A Witchy Idea
by RobynHood3
Summary: Christine is a white witch that has a love for the crazed occult show called Yu-Gi-Oh! A walk through a strange alley way causes her to enter the world of her greatest fantasies. Can she survive the crazy antics of the characters and the plot of the show or will it drive her crazy. I'm not good at summaries so hopefully story is better than summary. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back really early... I know, I've decided to give you all an extra present for those who stuck with me after my embarrassing long hiatus... This idea my be used a lot but this is what I really like to do so here it is! This OC and two others are some of my favorites so I hope you enjoy 'A Witchy Idea'. *Updated on 11/16***

The moon had finally pulled out from behind the clouds. The silver light fell onto the pool of water and began to glow. I only had a few minutes till the clouds returned so I had to be quick.

I pulled out the small sprig of clover and dropped it inside the pool. The water turned light brown then back to clear. I placed ingredient after ingredient into the pool till the liquid finally became a silver, thick liquid. 'One more ingredient.' I thought. I pulled out a small silver leaf, in the moonlight it glowed brightly, and dropped it inside the thick liquid. On contact, the silver leaf slid through and the liquid became clear but with golden sparkles inside.

"Done!" I exclaimed, "And in record time too!"

I bottled the liquid in different flasks and cleared out the pool. This ritual was a little too picky for my tastes. It had to be under a complete full moon for it to work at all; but this had to be done, I was running out of healing elixir and a friend at school was bugging me to no end. The moon was covered once again and I returned to my home.

I entered the back door and soon encountered my mother with a glare on her face.

"Christine Annalise Wilson!" She shouted. "You know what I've told you about going out at night and performing rituals! You're only 16!"

I made a face. I remembered what she told me but I never agreed with it. We were no longer in Salem, who is looking for witches anyway?

"I know, I know." I waved my hand, "But tonight was the only clear night for the next two months, so I had no choice."

"You had plenty of chances earlier!" Mom countered.

"I had to collect the ingredients, which takes some time too." I explained.

She looked like she wanted to argue but she walked away in a huff. I laughed and went up to my room. Flowers and other assortments of plants covered the walls; thick books lined my book shelves.

Ok, you might have guessed already but I'm a witch. Not like the witches that go 'I'll get you my pretty!' Or something like that. I'm a white witch; I specialize in potions, healing ones mostly, and some elemental powers, mostly snow and ice. The elemental powers were a bit on the rare side, not every witch had them, not even my mother. She always called me special, in both senses of the word, when I used them.

My mother is a witch as well but she doesn't use her powers often due to the fact that my dad doesn't approve the use of magic in the house. He is a mortal but he doesn't mind me having powers like my mom, just as long as I don't use them in the house and destroy his favorite bowl from his best friend that died three years ago. Don't ask.

I went into my bathroom to put the small bottles of potion into the small basket I was going to take to school tomorrow. I looked into the mirror for a second to pull my hair out of the braid I had put it in before the ritual. I had long blonde hair that went down to my waist; my green eyes stared back at me. I was apparently an exact replica of my great ancestor from who knows where; I stopped paying attention to my mother's history lessons when I turned nine.

I left the bathroom and saw that the time was a little after 11. I should've been in bed by my mother's standards at 10:30. I laughed and crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly but had anything but sweet dreams. Shadows surrounded me and they seemed to be whispering to me but I couldn't tell what they were saying, they were speaking too quickly and the voices too raspy. I woke up with a start and heard my alarm go off a second later. I shut off the device and caught my breath. 'I'm not supposed to be a vision seer.' I thought. That power was extremely rare.

I looked to the clock and groaned, did it really have to be 6:45 in the morning? I shook my head and climbed out of bed. Putting on my normal attire, a silver skirt and a black shirt, I was going to run down stairs but something stopped me. I turned around and walked over to my desk. My Duel Monsters cards were still sitting on my desk from the previous night, they had fallen out of the container I put them in. I loved the show when I was younger, I still remembered every scene. My mother made me stop watching it though something about the magic never being able to exist in real life, but in secret I still watch it (hehe). I smiled and flipped through the cards; Kuriboh, Getsu Fuhma, even my Dark Magician. I put them in my pocket, just having an idea that I'd need them, and ran down the stairs.

Dad was already at the table when I sat down. It was only 7:10 so I could have a normal sized breakfast, not just a small piece of toast to try and hold me over. I just barely started eating when he started questioning me.

"So Christine." He said casually, "I hear you went out last night."

I sighed and he laughed. "Don't worry." He whispered to me, "I don't care but be a little more careful next time; your craftiness needs a little work."

I snickered and heard my mother enter the room.

"Well your craftiness needs a little work too, dear." She smirked.

If Dad could've sweat dropped, he would've. I ate breakfast while I watched them bicker and after a few minutes realized I had to leave. They bid me a good day and I waved with the hand that wasn't holding my basket.

I walked my normal way to school and on a whim; I pulled out the Duel Monsters cards. I smiled as I remembered watching my friends duel each other and getting so upset when they were outsmarted. I wasn't much of a duelist, but I knew the rules very well.

I heard something in front of me so I stopped. Coming out of the alley beside me, there was a shadow; it seemed to be waving at me. I gave a confused look and the shadow pointed into the alley, beckoning me to follow it. I wanted to continue going on my way but curiosity consumed me, what if it was a lost spirit? I walked down the alley; it was shadowed by the surrounding buildings. I looked around and I could still the shadow, just a little ways in front of me, still beckoning me. I walked a little further and came to an intersection. The shadow was nowhere in sight. In front of me was a street and on opposite sides were more alley ways.

"Hey there, beautiful." A voice said from across the way.

I turned my head to the left, toward the voice, and a man walked out giving me a strange smile. "What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I turned away and gave a huff.

"It is none of your concern, please excuse me."

I started walking down the right side alley when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. I was pushed against a wall and the man was leering over me.

"You see, tuts." He stood over me by a couple of inches, "I don't take rejection very well, so why don't you just play with me a little while?"

I glared. This guy had 'asshole' written all over him.

"I guess you should get used to it." I stood to my full height and gave a glare. "There will be some girls besides me who won't play with a strange man they just met."

The man growled and slapped me across the face making me fall to the ground. My basket fell and the some of the bottles of silver liquid rolled out.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to make an exception for me." The man chuckled.

He leaned down and brushed a hand across my cheek. I made a growl at him.

"Don't touch me."

The man simply chuckled.

"Sorry, tuts. I don't have a sense of personal space so I guess you'll have to deal with it."

He pulled at the peasant skirt, trying to pull it off. I fought back as much as a really could. He was sort of on top of me and even though he was a jackass, he was still a mortal and I had to respect that.

"Hey!" A childish voice called, "What are you doing to her!" I knew that voice.

The man huffed.

"An audience?" He mused. "Why is it always me?"

He turned toward the voice and gave a growl. "Go away, kid. Go run home to your mommy." This could be my chance.

I threw out my leg and it connected with the middle of the man's legs. He gave a loud girlish shriek and I used the moment to scramble up and away.

The man caught his breath, gave me a dirty look, grunted and made a run for it. I made an effort to keep standing but my legs were shaking, did that really just happen? "Are you ok?" The voice said kindly to me. I looked over and saw the childish amethyst eyes of the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi Motou. He looked exactly the same he did in the show except for one thing, he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. 'This must be season zero.' I thought. "Do you need any help?" He asked again. I finally found my voice and quickly replied.

"Oh, yes thank you."

Yugi smiled and helped me keep my balance. I recollected the contents of my basket, none of the bottles were damaged thankfully.

"What's your name?" I heard Yugi ask.

I turned toward him and he had a curious look on his face.

"I'm Christine Wilson." I answered.

Yugi cocked his head in confusion at the name.

"Are you not from around here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I live, well, lived in America."

Yugi nodded, a smile on his face. "I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou."

I was tempted to say 'I know' but I figured that might creep him out. How would a girl he just met know his name automatically? We shook hands and I looked around for the shadow. "Are you looking for someone?" Yugi asked. I didn't know how to answer but I eventually found something.

"Not really, I was following something and wound up here."

I turned around to show where I had come from but all that remained now was the wall of a building. I pushed against the wall; it was sturdy and wasn't moving anywhere.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to stay..." Yugi began and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "You could always stay at my house. I don't live too far from here."

My head spun for a second. I was being invited to stay at 'the' Yugi Motou's house? I was silent for so long Yugi started talking again. "You don't have to if you don't..."

"Oh no!" I interrupted. "I would love to, thank you!"

A smile took over Yugi's face and we headed off toward his home. The Kame game shop was a two story building that doubled as Yugi and his grandpa's home. We walked in the front door and the first thing I see is Grandpa Motou's face stick out from behind the counter.

"Welcome home, Yugi." He greeted then looked toward me. "Who's your friend here?"

"This is Christine-chan, grandpa." Yugi said. "I met her today in town. She doesn't have a place to stay so I thought that..." Yugi trailed away.

"I'll help out in away way I can." I started again for Yugi, "I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

Grandpa Motou's face morphed into a small smile.

"No, no Christine." He argued. "Help in the shop and in exchange you can have room and board."

"Deal." I nodded my head.

Grandpa told Yugi to watch the store for a moment while he took me up to a room I could stay in. The room was a medium size, had a bed, dresser and plenty of wall space. Grandpa probably knew that I approved of the room since I already was moving the bed to be next to the window. He promised me that we would go shopping for clothes tomorrow and that I should get some rest.

I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The scenery was exactly how it was whenever Yugi looked out of the window in the show.

My mind rewinded and I remembered my predicament. I was in the Yugioh plot line... It sounded crazy but it actually happened, I'm actually here. Would any of the manga chapters be here? It would be cool and all but I had no idea how my being here would affect any of this.

The most important questions in my mind now are how did I get here and how do I get back home?

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"Your friend is very polite." Grandpa told me. "Not like some of the girls that I see coming down the street."

I smiled to Grandpa and went back to putting games on the shelf. After half an hour, Grandpa told me to go to bed but he knew that I wouldn't.

I was going to work on the puzzle.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think and look forward to seeing you all again soon!**


	2. The God Puzzle

**Hey everyone! Yep I'm back again within a week! I've been here just sitting at the computer waiting for my math tutor to respond to an email so I just decided to give you all a new chapter of 'A Witchy Idea.' I got a nice review from "angel of darkness blue" and it made my day so this chapter is dedicated to her!**

It had been just over a week since I had arrived in the world of Yugioh. I had made the room 'Christine-ized' and that helped me adjust to the change in environment so easy, as long as I have a place that doesn't change often I can be anywhere.

Grandpa had enrolled me into Domino High along with Yugi and I was placed in his class.

Afternoon break had started and Yugi was putting together a card house. I helped build the base but I let Yugi do the rest.

"Hey, Yugi! Christine!" A boy called to us.

Yugi looked up for a second and his card house fell apart. His face fell but I gave him a smile which brought back his. "Why don't you guys play basketball with us?" He asked.

"Eh?" Yugi answered with a confused tone. "That's all right. The team I would play on would just lose..."

"What about you, Christine?" The boy asked turning to me.

"No thank you." I replied, "I'm going to stay with Yugi."

Yugi's face turned lightly pink but I pretended not to notice for his sake. The boy left and Yugi gathered the cards.

"You don't have to stay with me, Christine." Yugi said with dismal tone.

"I want to Yugi." I smiled and his face turned even more red.

Yugi's face suddenly perked up and he reached into his backpack.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finished THAT today!" He exclaimed.

I looked curiously over his desk and he pulled out a small golden box. On the cover and the sides, hieroglyphics covered each small space. "I always have it with me. It's my treasure!"

"Your treasure?" I asked stepping a little closer to Yugi and sitting on the desk next to his.

"In this box, is my treasure," he started to explain. "But it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz... The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen it before."

"I'm stumped." I knew what was in the box but I wasn't sure if I should even say anything about it.

Yugi laughed and started to open the box. Quickly, it was snatched out of his hand and into the air. Holding the box was Jounouchi, or Joey in the english anime. He was giving a confused look to the box.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" Jounouchi asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What am I? A mosquito?" I growled.

\ Jounouchi held his hand next to his ear and looked around.

"Is that a mosquito? Where did I put my bug spray?" Jounouchi asked Yugi in a sarcastic way.

I growled. If I could use my powers, I would show him the meaning of bug spray. "Can see but you can't see, saying such a bunch of stuff I don't get." Jounouchi mused.

"Ah! Please return that! Return..." Yugi tried to jump up to retrieve the box but Jounouchi held it over his head.

Jounouchi threw the box behind him and jumped over a desk to try to catch it. I wasn't good at telekinesis but I managed to move a chair in Jounouchi's way so that he tripped over it. 'That should teach you.' I thought. I ran over to the falling puzzle box and caught it with both hands. "Nice catch, Christine!" Yugi shouted with a smile. I smiled back and gave him the golden box. He held the box tightly in his hands and backed away from Jounouchi.

"Oi!" Jounouchi yelled turning to me. "I'm just coaching Yugi into being more of a man!"

"Could've fooled me." I shrugged.

"I..." Yugi began and I covered my ears, "I hate fighting and violence!"

Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs and Jounouchi made a scream and backed away.

"You've got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi plugged his ears shut.

"Stop it, Jounouchi!" A new voice shouted calmly.

All of us turned to see Honda, or Tristan. He was giving Jounouchi a look that said 'Man, this guy's acting like a child.'

"Look who it is!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "First year, student president reject... Clean up member, Honda-kun."

Honda sweat dropped a little and his face became a small grimace.

"I'm not a clean up member!" He growled lightly. "I'm a beautification club member!"

Jounouchi held his ears again at the sudden shout.

"You're voice is loud too..." Jounouchi muttered.

Honda started to go on about something to do with that he wasn't voted student class president but apparently Jounouchi and Yugi tuned it out. "What's in this box anyway?" Jounouchi asked.

"You can look, just don't lose it. It's extremely important to me." Yugi's fists clenched in a way to look like pleading.

I tried to stop them but Jounouchi already had the box in his hands and he peeked inside. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the piece of the puzzle taken out of the box.

"Are you even listening to me?" Honda inquired and Jounouchi picked up his head and gave a light sigh.

"What? How boring." Jounouchi sighed.

The puzzle box was wrenched from Jounouchi's hands and Anzu, or Teá appeared through the doorway. Out of my favorite characters in Yu-Gi-Oh, she was not very high on the list; she had her good qualities but the constant friendship speeches eventually got annoying.

"Mazaki!" The two boys called.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried happily.

"If it's boring then give it back right away!" She spoke calmly with her back to the boys. "Also, Jounouchi, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

Ok... Brownie points to Anzu. It's nice that she actually stands up for Yugi, even if with a speech of some sort.

"I'm not bullying the weak!" Jounouchi protested. "I'm making Yugi a man..."

"Shut up!" Anzu and I say together. We turn to each other and she smiles at me.

Miho, the only character to not appear again after this series, coincidentally walks past the and gives a confused sound.

"We didn't mean you, Miho!" I quickly apologized. "Gomen!"

Miho breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was surprised!" She gushed, "There are so many people around that I still haven't had lunch..."

I knew that wouldn't stand for Honda, since he ran up to Miho with a shocked face.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Honda exclaimed.

"Ah wait!" Jounouchi joined in. "I'm going too!"

The two of them ran off down the hall and out of sight.

"Man!" Anzu exclaimed. "Those guys!"

"Impressive." Yugi gushed to Anzu as she sat down across from Yugi's desk. "They're pretty scared of you, Anzu. They maybe even be scared of you, Christine!"

I smiled but Anzu still had an angry look on her face.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me." Anzu said simply, "Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."

Yugi lowered his head and gave a small smile.

"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad of a guy..." Yugi started to say.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you." Anzu reprimanded.

"She has a point, Yugi." I sat down next to him.

Yugi seemed conflicted for a moment. This was how Yugi always will be, looking for the good in everyone before looking for the bad.

"By the way, what is this?" Anzu asked.

Yugi began to explain his treasure. It was a puzzle, all split into hundreds of parts. It originally owned to the previous owner of the shop but he left it for some reason. Yugi said that it came from Egyptian ruin. Yugi also said that if he completed the puzzle, his wish would be granted.

**Later...**

We arrived back at the game shop, after the encounter with Ushio. I honestly wasn't paying attention to the whole thing but the whole point was that this big guy wanted to be our bodyguard. Naturally we weren't interested, called him weird and went on our way.

"We're home..." Yugi called and trailed away as he saw Anzu standing inside, smiling. "Anzu!"

"Hey!" I say.

"It's been so long since I came over to play." Anzu finished with a laugh.

"You're late, Yugi. Did something hold you up?" Grandpa asked.

"Not really." I teased.

"We're home, Grandpa." Yugi greeted with a smile.

Grandpa rolled his eyes and looked toward Anzu.

"By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much! Especially your chest! It's finally 80 centimeters? Wonderful!" Grandpa asked with a wink.

I froze in my spot. Why did he just say that?! #Let'smakeitawkward. "By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi challenged.

"I don't think he should give up." I argued. "It's always good to have something you can work on."

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." Grandpa countered. "By the way, there is a lot of history behind it. An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley... But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no Game."

Anzu held herself tightly.

"Yugi! This puzzle sounds dangerous!" Anzu told Yugi.

"It's kinda exciting if you think about it." I teased and Anzu gave me a small glare which made me laugh.

"Yami no Game? What's that? I like it." He said mostly to himself.

Grandpa came closer and pointed to the glyphs carved on the box.

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Grandpa pointed to the box as he read the words of the box. "**The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.**"

"I see." Yugi muttered seriously and I nearly laughed. He then raised the box into the air and shouted happily. "So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

Grandpa's face became unrecognizable as he began to chase Yugi around the shop.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Grandpa shouted.

"You're only thinking of value! No!" Yugi protested.

**Late that night...**

I had checked on Yugi earlier that night and he said he was going to work on the puzzle. I was in my room getting ready for bed when something on my dresser was knocked over.

The bottle of healing salve I had opened when I accidentally cut my hand on a potentially deadly plant had fallen off the dresser and onto the floor. I picked it up before more salve could come out and something reflected on the wall. The shadow from the alleyway was being reflected on the wall but I could see more details of it. It was a young man, just slightly taller than I was and his hair was pointed like a stair fish... Wait...

I looked at the shadow more closely but it moved back into the darkness of the room.

"Wait!" I called but it didn't heed me and vanished.

The house was quiet. The only sound was my fast beating heart.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was in my room for an instant.

**The next day...**

School ended for the day and Yugi and I started on our way home. Before we reached the gate, Ushio pulled us aside. He said that we would enjoy seeing something.

We rounded a corner and I gasped. Jounouchi and Honda were lying against a wall heavily bruised and bleeding at some parts.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yugi exclaimed as we both ran toward them.

Ushio thrust out his arm and stopped the both of us.

"What do you think, Yugi-kun? Christine-chan?" Ushio asked.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, what is the point in all of this?" I shouted while clenching my fists.

"I told you." Ushio said in a calm voice. "I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"We asked for nothing of the sort, Ushio!" I shouted at the much taller man.

"No... Ushio-san, this is just too horrible!" Yugi exclaimed.

We both ran over to Jounouchi and Honda. I pulled out a handkerchief to try to wipe of some of the blood but Jounouchi slapped my hand away.

"Yugi, Christine... Damn you... Are you satisfied?" Jounouchi growled at us.

Yugi's face turned horrified.

"Do you really think we'd ask for such a thing?" I asked.

Yugi and I were pushed out of the way by Ushio's large arm.

"Move, you two! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the gut.

Yugi started to shake and then he ran out in front of Ushio, as if to protect Jounouchi and Honda.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"You're the one's acting like bullies now." I stood next to Yugi.

"What are you covering these guys for?" Ushio asked sticking his hands in his pockets. "What strange people? Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think I can do that to my friends?!" Yugi spoke without hesitation.

I saw Jounouchi lift his head and mutter something. But Ushio's laughter blocked what he said.

"What a strange guy! Friends you say?" Ushio made one last chuckle. "They're bullies who exploited you!"

"They weren't bullying me." Yugi countered. "Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man."

I prepared some magic just in case things got ugly but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Man, you two are complete weirdoes. Very well." Ushio sighed. "It's pay day. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!" Yugi exclaimed.

I thought about it for a second. If my math was right, the cost in American money was about $200!

**Back at the game shop...**

Yugi was putting piece after piece of the puzzle together without even thinking about it. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't even listen to me.

"How are we going to get 20,000 yen?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We'll find a way." I had to speak soothingly. "Calm down, please Yugi."

He wouldn't listen so I left him with his thoughts. I had to make sure that Jounouchi and Honda found the remaining piece.

When I found them, Jounouchi had just jumped into the river.

"Hey! Hey!" Honda was shouting at Jounouchi.

I ran over and Jounouchi was searching through the water. I decided to do what girls do best... Play dumb.

"What's going on?" I asked Honda.

"I have no idea!" He exclaimed. "He just suddenly jumped into the river!"

After a minute, Jounouchi raised his hand. In it was the small golden center piece of the Millennium Puzzle.

"I did it!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I found it!"

Honda took a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it to Jounouchi.

"As a beautification club member, I commonly handle dirty objects." Honda said with a straight face. "However, you better buy me a new towel."

"What did you say?!" Jounouchi shouted over my laughter. "Damn cheapskate!"

I stopped my laughter just in time to see Yugi being led by Ushio, probably down to the alleyway where... I shook my head.

"Guys! Yugi's in trouble!" I shouted.

Jounouchi climbed up to us quickly and gave me the piece of the puzzle. All three of us ran over to where Yugi was but before we turned the corner, I could hear the sounds of Yugi getting hit.

"Christine," Jounouchi whispered to me, "get Yugi out of here as soon as we deal with this guy."

I nodded hesitantly and the two of them ran out. Quietly, I followed behind them. Yugi was collapsed on the ground, bruises covered his skin and he was nearly unconscious.

"Yugi!" I gasped.

I ran over to him and picked his head up lightly. Ushio turned around and cocked his head.

"What? The bullies?" Ushio mused.

Jounouchi ran over to Yugi and me and knelt down next to us.

"Yugi! Hey! Hang on!" Jounouchi called to him.

"I..." Yugi started to stutter. "I... Asked the puzzle... For some true friends."

I turned my head and falling out of his backpack was the almost complete puzzle. Jounouchi stood up quickly and walked to be next to Honda.

"Ushio-san!" Honda growled. "Up till now, I've respected you. But... I can't let this stand!"

"Oh!" Ushio mused. "You think two on one is going to make you win?"

The two of them ran toward him and tried to fight but Ushio, undoubtedly, was stronger than them. I stayed near Yugi; I wasn't much good in fights, I was normally the medic.

Jounouchi and Honda fell and Ushio's eyes turned to me. I clutched Yugi tightly and prepared a shield charm that would block him, as long I was conscious of course.

"Don't you dare take one step closer." I glared threateningly.

Ushio laughed and started to walk away.

"This is what happens to those who defy me!" He shouted. "Remember this!"

He turned his back to me and Yugi stirred.

"Yugi, you shouldn't be moving." I reprimanded.

"I'm sorry about all of this." He apologized.

"Don't apologize to me." I shook my head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"But..." He tried to argue.

"But nothing." I cut him off and pulled out the centerpiece of the puzzle.

I held it tightly in my hand and sent some thoughts into the piece. Hopefully someone would hear it. 'Please, protect Yugi.' I thought. 'He has been handed a shit hand in life and he doesn't deserve any of this. I just want him to be happy and with friends that will care for him.' As I finished thinking, a light wind blew and the shadow appeared at the end of the alleyway. "Here Yugi." I handed him the piece.

Yugi gasped and looked at the puzzle. He reached out and put the piece into the empty slot. The puzzle glowed brightly and Yugi was overwhelmed by the light. The wind blew violently and when it subsided I was sitting at the edge of a building facing a tall tower. 'Wait a minute...' I thought then a huge grin spread over my face. 'I get to watch the Shadow game!'

"So... It's game time." I heard a voice say and Ushio appeared, tied to the needle of the nearby tower. He made a startled sound and held onto the rope tightly.

"What are you?!" Ushio called. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

Ushio looked up and standing next to the needle now being illuminated by the light of the puzzle was Yami Yugi, the most badass character in the entire series (and long time crush of the author *nudge nudge wink wink* ). "Bastard!" Ushio called up to him. "Yugi!"

Yami smiled creepily down to him and called back.

"Yo! Ushio-san." He greeted in his own way, "I've got what you want right here."

Ushio's face brightened and I smirked, 'Exactly what Yami was expecting.' I thought.

"What?! You got the money?" Ushio asked. "So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!"

Yami scoffed.

"How boring, just handing it over."

"What?" Ushio shouted.

"How about it?" Yami asked. "Have a little game with me."

"Game?!" Ushio questioned.

"But it's no ordinary game..." Yami began eerily. "It's a Yami no Game."

Shivers ran down my spine at the mention of the game. Sure this was exciting to watch but at the same time it was nerve wracking.

"Ha!" Ushio's scoff brought me out of my thoughts. "Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!"

"Impressive, Ushio-san." Yami said calmly. "Here we go."

Yami slid down the side of the tower, holding one hand to the tower and the other to keep balance. In his wake, Yami left behind a trail of cards, all upside down. As Yami slid down, Ushio was pulled up by the rope that connected the two. "The rules are simple." Yami began. "Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card. The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

I saw Ushio smirk.

"All right, I got it!" He called over the wind. "Then I'll start!"

He pulled a card and thanks to his annoying attitude he shouted it out loud. A ten of diamonds. "Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio climbed ten steps and it was Yami's turn.

"I've got a 10." Yami smiled, he was holding a jack.

"What?!" Ushio gasped.

Yami climbed his 10 steps while Ushio went down. Ushio pulled another card.

"Two of spades! I'm catching up!" Ushio cried.

When Ushio finished climbing, Yami gave him a smirk.

"We can't have that now..." He held up his card, "Queen of Spades."

"What?!" Ushio cried again as he went down further. "Three of diamonds!"

"Nine of hearts!" Yami called back.

"Six of clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!"

After a small while, Ushio was near the bottom of the tower while Yami was one step away from the top. "What's the matter Ushio-san?" Yami asked. "Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top."

"Shut up!" Ushio growled. "The next card I pick will turn this around!"

"Indeed it will." I shrugged and Yami turned to look at me. The crimson eyes looked at me curiously, I turned away quickly as my face became beet red.

Ushio picked his card and gasped.

"J-joker..." He muttered but I still heard him.

"Too bad Ushio-san." Yami sighed turning back to the game. "Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?!" Ushio shouted. "Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" He threw the card down into the water below and Yami picked his card.

"Ace of Diamonds." Yami flipped the card to show Ushio. "Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio growled and started to climb up the tower toward Yami.

Yami didn't seem fazed. "Breaking the rules?" He asked. "If you do that, you'll face something terrible."

"Quiet!" Ushio threw a punch and Yami let go of the rope.

I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yami smirked as he started to fall.

Ushio ripped the rope in half with a call of, "Fall!" Yami fell into the darkness.

"Yugi!" I called. There was no response.

Ushio laughed and climbed to the needle of the tower.

"I did it!" He laughed.

He pulled the "money" off the needle and growled. "What is this?! It's not money!"

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." I heard Yami's voice say.

Ushio made a confused sound and the needle tipped over. He screamed as he fell off the tower. "The Yami no Game shows a person's true character." Yami watched as Ushio fell past him, the puzzle now illuminating him again. He was hanging off the side of the building with the puzzle dug snugly in the concrete walls. "You will be swallowed by your own greed."

Ushio screamed a little more and I turned away. I heard splashes and an ear splitting scream and all was silent. I opened my eyes and I was back in the alleyway. Jounouchi and Honda were against the wall, their wounds bandaged already.

"Christine." I heard someone behind me say.

I turned around to see Yami, his arms hanging at his sides. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded quickly and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and Grandpa was probably getting worried about us.

"We should be going, Yugi." I turned back around.

Yami made no sound while I picked up Yugi's backpack and started to head home. He said nothing to me and as we entered the game shop, Yugi was walking beside me again.

**Next day...**

Yugi and I walked down the hall to our class. Yugi was holding the puzzle tightly in his hands.

"My treasure." He clutched it tightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yugi," I teased, "You sound just like Smeágol."

"Who's Smeágol?" Yugi asked and I laughed.

"Yo, Yugi! Christine!" Jounouchi called to us.

"Good morning, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How are your injuries?" I asked.

Jounouchi only nodded and turned to Yugi.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today." Jounouchi said, causing me to smile. "Want to see?"

Both Yugi and I nodded and Jounouchi laughed.

"Too bad. My treasure..." Jounouchi began. "You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi asked.

"It's simple, Yugi." I smiled to the teenager. "It's friendship."

Jounouchi nodded and spoke.

"We can see it in each other... But you can't see courage itself, right?"

Yugi's face lit up into the brightest smile I had ever seen on him. Soon afterwards, Jounouchi lost his shoe and Yugi ran off to give it back to him. I laughed and said to myself.

"So maybe I didn't need that little spell after all."

As soon as I finished speaking. A certain red head tripped and fell into a large hole filled with assorted objects that I would rather not mention. I froze and ran in the direction Yugi and Jounouchi went.

"Wait for me!"

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please let me know what you all think! I love reviews and would love to hear what I can fix or do better!**


	3. The Director and Restaurant

**Hey... I'm sorry about that... Something glitched and the chapter got messed up but here I am trying to fix it!**

I couldn't believe that we were on this conversation. It became more embarrassing as it went on.

"Jounouchi, did you see that video?" Yugi had asked.

"Oh, that..." Jounouchi responded. "Well, I squinted, but... I couldn't see any of the important stuff! The stupid mosaic got in the way!"

"Thank Hecate for mosaics." I exclaimed and Jounouchi turned to me.

"Why do you like mosaics?" He asked.

"They cover things that women would rather not show sometimes, even if the porn stars are comfortable with it." I retorted.

Jounouchi looked like he wanted to argue but then he probably remembered that I was a girl... The conversation quickly ended, thank god.

We turned the last corner before arriving to school and there was a van in front of the gates.

"Huh?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!"

"M-maybe a celebrity or a super famous idol is coming to the school!" Yugi exclaimed back.

"Oh yeah, that must be it, Yugi!"

This seemed awfully familiar but I couldn't place it. I know it wasn't from the anime, could it be from the manga? I'd have to go a little further into the plot to find out.

"Yugi!" I shouted. "You shouldn't be near that!"

Yugi was peeking through the window of the van.

"Don't worry about it, Christine." Jounouchi argued. "Nothing's gonna happen!"

'That's what you think.' I thought.

"I can't see anything!" Yugi shouted to us, his face completely against the window. "I think it's a one way window..."

"Guys can we just go?" I asked. "We're going to be late!"

"All right, all right, Christine!" Jounouchi relented.

We all walked into school and into class. The uncertainty of the plot annoyed me. What was going to happen?

It was finally morning break. Jounouchi and Yugi were telling Anzu about what they saw earlier. It was strange, Miho wasn't at school today... Wait... Neither was Honda...

"Idol?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Sure!" Jounouchi responded happily. "And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate! Tell her, Yugi!"

Yugi looked a little sheepish.

"Well, yeah..." Anzu argued. "But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol... And I haven't heard anything about an idol!"

"Moron! She's probably disguised as a student!" Jounouchi smiled and I knew that there was a twinkle in them. "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!"

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi tentatively said.

"I could make a killing with a photo of her." Jounouchi laughed.

"That's a crime!" Anzu argued.

They both started to argue and simultaneously looked at me.

"I want no part in this." I said, not raising my head from the book I was reading.

I found a supplier for witch supplies in town and was reading a book the head clerk recommended. It explained some magic that I wanted to learn, how to light small things on fire but it was going to take some time to learn. I controlled ice; fire was a big no-no...

Yugi and Jounouchi walked out of the room; my anxiety was eating away at me.

"I know there's an idol in this school..." I heard a new voice say near the door. "Yugi-kun, know anything about that?!"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "There really is an idol!"

"Well, duh!" The new voice retorted.

The voice went off with Yugi and I finally remembered the plot of this chapter. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'I have to find Jounouchi!'

I ran down the hall and found Jounouchi looking behind everything imaginable. As if an idol would be hiding in a plant!?

"Jounouchi! Yugi's in trouble!" I panted from the run.

He looked up and his eyes were wide.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Behind the gym!" I breathed. "But we don't have long!"

Jounouchi nodded and we both ran toward the gym. When we got there, the assistant director, Fujida, was holding Yugi by the collar of his uniform. Yugi was bruised and beaten.

"Heeeeeeey!" Jounouchi shouted. "Wait just a dang second!"

Jounouchi jumped around the corner toward Fujida and grabbed his shirt. I ran to Yugi to make sure he didn't fall. "You creep, what're you doing to my pal?!"

"I..." Fujida tried to argue. "I didn't want to... Really. The director made me..."

"Director?!" I asked.

"That's enough!" The director called coming out of the bushes. "Fujida, I'll take over from here!"

"You... You made him do this to Yugi!" Jounouchi growled.

The director only smiled. Yugi finally stirred.

"Yugi!" I called to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. "I really wanted to see the idol..."

"Don't worry about it Yugi." I forgave him, "These creeps should be sorry for lying to you!"

"Hey, cut!" The director called. "We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film! Well... Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to chosen for the role of 'bullied child'... Really unfortunate... Just a bad roll of the dice... Heh... But thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun, you're my hero! The hero of my broadcaster, that is!"

Jounouchi growled and clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Jounouchi grabbed the front of the director's shirt and prepared a fist.

"Heh heh... Hit me.." The director laughed. "But while you're beating me... The cameraman will be catching it all on tape!"

Jounouchi froze and looked away from the director.

"Jounouchi!" I called. "Look out!"

I was too late. Jounouchi was kneed in the stomach and collapsed. Yugi and I both ran to him.

"Do you finally get it?!" The director said with a smile. "You can't resist the power of the camera! With it your faces could be held up to the public's scorn! Heh! But don't worry! Your faces will just be 'mosaiced' out!"

Yugi made a small growl and as the director walked away laughing, I noticed the puzzle start to glow. Yami had taken over and placed Jounouchi against a wall.

"Christine." He spoke calmly. "Stay here with Jounouchi."

I crossed my arms and stood to be equal to him.

"I won't do that. You are going to help me get Jounouchi to the nurse and we will get revenge on that guy later."

Yami's eyes narrowed but I didn't back down. "I've got an idea you could use." I offered and Yami sighed.

"Fine."

I smiled proudly.

"Good, we'll go after school. Later tonight."

Yami only nodded and Yugi was back at my side.

After school...

When we returned home after school, I treated the wounds from the fight again, my salve was a lot stronger than the one the nurse had, it healed on contact; I still had to cover up the wound so that Yugi didn't suspect anything.

After a few hours of helping in the shop, I waited at the door of the shop. Yugi, no wait, Yami walked down the steps and toward me.

"What's your grand idea that made me have to wait to get revenge?" He asked stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him a dice.

"I'll explain on the way." I smiled before walking out the door.

We took a train into town and toward the television station where the director would meet with his producers. On the way, I explained to Yami the rules of the game and luckily he approved of them.

"It's a good idea. Where did you think of it?"

I almost let the whole thing slip.

"Uh..." I stammered. "I... Uh... Sometimes make up games... Tiny ones... Hehe."

Yami didn't seem convinced, he only looked amused at my reaction.

"Ok." He said simply and said nothing else.

We arrived at the parking lot and searched through each floor till I eventually heard the director's voice. I waved Yami over.

"Director," a producer gasped, "The episode you've put together is staggering!"

"Hahahaha!" The director laughed and my face contorted into a what would be like a snarl. I would've gone after him if Yami hadn't pulled me back. "Give 'em bait and they'll always bite!"

Yami pulled me back behind the corner and whispered in my ear.

"Stay here until the game is done."

I nodded and whispered back.

"Be careful."

Yami didn't respond and walked out around the corner.

"Heh.." The director kept speaking. "Maybe next time we could kill someone on camera..." The director stopped talking. "What the..."

The director quickly turned around to see Yami smirking at him from not far.

"I've been waiting, Director-san." Yami crossed his arms.

"You..." The director started. "You're that Yugi brat... Don't tell me you want an actor's fee! What the heck, it's the middle of the night!"

"You have stumbled into my realm of influence! Therefore, you must become my opponent! In a game..."

"A game..." The director repeated emotionlessly.

"We'll play using this..." Yami pulled out the die that I had given him earlier. "A die! Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates! At that time they were called "astragalos" and were made from hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike modern dice..."

The director made no sound so Yami explained the rules of the game. "Now, here are the rules to the game of fate... The rules are simple! After I roll the die, if you can roll a lower number, you win! If the number is the same, you still win! All right! And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game!"

"That's stupid!" The director argued. "How am I supposed to win with those odds?!"

"Let's begin!" Yami dropped the die onto the hard concrete.

I heard the click of the die but I couldn't see the number. I moved closer, behind a nearby car and saw six black dots facing up from the die. 'Dang.' I thought. 'The director has a better chance of winning.'

"Hahahaha, six!" The director laughed. "I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die!"

"You certainly seem lucky..." Yami spoke, still confident. "But the game's not over yet!"

The director bent over and picked up the die with an inaudible mutter and a strange smile took over his face.

"Then have it your way!" He gripped the die and it at Yami. "While I'm at it... I'll leave a hole in your face!"

I gasped but I knew I couldn't move. The die struck something and clicked to the ground. A one. "Haha! I rolled a one! I win!"

I looked at Yami and the Millennium Puzzle was covering his face, the point facing out.

"Now... You will receive a penalty game..."

The director turned around with a "wha..." And he gasped. The die had been split in half. One side was on the one... The other was on the six.

"The... The die broke..." The director stammered. "It landed on seven... Oh man."

Yami lifted his finger and shouted.

"Penalty game! Illusion of mosaic!"

The director turned round and round and screamed. His eyes were exactly like a mosaic. "Director san... You twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... Therefore, you will see the world through the filter of mosaic!" Yami chuckled.

I came out from behind the car I was hiding behind and saw the camera used to film the episode. 'If I leave that, they'll be able to use the footage for something else. Yugi doesn't need that embarrassment.' I walked up to it and searched for the film. Unable to find it, I resorted to sort of desperate measures. I opened the battery compartment and opened a spark, using the magic I had learned from the book.

The camera quickly took flames and exploded. I jumped back but apparently not fast enough. My hand felt hot and then I felt the pain. I held my hand to my chest and Yami jumped over to me quickly. "What happened?" Yami took my hand and looked it over. It was becoming red and splitting slightly.

"I wanted to get rid of the film." I said with an unwanted whimper, the air was making the burn sting. "I wanted to spare you some embarrassment..."

The grip on my hand tightened causing me to look up. Yami's crimson eyes were filled with confusion, fear but yet I think I saw compassion in them.

"You didn't have to do that."

I smiled and shrugged lightly.

"I wanted to." My cheeks, unwelcome to me, turned cherry red.

Yami helped me wrap my hand up in a bandage and we made our way home. It was silent as usual but it wasn't an awkward silence as it was the first couple times. It was a nice change.

The next morning...

"Heh..." Jounouchi laughed and pulled out a video cassette. "Yugi! Be happy! I brought the goods!"

"Yaaay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun! I'll watch it tonight!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not on my watch, mister!" I growled as I tried to grab the cassette.

Jounouchi threw it over my hand and it landed in Anzu's waiting palm.

"What's this interesting movie?" Anzu asked.

"Ahhhhh!" The two boys shouted.

I burst into laughter and slapped my still bandaged hand on my knee.

"What is it?" Anzu asked. "Let me borrow it..."

"Nooooo!" Yugi shouted trying to get it from her.

"Give it back, Anzu!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Monkey in the middle!" I called and Anzu threw it over the two boy's heads.

I caught it and ran. Anzu and I were laughing all the way into class.

* * *

After a few days, the burn finally went away. My healing salves didn't do much for it but it helped.

I hadn't seen Yami in a few days... It's not like I care or anything but that always suggests that something is going to happen.

Grandpa made breakfast for Yugi and me, eggs and toast... Yum! Yugi had placed the Millennium Puzzle on the table and Grandpa was freaking out about it.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle? Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it."

Grandpa put the puzzle down and pulled Yugi's head up. Yugi was less than amused.

"Grandpa..." Yugi whined.

"Have you changed at all?" Grandpa asked. "Like your suddenly smarter or stronger?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Nope, why?" He asked.

Grandpa looked to me and I shook my head.

"I haven't noticed anything either."

"Look." Grandpa turned back to Yugi. "The glyphs carved in the case. 'Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"Oh yeah, my wish came true!" Yugi exclaimed. "I made some friends!"

"So I wasn't your friend Yugi?" I asked.

"No no!" Yugi suddenly shouted and I laughed.

"I'm joking with you Yugi."

Yugi made a grump face and went back to eating. We left for school meeting Jounouchi and Honda on the way.

It was a long day but we managed to survive somehow. As the last bell rang, Jounouchi stretched his arms and made a somewhat yawn.

"All done, all done!" He exclaimed in the stretch. "Hey, Yugi, where should we go on our way home?"

Yugi's face broke into a grin. I know I'm no psychic but I'm positive I know what he's going to say.

"Okay!" Yugi exclaimed "Let's go to the newly opened Burger World!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anzu, Miho and Honda all freeze in their spots. 'What was that about?' "I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are."

"Why am I not surprised you said hamburgers?" I asked.

"We don't have burgers a lot!" Yugi whined.

"Ok, let me count how many times we had burgers this week..." I started to count using my fingers. "Had them on monday, we had them on tuesday, we had them yesterday... Shall I continue?"

Yugi gave me the puppy eyes. 'Ugh...' I mentally groaned. 'Anything but those eyes...' I tried to resist but Yugi just kept on getting cuter. "Ugh.. Fine!" I relented.

Honda then burst into the conversation.

"You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

"If that was the case, then I would've been expelled long ago." I scratched my face.

"It'll be fine oh clean up member!" Jounouchi smiled.

"Did you guys say 'Burger World'?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yugi asked.

"Don't joke!" Anzu suddenly snapped. "I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard that people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!"

Yugi's, Jounouchi's and my eyes were wide. Mine were wider at the thought of what plot were in right now. "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?" Anzu added on.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain!" Yugi exclaimed. "The whole town is in a panic!"

"What the heck?" Jounouchi asked. "You scared? You've got no guts."

"But I heard he had a pistol..." Yugi trailed away as three members of our group walked off.

They didn't close the door behind them so Jounouchi, Yugi and I all looked down the hall at them.

"They are obviously dating for pay.." Jounouchi spoke seriously.

"Ehhh?!" I exclaimed. "Why on earth would they do that?!"

"Yeah, Jounouchi." Yugi agreed with me.

"Either way. Something is up."

"If you want to know so bad," My mind speaking for me. "Why don't you guys just follow them?"

The sentence came out of my mouth so quickly I couldn't stop it. Jounouchi's face became a smile and I knew I was in trouble.

We eventually found the group walking toward the business district.

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Jounouchi whispered and we quietly trailed behind the three friends.

We made it a small ways before Anzu turned around. Yugi and Jounouchi hid behind a figure while I jumped into a small flower shop.

"That was close!" I heard Yugi say.

"She can be pretty smart!" Jounouchi whispered back.

"No duh." I called to them. "She's smart all the time!"

"Okay, let's go!" Jounouchi exclaimed quietly and we continued to follow them.

All of us rounded a corner and the strangest thing I had ever seen was in front of me.

'Burger World'

The freaking burger restaurant?

"This is..." Jounouchi began. "Burger World!"

"Why?!" Yugi asked.

"Do I even want to find out?" I asked but approached the door anyway.

And sure enough there was Honda, Miho and Anzu, all in the Burger World uniform.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World..." The three trailed away as they saw us.

"Anzu!" Yugi called.

The three turned around and didn't say a word.

"Y-you guys!" Jounouchi called to them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, say something!" I nearly shouted to them.

"W-what are you saying?!" Honda exclaimed coming toward us. "Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi argued with a straight face. "And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too.."

"Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, was troubled... I thought of the meaning... However..."

The three of us all lightly sweat dropped at his explanation then Miho popped up.

"But... Miho wants so many things."

I sighed. 'Figures.'

"Hey, hey, you guys." A new voice said.

The manager of the restaurant had walked up. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

Nobody spoke as we were lead to a booth near the window. Yugi, Jounouchi and I all sat down and waited.

"Hey, Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi whispered. "I think coming here embarrassed them... Anzu seems mad."

"Yeah.." I whispered as well. "Maybe we should go. I have a bad feeling right now."

"Serves her right." Jounouchi growled, ignoring my statement. "Their fault for keeping this secret."

I leaned my head on the table. This bad feeling was getting worse. I was forgetting something and it bothered me to no end. What was I missing? The door opened and closed quickly and a large, rotund woman was seated near the edge of the restaurant.

Anzu had come back with three burgers and boy did she look angry.

"Thanks for waiting!" She announced.

"Anzu!" Yugi said to her.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger."

Anzu poured so much ketchup on the burgers and I could make out the characters of: 'I won't forgive you if you blab.'

"Nice handwriting." My eyebrows raised and I gave her a look.

"Anzu, hey you!" Jounouchi called to the retreating girl.

"Well, now you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Anzu spoke calmly.

All of us turned around to look at her. "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" The boys asked confused but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh."

I smiled.

"New York's a nice place. I think you'll fit in nicely there, right you guys?"

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed. "Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers."

Yugi and I both smiled and watched as Jounouchi's face changed again. "But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop."

Anzu walked off again, this time waving her hand.

"Relax, it's on me."

The three of us relaxed and Jounouchi took a bit into his burger. The burger was good but it didn't cause the bad feeling to go away. The door opened and closed again, this time police officers walked in.

"Hey!" I called. "Look, you guys! Something appears to be happening."

They both looked up and we went over to where the head police officer was. We only caught a little bit of the conversation.

"So-so you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The manager asked.

"Yeah." The officer replied. "There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um..." The manager started again. "What does the culprit look like?"

The officer pulled up a photo of a tanned man with yellow and purple hair, rather unattractive if I must say. The group peeked their heads out the corner and looked at the customers.

"Seems like he's not here." Jounouchi pointed out.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." The officer clarified.

"All right! We'll just check each one."

"No, that would be bad." The officer reprimanded. "He has a pistol it seems."

The manager spoke up again.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" He asked.

The officer pulled out his notes.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark."

If so.." Anzu started.

I followed her line of sight and saw a basket of plastic cars. I grabbed them and slid them out into the restaurant. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and the officer all went out to 'grab' them. Each customer they passed has their right calf checked. I stayed near Yugi and Miho who were watching unsteadily. After a few minutes, the group came to a stop and the three of us joined them.

"Mr. Cop," Honda began. "Is there no other clue about the culprit?"

The officer pulled out his notes again.

"Yeah... In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu asked. "Oh, if that's true then... If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

I caught Anzu's train of thought and smiled. If I could congratulate her, I would.

The rotund woman from earlier started to sway in her seat. The officer noticed and walked in her direction.

"What's wrong?" The officer asked. "You don't look well."

The rotund woman swayed another second before trying to push away from the officer.

"Shut up!" The woman called in an unfeminine voice. "Move!"

As she tried to get away, the hair on the woman came off, revealing the man from the picture.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The officer shouted.

"First call an ambulance!" Tetsu shouted back. "Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Idiot." I sighed. "Don't you know how to read?"

Tetsu looked at me strangely. "The ingredients are listed on the trays. The buns have no egg whatsoever."

Tetsu shouted in anger and tried to pull away again. He pulled over the officer and knocked over the manager. From where I was standing, I could see the bruise on the manager's right calf. The officer tried to pull Tetsu off, pulling off the back of the manager's shirt.

"This, this tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

Jirou got up, grabbed Tetsu's pistol and, lucky me, put his hand over my mouth and placed the gun on my head. 'Wasn't he supposed to grab Anzu?!'

"If you move, she's dead!" Jirou called to the officer.

Jirou told the officer how after he had escaped prison, he had his face changed and began a new life. He recognized Tetsu as soon as he entered the restaurant and began stealing the objects Tetsu was trying to. Finally, he ordered everyone to get down onto the ground.

"Christine..." Yugi softly called to me.

Jirou took Anzu's bow and tied it around my eyes and everything went black. If I wanted to use any magic, I had just lost my chance.

"Humans," Jirou mused, "when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look!"

I was dragged off in a random direction, Jirou pushing my back.

"Christine!" Yugi called out a little more clearly.

I felt him pull me down into a chair, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"So..." He called. "Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves get's this..."

The gun fired next to me and I jumped. Debris from the ceiling fell and landed on me. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco." Jirou called. "I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking... However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!"

I heard the footsteps of the person Jirou called. 'Gutless looking kid he said... Yugi!'

"Yugi!" I called and the footsteps stopped. "Yugi, get away!"

I heard Jirou growl and stand up next to me.

"Shut up!" He growled and slapped me across the face causing me to fall onto the chair.

"Christine!" Yugi shouted.

The atmosphere dimmed and goosebumps raged across my skin. 'Here comes the sleeping giant..' I thought.

"Those who manhandle my precious Christine will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."

Yami... Shit... Wait... Did he just call me 'precious'?

I heard a thump on the table and Yami chuckled. "I brought it just as you wished."

Jirou growled and the grip on me tightened.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou growled.

The chair across from mine shook and I felt Yami's leg brush by.

THIS WASN'T THE TIME FOR FOOTSIE!

"What?" Yami asked. "I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"Oh, game?" Jirou mused. "I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami no Game, a game where your life is at stake."

Yami's leg brushed by mine again. He wasn't playing footsie, or legsie, he was trying to show that he was there and was going to get me out of here.

Jirou grunted. "Sounds like fun! What's the rules?"

I didn't like the way he said that, he was too cocky. Sure Yami was confident but this level of confidence was annoying.

"Rule... Just one. And that is, of these ten fingers... All are not to move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

The gun in Jirou's hand made a squeak.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Ok. Then I choose this finger."

With my eyes shut, I couldn't see which finger he chose but I knew it was his right thumb. Though it seems inconspicuous, the thumbs are the most important finger on your hand. "After the game starts," Yami continued. "You can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So... Let's go! Game start!"

Jirou laughed and I felt his arm move. "One second and it's game over!"

I jumped and expected a loud gun shot.

Click!

Yami had just flipped the lid of the lighter he had brought. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

Yami stood up and I could smell the lit tobacco as he breathed out.

"This lighter... You can have it back. I'll leave it there."

There was a small thump and Jirou tensed beside me. Liquid started to land on my hand, it was sticky to the touch, the alcohol. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." That is some crazy alcohol!

Jirou made no attempt to move, if he did, he'd burst into flames automatically. "I'd like to see you fire your gun." Yami made one last chuckle. "The recoil would drop the lighter." Someone touched me and took my hand. "Let's go, Christine."

I was pulled away from the booth and I hurriedly pulled the blindfold off. Yami was still holding onto my hand, his body language said that he was still pissed off. He looked like he wanted to say something but another click sounded and we both turned toward the booth.

Jirou was standing up again holding the closed lighter tightly in his palm. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules."

Confusion filled Jirou's face. I turned and saw the Eye of Horus on Yami's forehead. "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou scoffed and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!"

Jirou grabbed the gun from off the table, it was dripping in alcohol, a bad thing for when it fired.

"The door of darkness opens."

The eye on Yami's forehead expanded and covered Jirou. The criminal covered his eyes and fired the gun. Flames spread from the mouth of the gun all the way up his body.

I had wanted to see the aftermath but Yami pulled me away by the hand. He stopped me at a small corner in the restaurant and looked at me carefully. He was a good couple inches taller than me so I had to look up a little bit to see him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue." I made a smile.

His cheeks flushed pink and he looked away. When he finally turned back around the pink was almost gone.

"How is the burn?" He asked again.

I showed him the hand that was burnt.

"No burn. It healed up completely a few days ago."

He nodded and without any warning, he moved closer but Anzu came running over.

"Are you two ok?" She asked.

"Ehh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Yami had changed back so quickly that it gave me a sort of whiplash.

We both said we were ok and we all were sent home.

The next day after school...

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked Anzu.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi." Anzu replied.

"Really?!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile.

It was nice seeing them get along. I couldn't join in their revere since my mind was in another dimension. I know that the whole 'precious line' is from the show but... And the whole thing before Anzu came by... Was he trying to tell me something but he just had bad timing?

"Hey! You're late!" Jounouchi called, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Anzu, Yugi and I all ran over to him. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

We approached the door and sure enough, there is Miho and Honda at the door wearing uniforms.

"Y-you guys are still doing that?" I asked.

"But... But... I want new clothes!" Miho explained dramatically.

"I... I... Will fall as far as needed so long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Honda exclaimed.

All of us sweat dropped and sighed. They weren't going to learn, would they.

**Thanks for putting up with the crazy bug that made the chapter go all screwy! I'd like to thank the person that pointed it out to me, it was a guest so I don't know a name I can call you but thank you so much for letting me know something had gone wrong!**


	4. The Beach

**Hey guys! This chapter is going up before I go back to school on Tuesday... ugh being a senior sucks! Anyway, this chapter is of my own design, sorry if it is a little short, but I wanted to have a break from the normal plots for a moment and bring in a little more about Christine. **

**Hope you all enjoy! *I don't own Yugioh!***

Even after a few days, the confusion about Yami's actions didn't go away. 'It was just his line in the show.' I kept telling myself but deep down, I somehow knew that wasn't true.

It was spring break (yes, they do have a week off from school every now and then) and an announcement from Grandpa surprised both Yugi and I.

"All right, you two." He smiled at the two of us. "Thanks to your help these past couple days with the shipments, I've decided to take us all to the beach."

"Ehhh?!" Yugi and I both exclaimed.

We were going to the beach!? This never happened in the anime or even the manga!

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "We were having problems with money a while ago."

"Pish posh!" Grandpa laughed and waved his hand. "I was saying that so that you two didn't suspect what I was planning."

"You are so sneaky!" I laughed.

It was agreed that we could bring our friends, of course they readily accepted. Anzu and Miho may have gotten too excited since they dragged me to go buy at least three new bathing suits. I finally calmed them down enough to enter the store like regular human beings. The suits they made me try one were either two slutty or made me feel like I was being choked. Anzu eventually found two suits that I looked good in and that I felt comfortable in.

"I'm so excited!" Jounouchi exclaimed as we all climbed into the car.

I was up front next to Grandpa while Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi were seated in the way back; Anzu and Miho in the middle.

"Cool it, Jounouchi." I told the blonde. "We haven't even left yet."

"I don't think he can help it." Anzu laughed.

"Don't get too excited, Jounouchi." Honda teased. "We don't want you to tire yourself out."

"You..." Jounouchi growled and tried to pounce on Honda.

Yugi managed to separate the two and we hit the road. After two hours, Grandpa made a rest stop and we all climbed out.

"It smells so nice here!" I stretched and breathed deeply.

"All I smell is pine." Miho argued.

"That is what is so nice! In town, all I smell is burning rubber; I've missed the smell of pine trees."

"What's with you and plants?" Jounouchi asked.

"She likes them!" Yugi responded for me. "They are all over the place in her room!"

"Oh, so you've been in her room, Yugi?" Jounouchi teased and Yugi turned bright red.

"I was helping her with some of the plants!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi jumped.

"Don't worry about it Yugi." I gave him a noogie. "I wouldn't let him go in my room anyway."

I gave a sideways glance to Jounouchi and gasped. His face was all red. "I knew it! You're thinking pervertedly!" I gasped and walked quickly back to the car.

The rest of the group was in stitches and laughed harder as Grandpa came back over and asked what had happened.

For the rest of the trip, no one mentioned the rest stop and joked around. We finally saw the signs for the beach and we all jumped with excitement.

Grandpa pulled into a parking spot and we all climbed out.

"I'm going to check us in." He told us. "You all get the luggage into the carrier."

We were given only one luggage carrier.

"How are we supposed to get all of our luggage onto one carriage?" Honda asked.

"Easy."

Everyone looked at me with confused eyes and I gave a confident smile. "We're going to play a game." Yugi's eye's widened and a smile grew on his face.

"What is the game called?" Anzu asked.

I smiled to her and she sweat dropped. She probably thought I was crazy.

"Tetris, my dear friend." I picked up the first piece of luggage. "Miho, put this piece of luggage on the carrier; it doesn't matter where."

She did. The luggage was tilted sideways and against the edge. "The point of Tetris is to make pieces fit exactly into one another. Yugi, grab another piece and make it fit with the first one."

Yugi quickly did that and placed the second piece next to the first one except directly on the floor of the carrier.

"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed. "This looks like fun!"

She grabbed another piece of luggage and placed it on top to the one Yugi had put on. By the time Grandpa came back, we had managed to put all of the luggage on the carrier even if it was piled high and Jounouchi and Honda had to hold onto the sides to keep it from falling out.

We had a direct view of the water and the sea air felt nice. The boys were in one room while the girls were in another. I called the bed in the single room and had to defend it from the increasing attacks from Anzu and Miho.

After settling down for a little while, Jounouchi walked through the door that connected our two rooms.

"We're going to be near the water, you all coming?" He asked.

No one said a word but the three of us pushed Jounouchi back into his room. Anzu and Miho began asking each other which bathing suit they were going to to wear and I rolled my eyes.

"Christine, which bathing suit are you going to put on?" Anzu asked.

I smiled,'I'll be a girly girl for a minute', and pulled out the red bikini that I had bought. It had black flowers on the bottom and on the left side of the top. I liked the color red and the design just spoke to me.

Us three girls changed fast and met the boys and Grandpa out in the hall.

"Took you long enough." Honda grumbled.

His grumpy attitude lasted until Miho walked out with a large tote bag. You can bet that he shut up then.

The group of us then went down the elevator then out the door of the hotel, to the waterside. There weren't many people and the water splashed against the shore rhythmically.

"Ahhh." Jounouchi sighed as he sat in a chair on the sand. "This is the life."

"At least till this happens." Jounouchi looked at me strangely.

Honda took that as the cue to splash Jounouchi in the face with salt water. Red with anger, Jounouchi ran after Honda with the intent of strangling him. The group laughed and we continued to set up our stuff.

Anzu and Miho sat in the sun, they hoped to get a tan, while I sat under the tent with Grandpa.

"Why don't you go join the girls?" He asked.

"I'm not very good in the sun. I burn easily."

Grandpa didn't continue the conversation. We sat in silence, both of us reading books. His on ancient mythology, mine on increasing mental defenses.

"Christine!" I heard someone call.

I looked up and saw Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi standing next to the water. "Come join us!" Yugi called.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Maybe later!" I called back to them.

"None of that!" Jounouchi growled and walked out of the water.

He walked up the surf then under the tent.

"What are you doing?" I asked then screamed as he picked me up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I growled angrily as I pounded his back.

Jounouchi didn't respond and walked down to the water. He was lucky that I wasn't wearing the outer clothes anymore and I was wearing sunscreen since I would've hexed him so badly... He dropped me into the water and created a huge splash.

When I finally emerged, Jounouchi was running away, back toward Grandpa. "Coward!" I called to him.

"Are you ok, Christine?" Yugi asked through a laugh.

I gave him a look and he gulped; I guess he thought I was angry. I bet he was surprised when I cracked a smile and pulled him into the water with me. Yugi spluttered and laughed while Anzu and Miho came running over to join the fun.

For an hour, the four of us splashed water at each other and secretly, I made the water colder just with a small touch. Jounouchi and Honda joined in with us and the game became girls vs. boys. Let's just say that it was easy to find out who won.

In no time the sun had finally set and we decided to get changed and go out to dinner.

We decided to go to a small seafood restaurant on the nearby boardwalk. It was a small place but the atmosphere was comforting. I liked the place till we met our waiter. The first thing he did was snake his hand around my waist.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke!" He exclaimed. "I'll be your server this evening. Is there anything I can do to help you all get acquainted?"

"Yeah, there is." I clutched my fists. "You mind letting go of me?"

The guy had the nerve to look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

Without a word, I pulled his arm away from me and stalked off to sit between Jounouchi and Yugi. Daisuke took our drink orders and walked off.

"You all saw that right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"That was breaching some boundaries." Grandpa shook his head. "What is happening to the new generations?"

"We learn too much from the older generations." Honda countered and Grandpa gasped.

"Those silly parents of yours!"

Honda shook his head and gave up.

Daisuke came back, handed us our drinks, then asked for our food orders. Orders were simple: fish, fish, fish, and more fish. When Daisuke got to me, much to my dismay, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"And you'll have?"

I felt the brush of magic and I knew what he was instantly. An amateur warlock using his powers to pick up girls just for his amusement. I was going to just brush it off and do something about it later but Yugi flipped down his menu quickly, making a loud SMACK!

"Would you please stop touching her?" He asked. "Can't you see that Christine is getting uncomfortable by your constant touching?"

The table was silent, Daisuke didn't remove his hand. He started to mumble incoherently, a spell. I countered it easily with a small shield charm and it was amusing to hear him groan with annoyance.

"Is something going on here?" Another man asked as he walked over. On his chest was a pin that read, 'Manager.'

"Yes, there is." Miho said. "This man keeps touching our friend and it is becoming a nuisance."

I made a small thumbs up to her and Miho smiled.

The manager cleared his throat and looked to Daisuke.

"My office, now." He growled and then turned to us again. "I will arrange for another server to come and serve you for the rest of the evening. I apologize for the... Disturbance."

Daisuke and the manager walked off quickly; Daisuke gave one last look at me and winked. I turned my head quickly and flipped a witch curse gesture at him, if he didn't know I was a witch a few minutes earlier, he definitely knew now.

"What was that?" Anzu asked.

I showed her the gesture, it was like showing the middle finger but it combined other fingers, and giggled.

"It means..." I made the quote/ unquote symbol. "Fuck you."

Everyone's jaw dropped and I laughed until our new server arrived. Orihime was 10 times nicer and made the evening much more enjoyable.

When we arrived back at the hotel, everyone was beat. One after one, the group fell asleep until it was only me still awake in the girl's room. After half an hour of not being able to sleep, I decided to go out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

The balcony faced the ocean, the sound of the waves was soothing. I was still very angry at the jackass Daisuke, shouldn't his teacher have taught him to not use his powers to be a jerk to others? I made an exasperated sigh.

"Is something the matter, Christine?" Someone beside me said.

I jumped out of my skin and into the railing, most likely leaving a bruise. Yami was standing beside me, leaning against the rail of the balcony. He was wearing Yugi's pjs and I tried not to giggle.

"Oh, Yugi. You scared me."

He chuckled. "That was easy to see."

I hit him on the shoulder and laughed. I wanted to ask him about the 'precious' thing but it sounded stupid any way I tried to phrase it. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked out to the sea.

"I tried to but couldn't. I thought some fresh air would help."

Yami said nothing but I heard him take a step closer.

"What's on your mind then?" Yami asked and I smiled.

"A lot of things are on my mind." I lifted up my fingers and counted. "How happy I am to be on this trip, how annoyed I am at Jounouchi for dumping me in the water this afternoon, and most importantly, how pissed off I still am at the jackass waiter from the restaurant."

I didn't realize it but my hand had clenched and grabbed tightly onto the railing. I only realized it when Yami placed his hand on mine and gently pried it off. My hand was so tiny in his, a piece of fragile ice surrounded by strong trees. Yami played with my fingers for a moment then kissed my knuckles. I blushed a flaming crimson.

Yami laughed and dragged me back into the room. Anzu and Miho were out cold in their beds.

"Follow their example." Yami pointed to them with a small smile. "You need it."

I blushed a little more, 'Oh Hecate, I'm so embarrassed!' I pulled out of his hand and with one last wave, I closed my door and slept peacefully.

The next morning came too quickly. It felt like only five minutes since I had fallen asleep.

"Christine!" Someone was shouting at me. "Let's go! The rest of us want to go to the boardwalk!"

I made an incoherent grunt and pushed the person away.

"Awww." A new voice teased. "Does the little baby not want to get out of bed?"

I shot my eyes open and turned to the people. Jounouchi and Anzu were beside my bed and were laughing.

"Is she up?" I heard Yugi ask.

He walked in the room and froze when he saw my expression. "Agh!" He exclaimed. "You don't force her awake, she'll kill you!"

"Nah, she won't do that Yug." Jounouchi spoke still laughing.

"Oh really, Jounouchi..." I growled at him. "If I won't then..."

I threw my pillow in his face and ran to get out of range.

"It's on!" Jounouchi shouted and came after me with the pillow.

It took a few minutes for the pillow fight to end. I got dressed and we all headed out to the boardwalk. We passed the restaurant from last night but the sign was turned to closed. Thank Hecate.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

I turned to him and gave him a smile.

"I'm ok, let's catch up with everyone else."

We spent the day riding roller coasters, eating strange food and chasing Anzu and Miho away from stores.

When all of us entered the last store of the afternoon, something hissed in my ear.

"We need to have some words." The voice hissed.

Daisuke. I walked to a uninhabited corner of the shop. I turned to around and saw the jackass. He was wearing a black tanktop and beige shorts.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How come you were able to resist my powers?" Daisuke asked. "I have tested them on other witches before and they worked perfectly, what's different with you?"

I smirked and looked around the store again.

"It wasn't hard. Have good mental defenses and you can deflect any type of mental charm or suggestion."

Daisuke's fist clenched. He was going to lose his temper and of what I've seen of his magical capabilities, it wouldn't be pretty when he blew.

"Christine!" Yugi called. "Where did you go?"

I smiled.

"Excuse me." I said, mocking politeness. "My friends are looking for me."

I walked past Daisuke and he grabbed my arm.

"Why do you hang out with those mortals?" He asked. "You could be hanging out with powerful people, like me."

"If you were the spokesman of powerful people, then I wouldn't want to touch any of you, even with a 39 and a half foot pole."

I pulled out of his grip and walked out of the shop. The gang was waiting at the benches across the way.

"What held you up?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing." I fibbed. "I got distracted by something."

We kept going and headed back to the hotel. Tonight was the last night before we headed back to Domino in the morning so we decided to go to dinner at a small place in town.

The air in town seemed choked, like someone was controlling it. Everyone else in the group noticed it as well.

"What is that feeling?" Honda asked.

"I don't know but I know that I don't like it." Jounouchi crossed his arms and tried to look threatening.

"I'm scared." Miho cried.

"Don't worry, Miho-chan!" Honda said valiantly. "I will protect you!"

"Thank you, Honda-kun!"

I didn't smile. Someone was making sure that we couldn't get very far and had no chance of leaving.

"Agh!" Anzu screamed as she was pushed toward the wall by an unseen force.

"Anzu!" Yugi shouted and ran over to her.

"Who's there!" Jounouchi growled.

A large wind blew and both he and Honda were blown toward the wall alongside Anzu. Yugi and Miho held tightly onto a now unconscious Anzu and looked in the direction the wind had come.

"Grandpa." I whispered. "Make sure everyone gets out of here."

"Christine..." He tried to argue.

Grandpa had figured out what I was the moment I walked into the game shop the first time. Apparently, I oozed the feeling of "Hey look at me! I'm a witch! Lalala!"

"He wants me, Grandpa." I snapped. "I don't want you all getting hurt because of me."

He eventually nodded and went over to grab everyone.

"What about Christine?" I heard Yugi ask.

I turned around and saw that everyone, besides Anzu of course, was watching me.

"I'll catch up." I promised. "I need to make sure that this stops."

Without another word, I turned and ran down the alley way that the wind had come from. Yugi and Jounouchi were calling my name but I kept running.

Yugi's P.O.V

Why was Christine leaving us?

Grandpa lead Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Miho-chan and I to the nearby hospital to check on Anzu but I couldn't help but be worried for Christine. Ever since I completed the Millennium Puzzle, Christine had become so much more of a mystery.

"I wonder why Christine ran off." Jounouchi-kun wondered suddenly.

"I wish I knew." Honda-kun replied.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt by that wind." Miho-chan commented.

I stopped suddenly. There was a splitting pain in my head. The feelings of fear and anger coursed through my body.

Everyone kept walking and nobody else heard the crash of metal on metal. The feeling increased drastically and everything went black.

Normal P.O.V

Dueling against a guy who controls things with his mind is not fun. He literally just picked up a car and threw it at me. I dodged easily but it made a loud crash; the cops may come soon. We had been dueling for five minutes and neither of us were breathing heavily.

"Giving up?" Daisuke asked with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot." I replied smoothly.

Daisuke huffed and a trash can started to float in the air. It flew quickly at me but I ducked before it collided with my head. He then picked up a large freezer. 'This could be my chance.' I thought quickly. 'If I could freeze what's left of it and throw it back at Daisuke, I could win!'

Daisuke flung the freezer and I took my opportunity. The freezer froze instantaneously and stopped in mid air. My head was pounding from the mental strain.

"Give up!" Daisuke shouted. "I have the more powerful mind in this fight!"

Was he right? My mind slackened and the freezer flinched toward me. I put more effort into the freezer and it moved slowly away from me. I remembered the book from yesterday. No... He's wrong!

"You say you have a more powerful mind eh?" I asked. "Well try this on for size."

Daisuke cocked his head in confusion. I closed my eyes and thought. Mental strength wasn't in the mind itself but in the heart. Caring for people and being accepted for being yourself was key in protecting a mind. I thought of my mother and father, Jounouchi and Honda, Miho and Anzu... Yugi and hell, Yami.

"What the!" Daisuke exclaimed and I heard a crash.

I opened my eyes sleepily and saw that Daisuke was hit by the freezer but not so badly that it might be fatal. I nodded and felt my knees give out. The last thing I felt before going unconscious was a pair of arms catching me.

I woke up in the hospital, surrounded by everyone telling me that I was stupid for running off. I laughed and agreed.

Daisuke was in a coma but would live; nobody except for Grandpa, who figured it out, and I knew what had happened.

I was released from the hospital at noon and the group all settled into Grandpa's car for the ride home. It didn't last as long as the ride up but we managed to have just as much fun as before. We pulled into the game shop and everyone went their own ways. Grandpa told me that I should rest before we had dinner.

I lied in bed sleeplessly, just staring up at the ceiling. My door opened and closed suddenly.

"Can I help you?" I asked without turning.

No response. Yami suddenly sat beside me without a word. "Hey." I said emotionlessly.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" He asked.

I shrugged and Yami narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to say." I looked away and closed my eyes, maybe he would go away.

"Christine." Yami snapped sharply.

I turned back slowly and Yami made me look at him. I thought that there would be anger in his eyes, but they were filled with relief and a sort of annoyance. "I was worried about you... Just please..." His voice trailed away as he looked for words.

"Don't do anything stupid?" I offered and he nodded.

"I would've said it a little more eloquently but that's the gist of it."

I laughed softly and heard Grandpa call up the stairs.

"Christine! Yugi! Time for dinner! You'll like what we're having!"

I got up and Yami helped me stand up.

"I think I know what we're having..." I said absentmindedly and started to walk toward the door.

Yami pulled me back by the arm sharply and I yelped. I had to hold back a spell so that I didn't hurt Yami or Yugi. Something pressed itself on my cheek and Yami walked away quickly.

I couldn't think for a second. Why did he do that? I pressed my hand to my cheek, now a bright red.

Yami turned around and Yugi was there again.

"Aren't you coming, Christine?" He asked.

I jumped and quickly exited the room and down the stairs. Yugi followed me and exclaimed loudly when he saw what was on the table.

Burgers... Should've known...

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if anybody was OOC, it's hard when you're creating your own chapter. **

**Please review! I love to hear what people think.**


	5. The Festival and The Blue Eyes

**Hi, everybody! I'm finally back for an update! I apologize for the wait, Senior year is being a pain in my butt. Friends now telling me that they've done certain things and my schedule crisis... Ugh, I've had enough of school! And... hehehe I've gotten into Black Butler... I love Ciel and Sebastian is the coolest thing to ever walk the planet!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

We had been back in Domino for about a week and it was already in a frenzy. The school festival was at the end of the week and everyone was preparing.

Anzu, our class representative, was standing next to the board and now was taking ideas.

"If you have an idea, raise your hand!" Anzu called to the class.

I looked around the classroom. Jounouchi had a thoughtful expression while Yugi had a contented smile. I looked for Miho and Honda but they weren't here, this must be another manga chapter.

"I think we should make a haunted mansion!" A student called.

"That's no good..." Anzu replied. "Class C already built one of those.."

"How about a fried soba shop?" Another student asked.

Anzu was going to respond but Jounouchi quickly stood.

"Everyone, listen to my idea!" He called. "The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal guests away from the other classes! Therefore, 'Sex Appeal' will decide the winner! I call my idea 'Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-"

He never finished. The classmates were already throwing trash and books at him. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I shook my head. Of course he would think of something like that.

"Anything else?" Anzu asked.

"Student wrestling!"

"A cosplay contest!"

Hanasaki, the cute kid from the manga, recommended a comedy manga dojo which caused some strange looks to be thrown at him. I thought it was cute and Anzu wrote it on the board anyway.

"Who hasn't given an idea yet.." Anzu mused aloud.

"I think that's everyone.." Jounouchi responded.

I looked to Yugi, who still had the content smile.

"Do you have an idea, Yugi?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well..." Yugi started. "Yeah, I do..."

"Don't leave us in suspense." I teased and he laughed.

"A game. 'Carnival Game.' Like an amusement park."

At first it was silence but then it became louder with the excitement of the class.

"Awright, 'Carnival Game' it is!" Jounouchi exclaimed climbing onto his desk.

Anzu looked to me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and sat back in my seat, this was going to be fun.

The class decided on three games for the Carnival: Human pop up pirate, target practice, and hit the bottles. Anzu did her part and got the best spot for the festival, right next to the entrance.

We didn't have much time till the festival so everyone had to work hard. I made sure to work hard at the game shop so that I could help pay for supplies to build the games and signs.

"I finished the BlueBeard mask!" Yugi exclaimed and I wiped my hands clean of the paper maché.

The mask was as neat as it was going to get. It was paper maché with paint creating the bandana and eyepatch.

"Hey, Yugi, Christine!" Jounouchi called. "I'm almost done here.."

The barrel he was working on was incredible. It almost looked like it came from a factory.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Jounouchi, you're good with your hands!" I commented. "I'm impressed!"

Anzu walked over and whispered in my ear.

"Everyone has some redeemable quality.."

I snickered and Jounouchi chuckled, not hearing the joke.

"I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!" Jounouchi climbed into the barrel, it fit him perfectly. "I wonder who'll play BlueBeard... I'm gonna laugh my butt off!"

I looked to Anzu and she raised her eyebrow at me. I turned back and smiled.

"Why you, of course!" I made my smile wider and Anzu started to laugh. "You're the perfect size!"

"Wha?!" Jounouchi stammered.

"I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi added and Jounouchi shrieked again.

"It's decided, you're BlueBeard!" Anzu confirmed and Jounouchi groaned.

A loud footstep caused us to look around. Anzu groaned when she turned around. "It's Inogashira, the head of Class D." Behind him, students were carrying a large iron plate.

"Someone has taken our spot!" Inogashira concluded and looked to Anzu. "What do you brats think you're doing here?!"

Anzu looked offended.

"Preparing for the festival, of course." Anzu responded.

"You're joking!" Inogashira shouted. "Every year for the past three years, Class D has used this spot for our Festival event!"

I walked to stand next to Anzu.

"We've already marked it!" I spoke threateningly. "We got this spot fair and square!"

"Fair and square..." Inogashira mused then started to laugh. "Listen closely! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

"It's not trash!" I growled clenching my fists.

"Beat it!" Jounouchi growled from inside the barrel. "You'll be sorry you messed with us!" He tried to climb out of the barrel but he was stuck.

"Go die!" Inogashira shouted as he punched Jounouchi.

"No..." Yugi called. "Jounouchi-kun!"

I ran over to Jounouchi and helped him out of the rubble. We managed to get out of the small building before Inogashira started to shout again.

"Bring the iron plate! Break down the carnival game building! Tear down their construction!"

They repeatedly rammed the iron plate into the side of our building. It squeaked under the pressure.

"Please stop!" I shouted at them.

The other classmates joined me but they didn't stop.

"The traditional place will be ours!"

I saw Yugi run out between the iron plate and the building. What is he doing?!

"Yugi, no!" I shouted.

"Stop!" Yugi shouted. "Everyone helped build this! You can't destroy it!"

It was a last ditch effort but I threw a shield spell. It wouldn't completely protect Yugi but it would stop any brain damage; I centered it on the Puzzle.

The plate rammed into Yugi and he flew backwards. Anzu gasped and we both ran to him.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Anzu asked.

I checked and the spell did its job. Yugi only had a bump on the back of his head.

"We'll leave the iron plate here, as a marker!" Inogashira shouted to his goons.

We watched as they walked away and as our spot was dominated by an iron plate. Anzu took Yugi to the infirmary, she hoped that I would come with her but I opted out, I had to watch the shop tonight.

The shop was quiet without Yugi. Normally he would run around the shop and tell me tid-bits about the games. I wiped a tear away, I couldn't believe that all our hard work had gone all to waste because of those jerks, and heard the door jingle. I looked up but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called and walked to the door.

The magic from the Millennium puzzle surrounded the doorknob. Yami was here... For what reason? I shrugged and went back behind the counter. 'He'll be ok.' I thought. 'He'll get the spot back.'

Yami's P.O.V

This wouldn't stand. This affair has caused Christine to cry; I had never seen her cry and it is something I never want to see again.

Inogashira thinks I am insane in challenging him to this game but thankfully I'm not. In the seconds before the plate collided with Aibou's head, magic flooded into the puzzle creating a barrier that protected him from some of the damage. I didn't know what it was but I was grateful for it.

I explained the game. We would use the iron plate, heated to 100 degree Celsius, a lump of ice with a tube of gun powder, and spatulas. We started to pass the lump of ice back and forth.

"The winner of this match, may use this spot during the festival!" I called from across the iron plate. "There will be no objections, Inogashira!"

Inogashira smirked.

"When it comes to these spatulas, I'm in a league of my own!" He shouted as he shot the lump of ice at me.

I returned it with my full strength but he returned it even faster than before. "The iron plate is melting the ice lump so quickly! It's like a time bomb!" A smile took over his face. "You have to keep up a constant attack, so that the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!"

The ice was already halfway down the test tube.

'It's moving incredibly fast!' I thought. 'He's attacking me with the chunk of ice as if it were a big rock!'

"What's wrong?!" Inogashira taunted. "You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength! It's one sided!"

I flung the clump back at him in vain, it came back even faster than before. "I'll just keep hitting it harder!"

It hit me like a wrecking ball. (Sorry... Bad joke...) I remembered when Christine was telling Aibou a trick in how to protect himself.

*Flashback*

Aibou and Christine were in Christine's room watching something that was on TV, Grandpa was watching something else on the main TV, Christine sat on her bed while Aibou was on a nearby chair. Aibou had asked how some smaller people were able to defeat people much stronger than them. Christine smirked and stood up.

"Yugi, imagine that I'm chasing after you." Christine told Aibou.

She was wearing a silver tank top and black leggings, I immediately hit myself in the head for thinking this but she looked really cute. The outfit made me blush and Aibou seemed to feel it through the small mental link we had.

"Why would you be coming after me?" Aibou asked and Christine groaned.

"It's pretend!" She sighed and looked at Aibou. "Plan B; Yugi, run at me."

Aibou cocked his head in confusion. I lightly chuckled at the action, what was she thinking?

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

Aibou shrugged and did as he was asked. As soon as he was in range, Christine was somehow able to grab his wrist and flip him onto the bed. He shot up and gave Christine a shocked look.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Christine smiled and pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I used your speed and what strength you were using against you. If you're ever against someone who's taller and stronger than you, you can do that."

I heard Aibou think about it but it never registered to me.

*End Flashback*

I have to use his speed and power against him! If this doesn't work, I'll lose!

When the lump of ice came back, I hit it with the spatula, small pieces of ice chipped off.

"You just keep hitting it back harder!" Inogashira shouted. "It's futile! This is my last and greatest attack! Power Return!"

Inogashira swung at the lump of ice with all of his might and a miracle occurred. It split evenly down the middle. The gun powder exploded on contact with the plate.

I straightened myself and wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

"As per the agreement, my class will use this place!" I started to walk away. "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart.. In the end,

you will get burned! Remember that!"

I walked home and felt pain start to build up in my shoulder. 'I must have pushed myself too hard.' I thought. 'This is going to be hard to explain.

Normal P.O.V

It was almost midnight and Yugi still hadn't come home. Anzu had called and told me to tell her when he came home, that was about three hours ago. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked out the window, hoping to at least catch of him so that I knew he was ok.

Thump... Thump...

Someone was walking up the stairs.

I ran to the door and opened it quietly. Yami had finished walking up and was going to enter his room.

"Yugi?" I called and Yami jumped. "Where have you been? Anzu's been worried sick."

Yami turned around and I saw how he was holding his shoulder carefully, did he hurt it?

"I was out." Yami was about to walk away again.

I grabbed his wrist of the shoulder that looked hurt and pulled back. He froze and tried to pull it back but not in a violent way.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" I asked but didn't let go of his wrist.

"Nothing." He tried to make an excuse and continued to try to pull away.

I made a face. I held onto his wrist still and walked over to his shoulder. The light pressure of two of my fingers was enough to make him flinch.

"This doesn't look like nothing." I continued to check the muscle.

It was heavily strained like he was swinging it too hard in WII Baseball. Yami said nothing but continued to make faces when I came to certain spots of his shoulder. "Were you just going to leave it like this? Doesn't it hurt?" I asked and Yami made another face.

"Yes it does hurt but I'll be fine."

I sighed and started to pull Yami into my room. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't like it when my friends are in pain so I'm just going to rub the muscle in your shoulder, is that ok?"

Yami's face was a light pink but he didn't argue. We walked into my room and I finally let go of his wrist. "You can sit anywhere." I climbed onto my desk chair to look through my little concoctions that I kept on a high shelf. "You're also going to need to take your shirt off."

Yami made and 'Eh?!' sound and I blushed. "It's only so that I can reach the muscle easier, ok?! Stop thinking like that!"

I looked through my bottles and eventually found the right one. A small clear bottle with red sparks floating in it. I jumped carefully off the chair and saw Yami sitting on the floor next to my bed, his shirt and jacket were held tightly in his hands.

"This is embarrassing." He muttered.

"You wouldn't have to be in this situation if you took better care of yourself." I sat down on the bed behind him. "This is gonna burn for a second, just warning you."

I poured some of the liquid onto my palm and rubbed my hands together. Hesitantly, I touched his shoulder and he flinched lightly. My thumbs dug lightly into his shoulder and after a few minutes his head started to loll sideways. I giggled and he straightened up quickly. Another couple minutes passed in silence then Yami took a deep breath.

"Christine, I have to tell you something." He nearly whispered.

"What is it, Yugi?" I asked and his hand, which was near me moved away, he seemed guilty.

"You call me Yugi... But I'm not him... I don't know who I am..."

I smiled and continued to rub his shoulder.

"I know." I said simply and he turned around suddenly making me lose my grip on his shoulder.

"You know?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my own eyes and smiled to him.

"It's kinda obvious. You're taller, slightly stronger, the voice is different, and much more confident than Yugi is."

His eyes were wide and he sat back.

"Then why did you call me Yugi?" He asked.

"I have to keep up appearances, don't I?"

He chuckled and sat so that his shoulder was facing me again. It only took another minute before the muscle was completely loose and I let go, my hands cramped. "How does that feel?" I asked.

Yami moved it hesitantly, rolling the bone in it's socket. There was no tensity in the muscle and he smiled.

"Much better."

I got up and wiped the liquid off my palms. It was after midnight by now. "Thank you, Christine." I heard Yami say.

I looked back and he was about to exit the room.

"No problem... Yami." His eyes widened.

"Yami?" He asked.

"Since you're not Yugi and you don't know who you are, I'm going to give you your own name for the time being."

Yami smiled and walked out of the room. I had to hold in a fan girl scream after he closed the door. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

The festival came quickly. The whole class stayed up nearly all night to get it finished before the festival.

"AAAAUGH!" Jounouchi shouted as he was flung out of the barrel yet again.

"That looks painful for Jounouchi..." A student mused to Anzu.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Anzu laughed.

The carnival game was a huge success, everyone had a blast, I know I did. But I think my favorite part of the day was when I got home that evening and saw a flower lying on my pillow, a beautiful lily.

* * *

A few days have passed and at least three incidents have occurred. Miho wanted this really rare watch and someone stole it from Honda, who was wearing it. Yami got it back but I never saw him, he's a guy, I rationalized, he needed some space. Also, Jounouchi bought some nice shoes and they were viciously torn away from him. Yami again, got them back but this time he said hi and caused me to blush as red as a tomato.

"Duel monsters?"

"Yeah!" Yugi held up a card. "It became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too."

Miho gasped and I thought she was having an asthma attack or something.

"Pretty!"

"There are thousands of types!"

"That many?" Anzu asked.

"Yep!" I added ."My friends and I played it all the time back at home."

"You play, Christine?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head.

"I know how to play but I don't duel very much." I explained and Yugi sighed.

"So, how do you play?" Jounouchi asked looking at some of the cards.

Yugi said that it was a card battle game. Each monster had an attack and defense number. The cards also came with a field, if you put the cards on the right field, their attack power went up.

"Seems fun." Anzu commented.

"I don't really like these kinds of childish games." Jounouchi put his hands behind his head.

Honda laughed from across the room. Across his chest was a band that said: "Strong beautification week."

"You don't mean 'childish game'..." He said in his laughter. "You mean 'game where you used your head'!"

Jounouchi stood up and walked to face the other teenager.

"Honda... What's that mean?!"

"As you heard, no secret meanings here."

"You bastard!"

Jounouchi looked ready for a fight. I whacked him on the head and shook my own, why does he get so angry all the time?

"By the way, what's with the getup?" Anzu asked.

"This?" Honda asked gesturing to his band. "These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item... There will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

"Really, over these cards?" I asked pulling out my own deck.

"No." Yugi began. "There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it!" Honda exclaimed and I jumped. These people were going to be the end of me. "I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards!"

Yugi sweat dropped and I laughed.

"Hey! Hey!" Jounouchi interjected. "That's not really a 'beautification' person's job right?"

Honda made a smirk and I shivered, I didn't like that face.

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty... The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beautification member's mission! However... There are few destined for this... No... I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that... With this, the whole nation..."

"Eh... Honda?" I say quietly.

"What is it Christine?" Honda asked.

I didn't answer but I pointed in the direction of the front of the class. The teacher did not look happy.

"Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student." The teacher began after Honda sat down.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be ?" Yugi whispered to our group and I smiled to him. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

"Please come in." The teacher waved his hand and I mentally groaned.

'Oh great... It's Seto freaking Kaiba... This guy was the most annoying thing ever in season zero.'

"He's Kaiba Seto-kun."

He had brown hair, unlike the green hair from the original anime, and he was wearing the white suit.

"Kaiba... You mean that..." Miho whispered.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished for Miho.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher said, that quickly dispelled the beginnings of rumors.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba greeted and I quietly put my deck deeper into my bag.

"A rich, spoiled brat." Jounouchi scoffed. "I can't stand those."

I sighed quietly, Jounouchi was always quick to judge.

"Ah!" The teacher exclaimed looking around the classroom. "There is a space next to Yugi!" Oh boy, I sit in front of Yugi.

Yugi had apparently been invited by Kaiba to go somewhere since I heard Yugi said that he'd be there. Kaiba's limo took off and our eyes followed it.

"What a great car!" Miho exclaimed.

"Hey, Yugi." Anzu asked. "You're already getting along already?"

"Kaiba-kun is going to show me his card collection." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Yugi..." I wanted to get his attention. I knew what Kaiba was going to do but I couldn't say since Miho interrupted me.

"Kaiba-kun's house?!" Miho exclaimed. "Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go!" Yugi exclaimed back to her. "I'm sure he'd be please!"

'Sure.' I thought. 'Pleased that we are all falling into his trap.'

We walked some ways until we reached a large mansion. The front lawn was decorated with hedges and a fountain was running in the middle of it.

"Hey!" Jounouchi growled with obvious disdain. "Isn't there a law against an individual having such a large house!"

"Of course no!" Anzu argued.

"Only in your head, Jounouchi." I muttered and watched as Honda and Miho came up on his bike.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu asked.

"Hey everyone." Kaiba's voice came through the intercom. "Glad you made it. Please come in."

The front gates opened and we walked in the front door. Kaiba was surrounded with maids holding golden plates.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Everyone came?" Kaiba asked. "I'm so pleased."

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded.

I had been in some incredible places and this was definitely high on the list.

"It's no big deal." Kaiba quickly brushed off the comment.

"If this is 'no big deal', then what would mine be?" Jounouchi scoffed.

Honda walked up next to him and gave a smile.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly." Honda teased.

Jounouchi grabbed Honda's collar and held it tightly.

"Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!"

I helped Anzu push between the two boys and she gave the boys a lecture on how they should behave.

"It's alright." Kaiba said with a laugh. "It's more fun if it's lively."

We continued walking and arrived at a small door. "Come, Yugi-kun! This is my card collection."

All of us looked around and I nearly fangirled when I saw a few of them.

"What are those?" Anzu asked pointing to the trophies against the walls.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." Kaiba answered.

"Won?!" Everyone but me exclaimed. Yep, I'm a party pooper...

"Give it up." Honda whispered to Jounouchi. "He's way above you."

Miho walked over to Kaiba nonchalantly.

"Kaiba-kun, instead of cards.. Tell us about your amusement parks!"

Honda ran over like he was being chased by a tornado.

"Ah, Miho-chan! I have some tickets..." Honda tried to say.

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park." Kaiba interrupted.

Miho hugged Kaiba and I saw the flames of jealousy.

"You're the best!" Miho exclaimed.

"Honda, jealousy is most unsightly." I quoted him and he gave me a small glare.

"That's right, Yugi-kun, I bet you have some rare cards." Kaiba commented turning to Yugi.

"I don't have any." Yugi gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey." Anzu interrupted. "Didn't you say earlier that your Grandpa had an amazing card?"

"I'd definitely like to see." Kaiba had a gleam in his eye.

"I don't know Yugi." I mused aloud.

"What is it Christine?" Yugi asked.

I wanted to argue but my mouth wouldn't let me. I let it go.

"Never mind." I wouldn't stop watching and we all left. Flames of resentment were still floating over Jounouchi and Honda.

At the game shop...

"My best card?!" Grandpa asked with a chuckle.

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked and I prayed so hard that he would say no.

"Please, definitely show it!" Kaiba said bowing.

"Looks like I've got no choice!" Grandpa made a laugh. "It'll be a moment."

He turned around and searched in the boxes behind the counter. "Here it is." He said and pulled out the card. 'Blue Eyes White Dragon.'

"What?!" Miho exclaimed. "I thought it jewels or something attached!"

"It's no different than the others." Jounouchi added.

"Right." Honda agreed.

"You guys don't get it." Grandpa made another laugh. "It's called Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card!"

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu nearly sighed.

A customer walked into the store so I ran off to help them. When I came back, Kaiba had his briefcase on the counter.

"No." Grandpa spoke curtly.

The three boys seemed shocked.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"There's no way?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, right?" Grandpa asked. "I understand how you feel but... I'm not keeping the card because of it's value or strength. I'm keeping it because a dear friend in America gave it to me. My heart is in this card and that is why I can not bear to part with it."

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba closed his trunk and made for the door. "I think I'll go home now."

As soon as he was gone, Jounouchi leaned over the counter to Grandpa.

"Grandpa, you said something great!"

"I see you in a new light!" Miho exclaimed and hugged the man.

I smiled at them and out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugi but his eyes weren't the same. They were crimson instead of amethyst.

"Yugi?" I asked and the boy blinked.

"Eh?" He asked. "What is it?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

The next day...

I was helping Grandpa the next morning so I had to come to school as little later than usual. I came in and saw Jounouchi and Honda playing Duel Monsters.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them!" Honda teased an angry Jounouchi.

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty." Jounouchi countered.

"I don't know what happened but I don't care." I muttered going to sit at my desk.

"Jounouchi and Honda have started to play Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun." Anzu answered with her hands up.

"That's this guy!" Both boys shouted then glared at each other. "What?!"

"Hey, Yugi-kun." Kaiba greeted as he entered the room.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi shouted in greeting.

"By the way, about the phone call last night..."

"Phone call?" I ask and turn around. Yugi froze in his steps and laughed it off.

"Yeah. I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba thanked and I glared. At any point, Kaiba was still a power hungry jerk. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards."

Yugi pulled the card out and handed it to Kaiba.

"Here! Blue Eyes Dragon."

Kaiba took it and held it with both hands up to his face.

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!"

He went to hand it back but it slid out of his hand. Jounouchi, Honda and I all flinched when he handed back the fake card. "This card... It only shines when the rightful owner has it."

I glared at him but when he turned to face my direction, I turned quickly.

After school...

Yugi was looking at the Blue Eyes very carefully as we walked home.

"Is something the matter, Yugi?" I asked.

He didn't reply and Anzu ran up asking why Jounouchi and Honda weren't with us.

"They went to play Duel Monsters with Kaiba." I replied.

Wait a minute... Duh! They went to confront Kaiba. "We should probably go check on them Yugi!" He nodded quickly.

We ran to school and up to the roof, Yugi asked why the roof and I replied gut feeling. We threw open the door and both of us gasped. Jounouchi and Honda were bruised and beaten, lying underneath two brutes feet.

"Please listen, Yugi-kun, Christine-chan." Kaiba tried to make things believable. "These two made an unbelievable false accusation!"

Yugi stepped forward.

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Yugi asked. "I noticed. I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games. But it seems I was wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!"

Yugi grabbed onto Kaiba's suit to get a better view of his eyes. "That card is my Grandpa's heart! Please give it back!"

"Filthy hands..." Kaiba muttered. "Do not touch me!"

He swung his briefcase at Yugi's head, giving me no time to react. I caught him and Kaiba stood to look down at us.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"A card is a heart?" Kaiba questioned. "Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this... games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

I stood up to follow him but one of his guards stopped me.

"You are utterly cruel, Kaiba!" I shouted at him and he turned around. "You probably don't even know what a heart even is!"

Kaiba turned and laughed. I saw Yugi punched in the stomach and the guard holding me tried to get a better grip on my waist. I fought back and in a fit of anger, the guard rammed my head into the wall. Everything went black.

I floated in a sort of inky space for a few minutes. Someone was calling me but it seemed so far away.

"Christine! Christine!" The voice called out much more clearly now.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light of the setting sun. Yami was crouched next to me and fear filled his eyes.

"Yami?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, it's me." He sighed in relief.

I looked around, I was still on the roof.

"We have to go after Kaiba."

"Can you even sit up?" Yami asked with a smirk.

I frowned and Yami froze.

"With a little assistance, I will be able to stand and run."

Yami smiled and he helped pull me to my feet. I wavered for a second but I managed to keep my balance.

"Ready?" Yami asked and I nodded.

We both ran down the steps and reached Kaiba before he got to his limo. "Kaiba!" Yami called.

Kaiba turned around and gasped. "Now... It's game time."

"Yugi." Kaiba gasped.

We walked to the classroom where the desks Jounouchi and Honda were using were still placed together. "Christine-chan.." Kaiba tried to get my attention but I brushed him off. I flipped my hair and went to walk next to Yami. Yami breathed a laugh.

Both of the sat down facing each other while I sat at the window. "Yugi. You know that you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?"

Yami had his arms crossed and his legs crossed, the air of a bad boy surrounded him.

"I don't know." He spoke in a deep voice and chills went down my spine. "However... The Duel Monsters game... will be different from before."

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi."

"Yami." I muttered and Yami looked at me. He had a serious expression on his face but his eyes said, 'Please be quiet.' I zipped my lips and pantomimed throwing away the key. He looked back to the game.

"We'll each have 40 cards." Yami began explaining the game. "Life point, two thousand points. You lose when it hits zero. Game... Start!"

Kaiba took a card first.

"I'll start first. Level 5 Gargoyle. I place him on the Dark Forest Field!"

The area where he placed the card started to smoke and the Gargoyle appeared.

"Didn't I tell you?" Yami asked. "'This game would be different from all others'. I block your attack with this card."

He pulled out a card and placed it on the lake field. "Dark Dragon. I place it on the lake field."

The dragon appeared and faced the Gargoyle head on. "Battle!"

"Go, Gargoyle!" Kaiba commanded.

The dragon breathed fire and I flinched away instinctively. Yami looked to me and I nodded, I was fine. The Gargoyle took flames and the card it came from vanished. "The card..."

"That's right.. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is... a Duel Monsters Yami game Duel!"

I would've expected Kaiba to be frightened by now but he started to laugh.

"Interesting!" Kaiba made another laugh. "Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However... This duel won't last very long it seems."

He pulled another card from his deck. "One of the strongest, rare card... Minotaurus! His field is the desert!"

The large ox holding an ax appeared but Yami's dragon didn't even flinch. "Go!"

The dragon breathed more fire but the ox beat them off and cut off the dragon's head. "It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defense is higher than the Dragon's!"

Yami's card disappeared and Kaiba chuckled. "Pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

Yami pulled another card and he looked at it carefully. He played Holy Elf in defense mode, a good thing for now. Her defense was high but it wouldn't do well in an outright attack. Kaiba moved Minotaurus into Defense mode and places a magic card face down. Yami pulled another card but it wouldn't help.

"It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth!"

He put the card on Minotaurus and the ox grew taller. "Minotaurus' attack power is further increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!"

The ox cut down Holy Elf and now Yami was almost defenseless. "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus! Give it up, Yugi. It's over. Now... pull your last card!"

Yami chuckled and pulled another card.

"Of course I'm not giving up."

"Fine with me." Kaiba replied.

Yami smirked when he saw the card.

"I also have a super powerful card in my hand... Summon Demon!" I nearly jumped into the air, one of my favorites! "The field: Dark Forest."

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "One of the best five rare cards?!"

Summon Demon attacked using his lightning and Minotaurus started to disappear.

"Of course, Minotaurus is no match..."

Kaiba watched as the card vanished.

"One of my best cards... Minotaurus..."

Yami chuckled.

"We no longer know how the game is going... There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba smirked and I knew what was coming. That dirty little cheat! I waved my arms at Yami but he didn't look.

"That's not true." Kaiba told Yami with that creepy smile. "What controls this game isn't the heart... it's tenacity! My card is... Blue Eyes Dragon!"

"So you are after all.."

"Of course the field is the Lake!"

Just by appearing on the field, Yami's Summon Demon started to disappear. "Go, Blue Eyes Dragon!" Yami's life points dropped but something happened. The Dragon didn't attack. "What's going on?! Finish him!"

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow furiously.

"Kaiba." Yami pointed to him. "You don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card! I can see it. It's Grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes Dragon."

"It can't be!" Kaiba choked out. "Blue Eyes Dragon is disappearing?!"

The dragon vanished in a mist of purple mist.

"It's fate to fight... And Loyalty to Grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

"That's impossible!" Kaiba gasped holding up the card. "The cards possess no will of their own!"

The card tore itself apart and Kaiba froze.

"Think that if you want." Yami chastised. "The card I've picked... Is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

"What?! That card!"

"And of course I revive...Blue Eyes Dragon." The white dragon returned to the field and I think it had a vengeance. "It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless."

"I can't lose." Kaiba growled as he pulled a card.

He flipped out a card onto the desert field. "Split the Land!"

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!" Kaiba escaped.

The only thing left was a pair of broken desks, Yami and I. Yami picked up the Blue Eyes White Dragon and spoke to himself.

"Just as expected from one called Duel Monsters expert. Picking that card in the end. Grandpa's heart... I've retrieved it."

"Yami?" I called and he turned to me soundlessly. There was a strange look in his eyes. "What? You want me to unlock my lips as well?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know." He started to walk away.

"Stop giving me vague answers!" I shouted at him.

I chased him all the way back to the game shop and he ran into his room. "That won't help you for long!" I shouted through the door and I heard him chuckle. I groaned and walked away.

"Hey Christine." Yami called to me through the door, he only opened it just a crack.

"What?" I asked.

I could see the smirk on his face.

"You played Sleeping Beauty very well today." He closed the door.

Sleeping Beauty? What did he mean? I walked into my room, closed the door and remembered my childhood. Sleeping Beauty was awoken by a kiss... That little...

"Ahh!" I shrieked and heard someone come to the door.

"Are you ok, Christine?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah..." I growled. "Just peachy.."

That little punk... He took my first kiss.

Next day...

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card." Anzu was saying to Yugi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun." Yugi replied.

"We didn't do a thing." Jounouchi argued. "But just who did?"

"Wa hoo!" All of us heard and we turned around. Honda was riding his bicycle wit Miho behind him.

"This is better than a taxi!"

"R-really?!" Honda exclaimed. "We have something to do together!"

"Honda, go faster!"

"Right!"

He did and the crashed into a phone pole.

"Y-you ok?" I asked.

They were lying on each other, swirls for eyes.

"So happy..." Honda muttered.

"That's nice..." Yugi said with his hand behind his head.

"Man! Useless beautification guy!" Jounouchi moaned.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	6. Music and Digital Pets

**Hey everybody!** **I'm back with another chapter** **'A Witchy Idea'! I hope everyone's year is going well; senior year is going to be an absolute pain... UGH...** **Anyway!**

**Let's get on with the story!** **I don't own anything except Christine,** **my OC.**

Yugi and I were waiting at the bus stop to catch the next bus to school. He always wore an infectious smile and it made me laugh. Weeks had passed since the Kaiba incident and everything seemed like it was back to normal, or as normal as it can get when you're in a cartoon

The bus eventually pulled up so Yugi and I jumped on quickly.

"There aren't any seats open today..." Yugi moaned.

I shrugged. "It's probably an important day or something."

Yugi nodded, agreeing with me. He turned and pointed across the bus. Hanasaki was across the bus facing out the window. "I didn't know he rode the same bus as us."

"Neither did I." I replied. "Why don't you go say hi?"

Yugi beamed and went over to the other small boy. The spiky haired teen didn't return immediately, he may have been dragged into a conversation.

"We are sorry," the bus intercom came on and we all tilted at the momentum of the stopping bus, "but the bus must make an urgent stop."

I heard a thump and wondered if it was Yugi who fell. There wasn't enough room for me to search so I had to wait till we got off the bus. When we did, Yugi was extremely pale and nearly shaking.

"Yugi? What happened?" I asked taking his shoulders.

He didn't look me in the eye, his hand was clenched in his pocket. "Tell me, please." Yugi shook his head.

"It's nothing, Christine." He knew I didn't believe him and he smiled at me. "Really, I'm fine."

I rubbed Yugi's head and we kept going to school. Yugi didn't say a word the entire time and even sat in his chair without a sound. This was worrying me, normally Yugi was a bundle of energy. What had happened on that bus?

"Morning, Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Ah..." Yugi said coming out of the haze. "Morning, Jounouchi-kun..."

"What's got you down, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's what I want to know too." I added stepping next to Jounouchi.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Yugi tried to ease us.

I wasn't fooled but Jounouchi kept talking.

"Yugi, I've been investigating ever since that time, and..." Jounouchi began, "as I thought, there is no idol in this school!"

The statement made me laugh and fully woke Yugi from his haze.

"What the... Jounouchi-kun, you're still investigating that?!"

"Therefore, Yugi..." Jounouchi began again. "I shall become this school's number one idol!"

I continued to laugh at Jounouchi's statement. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yugi stare off into the distance. I looked to Jounouchi and he nodded. "Yugi..." He simply said and the small boy jumped.

"Ah!" He jumped. "Eh?!"

Jounouchi ran over and pulled at Yugi's collar.

"What are you worrying about?! Tell me! I'll help you!" Jounouchi was going a little overboard but it made Yugi smile genuinely.

"Really, everything is fine!" The boy cried. "Thanks anyway, Jounouchi-kun... Thank you too, Christine."

"Okay!" Jounouchi smiled and then he sat down beside him till class started.

Class was uneventful and boring as usual and I smiled when the ending bell rang. I was putting my outside shoes on when I heard voices.

"See ya, Hanasaki-kun..." That's Yugi's voice.

"Uh... Um... Yugi-kun..." There's Hanasaki. "I meant to ask you... Would you like to buy one of these tickets?"

"Ehhh?!" Yugi exclaimed and I tried to not giggle.

"Do you know Souzouji from class C? This is a ticket to his live show..."

"Ummm, is that so..."

Yugi sounded extremely nervous now.

"So help me out by buying one... I have five, but haven't been able to sell a single one..."

"Are you going, Hanasaki-kun?" I heard Yugi ask. "You don't seem very excited about it..."

"That's because no one has bought any... And really, I don't want to go..."

"Let me see... 2,000 yen?" I heard fabric brushing. "Sorry, I don't have that much right now... I'll tell you what! Give those tickets to me, and I'll sell them to someone! How's that sound?!"

"You'd really do that, Yugi-kun?"

"Yeah... If you don't want to go, you shouldn't have to!"

I smiled; this was just what Yugi would do. He'd give up his own happiness to make someone else happy.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun!"

I heard Yugi step away and I bolted. I couldn't let him know that I had overheard the conversation.

Days had passed without Yugi telling what was inside his pocket. One night, Yugi walked out of the house without a word about where he was going. Grandpa and I gave each other a look.

"Something's wrong." Grandpa stated.

"Obviously." I responded and Grandpa turned to me.

"Please follow him?"

I sighed reluctantly. I went and pulled on a jacket over my crimson red tank top and skinny jeans, and slipped on my black toms.

"You owe me." I monotonously said to Grandpa.

The old man wore a smile and went back to working in the small shop. I walked down the street till I saw the karaoke center. Walking in the front door, I couldn't hear a single sound from the booths.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The woman behind the desk asked.

I walked over to her and she seemed nervous. I tended to do that, when I was serious about something, my powers began to spiral a little out of control and it scared some mortals.

"I'm looking for a high school student. He's about yeah tall and has really spiky hair."

The woman gave a fearful look.

"He went into Souzouji's room!" She cried lightly. "Poor thing."

"Which room is it?"

The woman pointed to the farthest room. I quickly thanked her and walked quickly to the room. Through the door, I could hear voices speaking. I threw open the door and saw Yugi sitting on the nearby couch clutching his ears. "What's going on here?!"

The guy on the stage that surprisingly looked like Elvis gave me a smile.

"You actually brought someone, Yugi!" The guy exclaimed. "Good find!"

My eyes narrowed and I walked past him when he walked up to me so that I could reach Yugi. He gave me a fearful look, did he expect me to be angry? To hit him?

"Are you ok, Yugi?" I placed my hand on his temple and frowned when I felt the pain that the loud music caused.

"How did you find me?"

I smiled and rubbed his head.

"I overheard your conversation with Hanasaki. I figured that you would do something like this."

Yugi blushed and looked away. I smiled at him and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Isn't this cute." The Elvis impersonator growled. "But... Before you go..."

I was smashed into a wall suddenly but thankfully my head remained unharmed. I growled at him and the guy smiled. "I have to introduce our special guest." He pulled aside a curtain and Hanasaki lied there. "Yugi... You stole Hanasaki's tickets, even though you're his schoolmate!"

Yugi looked to me then he ran over to Hanasaki.

"I'm sorry! I made things worse..." Yugi gushed to the other boy.

"Y.. Yugi-kun... Don't apologize... You were just trying to help me... And anyway... This is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket... I'm so sorry..." Hanasaki spoke in a shaky voice

"Hanasaki-kun!"

A bright glow encased the room and when it passed, Yami had replaced Yugi. "How dare you... make my friend Hanasaki-kun suffer like this... I won't allow it..."

Yami turned to face the Elvis impersonator and I felt the anger that came off him.

"W... What happened to your eyes?!" The Elvis impersonator exclaimed. "Hey hey hey! You wanna fight?!"

"Heh heh, Souzouji!" Yami chuckled. "I have one question for you! Are you a coward? Wellll? Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!"

"A game!" Souzouji as I now knew his name was exclaimed.

"It's called.. The game of Silence!"

Souzouji cringed and I saw Yami smirk. "Before I explain the rules... Allow me to prepare the materials." Souzouji seemed less than pleased but he sat down in a far chair. Yami walked over to me and knelt down to look me in the eye. "Are you ok?" I nodded hesitantly, my head ached and if I tried to stand I would be wobbly. Yami gave me his hand, lifting me off the ground and helped me balance. I blushed wildly when his arm wrapped around my waist when I nearly took a nose dive but tried to hide it. "Watch Hanasaki-kun." He whispered to me. I nodded and walked over to the other boy while Yami took something from the walls.

Hanasaki was unconscious but his breathing was stable. I helped him get comfortable then turned to see the game. "This is a "Sound Pierrot" toy! They were already in this Karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance!" Yami began to explain. "The rules of the game: after the start signal, we must both keep perfectly silent! Before we start, we'll each place one of "pierrot" in front of ourselves... The first person to make their "pierrot" dance loses!"

"All right!" Souzouji agreed. "So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?"

"I'll give my life!"

I rolled my eyes. 'You are so cocky... No, not the right word... Overly confident.' "But... If you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!"

"Interesting!" Souzouji exclaimed. He probably didn't know what he was getting into.

"Christine? Do you mind?" Yami asked not turning to me.

"Game Start!" I said clearly and silence followed.

Both boys were silent. Yami wore a small smile while Souzouji wore a grimace. Souzouji's eyes caught something on the table and he gazed at it almost the entire time. After a minute, thumps began to pound through the speakers. Souzouji's pierrot began to dance.

"The sound of your heart!" Yami spoke suddenly as if he was answering a question.

"Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat?!" Souzouji near screamed. "The.. The mike! Of course, I had it on maximum volume..."

"Even in the midst of trouble, you didn't lay down your mike... A habit that has brought about disaster!" Yami spoke calmly, the eye of Horus appearing on his forehead. "Souzouji, you lose! Penalty Game! 'Beat Festival'!"

Souzouji plugged his ears suddenly and screamed.

"S... Somebody make this booming noise stop!"

Yami stood fluidly and walked over to Hanasaki and me. We both took a hold on the small boy and started for the door. Yami stopped and turned back to look at Souzouji one last time.

"Rock music has eight beats. So of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it! The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat!" Yami turned back and gave me a dazzling smile. "Now you are, appropriately, a 'human karaoke'!"

Yami and I found Hanasaki's house and managed to get him there safely. The both of us walked back to the game shop silently. "You've been quiet." Yami pointed out. I turned to him and he tilted his head in confusion. "Have I done something?"

I breathed a huff. Should I bring it up? Ummm... "Christine?" I'm bringing it up.

"It's nothing." I said with a sickly smile. "Just thinking about Sleeping Beauty."

Yami's eyebrows raised until he apparently remembered. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. I crossed my arms and watched the road ahead. Yami tried to speak to me but I ignored him. I was about to close my door when he put his foot in to stop me.

"Are you not going to let me explain?" He demanded.

"What exactly is there to explain?" I countered.

His fist clenched but I saw him reign in his temper. He took deep breaths and we both jumped when Grandpa started to come up the stairs. Without thinking, I pulled Yami into my room and closed the door quickly.

"I thought I heard them.." Grandpa mused. "Oh well."

Neither of us spoke.

"Christine, will you let me explain?" Yami asked.

I sighed and waved my hand. He understood my meaning and began speaking again. "You know that your head was rammed into the wall right?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

Yami's face flushed and he started to play with his fingers.

"Well... You kinda... Stopped breathing."

I didn't just respond, I snapped.

"Now you're just messing with me!" I shouted and started to pace around the room.

"I'm telling the truth!" Yami shouted back to me. "You stopped breathing and I panicked. I had no idea what to do!"

I froze. Yami panics? I gave him a look.

"You panicked?" Yami gave a sigh.

"Yes!" He threw out his arms like he was a mad scientist. "Do I seem so inhuman to make you think I don't panic?!"

"Yami..." I tried to say but he was on a roll.

"Sure, I may do some crazy things with the whole penalty games thing but do you really think..."

"Yami!" I flicked his nose and he gave me a look.

"What now?" He grumped like a child.

I giggled. He gave me a dirty look but it vanished when I went over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I said simply.

Yami only blinked then went to scratch the back of his head. The anger had all vanished and all that remained now was a teenage guy who seemed so scared that a single thing could change a perspective.

"You're welcome..." Yami mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him freeze in my grasp.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that." I apologized.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry for telling you like that." Yami gave a chuckle. "I guess I was being a little cocky."

I gave a laugh.

"You're not cocky." I laughed.

"Then what am I?"

"Just a tad over confident."

Yami gave another laugh. Neither of pulled away and secretly, I hoped we never did.

"Yugi? Christine?" Grandpa knocked on the door and called. "Could I get your help?"

We had jumped when Grandpa had knocked and pulled away. A blush stained my cheeks when I figured out that his hands were still out my waist. Yami gave a smile and let me go.

"We should go." He pointed to the door.

"I need Yugi back." I pointed to him.

Yami gave a sigh.

"Let's get out of your room first." He suggested. "I don't want to scare the boy to death if he wakes up in your room."

I thought about for a second.

"Good thought.

Yami laughed and snuck out of the room while I went downstairs to help Grandpa. Yugi came down a few minutes later, smiling as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Yugi and I were helping Grandpa in the shop one day when he pulled two key chains out of his pocket.

"Here you go!" He chimed. "As thanks for helping out!"

Yugi took the blue one while I took the yellow one, it reminded me of candle light. I took it gratefully but looked at Grandpa confused.

"Thanks but what is this?"

Yugi gasped.

"Haven't you heard of the new digital pets?" He asked. "They're really popular!"

I hit my head. How could I have forgotten? I guess since the episode order was different it just slipped my mind. Grandpa let us off the hook so we went to Yugi's room to start with our pets. "What are you going to name yours, Christine?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

My pet had slicked back black hair and deep eyes but I noticed that she was hiding part of her face. "Was is she doing that?" I asked myself.

"Doing what?" Yugi looked over my shoulder and sighed. "She's hiding a part of herself..."

I continued to play with her, eventually finding out that she was deformed on that side of her face. "Poor thing." Yugi sighed. I smile raced along my face; I pressed a few buttons to make it so music was playing to my pet. As hoped, my pet began to sing silently and a mask appeared over the deformity. Her confidence soared and she didn't seem conscious about anything wrong.

"I know what I'll name her."

"What?"

I gazed down at my pet again and smiled when she pulled out a violin and played.

"Erika."

Yugi beamed and went back to his pet. The next day we went to school everybody had digital pets. Jounouchi had tried to play with it during class but got caught. He was lucky to only get hit on the head.

"Silly." Anzu reprimanded the blonde. "Why didn't you switch it off?"

Jounouchi looked offended and clutched his pet in his hand.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off!" Jounouchi countered. "I want it to hurry and grow."

"Well it takes time, it can't be helped." Anzu pulled out her pink pet. "Well. I suppose that's it's cute point."

Yugi, who had been standing next to Anzu, pulled out his own. From what I had seen the past few hours or days or so, Yugi's pet had grown to be just like him.

"If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome." Yugi was smiling as he checked his pet. "It's like your child."

"Yeah! Right now, I'm devoting half my day to him!"

"That's a little much." I reprimanded and Yugi gave me a look.

"You're the one to talk." He raised an eyebrow. "You've been up really late taking care of yours."

I crossed my arms and tried not to blush.

"She's a night owl." I muttered while Yugi laughed.

The door slammed open. All of us saw Honda entered with flames surrounding him.

"What a waste!" He shouted. "To waste time on that... Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

Jounouchi sighed. I agreed with the blonde, it was fun.

"What was that?!" The blonde growled.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu argued with Honda.

"Honda-kun, this is fun." Yugi commented with a smile.

"Yeah, come on, Honda." I agreed.

"No, I have no interest." Honda was a good stick in the mud.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" Jounouchi teased. "It's sold out everywhere."

"It's getting sad telling people that we don't have any." I sighed while Yugi nodded.

"I did not become a Beautification member to clean up Digital Pet dropping." Honda chuckled. "What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of all Digital Pets spread to all humanity... I will remain in reality and continue to pick up trash one piece at a time! I, Beautification Member... As Honda Hiroto!"

Lucky us, Miho walked in the door.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed and Honda became a puddle on the floor.

"Miho-chan! Good morning!"

"Clean up on aisle idiot." I muttered and Jounouchi and Yugi started to snicker.

"What do you mean 'good morning'?" Anzu asked with a smile. "Second period is already over."

"Well.. It's hard to take care of her." Miho giggled as she showed us her pet.

It looked identical to her, bow and all. Honda... The idiot became a puddle again.

"I ain't cleaning that up." I muttered and Jounouchi and Yugi began to snicker again.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi asked after the snickering died.

Miho nodded and held her pet close. "I definitely want to go to Australia."

"Australia?" Anzu tilted her head.

"Here. This." Miho pulled out a poster talking about a contest for the best Digital Pet. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate." Anzu started to tease and Jounouchi laughed.

"Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device."

"But..." Uh oh here it comes. "Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prized for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

Honda grabbed Miho's hands, completely serious. I wanted to laugh.

"Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!"

Miho shrieked with excitement.

"Really?!"

I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Honda then began spouting something about how he had seen the light but I blanked out when Erika beeped at me. She looked frightened and kept eyeing the corner of the room. I turned to see Yugi talking to a black haired boy with glasses and soon Yugi followed after the boy left. 'What do you think it is?' I thought to my pet. Her fear had died down but I could tell it bothered her.

The next teacher came in and called for order.

"Okay, let's begin home room." The teacher then looked to the back of the room where Honda sat. "Where's Honda?"

Another student gave him a letter from Honda and I nearly burst out laughing. Honda was using the excuse that he was caring for a child.

We all were walking home after school while Jounouchi complained.

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time."

Miho smiled broadly.

"I look forward to the contest."

We eventually came upon a group of children gawking in a store window. They pushed and shoved to get a good look at it

"What could it be?" Yugi asked as we walked up. He shrieked. "A gold pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"It doesn't look at all special." I commented. "It's almost the same color as mine."

"It's a limited edition Digital pet, only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!"

Jounouchi gasped. "So you're saying with that, there's no way you can lose the contest?!"

Miho jumped with a smile on her face. "I want! I want!"

"But it's 50,000 yen." Yugi's smile faded.

That's a lot..." I agreed. "I'd rather keep mine, thanks."

Suddenly, we were all pushed to the side by a huge kid. If he were a whale, he'd have been beached.

"Move! Move!" He shouted at the small kids.

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Jounouchi asked.

Whale... My suspicions are confirmed.

"The gold pet is mine!" Kujirada growled and thrust his hand through the glass.

The owner came out and was about to give the guy a lecture but Kujirada threw money at the owners feet. I huffed, people who had money were more eager to spend it than anyone else.

"That's bastard..." Jounouchi muttered. "He didn't even have enough money to buy lunch before. Just rice money"

Anzu nodded. "But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho asked.

Two days had passed and Honda still wasn't in school. I was standing with Anzu and Miho while they talked about it.

"Honda, that guy!" Anzu was saying. "He's been absent three days!"

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Miho added. "Miho's pets is a shoe-in for the championship."

I snickered. "This is going to be interesting."

We all walked over to where Yugi and Jounouchi were playing with their pets. Yugi's had grown to be just like him; it was adorable to watch.

"How cute!" Miho exclaimed after Yugi gave his pet food. "It's eating!"

Yugi laughed. "I call him Yu-2."

"Yu-2?" Anzu asked. "Mine is pretty good too."

She pulled out her pet, a small plum looking pet with a bow, it looked cute. "Her name is Sumomo. I'm pretty proud of her."

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi exclaimed, scaring me so much I nearly dropped Erika. "Too bad... The championship is going to my pet, Joe."

Joe was a radish with a question mark on his head... I don't know if I'd call it cute...

"It's not cute." Miho said plainly and I nodded.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu added.

"Shuttup!" Jounouchi growled at us.

"How is your pet, Christine?" Miho asked turning to me. "You don't talk about her very much."

I gave a small laugh.

"She's a little self conscious about herself." I held out the keychain.

Erika was playing something on the violin and stopped when she noticed that people were staring at her. Anzu and Miho cooed when Erika blushed brightly.

"She's so cute!" Miho exclaimed.

"Why does she wear a mask?" Anzu asked.

"Something in the data made her deformed so she wears the mask to cover it up." I smiled and pulled her back. "I don't mind, it gives her some personality."

"Hey, Yugi!" Jounouchi asked. "Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both of ours grow."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic." Yugi looked to me. "Want to have a data exchange as well, Christine? It might help, Erika."

I smiled. Yugi took it as my agreement and Jounouchi and my pets connected. Joe went over into Erika's screen and struck a proud pose. Erika seemed confused but struck the pose as well. Both of the pets laughed and Joe went back into his screen.

"Alright, then... Link up!"

Joe went over into Yu-2's screen and did the unbelievable. He started to kick poor Yu-2!

"He's bullying him!" Miho gasped.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu added.

Yu-2 only patted Joe's head and the data exchange was over.

"After this, there should be some kind of change in his growth." Yugi commented with a smile. He then turned to me. "Ready Christine?"

We hooked our pets together and Yu-2 went into Erika's screen. Erika was nowhere to be seen. Yu-2 searched and searched until he finally pulled her out of the side of the screen. Erika seemed a little frightened but warmed up as she and Yu-2 began playing. Yu-2 finally left and the data exchange ended.

"That will probably help her a lot!" I chimed with a smile.

Erika had already begun to change. She didn't seem so secretive anymore and she jumped around her screen like a little kid.

"Alright!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Australia is mine!"

"He is taking it?" An annoying voice asked from the entrance of the room.

"Kujirada-kun!" The beached whale appears.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." He held up the gold pet that he took the other day.

Jounouchi laughed. "Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you got a gold pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!"

It was a giant ant with a star on it's chest... Ugly...

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu muttered.

"No way, that's yours?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"If you pay money, you can learn plenty of secrets." I frowned, yep I hate this guy.

"Money again?!" Jounouchi growled.

Kujirada took Sumomo from Anzu and lifted her high in the air.

"His strength ain't just for show!" He connected the two pets together. "Go, DevilMaster!"

Sumomo began to disappear and Anzu's keychain was left blank. "DevilMaster grows by eating other digital pets."

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada asked cockily.

"Works for me! Try it if you can!"

The devices connected and DevilMaster went over into Joe's screen. Joe snuck up from behind and began to beat up DevilMaster. It was cheap but effective.

"No use! No use!"

Joe was wiped away and the screen was left blank.

"Joe!"

Kujirada took Erika out of my grip before I had a chance to tighten it and connected them together.

"Erika!"

All my hard work was being wasted again, just like the festival. DevilMaster didn't move from his screen he looked around expectantly but Erika never appeared. A thought appeared. 'Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?' DevilMaster looked up and beeped in alarm. A digitized chandelier fell on top of him and Erika, who had been standing on it made a break for her screen. "Nice one!" I disconnected the devices and gave a smile to my pet.

"How did she do that?!" Jounouchi shrieked.

I smiled and I saw everyone's eyes widen.

"I have no idea but I know her namesake would be so proud!"

Kujirada growled. He went for Yugi's next but a voice stopped him. Honda was near the door looking exhausted.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." Honda simply said.

"Ultimate pet?" Kujirada growled.

"Three days without sleep or rest... This is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!"

It was a stick figure with a paper bag over its head and a broom. This was Honda's pet alright. I tried not to laugh but was failing. "Did you think I, a Beautification Member, didn't know?! This device will teach you."

Kujirada simply laughed. What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

Honda smirked and seem to be getting prepared to throw a baseball.

"Try it!"

The devices connected. DevilMaster moved to Ichigo's and tried to attack. Miho shrieked while Honda only smirked. Ichigo began to clean DevilMaster! Apparently that pet doesn't like trash...

In a fit of anger, Kujirada threw down the device and stormed out of the room. The group went on complementing Honda's pet but all stopped when something crashed to the ground. The black haired boy from a few days ago was clenching his fists under his desk. "Haiyama, what's wrong?"

"No... Nothing." The boy managed.

After school, Yugi and I were walking home.

"How come you were so happy when Erika dropped that chandelier on DevilMaster?" He asked me.

I gave a crooked smile and I saw Yugi sweat drop.

"It's just something my favorite character in a musical would do and it made me smile; plus wouldn't you be happy if your pet had nearly died but made it back?"

Yugi thought about it then nodded.

"I see what you mean!"

Footsteps stopped us and we saw a huge person carrying a bundle over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know Yugi, but I don't like it."

We ran after the person and into a warehouse. Honda was facing off a person standing in the shadows. The person cracked a whip.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi! Christine!" Honda exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun... So I followed after Kujirada-kun."

Honda looked to me and I shrugged.

"Just here as back up."

"But this is how it is..." Yugi continued. "Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

It really was the boy from class! His hair had changed colors and his eyes had gained a crazed look to them. At his feet was Kujirada, his back was covered in whip marks.

"You saw me during feeding time, didn't you?" Haiyama asked. "Oh, right! This childish game... Let me return it."

Haiyama threw down a silver keychain at his feet.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi shouted as he ran to the other boy

I tried to grab him but he slid out of my grasp.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama swung the whip at Yugi.

I managed a burst of speed to grab the whip and wrap the end around my wrist.

"Little kids shouldn't be playing with these kind of toys." I pulled on the whip trying to get it out of his hands but alas.

Haiyama wrenched it back and the tail created a shallow cut on my wrist. I held the wound tightly and Yugi ran over to me.

"Christine!" Honda shouted while Haiyama only laughed.

"Try to punish one but the other takes it for them, how cute."

"You bastard..." Honda growled.

Haiyama flicked the whip again and Honda was doing a good job at deflecting it till he nearly fell asleep. "Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?!"

"Honda-kun, finished already? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Honda was fast asleep... Wow... "Honda-kun... Actually, I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

Honda chose that time to wake up.

"What was that?!"

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed..."

Haiyama took his whip and took the bow of Miho's uniform. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" I shouted while Honda got to his feet.

"Haiyama... You're the only one I'll never forgive..." Honda growled.

"A pet shouldn't look at it's master like that!" Haiyama swung the whip again.

Honda was flung up against a wall. I tried to get to him but my head was light and I fell to my knees again. The cut was bleeding heavily now. I looked to Yugi but the boy wasn't looking at me, he was looking down at the ground and shaking with anger. "What a fool." Haiyama continued talking. "But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow furiously. Yami appeared from the remains, smirking broadly. He gave me a comforting nod and went over to Haiyama. "Yugi!"

"Now... It's game time." Yami showed no emotion, just a sense of calm. "Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet."

Yami picked up the silver keychain and connected it to Yu-2's. Yu-2 appeared behind Yami while a green, slimy monster appeared behind Haiyama.

"Sounds interesting!" Haiyama exclaimed with a creepy smile. "I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser?!" Yami choked out and the pets went at it.

Yu-2 jumped over the other pet's attacks but soon was hit in the face.

"Such a weak loser is no match!"

Yami clenched his fists and muttered.

"It's okay... This loser can... beat you."

Yu-2 made a nod to Yami and went after the monster again.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama shouted at Yami.

Haiyama's green monster grabbed Yu-2 by the head and was about to strike. I gasped and soon heard beeping.

"What the?" I asked.

"The effect of the data exchange has appeared." Yami smiled. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What?" Haiyama asked. "Evolves?!"

Yu-2 burst into flames and transformed into something that resembled Yami more than Yugi.

"The change caused by Joe's and Erika's data has appeared."

"What?! I sense great energy!"

Yu-2 proceeded to kick the other pet's ass. When the other pet fell, Haiyama began whipping it to get it back up.

"Haiyama, the match is over." Yami told the other boy, Yu-2 standing behind him.

"Not yet!" Haiyama continued to whip the poor pet till it finally began to move again. "Alright, that's it!"

"The door of darkness opens." Yami said as the pet swallowed Haiyama whole. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose."

Yu-2 faded and Yami walked over to me. I held my wrist still but he pulled it away to look at it.

"The bleeding has almost stopped." I whispered.

The cut was closing so I put my hand on top of it again to stop infection.

"Why did you rescue me again?" Yami asked suddenly.

I smiled and flicked him with my free hand. "Ow!"

"I'm just repaying the favor."

Yami didn't respond and helped me up to my feet. He was going to lead me out of the warehouse but I pulled back. "There's more to pets than food and whips..." I called into the darkness to Haiyama. "Love is needed. Seems even in the end, you never understood that." I allowed him to pull me away then but only got a couple of steps. Yami picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the game shop, where he helped bandage my wrist unknowingly using my healing salves in the process. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem, Christine." Yami laughed. "Just stop rescuing me."

"I can't promise that." I giggled.

Yami ran his fingers across my cheek and I blushed a deep red. We both jumped when a loud beep echoed. Erika and Yu-2 were laughing at us. "When did those two get connected?"

Yami said nothing and gazed down at the pets. He didn't give Yugi control till Grandpa came home and the poor boy was so confused. I would have to tell Yami to lay it easy on the memory wipes..

**So... How was it? I always appreciate comments and suggestions. Till next time!**


	7. The Man from Egypt

**Hola! I'm back guys! I've been trying to keep up with homework and all my other writings and stuff... Ugh... But, I enjoy when I come home and see that someone has Followed or has favorited a story; I can't help but smile! I also love Sissie 131 for understanding my Erik reference from last chapter! My favorite musical ever is The Phantom of the Opera and somehow, all my stories have instances where I can throw something in. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

***I don't own Yugioh, only Christine and her somwhat sadistic sense of humor***

"Excavation in Egypt?!" Honda exclaimed as I walked into class.

Yugi had seen something in the newspaper and had run off quickly to show everyone. This must have been it.

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed after.

"They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings." Anzu commented reading from the page.

"Shouldn't they normally bury kings in the Valley of the Kings?" I joked. "It wouldn't be very respectful otherwise."

Yugi gave me a look while I just laughed and rubbed his head, he didn't know when to take a joke.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino-cho's museum." Yugi told the group when he fixed his hair.

Miho squealed with excitement. "That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!"

Yugi beamed. "The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he'd show us the excavations."

"The person in this photo right?" Anzu asked pointing to a brown haired guy in the newspaper.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Miho gushed.

Anzu looked to Yugi. "Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt right?"

"Y-yeah..." Yugi didn't sound confident saying what he did. "This is the Millennium Puzzle"

The Puzzle, as if it knew people were talking about it, glittered. I smiled, the person inside was going to get a big head if they continued to talk about it.

"But Yugi, didn't your grandpa say... the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?"

Jounouchi's eyes grew wide. Here we go.

"For real?!" He gasped. "Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!"

"N-no way!" Yugi shouted.

"The only one cursed here is you, Jounouchi." I teased. "If you believe in curses so much, something is bound to happen."

Everyone gave me scared looks while Yugi looked down to his puzzle.

"Look! They found a mummy!" Honda exclaimed.

I'm being a smartass. "Graves tend to have mummies in them."

"Why you!" Honda growled while I laughed.

"Mu-mummy?!" Jounouchi gasped again.

The blonde turned around and Honda gave him a look.

"What's wrong?" Honda asked. "You look pale. Don't tell me you're scared of mummies."

I laughed and pretended to wrap someone up in some white cloth that had somehow appeared in my bag. Jounouchi turned back to us.

"N-no way!" He nearly shouted.

Honda then got a goofy look on his face.

"All right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!"

I sighed. He was most likely thinking of Miho.

Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum." Anzu agreed.

"I'll look forward to it!" Yugi exclaimed.

Jounouchi still looked unsure but he didn't say anything.

* * *

I was woken up forcefully the next day by an over excited Yugi

"Come on, Christine!" He was jumping on my bed. "It's time to go!"

I groaned and tried to push him off, thankfully he did. "Lazy bum." Yugi muttered and I felt a small burst of magic.

"Come on..." Yami whispered. "Don't make me do anything we both would regret."

I leapt up and tried to strangle the spirit but he managed to get away and give Yugi control again as soon as he was out of reach. Reluctantly, I pulled on a black peasant skirt and a white t-shirt to walk out the door. We made it to the museum and I was thoroughly surprised to see more people than I had expected.

The rest of the group joined us and we waited at the entrance of the museum.

"Motou-san!" A voice called to us.

Grandpa turned and gave a bright smile. It was the man in the picture from the newspaper. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact." The man apologized to Grandpa.

"No, it's the same with me." Grandpa laughed. "I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit. Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is professor Yoshimori."

"Pleased to meet you." The professor greeted us with a smile.

"You found a king's grave. What a talented person!" Honda exclaimed.

"Cool!" Miho squeaked.

Grandpa turned back to the professor.

"If I'm not mistaken, that person is..."

My finger twitched. So much greed in a single person, it made me sick.

"Yes. The sponsor for today's display." Yoshimori turned to the short stoutly man. "He was in charge of the excavation."

"I'm Kanekura." The stoutly man greeted. "Welcome to my museum."

Yugi suddenly turned toward the exit.

"I thought someone was looking this way..." Yugi mumbled.

Kanekura turned to whisper something in Yoshimori's ear and the man gave a small gasp.

"Motou-san, you talked about your grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Yoshimori asked.

"You mentioned him?" Grandpa asked back and Yugi turned back to the conversation.

"Oh. So you're Yugi-kun?"

Kanekura made an excited sound and went toward the puzzle.

"So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?!" The man gasped pulling the object toward him nearly strangling poor Yugi. "This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt."

'You wouldn't know the first thing about it, you greedy bastard.' I thought. With a twitch of my finger, I made an electric snap along the puzzle shocking Kanekura and he dropped the puzzle. Grandpa gave me a look but I didn't bother to look guilty about, he would thank me later.

"Kanekura-san is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes." Yoshimori said to lighten the mood.

"Ummm..." Honda began. "more important, let's hurry and see the mummies."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Miho urged.

"Yugi-kun, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit!" Kanekura pleaded. "Please!"

Yugi seemed conflicted. He looked back at me and Grandpa. I really hoped that he would say no and keep the puzzle with him but alas.

"Okay, it's only for a day after all."

"O-okay. Thank you, Yugi-kun."

The man took the puzzle off from around Yugi's neck and held it in his hand. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well."

The man walked away while Yoshimori took us into the museum. Statues, busts, chariots and other things lined the halls and expanses of the room.

"Amazing!" Miho gasped.

"You said it." I muttered to her.

"Hey, Anzu, Christine, look at this necklace! The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!"

"Those are hawks, Miho." I tried not to laugh.

"Miho. You're drooling!" Anzu reprimanded quietly.

"All these treasures belong to the people who dug them up?" Jounouchi asked as we continued to follow the professor.

"No. By 1921, about half the treasure became personal possessions. But now all of it belongs to Egypt." Yoshimori responded.

"That's why in 1922, Stan Carmen didn't get a single one of his famous treasures." Grandpa added.

"I see." Yugi commented. "I thought archaeologists were shallow people just after treasure."

"You've been reading too many books, Yugi." I teased and the boy tried to catch me.

"Of course not!" Yoshimori said with a laugh. "There's not much profit in this. However, the moment you open the door to history... you get a sense of joy that can't be put in words. As long as there's that, I won't stop."

Grandpa made a laugh. "You truly are after romance before money!"

"That's right!" Yoshimori agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ah!" Anzu gasped. "Look! This is beautiful."

She was looking at a piece of papyrus with what looked to be part of the book of the dead.

"This is the judgement of the dead isn't it?" Grandpa asked voicing my question.

The professor nodded his head. "Before the king of the underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive... would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them."

"Scary!" Miho shivered and leaned into my arm.

Honda's face dropped and I teased him by messing with my eyebrows at him. He pouted and turned away. "Okay! Next is the mummy corner."

"Mummy!" Jounouchi started to shake as well. "So we are seeing them?"

We were about to walk in when I felt a sort of disturbance in the air. It wasn't like the times when the Millennium Puzzle would activate, that was a gentle breeze compared to this.

"What is it, Christine?" Grandpa whispered to me.

"Something's going to happen." I whispered back and walked into the room.

Honda was prepared for Miho to jump into his arms and I laughed when she cried out...

"Cute!"

"What kind of sensation are you having?" Anzu asked.

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby." Miho gave a smile.

I got another laugh when I saw Jounouchi clinging tightly to Honda complaining about a curse. Honda pushed him away and right into the mummy. The blonde screamed and turned to us angrily.

"Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!"

He pushed the rest of the group out of the room while Yugi and I stayed to examine the mummy. The egyptians did an amazing job preparing their dead, you could almost see their full faces even after a thousand years. Though it was sad, for the sake of science, we disturb the rest of these great people so that we can put them on display to show other people.

Suddenly, a man in white robes and a turban approached us and examined the mummies. The disturbance I felt had come from this man. He was carrying a pair of golden scales and around his neck was an ankh shaped like a key. The man began to cry as he gazed at the mummy.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked suddenly.

I nearly kicked him.

"Yugi." I reprimanded. "Not polite."

"What?" Yugi asked and he gave me an innocent look.

"These are not my tears." The man answered anyway. "This rotted figure... it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from it's eternal slumber... The lamentation of its soul becomes tears within me."

Yugi tilted his head in confusion then the man rubbed his head. "What a cute boy." The man said absentmindedly.

"Boy?!" Yugi shouted as the man walked away. "I'm a high school student!"

Yugi turned and gave an exasperated expression. I made a laugh and pulled him the way the rest of the group went.

We eventually walked into the room with the Millennium Puzzle. It glinted in greeting but I saw Kanekura and another man watching it with entranced eyes. A devious idea entered my mind but for the sake of people's sanity, I didn't do it. As soon as the two men spotted us, they moved away and into another room.

"Look!" Jounouchi called. "Yugi's puzzle is on display over there!"

Miho ran to get closer.

"That's great!" She cried.

"It's true!" Yugi gave a beaming smile.

We all ran to be against the glass. Yugi was one of the closest and I saw the puzzle glow in his presence.

"Yugi's treasure is famous!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Yugi laughed and gave a modest smile. "I guess."

"We should take a memorial photo." Anzu suggested.

Yoshimori made me jump when he walked by me.

"Yugi-kun, you didn't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle go right?" Yoshimori asked.

"Nope." Yugi answered honestly as he turned to the professor.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san." The professor whispered to him. "I couldn't say anything in my position."

Anzu whipped out a camera.

"Okay everyone." She called. "Get in line. I'm going to take the photo."

We all crowded to get around the puzzle and smiled as Anzu took the picture. It wasn't much longer till we all left the museum. "That was so much fun!" Anzu cried.

"Yeah! Miho is so touched!" Miho agreed.

"Professor Yoshimori." The professor turned to look at Grandpa. "Thank you for today."

"No, no." The professor said modestly. "So I must return to the college."

The professor left swiftly and when no one was looking, I cast a protective spell on the professor. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to him so I just wanted to be prepared.

"Hey everyone." Anzu called. "What should we do now?"

"I'm waiting till closing time." Yugi replied quickly. "I want to get the puzzle back."

"Then let's split up here." Anzu decreed.

"See you again tomorrow!" Yugi called as everyone left. "What's wrong, Christine?"

I didn't leave with Grandpa. The bad feeling I had was spreading.

"Is it all right if I wait with you, Yugi?" I asked.

Yugi gave me a bright smile and we sat down in front of the museum.

"4:30?" Yugi asked looking at his watch.

"Just thirty more minutes." I laughed and we sat and waited.

We watched more people come out till no one came out anymore. Yugi checked his watch again and he smiled.

"All right, it's about time to get the puzzle back."

We both smiled and near ran into the museum. The entire building was dark and I think we passed the same bust at least three times. "This museum really is a maze." Yugi muttered. Out of the shadows, the man from the mummies appeared. In his left hand was the puzzle. "My Millennium Puzzle."

The man stopped suddenly in his tracks. He gave Yugi a shocked look.

"You were the one who solved this?" The man asked.

Yugi scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! It was really difficult!" Yugi turned to me. "You helped too, Christine!"

"Eh?!" I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything! You put the whole thing together yourself."

"But... Why do you have the Puzzle?" Yugi asked turning back to the man.

The man didn't respond and continued to give a hard look to the both of us. He closed his eyes and the key around his neck moved on it's own. I moved to push Yugi out of the way but I was too slow. It made a click and everything faded.

I woke in a sort of hallway. It was connected to two rooms. The man appeared at the other end of the hall and gave me a surprised look.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Don't look at me." I huffed back. "I'm not the all seeing eye."

The man didn't retort and went to whatever business he came here for.

"One room is scattered with toys and pure." The man was annotating what was in the room. "It is without wicked thought."

It's Yugi's, I chuckled. Only his mind would be just like this. And yet in the other... The door opened on its own and saw Yami smiling from inside.

"So someone's come to visit my room?" Yami asked. "You too, Christine?"

I blushed and fought the urge to go over and whack him. He was such a jerk. The man didn't respond and looked around the room amazed. "Who are you?" Yami asked. The man still didn't respond and I could tell it was getting on Yami's nerves. "I don't know what power you used to visit my room... but you will tell me why you came here."

The man only laughed.

"I am a visiting guest." He simply said. "It is only good manners that I answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of your Millennium Puzzle's power."

Yami raised an eyebrow and surreptitiously moved his hand to let me know to step away from the Egyptian.

"So you know of the Millennium Puzzle's existence?" Yami asked when I was close to him.

"The Millennium Puzzle is a Dark Millennium Item. Since Ancient Egypt, for three thousand years, it's been in the king's grave. I heard the ancient Pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the ancient Belem."

"So you came here using the power of one of those Millennium Items?" Yami asked yet another question.

"The power of the Dark Millennium Key." The Egyptian gestured to the ankh around his neck. "This is the key to people's room of minds. By looking at the room, I can learn all about the person. Disposition, potential ability, complex. And I also possess the Dark Millennium Scales. It is an item that measures the weight of sin for those being judged. However, I do not know the power of the Millennium Puzzle. How much power does its completed form have?"

"So you entered my mind to find that answer?" Yami asked and he waved me closer.

I raised an eyebrow and he did the movement with his hand again. Walking toward him, I caught the gaze of the Egyptian. He gave me a strange look of confusion. I was almost standing next to Yami now and could hear him breathing.

"Seeing this room I can tell there is great power within it." The Egyptian spoke to Yami more than me. "I want to ascertain that fact. And if we need the power, my family will be taking it."

"Your family?" Yami asked and the Egyptian nodded. "The Puzzle's power is indeed in my room. But I can't tell you that easily. You get it? It's game time."

Shivers raced along my back at his words. I knew what this game entailed but how would it change since I was here? "If you win, I will tell you the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. The rule is easy. Somewhere in this mind is my true room. Can you find it?"

The Egyptian started to laugh.

"I forgot to mention I had special abilities. Once I enter someone's room of the mind, I can freely manipulate it. Of course I can destroy someone's personality too." Yami simply blinked at the supposed threat. "I accept this game. And I will find your true room!"

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh.

"Well will it really be that easy?" Yami asked confidently. "But this is a much more dangerous game than you think."

The scenery changed suddenly and I froze from the ominous feelings that now surrounded me. Stairways leading nowhere and doors littered the space.

"Th-this is... A maze!" The Egyptian gasped.

Without turning from the Egyptian, Yami went to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Yami near taunted. "It won't begin unless you move."

"The doors appear to be countless. But one of them is the true room!"

The Egyptian began to walk up the stairs and away from us. Yami still kept his arm around me because of my shaking. The pure force of Yami's mind was powerful.

"Are you all right, Christine?" Yami asked me.

I nodded but his grip tightened. We heard a crash and Yami gave me a comforting look them vanished for a second before returning. The spirit took my hand lightly and we walked through his his mind. I was slowly getting used to the power of Yami's mind but it was still a little jarring.

We walked into one room. Inside was a throne and Yami walked right inside.

"Is there a trap?" I asked and Yami gave me a dazzling smile.

"Not for you there isn't." He laughed and pulled me farther into the room.

Without any warning, he sat in the throne and pulled me into his lap. I blushed furiously and could feel the chuckle go through Yami.

"I'm going to kill you, you know?" I muttered darkly my face still beet red.

Yami didn't seem very frightened as he tucked my head under his chin. He seemed to be different somehow, was something the matter? I couldn't move away as the spirit's arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and I knew why he was doing this.

He was trying to get my body used to this type of magic. He saw my reaction and was trying to make it a little more comfortable for me.

"Yeah." I muttered into his jacket. "Thanks for helping."

I thought Yami would smile at my stubbornness but he only tightened his grip.

"How did you get here, Christine?"

"I have no idea." I answered. "I was going to push Yugi out of the way of the key hitting him but I was too slow. When it hit him, I was pulled in as well."

Yami said nothing as he thought. I tried to make myself comfortable but the silence was agonizing. "Is everything ok, Yami?" Yami only smiled down at me and kissed my forehead causing me to blush again.

Yami chuckled again and let me go. We heard footsteps approach the door and Yami straightened in the throne.

"Christine," Yami spoke seriously. "I want you to stay close to me while this goes on."

I nodded and I pulled myself out of the throne and stood to the side of the large stone chair. The door opened with a creak and the Egyptian was there behind it. "Yo." Yami greeted and I rolled my eyes.

"So this is it?" The Egyptian asked. "So I've finally reached the real room?"

He entered the room and I heard Yami make a chuckle. The Egyptian stopped in his tracks and suddenly the floor collapsed beneath him. "No! This is also a trap?!" He was about to fall into a dark chasm but he was able to reach a side brick to hold onto. "If I fall into this deep darkness... I'll never leave this boy's mind!"

"Yami!" I whined at him and the spirit gave me a sly look.

He walked over to the pit and looked down at the man.

"This is the end." He said ominously then chuckled.

I silently gasped and preparing to curse his entire existence until Yami reached down and offered the Egyptian his hand. "It's okay. This hand is not a trap."

I breathed a sigh of relief when the Egyptian was pulled up and could breath easy.

"I can't believe that in this mind, the other boy saved me. I am indebted to you."

"Peeping into the mind rooms of people is a poor hobby." Yami replied to the Egyptian's statement.

"This game..." The Egyptian began again. "I suppose I have lost?"

"No.. Perhaps this is the beginning."

The Egyptian stood nodded his head to me then went to the door.

"Farewell." He called back and left.

I went to turn to Yami but I had already returned to the museum. I was crouched on the ground next to Yugi who was having a near panic attack.

"Hey!" Yugi was calling.

I raised my head and Yugi barreled me into a hug. "I was so worried, Christine! You weren't moving then you started to shake..."

I returned the hug and gave a smile.

"I'm ok, Yugi. Just went through something really weird."

The Egyptian then appeared to have gathered his bearings.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked the man. "You look really pale."

"Oh. I am okay." The Egyptian managed then held out the puzzle. "Let me return this."

Yugi thanked his loudly while the Egyptian just gave a small smile. "No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all."

Yugi cocked his head in confusion. "Debt? Did I lend you something?"

"I meant to the other you."

I froze... Great, he's going to give it all away...

"The other me? What are you talking about?"

The Egyptian appeared to think for a moment while Yugi continued to be confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Boy... What is your name?" The Egyptian asked suddenly.

Yugi seemed to take offense from being called boy.

"I'm Yugi! Not 'boy'! It's Yugi!"

I giggled at his antics and Yugi smiled. "This is Christine."

"Yugi, Christine. There are still things I must do in this country." The Egyptian said as he stood. "But when all the judgements are over. I will meet you both again, I think. My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to a stranger."

Shadi made a chuckle and continued off. Yugi and I stood there for another minute and watched him leave.

"Weird guy." Yugi muttered and I laughed.

"Let's go tough guy." I laughed and we headed back out of the museum

Shadi would be back, that I was sure of.

**Did you guys like it? Review and tell me how I did! Thanks so much!**


	8. The Trials of Shadi

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I changed around the coming chapters a bit so... I was going to update on Tuesday as a birthday thing but I got distracted when my mother bought me a Sherlock shirt... Anyway, I really want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. Though, I truly have to thank LeafeonLover and Vicious Viper for PMing me and helping me t get the confidence in writing again. You two are the absolute best!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! *I don't own Yugioh or my Frozen reference in this chapter***

It had only been a few days but I knew that this was a calm before the storm. The storm started when Kanekura's picture was put into the newspaper, he was dead. Shadi had done it, that I was certain. I had hope that Yoshimori would make it out all right but that quickly was dispersed when he had fallen out of his window at the university.

The group and I had followed Grandpa and his friend to the emergency room where we waited for nearly an hour before Grandpa walked out.

"Grandpa." Yugi started.

"Looks like it isn't fatal." Grandpa answered Yugi's unsaid question.

"That's a relief." I breathed, placing my hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Now it's late, so everyone return home." Grandpa began seriously.

"What about you, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Tonight I plan to stay with him all night."

"It's for the best, Yugi." I tried to soothe. The boy sighed.

We reluctantly left the hospital and we started down the road. Nobody seemed happy not knowing if Professor Yoshimori was all right.

"But what's going on?" Anzu began asking. "Kanekura-san and Professor Yoshimori. Two people on the Egypt excavation."

"It's obviously the curse! The curse!" Jounouchi shouted. "It's for harvesting someone's grave without permission!"

"If you keep up that shouting, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." I whacked his head while he gave me a dirty look.

"Miho is scared!" Miho clutched her hands together as if in prayer.

"Miho-chan, don't worry about anything." Honda eased. "There's no way such a thing like curses exist."

"At least not yet..." I mumbled but Yugi still heard me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I only smiled and rubbed his head. He didn't know about what I was so I could only act like I was joking around.

"Even if they existed," Honda kept talking, "I'd risk my life to protect you."

"With this hard head..." Jounouchi began to tease. "... he's more scary than any curse!"

"What was that?!" Honda growled.

"Cut it out!" Anzu snapped. "Don't create a fuss in the street!"

"Thank you, Anzu." We smiled and kept walking.

I couldn't get Shadi out of my mind. I knew he'd come back but since he saw me in Yugi's mind, will he use me in his revenge? I didn't like the thought of it but it was a possibility. We eventually reached the intersection and Anzu stopped.

"Well, I go this way." She said in farewell.

"Be careful okay?" Miho asked in her worried voice.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be cool not having you to help me beat up a certain blonde!"

"Hey!" The certain blonde shouted at me.

Anzu laughed and went down the road we continued on our way. We didn't get far because a shooting pain raced along my spin. My vision blurred and my mind went hazy for a moment. What was that? Nothing like that has ever happened before.

"Christine!" Yugi shouted as he helped me balance.

"What's wrong?!" Jounouchi helped me balance on the other side.

I tried to clear my vision. The pain had gone to my head. It reminded me of when Shadi entered Yugi's mind at the museum. Did he just enter Anzu's mind? I finally caught my breath and was able to balance.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I have no idea what just happened."

"We should take you to the hospital." Miho whimpered.

"I'm okay." I gave a smile. "Really, let's just keep going."

Yugi didn't seem convinced, smart kid, but we kept going. The rest of the group dispersed and Yugi and I finally returned home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked.

I gave the boy a hug and messed with his hair.

"I'm fine, Yugi. I'm just going to get some sleep and I'll be better in the morning, I promise."

Yugi gave me a smile and bid me goodnight. As soon as the door closed, a dark presence entered the room. i narrowed my eyes and sighed. "You might as well come out now, Shadi." I called into the darkness.

The Egyptian left the shadows and entered the light. The scales and key were still in his possession.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked smoothly.

"It wasn't hard." I shrugged. "You make a big noise."

Shadi's eyes narrowed and he continued to step toward me. I swung my hand across the floor creating a sheet of spiked ice, a barrier. "Don't take another step."

Shadi stopped in his tracks. He watched me carefully, most likely knowing what I was capable of now.

"How do you know about the Other Yugi?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. Shadi was eventually going to get the information he wanted but it wasn't going to be from me.

"I don't have to tell you."

Shadi's Millennium Key began to glow. "You can't enter my mind without it having contact with my head." I tsked. "Bad planning."

Shadi smirked. My ice sheet exploded causing icicles to fly everywhere; I was able to control them into making another wall in front of me. How had he done that? A shiver of fear raced down my spine but I held it back. If Yugi came in, Shadi could just go after him; I wouldn't let this bastard hurt Yugi while I was at least conscious. Shadi then vanished but the presence remained. I searched the room, my highest shield spell ready but I was too slow, as usual. The Egyptian grabbed my wrists and put the Millennium Key to the back of my head.

All went black.

**Shadi P.O.V**

The girl's mind was dark. I was unable to see anything. Soon a bright light began to glow and it lead me to a giant door. The door seemed to be made of ice but it glowed with ancient magic.

Something in the darkness shifted and my gaze went to it. A giant monster appeared from the gloom. A tall white monster with glowing blue eyes and icicle claws, it was intimidating. No, intimidating was an understatement. With each step, the dark floor shook with tremendous pressure, making me fly up with each monster eyed me dangerously then continued to step toward me. I prepared to defend myself but a voice stopped the monster.

"Now, Marshmallow." A woman spoke softly. "He is a guest."

The monster huffed but walked toward the door and away from me. He didn't seem too obliged to leave but he did what the voice asked of him. But, before the monster left, he turned back to me and gave another huff that eerily sounded like 'Trespasser.' Materializing from the door, a woman appeared in glowing robes with spirit wings flowing behind her. I recognized her immediately.

"Great goddess Isis." I bent to one knee and greeted the woman.

The goddess gave a laugh.

"Raise your head, Shadi, disciple of Anubis."

I did as I was told and she waved me to the door. "You wished to see Christine's room of the mind? I can show you."

I stood and walked behind the goddess into the room. "I apologize for Marshmallow. He was created as a mental defense when Christine was seven. 'Killer Snowman' wasn't in her vocabulary yet." She named a killer snowman 'Marshmallow?' I simply nodded to the goddess and we continued into the room. My eyes widened when they saw the room. It was the largest room of the mind I had ever seen. The room reflected a wise personality that often would risk their own life to protect the ones they care about. Large birds flew through the reflective sky, grass grew along the ground and a tree grew in the center of the room. There was one corner that told me something about Christine's thoughts about her friends. She didn't want them to know of her powers, she was terrified of what they would think. The corner was bleak and dark, the fear emanating throughout the small section of the room.

"Spreading of roots." I muttered to myself. "Sets herself in one place and automatically becomes a part of the family."

The goddess smiled.

"Christine is like that. Easily accepted and a fun loving child." Isis turned to give me a look. "I must ask though. Why are you here inside her mind?"

"I believe that she can help me in my plans."

Isis' eyes narrowed.

"What exactly are these plans of yours? I will not have the girl be sullied by petty revenge and greed."

I had to breathe. This wasn't petty revenge; I needed to clear the embers of my defeat by the Other Yugi.

"I tell you, great goddess." I spoke softly. "I will not harm the girl."

I searched the room one last time. Although everything seems to be known, something is being hidden from this girl. Something even she doesn't understand.

Isis didn't respond so I took my leave. I will use her, a silent puppet just like Yugi's friend Anzu.

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning, I was still dizzy. Shadi had entered my mind but I didn't feel anything wrong. Yugi saw that my face was near white washed but I told him that I didn't get a lot of sleep. He kept trying to convince me to stay home but I just smiled and told him I'd be fine. Since nothing truly was wrong, I shouldn't be worried, right?

"What is that, Jounouchi?!" Honda shouted when he saw the blonde.

Jounouchi had an orange piece of paper across his forehead and a multitude of necklaces.

"You can tell just by looking!" The blonde responded. "It's a talisman! A talisman!"

"Then what's that below?" Honda asked.

A string of garlic and other holy symbols were hung across his neck. I wanted to laugh but the pounding dizziness stopped me.

"It happened to Kanekura and Professor Yoshimori!" He pulled out other objects from his pockets. "Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!"

"No way." Honda dismissed him. "How many times must I say it? Curses don't exist. Even if they did. As long as your heart is clean, you have nothing to fear!"

The two continued to bicker and I was tempted to shout at them to shut up but I talked myself out of it and watched the idiot show. A shiver went down my spine a few minutes later, exactly when Anzu enter the room. Her eyes were the same color as Shadi's.

"You and her are the same..." Shadi's voice spoke in my mind.

My eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Get out of my head..." I growled to him. "How are you even in there?"

Shadi only chuckled. More pain entered my head and I clutched it tightly.

"You might as well give in." Shadi tempted, not answering my question. "It will hurt less."

I continued to fight off the pain during class. Anzu began to do strange things, pushing things toward Yugi, to hurt him; she couldn't fight off Shadi's control. He was strong but I couldn't give up. I had to pray that whatever was keeping me awake would continue to work for a little while longer. I could hear Shadi's whispers as well, telling me to push Yugi to the boundaries of his emotions but I wouldn't hurt him, he couldn't make me. The boy didn't do anything to Shadi to deserve anything like this. Then I remembered, it was Yami he wanted, and he wouldn't come out unless it was extremely important, if Yugi's life or one of the gang was in trouble.

"Christine?" Yugi whispered to me during class. "Are you all right?"

I turned to look at him and the worry was clear in his eyes. I tried to lie gracefully, I knew that if I went with him Shadi would try to take over, but he stood to address the teacher. "Sensei, I'm taking Christine to the nurse."

"Very well." The teacher replied monotonously.

Yugi dragged me out of my chair and down to the nurse's office. Yugi helped sit me down on the bed and went to look for the nurse.

"Do it now!" Shadi's voice shouted in my head.

I clutched my head tightly and Yugi came in like a bullet.

"Christine!" He tried to help me but my hands were falling out of my control. Not now!

My hands went to try to wrap around Yugi's neck but I clenched them into fists.

"Why don't you listen to me?!" Shadi sure sounded angry.

"You're not the boss of me." I spoke out loud making Yugi give me a strange look.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He asked.

Yugi came closer to me again and my hands began to shake from the conflicting impulses, from both Shadi and I telling them different things.

"Please keep away, Yugi." I whimpered to him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Yugi listened to me and took a few steps away. I tried to pull up more mental defenses, to try and push Shadi out, but none would answer me. Normally, Marshmallow, my head of security as I called him, would be the first one there but there was nothing.

Anzu appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her hands around Yugi's neck. There was a moment of quiet in my mind, probably because Shadi was controlling Anzu for the moment, and I used the advantage to try to push her off but she was a stiff as a board on top of Yugi. Jounouchi opened the door and Anzu jumped off. She spoke in Shadi's voice then ran off. I had hoped that this would stop the pain, the gang needed to find Anzu which would start the next part of the episode.

"I guess that you aren't needed anymore..." Shadi mused and the dark presence in my mind increased dramatically causing me to nearly double over, clutching my head.

"Christine!" Miho nearly shouted and she went to my side to hold me steady.

I managed to push away from Miho and got to the door. Shadi was forcing me to walk away from my friends; the purpose, his own twisted gain.

"I'm sorry." I ran down the hall until darkness enveloped me and I appeared on the roof.

Shadi stood on the roof, his game almost set up completely. "You're a jackass, you know that?!" I shouted at him.

Shadi didn't respond and the pain shot down my back until I fell to my knees. My mind gave up from the stress and all became black.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

We searched the entire school for Anzu and Christine but there was no sign of them anywhere. Jounouchi was convinced that it was the curse and that scared everybody more.

"For now, let's split up and search for Anzu and Christine again!" Honda offered and we all agreed.

I searched hall after hall till I saw Anzu walk down a hall not far from me.

"Anzu!" I called out to her but no response.

I followed her up the stairs to the roof. The doors opened and I saw Anzu hanging off the side of the building, a wooden plank her only protection from the ground far below. "Anzu!" I called but the Egyptian, Shadi, stood in my way.

"I have been pushing you to draw out the other you..." Shadi began. "but it seems you won't appear for me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"So that I can meet the other Yugi... I will use another method."

"What are you saying?"

All this talk of another me was starting to get annoying. I was me!

"Listen Yugi. Both these girls are my puppets."

Anzu was on the plank while... I turned and saw Christine unconscious on the ground. "A silly puppet that one. Wouldn't even listen to me." Her body was slightly glowing with a strange light. "Well, Yugi? Be raged... Be hateful.. Be saddened! At the boundaries of your feelings... the other Yugi is waiting!"

My head was spinning. Anzu was in danger and Christine was... Everything went black.

**Yami P.O.V**

"Shadi!" I hissed.

How dare he put Anzu in danger! How dare he try to use Christine in his plans to lure me out! He will pay for this, I swear it!

"So we finally meet, the other Yugi." Shadi seemingly greeted.

"Anzu... Christine..." My voice choked. "How dare you use them in your game!"

"I will finish things with you no matter what." Shadi spoke pettily. "Yugi, if you lose the game... you will lose that girl." He gestured to Anzu.

He then turned to Christine. "The light you see around her is a form of death." I turned quickly to look at her. "It will continue to tear her mind apart if allowed to stay. If you lose, you lose her as well."

My fist clenched. How dare he! "Before I explain the rules... let me say one thing. About the Millennium Puzzle... You may have thought it a coincidence that you solved the puzzle... but that is wrong. The Millennium puzzle chose you. It has been waiting 5000 years. And my family was also chosen by the Millennium Items."

My patience snapped.

"So... don't be telling me we're buddies." I hissed. "I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules!"

"Don't be frightened, Yugi." My teeth clenched.

"What?! Frightened?"

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power. That is the weakness of the heart. As proof, look there."

I followed his gaze and saw four statues. One cracked and fell apart releasing a rope. The plank Anzu was on tilted toward the ground. I tilted my gaze to Christine and the glow had brightened. "Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started? Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart... statues will break, one after another. If the remaining three break, you lose both girls. But you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Key. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart."

"I see." I tried to speak calmly. "So before my heart statues break... if your hearts statue breaks first..."

"That's right. When that happens, the Millennium Key will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Key, she will regain her sense and I will have lost. The light will disappear from the other girl and the damage will have been reversed. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

"A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?" I mused.

"So let us begin." Shadi spoke authoritative. A bright smoke spiraled around Shadi then leapt into the air to spiral around me. "Let's go Yugi! The first ordeal!"

Holes began appearing in the roof. One of the holes was closest to my feet so I backed away instinctively. Inside the pit was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

'This is...' I thought.

I took another step back and the ground crunched. Out of another two holes, arms appeared and grabbed my arms. A roar erupted behind me as a head emerged from the ground.

"Yugi, to escape that Amemit you have to clear the ordeal. This game is... the Yami Concentration."

Stone slabs with question marks appeared on the ground. "Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture."

"Wait a moment!" I interrupted. "There are nine slates! There's one too many for Concentration!"

Shadi only laughed.

"That is correct. The middle one is the only one left over. In this game you have to say what the middle slate is. However, for these nine slates... you can only turn them over once!"

This was impossible then! How could you be able to complete concentration if you could only flip each square once! "I will tell you the key to this riddle... Those slates are a mirror that reflect the Amemit."

'The image behind those ancient slates? That's...'

A statue cracked and I looked up. Anzu hadn't moved so I looked to Christine, she wasn't moving but the glow hadn't changed.

'One more time.. Recall everything.' I thought. 'Shadi said the slates are a mirror that reflects the monster. Mirror... Mirrors reflect the face. So... since this is Concentration, that means there are four pairs. If these slates are a mirror, then they should reflect this monster. The pairs this monster has... as well as the thing it only has one of... I've got it! The pairs are ears, eyes, nostrils, hands... '

"And the only singular thing it has is the mouth!"

The monster disappeared as the slates flipped. They revealed the answer that I had just said then vanished as well.

"Splendid job Yugi." Shadi 'congratulated'. "But the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game."

The ground around me fell till it resembled a cross or a plus sign. Out of some mist, Jounouchi-kun appeared.

"Jounouchi-kun!" I gasped.

"I have made that friend from your memory real. I have revived your friend from the time when he bullied you."

"What?!" I gasped and heard footsteps approach me.

Jounouchi-kun ripped off the Millennium Puzzle and simply held it in his hands.

"Let me explain the game's rule." Shadi began. "You two will take turns rolling that puzzle like a die. Where that puzzle points... the opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first person to make the opponent jump off wins. Now, Yugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past."

I breathed and turned to Jounouchi-kun. 'Without a doubt, this Jounouchi is Shadi's illusion. But what if it is really him under Shadi's spell? Could it be?'

"This is your treasure?" Jounouchi scoffed. "Yugi. Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's a woman present?"

My entire being flinched. Aibou, in a sense, gasped from the treachery. Two of my heart statues broke and Anzu nearly fell off the plank. The light around Christine grew nearly two shades brighter than before. 'Damn it... Just one more statue.' "Let's get started. I challenge you, Yugi." He tossed the puzzle and it pointed toward the edge. "The puzzle points that way. Now Yugi, face the edge and take two steps forward."

I did so without a word. "Now it's your turn, Yugi."

"I will not roll." I spoke calmly. "I don't want to play this game with you, Jounouchi-kun."

Jounouchi didn't even flinch.

"Then you pass right? My turn again."

I heard the puzzle drop. "It's facing the edge again, Yugi." I took the two steps again without a word. "You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me you're passing again."

"Yes, pass for me."

"Have you given up on the game?" Shadi asked. "Do you admit your defeat, Yugi?"

"You're wrong, Shadi. I... believe! ...in my friend."

"Believe you say?" Shadi asked in a disbelieving voice. "Yugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Know this, true strength comes from believing only in oneself!"

I chuckled to myself. Christine would've automatically objected to the statement. 'The past makes you who you are. Let it mold and shape your outlook on the future. If it's bad, hey, it's gonna get better. Don't let the little things get to you.' "Now! Roll the puzzle one last time! End the game!"

Jounouchi didn't move. He remained frozen with the puzzle in his hand. "What's wrong?! Why do you not cast the puzzle?!" With a small smile, Jounouchi began to fade away. "What? The illusion of the past is disappearing!"

The puzzle clunked to the ground so I picked it up gently.

"My friend is no longer as he was in the past. It's no use trying to confuse me with illusion."

The remaining rope holding Anzu up was beginning to split. The ground came back together so I was able to run to the gate. The plank was somehow being lifted... It was Jounouchi!

"Anzu! I'm here now, so don't worry!" Jounouchi called.

Shadi's face would have been priceless if I could've taken a picture. He seemed shell shocked. His heart statue began to crack.

"Shadi, you do not understand." I spoke to him. "Do you know where true strength comes from?"

His heart statues finally cracked and the Millennium Key slid down to Anzu. She panicked of course and slid to her knees.

"Hurry up and return to the roof!" Jounouchi shouted at her.

She crawled to it and Honda, somehow had become a zombie under Shadi's control, crawled up Jounouchi. Anzu slid and nearly fell off the building. I quickly pulled her onto the building without letting her see my face; I then ran over to Christine. The glow had faded away but she made no sign of waking up.

"Come on, Christine!" I whispered as I tried to shake her awake. "I'll do anything! Just please wake up! I'd kiss you to wake you up but I know you'd kill me!"

She still didn't wake... Was I too late? My fist clenched but relaxed when I heard a sound.

"Hmm..." Christine made a light groan and opened her eyes. They caught mine and they automatically narrowed. "If I find out.."

I made a laugh and helped her sit up.

"Don't worry, I didn't. Was tempted to but I was sure you'd kill me."

She giggled and used my arms as a balance. She was shaky but I was just relieved that she was all right.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

I could only smile since Miho ran up to the roof and asked if we all were ok.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yami had changed back to Yugi quickly. I guess he didn't want Anzu to see the difference. All of us managed to get Jounouchi and Honda off the side of the building thankfully. Through the fence, I could see Shadi walking away. Thank Hecate.

I stole a glance at Yugi, he was smiling away as if nothing happened. I smiled as I remembered what Yami was saying when I was 'asleep'. I was floating in what seemed like an inky space throughout the whole game, hearing everything that was being said. I was proud of Yugi and of Yami, both of them protecting the people they cared about and being the people that they were. I hoped to be around for when they meet each other and be a part of both of their lives.

**Thanks again for reading and hope to see you guys soon!**


	9. Gang Attack and We Witches Three

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I don't own Yugioh!**

Jounouchi was crazy... Did he really expect no one to react to what he had in his hand?

"Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu and Miho asked.

I sighed. It's a simple yo-yo. Nothing to get excited about.

"The finest street item right now is this yo-yo." Jounouchi explained.

"Is something that old really popular?" Anzu asked skeptically.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"They've been really cheap lately." Yugi commented on Jounouchi's behalf.

"All right! Now I'll show my yo-yo techs!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

He lifted the yo-yo. "First is sleeping, which is the basic technique..." He swung the yo-yo down and it spun in midair. "Long Sleeper!"

"The yo-yo stopped in midair and is still spinning!" Miho exclaimed.

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode..." Jounouchi did so. "Walk the dog!"

"How cute!"

"What?" Anzu had her eyebrows raised. "It's just the old walk the dog."

"Apparently it's getting revamped because of the new interest in yo-yo's." I offered.

Jounouchi still looked offended.

"Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique!" He prepared himself. "Loop to loop!" He began spinning the yo-yo wilding and I had to duck numerous times to not get hit in the head.

"That's dangerous!" I growled at the blonde.

The yo-yo came to an abrupt stop when it Honda caught it.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution!" Honda tried to say calmly.

"An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of yo-yos." Jounouchi chuckled.

I held back a laugh at Honda's face.

"Old Man?!"

Miho's eyes were swimming for some reason and Anzu was giving her a strange look.

"But it's so cool." She tried to reach for the yo-yo. "Miho wants to try the yo-yo too!"

Honda got in her way with a sad look on his face.

"What are you saying, Miho-chan?!" He exclaimed. "If anything were to happen while you were playing with a yo-yo..."

He went off into a fantasy that seemed completely irrelevant. I wanted to laugh. "If anything happened... Miho-chan... Please... Just don't do the yo-yo. It's dangerous!"

Jounouchi was giving the two a bored look and I had to laugh at it.

"You're the dangerous one." Jounouchi said blatantly.

"But..." Anzu interrupted. "Honda-kun is partially right. Did you hear that story? About the vagrant group with the yo-yos. Not only do they take money, they also use yo-yos as weapons to attack people. Many of our school's students have fallen victim it seems."

"What?!" Jounouchi gasped. "Is that true?!"

"A yo-yo isn't a tool for hurting people..." Yugi near whispered.

"Yugi is right." Jounouchi spoke sternly. "All right! I will properly punish those idiots!"

"Are you sure, Jounouchi?" I asked. "Is it safe?"

"Don't worry!" He gave me one of his grins. "I'll be back with a trophy of honor! I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that." I laughed.

**Next day:**

"Unbelievable!" Honda was exclaiming. "This is a big incident!"

"What is a big incident?" I asked. "It isn't big unless I know about it!"

Honda pointed at Jounouchi's empty desk.

"Jounouchi-kun being absent from school... His health is supposed to be one of his good points..."

"This is the first time Jounouchi-kun has been absent." Miho suddenly brought to light.

"Yeah, you're right Miho." I gazed amazingly at the desk.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone." Anzu joked.

Yugi didn't take the joke.

"Honda-kun, you haven't heard anything?" He asked.

Honda nodded. "And he hasn't contacted the school either it seems."

"Could it be... Something happened with him and the vagrant group mentioned yesterday?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Yugi." I tried to soothe. "He's probably looking through all the loot they had trying to pick out a good victory trophy."

Yugi didn't smile.

"Anyway, after school let's go check his house." Honda spoke seriously.

**After school:**

"Honda-kun." Yugi began speaking as we walked. "You've known Jounouchi-kun since middle school?"

"Yeah. I also visited his home once before." Honda replied.

We eventually came to an apartment building.

"Isn't this it?" Miho asked.

"Creepy place." I muttered.

"If I recall, he's the first one on the third floor." Honda spoke to himself.

We walked up the stairs and saw the name plate at the door. "This is it."

Honda knocked on the door politely. No one answered the door.

"Seems like no one's home." Anzu pointed out.

Miho simply opened the door. I tried not to shout but it came out like a squeak.

"But it's not locked." Miho gave a smile.

"Miho-chan! Don't enter people's homes without permission!" Honda quietly shouted.

"It's okay! We're just taking a peek."

We all looked inside. It seemed like a normal apartment till a beer bottle came at us.

"You shitty kid!" The man inside hiccupped. "Why've you been gone since yesterday?!"

We all ran for it, Honda apologizing as he ran. We didn't stop running till we got to the park.

"What a surprise." Yugi gasped.

"You can say that again." I gasped from my position next to a tree.

"Hey, that was..." Yugi turned to Honda.

"It's his dad." Honda answered ashen faced. "He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason why he doesn't invite his friends to his home."

"Poor guy." I muttered sadly and Yugi nodded at my statement.

"But where did Jounouchi go?" Honda asked himself. "Seems he didn't return home yesterday."

"At any rate, let's all search for him." Yugi chimed.

The group searched street after street. I was popping in stores to see if anyone had seen him but no dice. After hours of walking, we all sat down.

"No good." Honda breathed. "He's not anywhere. We've been to all the places that I could think of."

Yugi looked down in despair so I patted his shoulder. Something had happened to the blonde, he wouldn't just abandon us without a word. "Man.. that guy never changes. I thought he got better when he entered high school..."

Anzu exclaimed. "If that's better... then that means he was even worse in middle school?"

Honda was about to explain when we heard somebody crash to the floor. We all turned and saw a street gang, high schoolers from the looks of them. A yo-yo spun from one of their hands.

"I'm sorry.." The man spoke earnestly.

"What?" One of the guys asked. "You think you can just apologize for stepping on someone's foot?"

My fist clenched. The jerks...

"S-sorry!" The man apologized again.

"Those are Rintama school uniforms. As usual, the bad ones always gather together." Honda breathed.

"They're cruel." I hissed. "Sorry should cut out for stepping on someone's foot, so long that it was accidental."

One of the guys moved and Yugi gasped. Jounouchi was standing with the gang!

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

The rest of us gasped. Why was he with them?

"Why is he with those people?!" Anzu exclaimed.

The man was hit to the ground with his wallet in one of the goon's hands.

"Just give all you got." The goon said with a laugh. He pocketed the money and threw the wallet back. "Jounouchi." The goon turned to the blonde. "We'll show you where our gathering spot is." They started to walk off. "It's a nice shop called J'z."

Yugi suddenly bolted. I had hoped that I was planning for it but he slid out of my grasp.

"Yugi!" I called.

He ran after the gang and called for Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi-kun!" The blonde turned around. "Why did you miss school?! Why are you with those people?

The goon from earlier, wearing a green cap, walked in from of Jounouchi.

" 'Those people'? You mean us?" He asked. "Jounouchi, do you know that brat?"

"No," Jounouchi answered swiftly, "I don't know them. Let's go."

Yugi called for him again but he didn't answer.

"Jounouchi." A tall high school student called to him. His hair was blue and in a small ponytail. "You've really calmed down."

Honda froze when he saw the guy. Must be someone he's met. "Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been hanging out with that kid. You should have come to Rintama with us. With me."

He made it sound so creepy... I had to shiver. Yugi stepped forward again.

"No, Jounouchi-kun!" He cried. "Let's go back together!"

"Please, Jounouchi!" I called alongside him.

"I'm tired of your whining!" The green caped guy called. "You brat!"

He came over and punched Yugi across the face. Yugi hit the ground and Jounouchi didn't even flinch. I was at Yugi's side first and I shouted to Jounouchi.

"You promised!" I shouted. "You promised that you'd be back and look at you! Kissing the feet of the people you despise most!"

"She has some fight in her!" Another gang member called. "I call her!"

I hissed angrily so nobody came any closer. Anzu, Miho and Honda came to Yugi's side.

"Bastard!" Honda hissed at the green caped guy.

He only laughed. "Don't be all friendly with my friend, Jounouchi-kun."

"Don't show your face again!" Another called.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Anzu asked as I helped him sit up.

"Yugi-kun!" Miho cried.

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi managed and Anzu stood in outrage.

"Jounouchi! You're scum!"

"Open your eyes, Jounouchi!" Honda called.

Without any words, the gang walked off leaving us behind. Honda carried Yugi to the nearby park and we settled him on a park bench. I luckily had some of my elixirs and poured some on a cloth. Yugi flinched when I touched his cheek.

"Hold still, Yugi. It'll go away after a second." I continued to dab his skin till the wound began to close.

"But that still was surprising." Miho cried sadly.

"I still don't believe it." Yugi added. "Jounouchi-kun becoming friends with those guys..."

"Those are his old friends." We all looked to him. "In middle school, Jounouchi was pretty bad. Every day he'd fight. And the one leading him back then was Hirotani, who we just met. When he entered high school, I thought he cut it off... Why did he return to them now?!"

The girls and I sighed while Yugi kept his gaze on Honda for a second longer. Then he smiled and looked to the puzzle. It was because of the puzzle that Jounouchi became friends with Yugi. The puzzle glowed with a friendly light and I felt some hope return.

"Jounouchi-kun hasn't changed." Yugi exclaimed.

Anzu and I smiled at him but Honda was a no good stick in the mud.

"I wonder about that." He muttered. "He's always been rotten. Better to not deal with Jounouchi anymore. I think he's just an idiot. At any rate, I'm out."

He started to walk away.

**Later:**

We had found their gathering place and had met Honda there. He hadn't given up on Jounouchi and was ready to bring him back using a band they had used in middle school.

"Rintama guys?" The bartender asked when we went inside. "I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouses out of town. That's their base it seems."

We all made gasps and were about to leave when the bartender started talking again. "You guys are from Domino High, right?"

"Yes." Honda replied.

The bartender turned around. "Don't blame me for saying it, but you better avoid those guys. Earlier a Domino school student was coerced here."

"Our student?"

"They forced him to join it seems."

Honda turned to us. A serious look in his eyes.

"It was Jounouchi!"

"I knew it!" Yugi exclaimed. "Jounouchi-kun was coerced. He's doing it against his will."

**Time skip:**

Jounouchi continued the charade... He said that he joined the gang of his own free will, which tore Yugi apart. Jounouchi even had to hit Honda after he disgraced the item that brought them together to get the point across.

Yugi and Honda went after Hirotani the next day and Yugi didn't come back. I couldn't help but fall to the ground. What were they going to do to the poor boy?!

I had to leave the room so I went to the entrance of the shop. I realized now that I was trying to be a mother figure to everyone, especially Yugi. Yugi's mother was never around so I guess I wanted to be that kind of figure for him. I babied him, I made a chuckle, I really did. I treated him like a child, always soothing him when there was trouble. I was used to the idea that Yugi could be hurt, but the moment I heard that Yugi had been taken, my heart seemed to break into a million pieces. I walked out the door of the shop where Jounouchi ran up to me.

"I know where Yugi is." He gasped.

I gave him an evil look.

"Why do you suddenly care about him now?" I asked. "You didn't seem so forthcoming a few days ago."

He lowered his head in shame.

"I know... I didn't want to see any of you guys hurt so I did as they asked. But please! I want to make it up to Yugi now."

I smiled and tugged on his ear till he called uncle.

"There's the Jounouchi I like to hear! Let's go!"

We ran to an outlying warehouse where Yugi was strung up like a piece of meat. Bruises covered his body and I gasped.

Hirotani turned to us.

"Jounouchi." He simply said.

"Yugi." Jounouchi went back into his act to convince the gang he was still on their side. "Didn't I say quite clearly to ignore me? You don't leave me a choice. I will finish it."

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi called.

He pulled out his yo-yo and swung. I saw Yugi brace for the impact but it hit another goon across the face.

"Jounouchi!" Hirotani growled. "What are you doing?!"

"That's my line." Jounouchi huffed back. "If I joined you, you said you'd keep your hands off my buddies."

Yugi gave a dazzling smile. "I knew it... Jounouchi did it for us!"

"Give back my buddies." Jounouchi growled. "No.. That's not enough. For laying a hand on my buddies, I'm bringing you down!"

Hirotani only laughed. "So, finally that look in your eyes is back. I'm so happy, Jounouchi."

Suddenly, I'm pulled out of my hiding spot and into the gathering. I fought, trying to loosen the grip around my waist.

"She still has a bit of fight in her." The goon muttered with a chuckle.

I continued to fight back, refusing to use magic against mortals and the fact that Jounouchi and Yugi were there, and the goon tried to force me into submission. I turned to try to get a good hit at his face but apparently that was what he wanted. I froze when he pulled my mouth onto his. It didn't even last a second until I pushed him away and kicked him to the ground.

"That was nasty..." I muttered.

I turned to see Jounouchi surrounded by goons wielding yo-yo's, spinning them near his face.

"Well?" Hirotani asked. "Take one step and all that awaits is hell. You never had the power to save your buddies."

Jounouchi sneered. "How about this?"

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi screamed as the blonde began to walk through the flurry of yo-yos.

"The final blow!" Hirotani flung his yo-yo but Jounouchi was able to deflect it, causing it to cut Yugi's bonds.

Yugi fell to the ground with a thud and I ran over to him and prepared to make a run for it.

Jounouchi made a laugh. "Looks like your brutish strength has a use."

"Jounouchi!" I called when a goon came up behind him.

He was about to turn around when a fist came down upon Jounouchi's head. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. A bright yellow glow encased the room and I was pulled by my waist again. I knew who it was so I didn't fight back.

Yami and I used the claw to go up to the second story to where we looked down on the gang members.

"Thank you." Yami muttered to Jounouchi.

"You!" Hirotani shouted and we both made a run for it, Yami pulling on my hand to guide me. "Chase him! Don't let him leave alive!"

We ran to where a window was broken and Yami climbed out first.

"This is not safe..." I muttered and Yami gave me a smile.

"Is anything I do safe?" I gave a giggle, shook my head, and climbed out the window.

We waited for a minute on the rooftop till gang members appeared.

"There he is! He's on the roof!

They came out to the roof with us and gave us creepy smiles.

"Fool. There's nowhere to run on the roof."

Yami smirked and pulled out a yo-yo. He began to spin it quickly, doing strange tricks that the gang people probably have never seen.

"Show off." I muttered.

Yami caught the yo-yo with the same smirk. "Now... It's game time. The rule is simple. The last ones standing on this roof is the winner." As he spoke, Yami handed me a yo-yo. I smiled and prepared.

"Sounds good." A goon replied. "Corner them!"

Yami and I split directions and separated the goons. I ran on one side of the roof, creating holes in the brittle metal, while Yami ran on the other. We crossed paths once and he gave me a smirk that set my cheeks ablaze.

"Not the time!" I shouted as I ran off again.

Yami and I crossed again when we met at a corner of the roof. The goon laughed.

"This is it." He laughed. "Will it be our yo-yos or falling? Choose."

"I wonder about that." Yami smirked. "This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to put holes in it with a yo-yo. I wonder how long this hole filled roof will hold the weight of you four."

"You brat! You used the yo-yo to make holes?!"

The roof began to collapse.

"You do not aim yo-yos at people." I growled. "They should face the ground."

The goons fell to the ground and I laughed when I heard the thud. I was careful around the edge of the hole so that I didn't fall in and saw the goons piled on top of each other. "That should teach them."

Yami gave a chuckle and took my hand. I gave a light blush. The shame from when that goon kissed me came back... Yami had been my first kiss but now... Yami turned to me and gave me a confused look.

"What's the matter, Christine?" He asked and the blush came back harder.

"It's nothing." I whispered and I could tell that he reluctantly dropped the conversation.

We entered the warehouse to see Hirotani hanging from the side with Jounouchi standing tall.

"Hirotani." Jounouchi growled. "In the end, see my yo-yo tech. Walk the dog."

The yo-yo came down and hit Hirotani's hand causing him to fall. I saw the pink band fall and Honda catch it.

Yami got my attention with a slight brush to my arm and I blushed brightly again when he kissed my cheek gently. He changed back to Yugi and ran off to talk to Honda.

**Later:**

I was sitting in my room that night, watching the moon and the stars stroll by, when the door opened suddenly. I turned and smiled to Yami.

"Hey." I greeted. "What're you doing here?"

He didn't reply. He closed the door and sat next to me. I adjusted so that he could see me clearly but regretted it soon after. He had taken my cheek and could easily see the blush that covered my cheeks.

"You were awfully quiet when we were coming back." Yami stated. "What's wrong?"

I had been feeling stupid for letting that guy kiss me. I made an embarrassed chuckle and fidgeted with my hands.

"I told you earlier." I smiled. "It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed and I knew that he wasn't going to give up. Grandpa had already gone to sleep and nobody would be around to jump in on us. I couldn't think of an excuse either so I was cornered. "Fine.." I muttered. "You caught me."

Yami smirked and finally took his hand off my cheek. He gestured with his hand for me to speak and I had to take a deep breath. "One of the goons at the warehouse kissed me..." That was as far as I got before I saw Yami's fist clench.

"What?!" He growled.

"I pushed him off after a second." I continued to speak and his fist relaxed. "It's just that I feel so dirty from that and..." I breathed, I was now rambling. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Yami raised his eyebrow at me. I didn't think about what I was going to do; if I did, I would back out.

"What is it?" He asked.

I blushed again. 'Hecate, this was embarrassing!'

"Remember after you won Shadi's game... when I wouldn't wake up?"

It was Yami's turn to blush. He just realized that I was somewhat awake for that whole thing and that he said that he'd do anything.

"Yeah..."

"Can I call it?"

Yami sighed and I was worried that he would say no. I was surprised by his next sentence.

"I'm a man of my word." He gave me a calm look. "What do you need?"

The sentence wouldn't come out. I tried to word it differently but it just wouldn't form. "Christine..." He was interrupted when I touched my lips to his. It wasn't exactly what I was hoping to do. I had convinced myself to back out but I suddenly moved forward and kissed him... Hecate smite me now! He gasped slightly and I pulled away.

"That was it." My face was the color of a red crayon. I was prepared for anything: anger, rebuttal and everything in between. Yami had kissed me in fear I would die and I...

The blush deepened, spreading to my chest, when Yami moved. His hands went to the sides of my head, his fingers brushing against my skin, and he put our lips together again. My eyes widened with surprise; he would pull away after a second, I reasoned but he didn't. He was gentle, just softly caressing his lips against mine. I finally kissed back, my mind growing too hazy to do anything else. My hands went to circle Yami's neck while his slid down to my waist, pulling me closer. His pulse was soothing, a constant drum against my palm.

My insides trembled when the kiss deepened and the pressure from Yami's hands on my waist pushed me backwards. Yami was now on top of me but it somehow didn't register completely in my mind. I couldn't help but tangle my fingers into Yami's hair and a light moan came from his throat. His hands were gently caressing my skin through my pajamas, it felt amazing.

The kiss was deepened again somehow and his tongue began to ask for entrance. I didn't object so his tongue slid across the tips of my teeth and began a battle of dominance with mine.

"Virgin Alert! Virgin Alert!"

We both jumped and the kiss was broken.

"What was that?" Yami asked breathlessly.

I fought to catch my breath, untangled my fingers, had Yami sit up then slid off the bed. I searched my belongings and came across something that my mother had always made me carry, the brown talisman decorated with small charms and other runes. It was a protection charm; I had laughed when she gave it to me since the protection it offered was protection from boys.

"Crazy old trinket." I gave a laugh and tossed it back in the bag.

I sat back on my bed and gave an exasperated look to Yami. "Parents get you the weirdest things."

Yami chuckled and touched our lips one last time before standing up.

"It's late and you and Yugi both have school tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. Yami left silently leaving me to smile to myself and revel in the prickling of my lips from the contact.

**Next day:**

"You developed a new yo-yo tech?" Anzu asked.

Jounouchi gave a smirk. "It's a great one that I haven't shown anyone yet."

"I'm so excited!" Miho squeaked.

"I look forward to seeing it." Yugi gave a smile.

I smiled as well. Last night came to mind again and I blushed. Yami hadn't been mad after that first little peck and that make out session afterward... I fought the blush off again.

"I have a bad feeling." Anzu muttered to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get ready for anything." I muttered back.

"Look!" Jounouchi took a stance. "Special loop! In the sky!"

He began to spin the yo-yo madly and Anzu and Miho's skirt flew up; I, luckily, was sitting down and able to hold the top of my skirt down. The blonde tried to run while Anzu picked up a chair and tried to hit him with it.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu shrieked. "You scum!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jounouchi shouted back.

Anzu didn't give up and continued her chase, leaving me laughing like a fool.

* * *

My dreams were filled with nightmares. The shadows from the night before I met Yugi were back; they screamed and shouted at me, 'Do something!' I would wake up every hour, panting and my clothes soaked with chilled sweat.

"Are you sure you're up for today, Christine?" Grandpa asked at breakfast before Yugi came down.

Thanks to Grandpa's knowledge about my powers, he was able to understand what they caused for me. It was nice to have at least a single person to talk about this sort of thing with.

"I'll be ok, Grandpa." I gave a smile. "It may just be a sort of warning."

Grandpa nodded and the day continued.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed after we arrived home from school. "You got some Duel Monsters cards!"

Grandpa gave a chuckle. Anzu and I gave each other a look that meant 'Oh Brother.'

"This card game is rapidly gaining in popularity." Grandpa explained. "Everywhere you go, the cards are sold out."

Anzu leaned into the conversation.

"Actually, I'm also learning Duel Monsters." She gave a bright smile. "Christine has been explaining the basics to me!"

"Really?!" Yugi exclaimed and gave me a bright smile.

I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"I had to. You're too persistent for your own good."

Anzu gave a laugh.

"Well then!" Grandpa interjected. "Even though it's a sales product, as a favor, I'll give you three a present."

"Really?!" All three of us near shouted excitedly.

Grandpa gave us each a pack of cards and we all ripped them open quickly. I heard the door open and Grandpa greeted the customer appropriately. I was so entranced on my cards, I barely noticed the shiver that went down my spine.

"Ah, too bad." Yugi gave a sigh. "I own all of them."

"Me too, Yugi." Anzu sighed.

I gave a giggle and continued shuffling my cards. A name stuck out at me. 'Violet Hekate.' How appropriate. The witch wore a dark purple dress and carried a green staff.

"Hey, Yugi." I called to the boy. "Look at this one!"

I held out the card and Yugi's eyes widened.

"This is! Violet Hekate!"

"What?!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Is it rare?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"It's not just rare!" Yugi exclaimed. "This card is one of the three witch sisters. It's a rare card that you won't see just anywhere."

I gave a bright smile and looked at the card again. Despite it only being a card, I could feel the faint power coming off the card because of the Millennium Puzzle's presence.

"It's also the first time I've seen it." Grandpa mused.

My smile grew a centimeter. I handed the card over to Yugi.

"You have it, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're really giving this to me?" He asked.

I nodded. "I already have a good deck; I wouldn't know how to arrange it in. I'm sure it would be more useful to you."

Yugi took the card so gently, I was sure he thought that it would break. His smile grew to the infectious length and he began to jump up and down.

"All right! Wow!" Yugi exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. It was hard to believe that Yugi, who was so childish, could have the strong alter ego that Yami was. I shook my head. Yugi and Yami are completely different people. I shouldn't compare them like that. "Thank you, Christine! I'll cherish it!"

I gave a smile. The shiver that was constant down my spine was gone and so was the customer.

**Next day:**

"Good morning!" Everybody was calling out as Yugi and I went to the lockers that had our shoes. Yugi was explaining Violet Hekate to Jounouchi and Honda.

"That card is really that rare?" Jounouchi asked.

"Nice!" Miho exclaimed. "Miho also wants one!"

Anzu gave a small laugh. "I bet you don't know the rules."

"I guess I'd also like to try!" Honda exclaimed.

"Oh, boy." I sighed. "More beginners.."

Anzu and I both laughed and had to cling to each other at my comment since Jounouchi also agreed that it'd be fun to try.

"Let's play together." Yugi offered. "I'll teach you the rules."

"Better you than me." I called and I heard Yugi pout.

"You're a good rule teacher so why don't you help?!"

Yugi spun around so fast that an envelope fell out of his locker. Jounouchi and Honda both pounced.

"Love Letter!"

Anzu's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey..." She growled. "I didn't really see; whose shoe locker did it fall from?"

"Mine, of course!" Both boys shouted as they fought for the envelope.

The letter flew toward Miho and she glanced at the name.

"It has 'Motou Yugi-sama' written on it."

My heart froze. There goes the mother instincts again. What?

"For me?" Yugi asked.

Yugi clammed up for the beginning of classes. As soon as a break started, Jounouchi and Honda were at it again.

"What's written there?!" Jounouchi pounded on Yugi's desk.

Yugi's face was nearly the color of a tomato and I couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

"I'm so frustrated!" Honda shouted.

Both boys tried to fight for the letter again after Honda pulled it from Yugi's pocket. My patience had run out. I snatched the letter and pulled it open.

"Give me that!" I growled and all eyes turned to me as I read.

_'Hello_

_I'm sure you're surprised to suddenly receive a letter like this. But I just wanted you to know these feelings in my heart. Could we meet just once? I'll be waiting after school at Domino Park._

_From Kageyama Risa.'_

"Yugi-kun is popular wit_h _the girls!" Miho teased.

Yugi's face brightened again. "No way. I don't know this Kageyama Risa person."

"A girl has been watching you from afar!"

Miho was a hopeless romantic... "Right, Anzu, Christine?"

"Yeah." Anzu responded half heartedly while I said nothing at all.

"They say a name matches the body." Honda began haughtily. "Kageyama Risa... This is the name of an unattractive girl!"

"I think so too!" Jounouchi agreed.

"For the first time we get along!" Both boys exclaimed then laughed stupidly.

"I'm sure it's a Frankenstein-like girl! Kageyama Risa, eh? That goes for all girls with kana in their name."

(For those that don't know. Kana is a form of Japanese writing that is used for small sounds like 'Ri' and 'Mi'. Which is why Miho gets offended at Honda's statement.)

"Mi-Ho..." Miho was muttering while she counted on her fingers. "Miho!"

Tears entered the girl's eyes and she walked away with her head down.

"Agh!" Honda exclaimed. "Miho-chan!"

Both Jounouchi and Honda went after the girl while Anzu and I stayed with Yugi.

"Yugi..." Anzu began. "So... What are you going to do?"

Yugi turned toward her and his face turned pink once again.

"If you don't feel like it, you don't have to go." I said and the boy gave me one of his puppy dog looks.

"What are you saying?" Honda and Jounouchi were back. "He's dealing with a female Franken. Be kind to her, Yugi."

"We're getting along unusually well today, Honda." Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jounouchi!"

Both boys laughed stupidly again and I fought with my temper not to simply freeze them.

**Time skip:**

I couldn't believe that those two idiots dragged me here. I had to work with Grandpa and Jounouchi and Honda decide to drag me along in their little quest to see what Risa looked like.

"You bad mouthed the girl so much," I muttered, "yet you came anyway?!"

"I want to just see her just once." Honda whispered and I gave an imploring look to Anzu and Mino, who followed behind us.

"A female Franken." Jounouchi gave a chuckle.

My patience was wearing thin. I was tired of being here and I wanted to go back home to the shop. My thoughts were interrupted when footsteps approached.

"Here she comes!" Honda exclaimed. "That's her!"

"Move!" Jounouchi pushed Honda's head into the bush. "I can't see!"

The girl had short lilac hair and simple blue eyes. Her school uniform was a dark purple with a turquoise bow. In one hand she held her bag while in the other she carried a package.

"That uniform..." Anzu breathed. "Black Rose Girl's Academy."

"That rich girl school?" Jounouchi asked.

She reached Yugi and her nervous disposition seemed too prevalent. Like she was acting a part in a play.

"You read the letter, didn't you?" I could her the girl's bell voice ask.

"Y-yes.." Yugi stuttered to answer.

"Ummm... Here." She handed over the package. "I knitted this."

Yugi took it gently, his face near cherry red.

"Thank you.."

"I... Just had to talk with you, Yugi-kun." He eyes widened. "What a pretty pendant."

Risa tried to touch the Millennium Puzzle and the shock echoed through the air but no one else seemed to notice. I could see the true form of Risa now. Her features became too sharp for her small face.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked when she turned away quickly. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, it's nothing." She tried to make an excuse. "I just feel excited. I'm going home. I'm sorry."

Risa ran off and Yugi called after her. I had had enough. My head was pounding from the force of some sort of illusion that Risa was using and I was annoyed that the motherly aspect that I had for Yugi was getting upset that he didn't do anything to stop the fawning from Risa. I stood up sharply and walked off. The suddenness of my movement knocked everyone else over. I made to the game shop where Grandpa noticed my angry expression.

"Christine?" He asked as I plopped unladylike in a chair.

"It's nothing, Grandpa." I huffed, the pain finally subsiding. "Don't worry about it."

Grandpa didn't respond and he went back to work. I huffed and caught my breath. This whole thing pissed me off, Yugi has never had a girl hit on him before and he didn't know how to tell her to back off. This was scary for me; if Yugi was constantly around her, I would have to leave every time they entered the room.

Yugi eventually came home and asked if I was all right. "Yeah." I gave him a smile. "I think Risa was wearing a perfume that messed with an allergy I have so I had to leave pretty darn quick." It was close enough to the truth that I didn't feel bad but I still did. Yugi gave me a smile and told me to be a little more careful.

I didn't watch Yugi and Grandpa's normal game of Duel Monsters since I had to prepare for a small ceremony that was supposed to happen on the night of the lunar eclipse, only two days away. I needed to prepare the petals of the Lotus flower that Grandpa had gotten for me and let them dry out for the rest of the time.

The phone rang but I didn't bother going after it. It was Risa calling to meet again with Yugi tomorrow. I sighed, dealing with her will be a pain.

**Next day:**

Yugi told me that he'd meet me at school and he ran off, in the direction of the park. I sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I spoke aloud and walked to school.

Yugi arrived minutes after me and his face wore a light blush.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "You haven't seen the girl since then?!"

"Nope." Yugi lied. "Guess I've been dumped."

"Too bad." Miho sighs.

"Well, that happens." Honda began.

"Miho was cheering for you too."

Anzu and I were sitting in our seats, looking away from Yugi. I was sorry that I was being a jerk to the boy but he should learn to stand up for himself, even if the enemy is a pretty girl.

**Time skip:**

"On the next day off, let's all go somewhere if the weather is good." Jounouchi said with a smile.

"Miho wants to go to Hawaii!"

I sighed. That would cost more than what a day could provide...

Yugi muttered something and ran off into the trees. I rolled my eyes and went to the game shop to help out Grandpa.

After a few hours, the door opened and I turned.

"Welco..." I trailed away.

Risa was holding Yugi up, his face was a bright red and his breathing was too shallow. "Yugi!"

I ran over, despite the annoyance I felt toward the girl, and looked over Yugi. "What happened?!"

"Yugi doesn't feel well." Risa spoke calmly. "I want to take care of him."

I stood abruptly and took the boy from Risa's grip.

"Thank you for the thought." I said sharply. "But as Yugi's friend, I have to refuse."

I fixed my grip on the boy, holding him bridal style and walked up the stairs to his room. I tucked him in and turned to get him some cool water. "Bronze Bulls!" I cursed. Risa was standing in the doorway. "What in the hells are you doing?!"

"I want to care for Yugi." She said.

I sighed. This girl was too persistent and my temper was getting to me.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Get some cool water."

Risa ran off and the pain subsided to a degree. I turned back to Yugi and gave a sigh when I saw the near pained expression on his face. I ruffled Yugi's hair and his eyes opened.

"Christine..." He tried to speak more but I stopped him.

"It's ok, Yugi." I smiled. "Let's get you into something comfortable."

The boy nodded heavily and I closed my eyes as the small boy changed into his blue sweats. Risa finally came back with the water.

"Yugi!" She cried and Yugi gave a small smile which my heart cringed at.

Risa sat uncomfortably close to me as I continuously dipped a cloth in the cooled water. Anzu arrived not long after. She saw my face and knew that Risa was barging in.

"Hey, Anzu!" I called to her. "Could you go get some cold medicine for me? Grandpa ran out last week when I had my cold."

"Sure!" Anzu cried and ran out the door.

When I turned back to Yugi, I heard the crumpling of a bag. I looked and Risa handed me a cup of cold medicine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I just bought it!" Risa gave a smile and handed it out to me.

I took it hesitantly; it was cold medicine, I could smell the chemicals it contained. Anzu came back in, gasping, holding the bag of cold medicine. I gave her a look that read, get this bitch out of here!

Jounouchi had arrived while Anzu was gone and he, thankfully, was keeping me company.

"Ah! We're out of ice!" Risa exclaimed and Anzu ran out again.

I love Anzu to death right now. She was so caring to Yugi and I was happy to see that Yugi was thankful for the girl's presence.

Ice clattered into the bucket even before Anzu came back. I made an inaudible groan. How come Jounouchi wasn't even noticing this! Honda had arrived and I was beginning to get annoyed with all the voices above me...

Anzu left to get some oranges and when she came back, her face had numerous cuts on it. I jumped up and quickly covered them up with cleaning solution that I always carried in my pocket. The girl was claiming that Risa had pushed Anzu down the escalator at the store.

"I don't know how that's possible." I tried to be the mediator even though I hated Risa. "Risa was here the whole time."

"I'm going home now." Risa suddenly stood up.

"Already?" Jounouchi asked.

"Can't you stay a bit more?" Honda asked.

Risa ignored them both. "Yugi-kun, I have a favor to ask... Ummm... This may be brazen of me, but can I have something of Yugi's to always have on me?"

"Ah, but..." Yugi tried to intervene but Risa interrupted.

"What's that?!" She pointed to his Duel Monsters deck. That's what she was after!

"It's the cards used in the game Duel Monsters."

"There are so many types!"

Risa searched through each card till she reached the one she wanted, Violet Hekate. "This is pretty. Can I have this to remember you?"

She said it as if Yugi were about to die! Yugi took the card and smiled at it.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "That's the only one that's off limits. Because it's something I received from someone important to me." Yugi looked up and smiled at me. My heart lifted and I couldn't help but smile back. "But... You can have any of the others."

Risa stood. "No. Never mind."

She walked out silently and the dark presence that surrounded her increased.

"You got Risa-chan angry." Jounouchi told Yugi while I shrugged.

"I think she got a taste of her own medicine." I huffed. "She needs to learn that some things aren't for sale."

Yugi and I shared a smile. After another few hours, Yugi was well enough to see Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu off.

"Thanks for today." Yugi smiled.

"See you in school tomorrow." Honda waved. "But... Don't overdo it, okay?"

"Don't worry, Honda." I ruffled Yugi's hair. "I'll be watching him like the Woman in Black."

Jounouchi and Honda both got my reference. I made the mistake of showing them the movie with Daniel Radcliffe and both of them were screaming like little girls by the end of it.

They both shuddered and walked away. Anzu gave laugh.

"Make sure he gets some sleep, Christine." Anzu winked and I gave a laugh as well.

"On it!"

Anzu waved as she walked off and I managed to drag Yugi back inside the house.

"Why are you always embarrassing me, Christine?" Yugi's face was a cherry red again.

I giggled and continued dragging Yugi.

"Because I can."

I opened the door and Yugi and I both froze. Risa was shuffling through Yugi's desk.

"Where is it?!" Risa shrieked.

"Risa-chan?!" Yugi shrieked back.

"The Violet Hekate card!"

Yugi clutched his shirt and Risa smiled evilly. "There?" She charged Yugi and I pushed her back.

"Back off, bitch!" I shouted.

I had to be careful now. My temper was stretched to the limit and if I didn't think clearly, I would hurt Yugi. Risa slammed into Yugi's desk and a book flew out the window. I could hear Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda all running back toward the house.

"Hand it over!" Risa choked out when she finally stood.

She grabbed Yugi and pushed him down. My fists clenched and the air turned icy cold. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda all burst into the room and I could tell they were astounded by Risa holding Yugi down and by the chill in the warm house. Yugi managed to swing his Millennium Puzzle at Risa and the crazed girl pulled away.

"It was the card you were after, wasn't it?" I hissed.

Yugi gave me a surprised look and turned to Risa.

"Tell me it isn't true, Risa-chan!"

Risa hissed and pulled out her whip. All of us ran to get away and the crack echoed behind us. We ran down the stairs and caught our breath at the bottom.

"What a surprise!" Jounouchi gasped. "Was that Risa-chan?!"

"At any rate, get outside!" Honda opened the door and Risa jumped in the way. "When did she...?!"

She lunged and Honda slammed the door. He leaned against it with all his weight. "Now!"

We ran toward the other door, my arm around Yugi.

"Hurry!" Anzu called.

We opened the other door and Risa was there as well. Jounouchi and Anzu both tried to hold her down.

"Christine! Take Yugi and go!" Jounouchi called and I nodded.

Yugi and I both ran for our lives. Everywhere I turned, there was a Risa. Triplets?! A whip came toward Yugi, trying to grab his puzzle and my temper snapped. The warm breeze of the day vanished and the triplets could see their breath.

"Well well." One of the triplets said with a chuckle. "A little white witch."

"Eh?" Yugi looked up to me. "Christine?"

I didn't respond. I took a step forward and heard Yugi gasp, where I was standing had turned to solid ice. The wind blew ferociously and everyone on the street shivered. My glare could've killed.

"If you even touch a single hair on Yugi's head, I swear to the queen of all witches that you won't live through this night."

The triplets looked terrified for a moment then their smirk returned.

"Oh really?" One of them laughed. "What about your little charge? What if you freeze him to death?"

My glare intensified. My hand flicked and the golden shield surrounded Yugi. The boy gasped and pounded on the shield.

"Christine!" He called. "What's going on?!"

I turned to him and gave a smile. Yugi's expression was terrified, though I couldn't tell if he was scared of the situation or of me.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll handle this."

Yugi gasped and pounded harder on the shield. I turned back to the triplets. "Where were we? Ah, yes..." I held out my hand and the intricate snowflake appeared.

The triplets surrounded me, my eyes watching each of them. They circled me till whips came one after the other. I blocked each of them easily till they all fired at once. One cut my forearm, another hit my thigh. The last one pounded my head and all went black.

**Time skip:**

I woke up hanging by my wrists on the wall. Voices screamed and I thought I heard the roar of the blue eyes white dragon. How long have I been out?

I froze the metal chains and pulled them off easily. I looked around the corner and saw Kaiba leaving. What is that bastard doing here? The man looked to me and I glared sharply. Kaiba laughed and walked out the door.

"Christine!" Yugi cried and I was barreled into a hug. "Kaiba-kun managed to defeat them!"

"He did?" My head was reeling. That's right. He beats the witch sisters with two blue eyes white dragons. "That's strange but I'm just glad you're safe. Let's go, Yugi."

I try to walk away but a hand pulls my wrist back. My nerves are shot. Yami... I turn back and sure enough, there is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"How did you do all that, Christine?" He asked. "All that stuff with the ice?"

I didn't respond and that apparently got on Yami's nerves. "I trusted you enough with my own identity yet you can't trust me with yours?"

I tried to pull away. I didn't want to tell him like this. "Christine!" He pulled me back harder and I lost it.

"I was scared!"

Yami jumped and he saw the terrified tears that swan down my cheeks. "I was scared about what you'd think! I was scared that you would think I was a monster... I was scared..." I trailed away when I saw Yami's face. He wore an expression I couldn't name. "What's that face for?" I asked, my voice choked.

My reply was a flick to my nose which caused me to give him a dirty look. "What was that for?"

"You were asking for it." He answered with a shrug. "Remember when I had to explain something to you and you did that to me?"

I remembered, a little too clearly for my own taste. "Being scared isn't like you, Christine. Where is the confident girl that I know? You woke me up from my own rant so now I'm repaying the favor for back then."

I smile grew on my face. "Though you still owe me an explanation."

I made a choked laugh. "Yeah, I should tell you."

Yami took my hand and we walked out the door. The walk back to the game shop was silent but not uncomfortable. Yami's grip on my hand helped me keep control of my still frayed emotions. We eventually reached the game shop; Grandpa had been out all afternoon so he didn't know what had happened. The both of us walked up the stairs and Yami pulled me into my own room, probably thinking that it would help me. We sat down and Yami waved for me to begin.

"What is the low-down?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Boys." I turned to Yami. "Hold out your hand."

Yami did so hesitantly, like he didn't trust me. "Feeling trusting?" I teased and Yami smiled.

"Yep."

I placed my own hand on top of his and concentrated. The normal chill centered on my palm and when I pulled away, a perfect snowflake was sitting on Yami's palm. "How did you...?!"

"I've been able to do this since I was born." I explained. "I can create anything from simple flurries to snowstorms. The stronger the storm the more power it requires. Those brats probably would have frozen to death if they hadn't knocked me unconscious." Yami's face was funny but I kept talking. "I can also brew potions."

Yami's eyes turned to the little vials that I kept on the high shelf. They all glinted in the moonlight coming in through the window.

"That would explain how nothing would scar up after Yugi was attacked..." Yami muttered. "And when your wrist..."

I made a giggle. "I'm surprised you didn't notice then."

Yami's eyes bugged and I couldn't help but laugh even harder then. "Your face is completely priceless!" Yami suddenly took my forearm and pushed me down onto the bed, holding me beneath him.

"Stop laughing!" He growled threateningly.

I laughed even harder then. Yami's face kept on getting funnier. "Stop!"

"Then stop making that face!"

Yami sighed and brushed my face with one of his hands, just softly caressing my cheek down to my neck. My face turned completely red.

'Virgin Alert! Virgin Alert!'

The talisman went off again and Yami jumped off me.

"Stupid thing!" Yami growled as he searched the room.

I sat up, my face still red, but began to smile when I saw Yami's annoyed face.

"In the brown bag." I called and Yami immediately went there.

As he searched the bag, I started thinking again. Since Yami knows about what I am should I tell him about this whole thing being a TV show? It would seem fair since he told me about him without complaint. "Yami?" I called and he looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something else I need to tell you about."

Yami's head tilted in confusion. He forgot about his search and sat next to me again.

"What is it?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again and they immediately connected with Yami's deep crimson.

"I'm not from this dimension." I told him. "This whole place, Domino City, is a setting in a cartoon I've watched since I was a little kid. I've seen your adventures with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Every twist and turn that you guys go through together and the precious memories that you two make."

Yami's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I can prove it too." I jumped off the bed and looked into the bag that had come with me the day I had arrived. The first comic book of season zero was sitting there. I ran back to Yami and pulled open the page where the dice game with the director was displayed. "This is where I got the idea of the game against the director!" Yami examined the page with extreme curiosity then turned to me.

"So you've known what would happen in some instances?" He asked.

I nodded. "Most of the time, but since I arrived, some parts have been changed like the whole thing at the restaurant. Anzu was actually supposed to be kidnapped." To prove it, I showed him the page.

"So, all of this is fake?" He spoke softly and my heart broke. "Everything we both have done is all a lie?"

"No!" I interjected. "I know that I am actually here and everything is happening because I arrived. So you better deal with it."

Yami was silent. I was now scared that he would rebuke me, tell me to leave. I was happily surprised when he took me into a hug.

"This must have taken so much courage..." Yami muttered. "I'm honored to be the first to know."

"Well..." I gave a giggle. "Grandpa found out about me being a witch long ago..."

"Damn Grandpa!" Yami growled and I burst into laughter again.

Yami pulled away from the hug and looked at me seriously. "You should tell Yugi about you being a witch." He said. "He and the rest of the gang."

I nodded reluctantly. "I'll tell them tomorrow after school."

Yami nodded and gave me one last comforting smile before he left. I sighed, but it was a relieved one. I wasn't going to be rebuked. Now, I had to tell the rest of the gang.

**Thank you so much!**


	10. The Witching Hour

**Hey... I'm so sorry about how late this is... I can only say that Dwarves, or Dwarrow, have ruined my life. Especially the one with blond hair with really cool mustache braids. **

**This chapter I kinda threw together when I wanted to show what Christine could do and a change that I wanted to show in her from everything she has gone through so far. Hopefully you like it, I had fun writing it. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that I may reference in this story.**

"Eh?!" Everyone exclaimed after my statement.

"It's kinda true." I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Wait a minute!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "You're saying that you're a witch?!"

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"Don't witches have warts?" Miho asked innocently.

"Only dark witches." I answer with a tick in my shoulder. That was always one of the first questions.

"Prove it." Honda and Jounouchi challenged at the same time.

I gave a smirk and gave a sly look to Yugi. He was taking it better than the rest of the gang since he saw the confrontation with the witches last night. I waved everyone outside and we reconvened in the back yard.

"Ready?" I asked and everyone nodded.

I held out my palms and the chill centered in the center of the hands. A white glow appeared and I threw it into the sky.

"Hey!" Honda shouted. "That was probably an illusion of the light."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed to the sky. The sun began to be covered by dark clouds till it was a dim overcast. The temperature dropped and snow began to fall.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed and he went to catch some in his hand.

"Incredible!" Anzu breathed and both she and Miho ran in the small flurry.

"More!" Jounouchi exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

I swished my hand and more snow began to fall. It soon began to pile up in large drifts. I thought about Marshmallow, the large snow monster that guarded my mind; I hadn't seen him since I was nine, could I bring him out? I giggled. That wouldn't end well.

I looked over to my friends and they all gave bright smiles. I gave an evil smile when I saw Jounouchi preparing a snowball to throw at Honda. I materialized a pack of snow in my hand and gave Anzu a wink. She cocked her head in confusion and she smiled when I pulled the ball of snow out.

"Hey, Jounouchi!" I shouted and the blonde made the mistake of looking.

My snowball collided with his face and he fell backwards. The rest of us were in stitches at his angry expression.

"This means war." He growled and prepared his snowball again.

I smirked. Multiple snowballs rose from the ground, all poised to strike Jounouchi.

"Are you sure you want war, Jounouchi?" I asked. "I don't think you'd win."

Jounouchi gulped and dropped his snowball. We all laughed again and played in the snow. After an hour or so, I declared that it was time for me to get rid of the snow.

"Aww." Everyone groaned and I gave a smile.

"I can bring it back when you guys want it."

That seemed to raise people's spirits and they all nodded. I waved my hand at the ground and brought it up to the sky. Everyone watched in amazement as the snow melted and clouds melted away. The warmth of the day returned and everything was as it was before.

"That was incredible, Christine!" Miho exclaimed. "Miho hopes you can do it again soon."

I gave a bright smile and we all went back into the house. We sat on the couches in the living room.

"So, what else can you do?" Jounouchi asked.

"I can brew potions, though mostly limited to healing ones since those are kinda my expertise, and little summonings."

"Could we see?" Anzu asked.

My smile faded. It would be too dangerous to bring them. What if I messed up? They would get hurt and it'd be my fault.

"I don't know, you guys." I said in a quiet voice. "It can be pretty dangerous in the rituals and I don't think I could live with myself if you guys got hurt."

The gang smiled at me.

"Don't worry!" Honda smiled. "We'll pull our weight and stay out of the way when we need to!"

"Honda!" Jounouchi exclaimed with a smile. "We agree again!"

They laughed stupidly and I fully obliged in freezing their arms together. They gave me frightened looks.

"You two don't know how much I've wanted to do that when you've done something stupid." I gave an evil smirk.

Everyone gave me scared looks then started to laugh. I let the two boys go and I explained to them the ritual. This was a little more difficult ritual than the ones I've normally done. The whole purpose of the ritual was to create crystals, not just any crystal that you can dig up, the type that radiated powers that did a specific job. Some were used as war charms while others were used as love talismans. I was going to make shield charms for the shop just in case it was robbed.

"When does the ritual start?" Yugi asked.

"I need to start when the lunar eclipse starts, tomorrow night."

"That's not a lot of time to get everything." Anzu told me.

"Don't worry." I soothed. "I've already got everything for it and the last thing is drying out."

Everyone nodded and we all agreed to meet here tomorrow night at six thirty.

"Will everything work out, Christine?" Yugi asked. "Are you sure it'll work?"

I ruffled the boy's hair and gave a smile when he grouched at me.

"I appreciate the thought Yugi, I really do. I know what I'm doing."

Yugi reluctantly nodded and we waited for the next day.

Next day 6:30 pm:

"Roll call!" I called out and everyone turned to me. "Anzu with the vials of cinnamon extract?"

"Present!" Anzu called.

"Jounouchi with the makhai?"

"What exactly do these things do?" Jounouchi asked as he looked into the see through bottle.

"They're wars spirits." I said absentmindedly. "Going to be used in a defensive purpose."

"Oh!"

"Miho with the Lotus petals?"

"So pretty!" Miho cried and I smiled.

"Honda with the sample of the shop?"

"How exactly did you get this stuff?"

Honda held out one of the vials, a small one filled with a red, glowing gas.

"Quite simple." I checked off the item on the list. "Just enter a certain room of the area you want to protect and you take a minuscule piece of anything unmovable and change it into a gas."

"That doesn't seem very simple."

I rolled my eyes and went down the list to the last two items. "Yugi with my book?"

"Here!" Yugi cried and waved the book. "I would've thought this thing would be so much heavier."

I smiled. "That book is pretty cool because it adjusts the rituals it holds to the kinds of rituals that I can use during different celestial phenomena, no matter where I am."

"That's pretty cool!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Last thing. I took out a bottle with strands of hair. The gang would kill me if they found out but this needed to be done. I didn't want any of them hurt so I decided late last night to craft personal protective charms for each of my friends. With the power I was expending tonight, they may not be as powerful as I would like them to be but I could easily adjust them if I needed to.

"So, are we all ready?" I asked.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone called back.

I smiled and we all walked out the door. The sun was near set so I didn't have as much time as I had hoped. The park sign was visible in the setting sun, 'Closed'.

"The park is closed." Yugi hummed. "We shouldn't go inside."

I gave him a smile and patted his head. The boy didn't seem very consoled at the gesture.

"Don't worry, I already have that worked out." I gave another smile. "The night guard for the park has a daughter who is Wiccan, so he understands the need for me to get in the park at night. He lets me in."

"Really?" Anzu asked.

"Yep. I've been helping his daughter with a couple of potions that she could work on... What am I doing?" I clapped my forehead. "I don't have time to be talking!"

We ran into the park and I waved at Jun, the security guard. He simply gave me a wave and we continued to run. The group and I finally reached the part of the park I liked. A large opening in the trees, giving the area a good view of the coming eclipse. "All right." I clapped and everyone turned to me. "Nobody move while I get set up, kay?"

Everyone nodded and I closed my eyes. A small breeze blew through the trees, leaving the rest of my group gasping. In my mind's eye, I drew the circle of summoning in a thick sheet of un-melting ice. I opened my eyes and all my friends were gawking at the incredible new addition to the scenery. "Ok, now I need the ingredients."

An hour passed and two near mishaps occurred. Jounouchi nearly dropped the Makhai and Honda had nearly dropped his vials trying to catch the Makhai; those boys were going to be the death of me. The sun had completely set and the Moon was starting to rise across the horizon.

"How will you know when to start?" Honda asked.

"That's where this handy thing comes in." I pointed to the circle. "The ice will start to glow when the prime time for the ritual begins."

"Neat.." Jounouchi breathed.

I looked to Yugi. He was crouched near the side of the circle but a smile wasn't on his face like there normally was.

"Is everything all right, Yugi?" I asked.

He looked up and I could see something indistinguishable in his eyes.

"Something's wrong." He whispered. "I don't know how but I can tell that something is going to happen."

I looked around. There was a chill in the air, more than usual. I stood and and held my palm out to the base of the trees. My snowflake symbol appeared and a light blue dome appeared around the grove.

"That should keep unwanted people out." I spoke aloud. "If something does make it in, I'll know immediately."

Yugi nodded but he didn't look completely consoled. I pat his head and sat back at the edge of the circle. I pulled the bottle of hairs out of my pocket. This was for my friends. I wasn't going to let them get hurt for something I do.

_**Arooooooo**_

I flinched. What was that?

"Aghh!" Miho shrieked. "What was that?"

"I dunno!" Jounouchi looked like he was going to wet himself. "Christine?"

I stood again. What 'it' was... It wanted in my barrier.

"I have no idea but you all go up into the trees!" I pointed to the surrounding trees.

_**Arooooo**_

The howl was closer. They had gotten through. Damn, why was my power fading... Right, the circle. As long as the circle was out, most of my power was sent directly to it for it to keep running. I was going to be near useless in a fight.

"We're not leaving you, Christine!" Yugi called.

I shook my head. I waved a hand and the wind blew Yugi and the gang into the largest tree. "Christine!"

"Just trust me!" I called up to them.

_**Aroo...**_

It was here. A large pack of what looked like wolves entered the clearing. Each one looking as hungrier as the last one. A chuckle echoed through the trees.

"Well well well..." The man chuckled again. "A little witch."

I narrowed my eyes. Shit, not these things.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

The man came out of the shadows and my eyes narrowed more. He was a tall man, his face covered in dark stubble. I would've considered him handsome if it weren't for the scars that covered his visible skin. Lycaon, the first werewolf from Greek Myths. Some poor witch had accidentally summoned him millennia ago and he still prowled the world with his pack.

"Oh nothing, my dear." Lycaon chuckled. "My pack and I were just looking for a snack."

Jounouchi made an obvious growl and I made a mental note to kick him if we survived. Lycaon looked up and gave a smile. "Our little witch has friends? Why, bring them down. I'd like to meet them."

"I'd rather not." I hissed. "They aren't interested."

Lycaon made a mock pout.

"Now I'm offended." He gave a laugh. "Very well, I guess we've found our snack."

The wolves pounced. I made huff, great.

Swish!

The wind blew the wolves back when the came too close. This magic was small so I wouldn't get tired out too quickly, hopefully.

"Christine!" Anzu shrieked from the tree.

I turned and saw some members of the pack trying to climb the tree. I growled audibly.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Lycaon simply chuckled.

"I've been told that."

I made my own smirk. The air turned frigid. I heard Yugi gasp, this was the same magic I used against the witch triplets. Lycaon's smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed at me. "What sort of magic is this, witch?"

"Just the cool kind."

I flung my hand toward the base of the tree and a large bank of snow appeared and the wolves growled at it when it began to move. "Let's get moving, Marshmallow." I called. "Time to kick some ass." The snow bank continued to move till Marshmallow was standing at the base of the large tree. He was exactly as I remembered him, a large snow made monster with icicle claws and glowing blue eyes. I saw that everyone's eyes were wide at the large snow monster.

"These guys?" Marshmallow asked in his gravely voice, pointing to the wolves.

"Yep, they're being a pain."

Marshmallow's icicle claws grew to sabertooth tiger size and the wolves bayed pathetically till they ran back to their master.

"Very well, little witch." Lycaon muttered, his voice two octaves deeper. "Now you get me."

He began to change. His human formed began to collapse until all that was left was a large pitch black wolf. "I don't like to have an audience when I duel." Lycaon growled. "We go somewhere more private."

I nodded tightly and the wolves began to part to create a path for me. I turned to Marshmallow before I walked away.

"Keep them safe." I said simply and Marshmallow nodded.

"Christine!" Yugi called.

I turned to the tree and gave them a thumbs up, to give them the strength to believe in me. In truth, I was exhausted; my powers were completely drained from summoning Marshmallow but I couldn't give up.

I walked with Lycaon a small ways before he finally turned back to me in a small clearing.

"Any last words, little girl?" Lycaon asked.

"I should be asking you that." I taunted.

Lycaon chuckled and pounced. I darted from corner to corner of the clearing, jumping away from his bites. I continually froze him to the ground, hoping that would give me enough time to think of a plan but he always managed to break through.

"Getting tired?" Lycaon taunted. "You can always give up."

I huffed and puffed to catch my breath. Why couldn't I think of something to stop him? I was being dumb and forgot something about this wolf... Dumbass! Silver!

I didn't have any... Shit...

Lycaon pounced again and chuckled when he caught my shoulder with his claws. "Don't feel bad, little girl." He started to taunt again. "No witch has bested me since Iliana."

That was hard to compete against. Iliana, the Queen of all witches. She was powerful beyond all comparison. She was born a lowly girl in the northern mountains, sold a servant into the royalty of Egypt and somehow became its queen, marrying a Pharaoh whose name was lost. How could I compete with that? An idea struck me. What if I did the same thing she did? I could try to summon the silver pike that killed him before... No, that's dumb! I didn't have the strength to pull it off.

Another thought hit me. I can't give up. Yugi and the gang were counting on me to come back alive. Yugi would never let it down and Yami... Damn, I don't even know how he'd react. I breathed. I had to relax.

"There is no way I'm giving up." I looked the wolf right in the eyes and he laughed.

"What a cute little girl." He chuckled. "Something hit you? Your friends? As soon as I deal with you, your friends are next on my list. Starting with the boy with the spiky hair."

There went my temper. No way in hell would he touch Yugi. My strength grew beyond my normal limits, I had never felt this much power in my life, and the silver shaft appeared. Lycaon looked at the shaft with fear then growled at me.

"Time to say goodbye." I hissed and the shaft came down.

I turned to the other wolves and they ran away in a panic. The body of their master had faded away into the shadows, waiting to resurface in a couple millennia. The silver shaft vanished and my strength failed. I collapsed and all went black.

"Christine?" I heard a voice call softly. It sounded like Yami's but my mind was too fuzzy to fully decipher it. "Time to get up, girlie."

I opened my eyes and saw Jounouchi and Yugi smiling down at me.

"What...?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"And she wakes!" Jounouchi gave a woot and his smile broadens.

"Are you all right, Christine?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah..." I began hesitantly.

I felt strange. My body didn't feel right, like something had changed. That burst of strength that allowed me to summon the silver shaft? I have no idea... "What's going on?"

"We've been taking turns on watching you and watching your circle." Jounouchi explained as he helped sit me up.

Marshmallow was sitting in the corner of the clearing, watching for danger while Anzu, Honda and Miho all were sitting near the still dark circle.

"It still hasn't activated." I muttered distastefully. "How annoying."

Jounouchi and Yugi laughed and the two boys helped me to stand completely. And I was barreled into hugs on all sides.

"Miho is glad you're all right, Christine!" Miho squeaked when she managed to get a hold of me.

"Ok! Ok!" I tried to pull away from the hugs. "I get it!"

"No you don't!" Anzu shouted. "You could've died! We saw that Marshmallow was injured when you were, so don't play down this!"

I blushed brightly and was thoroughly surprised when Anzu gave me a tight hug. "Don't do it again." She muttered darkly and I finally gave a laugh.

"Agreed."

I was finally released and the circle began to glow. Finally! "Ready to see what we came for?"

Everyone nodded and smiled. Yugi handed me my book and we all settled in spots along the circle. I muttered the incantation and each ingredient was pulled out its container in rapid succession till four crystals were floating in the air. I willed them to fall into my basket but I wasn't done with the circle.

I was surprised. My powers were stronger now; normally, I would be completely exhausted by now but I still felt like I could climb a mountain. It was a great feeling.

I pulled the bottle of hairs out and opened the cork.

"What's that?" Honda asked and I simply smiled.

The hairs flew out and when I began to mutter the incantation, a different incantation was being echoed in my mind. I didn't know what the words meant, it was in the original language of magic. The protective crystals were formed and flew to their respective owners.

"What are...?" Anzu began to ask.

"A gift from me to you." I interrupted. "I don't want you all to get hurt like what nearly happened tonight..." I sighed. "They'll protect you from magical and some other types of damage but they have a limit on how much in a single day."

"I guess I should start to count my punches then." Jounouchi muttered and all of us laughed.

I waved my hand and the circle vanished. It was past midnight now and Grandpa was most likely worried about us. We all walked home quietly and a hand silently pulled me backwards. I went willingly since I felt the burst of magic when we left the park.

"Can I help you, Yami?" I asked, giving the spirit a sly look.

"Promise to keep your word on not doing anything stupid?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

I sighed. "Yes, I give you my word."

Yami huffed and to mess with him, I slid my hand out of his grasp, down his wrist and interlocked our fingers. I was graced with a blush that covered the entirety of Yami's face and most of his ears. "You're so funny, Yami!" I teased and pinched his cheek.

He muttered darkly, something about getting revenge but I wasn't concerned. He wouldn't hurt me, even if he wanted to.

**Hopefully you liked it! If I end up doing more with this story, like adding on the other seasons, I would like it if you remembered the the name Iliana. If I do more, she will definitely be important to the story. **

**Thanks greatly and hopefully I'll update soon! **


	11. The Prophet and A Girl's Day

**Holy Cow! I have some good news for you, my lovely followers and such! Probably about 15 minutes ago, I finished writing 'A Witchy Idea' and will most likely now begin to post a lot more regularly! Then when I have the time, I can begin the long process of Season 1... Oh Ra! I never thought I would actually finish it! Well, now is not the time to get emotional because I still have a number of chapters, Death T and the Monster World arch to post up. **

***If anyone recognizes anything from this, I don't own it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! The only thing I own is Christine!***

It was nice having the air clear with the gang. I didn't have to hide my powers anymore which gave me a lot of less stress to deal with. They were the best people ever and I was proud to call them my friends. I was proud till they began to talk about the school psychic.

The talks began when a whole collection of female students surrounded one male one

"Get back!" One girl cried.

"Get back!" Another echoed.

"Kokurano-sama is passing by. Open the way!" The first girl called into the hall.

The hall, ironically filled with boys and us, moved aside and the gang and I watched as the girls processed through the hall with their 'psychic' friend.

"What is this?!" Jounouchi barked suddenly, scaring me since he was close to my ear.

"You don't know?" Anzu asked.

"It's the recently famous boy with supernatural powers!" Miho exclaimed.

"Boy with supernatural powers?" All three boys asked.

Funny enough, all the boys turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well?" Jounouchi asked. "Do you know if he has supernatural powers?"

I sighed. Jounouchi expected me to know if any random stranger had powers... I'm good, but not that good.

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered. "I barely even know the guy!"

"He can see into the future." Anzu gave me an explanation. "And he's pretty accurate, they say."

I sighed again. Great, future seers. No one paid me any heed though.

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch?" Miho began with her question. "They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes."

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A." Anzu continued. "He became famous for that."

A chill ran down my spine when Kokurano, or whatever his name was walked by. He had lilac colored hair and his dark green mantle cape seemed a little ridiculous in the school. He was giving Anzu, Miho and I a strange look. "Well, I don't believe in stuff like that though."

I choked back a laugh. "What?" Anzu asked.

"Are you ok, Christine?" Miho asked alongside Anzu.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I laughed. "I just couldn't help but hear that you don't believe in psychics... If that's the case, why do you believe in the sort of stuff I pull off?"

Anzu blushed brightly. "Ummm... Well..."

Anzu never got to answer since Jounouchi gained a gleam in his eye, one that I never liked.

"I'm going to get my fortune told!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Anzu and I looked at each other and in a moment of agreement, she went over to Jounouchi and hit him with annoyance. "He's almost always right." He jumped out of Anzu's grip and turned to Yugi. "Yugi! Let's go get our fortunes told!"

"But I really don't want to." Bless Yugi's soul.

"Yeah!" Honda interjected. "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beautification member, I can't overlook it!"

Yugi had no time to react for when Honda picked him up in a near choke hold. "Yugi, let's go!"

He started to walk off with poor Yugi clamoring for breath.

"Put the boy down!" I cried.

"Wait!" Jounouchi growled at Honda and the other boy put Yugi down defensively. "That's not your job as a beautification member. In the end, you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho."

Honda acted like he didn't hear a thing.

"What are you saying, bastard?!"

Jounouchi went after Honda and Yugi while Anzu, Miho and I stayed behind.

"Man." Anzu sighed. "Miho, you're not going?"

"Miho isn't interested." Mino chirped. "Miho's future is to obviously marry a prince with a big inheritance."

"I could've told you that, Anzu." I laughed.

"And you?" Anzu asked. "I would've thought you would go."

"Nah." I brushed a hair out of my face. "Most psychics are fakes anyway. I went to a real one when I was little and I still have nightmares about it."

Anzu and Miho gave me a look that said they were a little freaked out but my smile made them laugh, I was teasing after all.

It was almost the end of lunch when the boys finally came back. Anzu, Miho and I were all seated at a desk eating when they entered the classroom.

"They're back." Miho announced and Anzu and I both looked up.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked. "It's just harmless fun like a said, right?"

"Fool! That's the real thing!" Jounouchi near shouted.

'How would you know what the real thing is, Jounouchi?' I thought and Yugi snickered at the annoyed look I was giving the blonde.

"Again with this..." Anzu sighed.

"It's true! My future is to be a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!"

"If he can even get there..." I muttered with a chuckle but Jounouchi heard me.

"You..."

Jounouchi wanted to retaliate but he knew better. I could easily beat him in a second flat.. He he.

"Miho-chan." Honda began with goo goo eyes. "Let's create a happy family."

Miho looked confused and Jounouchi and I took the opportunity to laugh.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon I found Yugi putting on his street shoes, readying to go home.

"Yugi!" The boy looked up. "Why don't we go window shopping on the way home? I wanted to get you something to apologize after I accidentally messed up your favorite game."

I scratched the back of my head nervously. Yugi simply gave me a smile.

"All right! But you don't have to buy me anything, I forgave you already!"

"I still feel bad though, so I guess you'll have to deal with it."

Yugi sighed but smiled again. "Let's go!"

We only walked a step when someone appeared.

"Christine Wilson-san." It was Kokurano.

"Kokurano-kun." Yugi breathed.

"Aren't you interested in your future?" Kokurano asked me. "No. Nosaka Miho, Masaki Anzu and you are the only female students who haven't visited me. Well, Nosaka Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously. Masaki Anzu has great potential but she has a thick head. But why don't you come? I'm worried."

"Well, why indeed." I mused aloud. "Hey, since you're psychic, why don't you look into the future and see why I don't come?" I shrugged. "I don't need my future told."

"How rude!" One of the girls flanking Kokurano cried. "You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"Of course I doubt it." I spoke seriously. "I've seen a much more believable act in a five year old."

I turned to Yugi and he recognized the look of annoyance on my face. "Let's go, Yugi."

"Okay." Yugi gave a smile for a second till I pulled on his backpack to make him move faster.

Next Day:

It was now gym and all I could hear was Jounouchi complain that he was sore.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked. "You look terrible."

Jounouchi scoffed. "It's nice to be a girl. You get to play tennis. I have to do Judo. Judo!"

"What I would give to do judo..." I muttered distastefully.

Miho giggled at me and Yugi gave me a look that said 'I'll switch!'

"What are you saying?" Honda asked. "Judo is the basics for being a man! It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

Honda was drowned out at Jounouchi's yell of 'The boy with supernatural powers!'

Kokurano was standing with his two female bodyguards and Jounouchi slid on his knees to the short boy.

"What do you have to tell me?!" Jounouchi cried.

Kokurano seemed dazed for a second then regained his composure.

"N-no." He stammered. "I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Vision?" Anzu asked.

"You!" Kokurano pointed to Jounouchi. "Be wary of light coming at you."

Jounouchi jumped and pointed to himself. "What?! Me?! No way."

Kokurano turned to point at me. "Christine Wilson-san. In places you don't know, there is a man is watching over you."

I blinked.

"What's that?" I asked calmly.

"If you want details, come to me."

I breathed. Kokurano must have heard me say something about a boy and he was now using it as a prophecy...

"Excuse me but I'm not interested."

I walked off and didn't look back, even when I heard Kokurano's shouts for Miho to let go of him.

I let my mind wander as we played tennis in class. I was okay at tennis, my mom played and she forced me to play with her when she had friends over, so I practically killed all the newbies.

When our teacher finally let me go take a breather, my thoughts of Kokurano's 'prophecy' returned. "How idiotic." I muttered. "There isn't anyone watching over me..." I giggled lightly. "Well... Unless you think about..."

Everything went dark and I heard Miho laugh.

"Christine!" She laughed. "Why are you so serious?"

"Gah, Miho!" I fought to get free. "Let..."

Burger World flashed through my mind. It had been months since then, why did it come up now? Yami... I hadn't really thought of him as a protector, mostly he annoyed me with his constant smug looks but in the recent weeks...

"Hey!" A couple of girls in our class came over with panicked expressions. "Did you hear about what happened in the gym? A light from the ceiling fell. Jounouchi-kun nearly got hurt!"

Kokurano's prophecy ran rampant in my mind. He's got to be behind this! He was pulling the strings, but how?

"There's a big ruckus over another of Kokurano-sama's prophecies coming true!" Another girl in the group exclaimed.

"Really?" Miho asked. "Probably just a coincidence. Right, Christine?"

My face would probably be compared to Sherlock Holmes at that moment. Contorted in a thoughtful expression that scared Miho.

"Christine." Yugi called softly when the school day ended. "Why do you suddenly want to see Kokurano-kun?"

I turned to him and his face was a mixture of fear and something else. I tried to give him a soothing smile.

"I'm going to show that Kokurano is a fake. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but he's going to slip up one way or another."

Yugi's face didn't relax at all. I wanted to comfort him, say that there was nothing to worry about, but I didn't believe that. How could I comfort him when I couldn't even comfort myself?

"Does it have anything to do with..." Yugi trailed away. "You can think of a man that is watching over you?"

"No, Yugi." I shook my head lightly. "I'm just trying to protect my friends from someone who clearly has it out for us."

I turned to walk away with a final wave.

"Christine... Wait!"

Kokurano's little shop was creepier than I thought. Just a black box with a white piece of paper. Kokurano's female followers stood beside him on both sides as usual but the only thing the short boy looked at was me.

"Christine Wilson-san." He greeted. "Welcome. I knew you would come."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his mantle and held it out to us. Yugi read it aloud.

"Christine Wilson will come after school."

"Well?" Kokurano asked. "You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?"

I was officially disgusted with the way I was going to act, but it had to be done. Time to play the shy, diminutive girl.

"Can you tell me about the vision you saw of me?" I asked, my voice giving a small quiver.

Kokurano's features softened for a moment.

"Very well. Let me see your hand."

I held it out to him and he gave a chortle. "What a soft hand."

'That's not your job, asshole.' Kokurano began to rub the extended hand and I thought of how much germ killer I would have to use to get rid of the touch. "I see it! I see it! It's a vision of you!" Kokurano's hands were splayed wildly in the air and his eyes were firmly shut. "The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you! Today at six. Wait in the science room. There you will probably put yourself in his hands."

'Probably?' I thought with a slight chuckle.

Before I could think more, Yugi wrenched my hand away from Kokurano's.

"Yugi?" I managed.

"This... This is a fraud!" Yugi near shouted.

"What?!" The girl on Kokurano's left exclaimed.

"What an interesting thing to say." Kokurano chortled. "So my super power is a fraud?!"

"Because... Because I've seen tricks like this before!" Yugi turned to me. "Christine, you showed some to me!" He turned back to Kokurano. "For example, the time when Christine went to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived. It'll make it look like you predicted it!"

Kokurano adjusted his mantle. That was it!

"I see." Kokurano said softly. "It's true that there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

Yugi almost backed down. "Oh... I don't know... But a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie!"

'Oh, Yugi. If only you knew.' I went to pull him away, so that we could leave and recuperate but Kokurano's hands flew in the air again.

"Kokurano-sama!" The same girl cried to him. "Are you saying you don't believe in Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I see it! I see it!" Kokurano was wailing. "It's your future!" He pointed to Yugi with a serious look on his face. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you!

Kokurano was breathing heavily but he gave a smirk. "You should be careful."

For a long while afterwards, Yugi was silent. It tore at my heart to see him so gloomy.

"Cheer up, Yugi." I soothed. "You were right."

Yugi looked up at me with an amazed expression.

"What?"

"Remember when you were accusing Kokurano of pulling a piece of paper at the right moment?" Yugi nodded. "Well, Kokurano adjusted his mantle after you said it. Think psychology, Yugi. When you're guilty, you'll show it somehow."

Yugi's smiled broadened but it faded again.

"But... Christine, you're going, aren't you? To the science room?"

I gave a laugh. "Yeah, just to show it in Kokurano's face that he's a big fat liar." Yugi didn't smile like I'd hoped. "Don't worry about me, Yugi. I can take care of myself; if I need anything, I'll call, ok?"

Yugi didn't seem convinced so I gave him one last smile and ran to the science room.

Yugi P.O.V

I walked down the halls after Christine ran off. It wasn't any of my business whether Christine was in love with anybody, I still had that crush on Anzu. Yet, I exposed the trick to Kokurano's 'power' because I had felt jealous for some reason; a great anger within me rose and told me to stop Kokurano from touching Christine, it didn't like it.

I walked a few paces more before I saw a book lying in the hall. Running over to it, I noticed the markings on the book, labeling it to belong to the school.

"This belongs in the book room." I muttered and slowly walked there.

The book room was quiet as I entered and searched for the spot that the book belonged in. Finding the general area, I looked at numbers. "Um... guess it's around here."

Thump! Thump! Thump!

I gasped. The bookcases! Countless words! I turned back as the bookcase began it's descent and all went black in a flash of golden light.

Yami P.O.V

The dust from the innumerable books filled the room. I restrained from coughing and with my eyes, looked around the room. My hand ached and with a quick look at it, there was a sizable red splotch on it, it was going to be an incredible bruise.

"I see." I muttered. "Countless words, eh?"

I turned to my right and saw a familiar dark green mantle cap flowing behind a runner. "So, Kokurano is just making his own predictions come true himself! Some super power. Then that means next..." My eyes widened. "Christine's in danger!"

Normal P.O.V

The sunset gave at least some light into the science room, shining a beautiful crimson light on the walls. I looked to the clock and saw that it was just now six o'clock. My mysterious protector should be on his way.

The door slid open and with a visible jump, I turned to see who it was. Kokurano, who wore a visible grin, walked calmly into the classroom.

"Looks like my prophecy was correct?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? There's no one here except for you and me." I gave a huff and started for the door. "Some prophecy..."

I was even prepared and I was caught off guard?! Why me! Kokurano slammed a cloth over my nose and mouth and I fought to be released. This scent... Chloroform... Why does... this... always...

"See!" Kokurano exclaimed. "Your destiny is to put your body in my hands!"

I was almost completely unconscious when Kokurano set me down near the teacher's desk. "As long as I have super powers, everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that?" A voice called into the room. Yami... "Seems your prediction about me was wrong."

"You!"

"All your predictions are fake. The fire and the light in the gym. You did it all, that's all there is to it. And all just so you could pretend to have super powers."

"What could you mean?" Kokurano asked innocently.

"If you want to play dumb, fine." Yami spoke menacingly. "Kokurano, it's game time."

Dang, I actually liked this game... I wanted to sit up and watch but the sleepy feeling in my head stopped me. I managed to open my eyes again and saw Yami standing firmly in front of Kokurano. 'Don't do anything stupid...' I finally lost consciousness.

Yami P.O.V

"To challenge someone with superpowers like me..." Kokurano gave an insane look. "You've got guts."

'No.' I joked mentally. 'I'm just overly confident.' I chuckled at the thought but brushed it aside.

"Your beloved chloroform bottle." I began, holding up said bottle. "We will use this bottle in the game. If you win, I won't say anything, and I'll leave."

"I see. That's fine. And? How do we play this game?"

Chloroform bottles lined across the ceiling, hanging from easily cut thread. I smirked as I begin to explain the rules.

"Listen. Starting now, after every minute the long hand will cut a string. It's unknown which string connects to which bottle. We'll take turns catching the cut-off bottle. If we're too slow, well, the bottle contains chloroform. You'll lose consciousness in an unsightly way. It'll be very close. You only have a moment to decide. Here I go."

The minute hand moved and I took two steps, catching the bottle as it fell, hearing the liquid swish inside. "Looks like it got the first one right."

"Okay. My turn. I see it. The next bottle that will fall."

Kokurano looked up and I could see the fear on his face. It was quite enjoyable. He seemed to gather some courage and shouted. "Come!"

The minute hand clicked again and Kokurano managed to catch the falling bottle. "What do you think?"

I shrugged lightly. "Pretty good."

The minute hand clicked again and I raced after the bottle. Suddenly, my feet are thrown out from under me. Kokurano tripped me! I jumped to reach the bottle. 'I can't make it!'

"I win!" Kokurano hid himself in his mantle but there was no crash.

He looked up and gasped loudly when he saw the Millennium Puzzle hanging in mid air over the chloroform bottle.

"Kokurano. Is tripping people your super power?" I taunted as I stood up straight.

Kokurano tried to look innocent again. "I don't know anything about that."

I huffed and went to collect the bottle and my puzzle.

"Fine. If that's your superpower..." The puzzle came undone with a click. "then this is my supernatural power."

Kokurano didn't seem too pleased that I had made it out unscathed but it was enjoyable to see his face a mixture of annoyance and fear. I took a second to glance over at Christine. She was breathing normally, thankfully and her face was calm in her slumber. "Now it's down to the end bottles; this will be the toughest one. If you're wrong, then there's no cover. But if you have supernatural power, it should be a cinch for you to see which one it is."

Kokurano clenched his hands. He was still keeping up his ruse of super powers.

"I can see it." He stepped to be in front of one of the remaining bottles. "This one will fall. Now, come!"

The minute hand clicked and it was all over.

"The door of darkness has opened."

The bottle on the other side of the room started to fall but alas for Kokurano, he was too slow to catch it. It smashed and when the gas dissipated, all that remained was a sleeping Kokurano. "My, my, many predictions under his mantle." Dozens of papers were littered in the cape, just as Christine and Aibou suspected. "Looks like he couldn't predict his own wretched future."

I turned away from the silly sight and stepped lightly over to Christine. She was still in a deep sleep so there was no chance of me being able to wake her up any time soon. I chuckled lightly. "So Sleeping Beauty, do you wanna try this again or..." I chuckled lightly. "Better not."

I picked up Christine carefully and started the trek home. I only slowed down when Christine made a huff and her eyes opened again.

Normal P.O.V

Dear Hecate my head was swimming. Where am I? My eyes opened and all I could see was dark cloth. A shirt?

"Good morning." Yami greeted with a chuckle.

I looked up and sure enough, Yami had a smug look on his face. I narrowed my eyes but Yami didn't seem scared. "That trick may work with Jounouchi but it won't work with me." I sighed.

"Where are we?" I asked, coughing once because my throat was dry.

"Well, I just passed our classroom on the way home." Yami looked back slightly then turned to me again.

"I can..." I was going to say I could walk but Yami's grip tightened around me. "Hey!"

"You're not walking." Yami spoke seriously. "Just go back to sleep and work out the rest of that Chloroform."

There was no arguing with how he said that. I sighed and relaxed again. He wasn't going to get out of me going on and on about his now bruised hand but I'll give him the laurel on this round. I gave a smile suddenly.

"Hey, Yami."

"Yeah?"

"I guess we're equal now."

"What do you mean?"

I hit Yami lightly with my elbow. Yami gave a huff, telling me that he didn't deserve that.

"You know. I rescued you after the digital pet debacle, now you pay me back with this?"

"Oh yeah. I guess so."

I gave another bright smile.

"I wonder how long it'll be till I have to rescue you again."

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

After a giggle, I got comfortable, lying my head on Yami's chest. My eyes closed again and everything went dark.

Next day:

The gang and I were all walking to school and Jounouchi was complaining yet again.

"Damn it! And I believed in him so much too! All of it was fake!" Jounouchi whined.

"I told you it's better not to know the future!" Anzu chirped and I nodded in agreement.

"Knowing too much could hurt, especially if you try to change it."

"Miho knows it though!" Miho gave a bright smile.

"Never mind you." Anzu gave Miho a strange look and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But he's the one with the most damage though." Jounouchi sighed.

The rest of us sighed as well. Honda was walking a good distance in front of us, a dark shadow hanging over himself.

Miho ran over to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Honda-kun!" She chirped. "No need to be so down. You have to get your own future!"

"M-miho-chan." Honda stammered with a happy look on his face.

"Let's do it together!"

The two exclaimed happily at the same.

"Does he even know what future Miho is thinking of?" Jounouchi asked and I shrugged.

"I doubt it."

"But Anzu, Miho and Christine are right." Yugi seemingly concluded. "Who knows what the future holds."

"Perfectly said, Yugi."

"Hurry up, you two!" Miho called. "We're going to be late!"

"Ah!" Yugi cried. "Let's go, Christine!"

We both ran over to the group, who had gone a small distance ahead of us and we all walked off to school.

I think this is actually the first time episodes have been in order. Wait... I take that back, the Shadi incident. *Shudder* I still hate thinking about that. Anyway, of course after the crazed psychic there is...

"Did you see the newspaper this morning?" Yugi asked all of us.

"No, Yugi." I answered sarcastically. "I haven't seen it. You've just been flinging it in my face all morning."

Yugi pouted at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Could it be those serial bombing incidents?" Honda asked, finally peeking out from his would be cat nap.

Yugi seemed pleased. "Yeah! That's right! This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"Quiz?" Anzu asked. "What kind?"

"Maybe a personality quiz." I joked and only Jounouchi and Honda laughed. "I'm kidding." I grouched when Yugi and Anzu gave annoyed looks. "So much for trying to make a joke."

"Good try though." Anzu shrugged making me sigh.

"They didn't write about the details. What a hurtful crime!" Yugi spoke softly.

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Jounouchi asked, leaning back on a nearby desk.

Anzu's eyes widened suddenly. She snatched the newspaper away from Yugi and read it aloud.

"Domino Amusement Park's summer pool is open. It also has a water slide?"

"Only the best places have water slides!" I was a kid all over again. I loved water slides!

Anzu turned to give me the brightest smile ever.

"Christine, let's go! Tomorrow's Sunday!"

"Eh?" I exclaimed. 'I thought she wanted to go with Yugi? Oh... Wait a minute..'

"Come on!" She pleaded. "We need a girl's day! Just you, me and Miho!"

I thought about it. It was so tempting. The weather had become abominable the past few days, being so hot that I could practically feel myself melting. I finally cracked a smile, giving in.

"Fine, we'll go!"

"Yeah!" Anzu cheered. "Now, what time does it open?"

The next morning:

Anzu and Miho came to the game shop to check if I was awake or not. Luckily, to avoid Yugi and the very likely appearance of Yami waking me up, I set an alarm. I threw on my light blue summer dress and ran downstairs; Grandpa splurged on me for the coming heat wave and boy was I thankful for it.

"Ready, Christine?" Miho called.

"Almost!" I called back, sticking a piece of toast in my mouth.

Still chewing, I ran to the front door to meet Anzu and Miho. "Ready!"

We all took the bus to the amusement park and soon enough, the large rides were visible. Getting into the park was easy but something tingled in my ear. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Yugi's, arguing that he was a high school student.

"Christine?" Anzu asked and I looked back to her. "Everything ok?"

I smiled. "Yep, all's good."

We went straight for the pool. One slide caught my attention. "No way." I gasped.

Imagine a top nearly fallen over, colored yellow and orange. It was almost as tall as the nearby roller coaster and from where us girls were standing, I could hear the running water.

"What?" Both Miho and Anzu asked. "What is that?"

"The best water slide in the world!"

That was my only description as I dragged them to get changed into their bathing suits. We grabbed the large tube and I practically pushed them through the line.

"What's going on, Christine?" Anzu asked as we were finally pushed off the boarding platform at the top.

I giggled and both Anzu and Miho gave frightened looks.

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" I managed through my giggles. "Just hold on!"

By the end of the few minutes swinging in the tube, Miho nearly falling off twice and us finally getting off, we were back in line to go again. When we were tired of the large slide, all three of us commandeered three pool chairs and relaxed. Anzu and Miho took the two chairs in the sun, trying to tan, while I sat in partial shade where it was a little cooler.

After a few minutes with my eyes closed and a few shuffled footsteps, I opened one of my eyes and grabbed Yugi's arm as he walked by. "Now what is this possibility of meeting you here?"

Yugi's face blossomed into a deep cherry red. He wouldn't look at me and mumbled apologies. "Did Jounouchi and Honda drag you here?"

Yugi nodded and I sighed loudly. That got Anzu and Miho's attention.

"Yugi?!" Anzi shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi's face turned an even darker red then. I felt bad for Yugi, he'd had a huge crush on Anzu and he didn't like making her mad.

"Umm... I..." Yugi tried to stammer out.

"It was Jounouchi and Honda." I finished, giving Yugi a look that said 'calm down, I got this.' "Those two dragged him along. You didn't really want to follow us, did you, Yugi?"

Yugi caught my drift and shook his head quickly. Anzu and Miho forgave him and went back to their own chairs. "You owe me, Yugi." I teased the boy as I lied back in my chair.

"I do..." Yugi gave a nervous laugh.

"You can sit down, Yugi." I gestured to the chair next to mine. "I don't bite..."

Yugi sat down and I finished my sentence. ".. hard."

"Eh?!"

I burst out laughing and told the boy I was teasing but he didn't forgive me so easily. Neither Yugi or I spoke for a few minutes. With my eyes, I found Honda playing with Miho in the pool and Anzu arguing with Jounouchi, probably about them following us. A shiver went down my spine suddenly. I looked over and gave a near silent chuckle when I saw Yami sitting in the chair, obviously uncomfortable. I didn't get a word out before a little boy came over and sprayed him in the face with a water gun. "What are you doing, you brat?!" Yugi shrieked and ran after the boy.

I couldn't help but laugh, which didn't help Yugi's foul mood when he came back to simmer in his chair. After a little while, after I told Anzu and Miho that I was going to ride the roller coasters, Yugi and I were out and about in the park. "What ride do you want to ride?" Yugi asked.

I checked the map again and again. I wasn't used to amusement parks here in Japan, would it be too different than at home?

"Any rides you recommend?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Yugi thought for a moment. "Well, there is the ride that I haven't ridden yet, over there."

Yugi pointed to it and a grinch-like smile ran across my face. It was just like the *Volcano! The similar mountain like structure with the riders getting shot out of the lip of the mountain.

"Let's try it!" I pulled Yugi along and we tried out the ride.

Best ride ever! Yugi's face was so priceless I had to buy the picture, which he wasn't happy about. Jounouchi and the others eventually found us and typical Yugi, he ran over to talk. I saw a ferris wheel in the distance and immediately, without even thinking of telling the others, ran over to climb on. I got into car number 3. As soon as the ride lifted off, the number of policemen at the bottom of the ride increased. Oh shit... This is...

**Boom!**

The entire ride shook and I gave a loud shriek as my car swung dangerously.

"May I have your attention please." A female announcer came on. "There is a bomb in the amusement park. Customers, please follow police orders and quickly evacuate the park."

Damn it! I cursed at myself. Of course this happens when you want to act like a child! Why did I run off without telling anyone?!

"Christine!" I looked down and saw Yugi watching me from the ground.

Police officers ran over to Yugi, said something and Yugi pointed up to me. He was explaining why he didn't evacuate. The inspector's phone rang and his face distorted into anger. A pair of police officers brought up balloons and I shook my head. My fate was being decided with balloons?

The detective took one of the balloons, a white one, and let it go into the air. It floated up for a second, brushing against my car for a second before floating away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Boom!**

"Agh!" I clamped my ears shut as the whole ferris wheel shook.

I looked down as much as the window would let me and saw what remained of car number one. My heart went into overdrive. No one would survive that kind of explosion. I could die in a large, fiery explosion. Keyword: fiery! I hated myself for this but tears rolled down my face as I looked down at Yugi again. He hadn't seen me cry before, only Yami had.

Suddenly, the glow of the Millennium Puzzle covered Yugi and Yami took his place.

"You'll be fine." He mouthed to me. "I'll get you out of this."

Even though I was scared out of my skin, I nodded and Yami took the phone from the inspector. It was quiet for minutes on end. If only I could hear what they were saying, not just wait for something to happen. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that, not without a talisman but I had nothing today.

I saw Yami take a yellow balloon and he let it go. The ferris wheel shook again. I turned to see which one it was. Number ten this time.

I could only guess from what Yami was doing was that he was trying to find out the correlation between color and carriage number. I wanted to help somehow, but how? Yami let go of the pink balloon and I'm sure my scream could be heard across the park. The carriage above me had exploded.

In my fit of fear, I swung my head and colors caught my eye. I turned to my left and everything came together. The flower clock! Each number had a corresponding color of flowers! Tapping at the window, I finally got Yami's attention. Thankfully without the policemen seeing, I conjured a flower made of ice and Yami's eyebrow raised.

"Flower?" He mouthed, confused.

I sighed. Turning the flower onto it's side, I made it into a clock, pushing the ice hands to show what I meant. "Flower clock?" I nodded and gave a bright smile. Understanding finally came over Yami's face. He turned to a member of the amusement park staff and they talked for a second before running off.

I lost track of him for a few minutes but when he appeared on the tower across from the ferris wheel, I gave a sigh of relief. Yami could now see the flower clock easily.

There was complete silence in the park. No explosions, nothing. I watched Yami from my chair and saw his face become the normal smirk it normally was when he was playing a shadow game. Oh boy.

**Crash!**

"Save me!"

The man from carriage 13 had jumped out of the carriage and fell a good twenty feet to the ground. He must have knocked himself unconscious because I didn't see him run away.

The ferris wheel began to move again and finally, I was on solid ground. Walking onto the non-metal ground, I could only smile. I was half tempted to kiss the ground but Yami pulled me into a tight hug first.

"Idiot." He reprimanded me harshly. "Why didn't you say you were going to ride another ride? I was worried sick!"

I blushed brightly and hid my face in Yami's shoulder. I could hear the loud, fast paced beating of his heart and I smiled, seeing the truth that he really was worried. "Christine?!"

"Sorry." I muttered finally. "I'm sorry I ran off."

Yami sighed and his hug loosened.

"Don't do that again, ok?"

I smiled again and nodded. Yami finally released me and a knowing smirk took over his face. "I guess you owe me again."

I sighed. "So?"

"It wasn't even a week before you needed rescuing again." Yami teased.

I blushed brightly. Yami burst into laughter and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I know a way you can pay me back."

"What would that be?" I muttered angrily.

"Get rid of that picture of Yugi."

I made a faux gasp. "Never!"

"I'll penalty game you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You think I wouldn't?"

We mock glared at each other till Yami tried to reach for the picture. I pulled it back with a laugh.

"This bad boy is going right on my wall!" I laughed holding it in the air.

"Like hell it will!"

Yami chased me and I eventually sighed.

"Fine, it won't go up."

"Thank you!"

"But I'm still keeping it."

Yami sighed and thankfully didn't try to take the picture from me. Jounouchi, Honda, Miho and Anzu finally found us, well Yugi and I since Yami switched back, and we all decided to go home. When I got home, and of course when Yugi was in his room, the first thing I did was hang the picture of Yugi and I on the ride on a far corner of my wall so that Yami would never see it.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. Right?"

**Thank you so much for putting up with me with all these few weeks. I'm still getting used to the College schedule and stuff and I'm just trying to work out when I can write between work and school . **

**I mention a ride called the "Volcano" in the second part of this chapter. It actually is a real thing! In Virginia, U.S.A, there is an amusement park called Kings Dominion that has a ride called "Volcano: The Blast Coaster" which the ride in this chapter is based off of. If you all ever go there, ride that ride! Thee line may be long but it is crazy! Especially in the back! So much whiplash! **

**Anyway, I plan on updating next week and at regular intervals now that the entirety of the story is done. See ya next time!**

**RobynHood3**


	12. An American Hero and a Beauty Queen

**Hai! Sorry I missed last week, I had a crazy religion test to study for and I was super stressed. **

**Oh! FYI, Today is Christine's Birthday! She is still only 16 though. I thought it was funny that since Christine is a witch, her birthday would be on All Saint's Day, the day after Halloween! Never thought I'd actually be able to post on her birthday but it was a great twist of fate!**

***I don't own anything except Christine, not Yu-Gi-Oh! nor any of the references that I might make, which are quite plentiful...***

"Yugi. Yugi!" *sigh* "Earth to Yugi!"

Yugi didn't even look up from the flimsy book, his eyes wide with excitement. "Hello?"

"What?" Yugi finally spoke, not looking up from the book.

"Now you speak!" I exclaimed. "You seemed like you'd gone deaf!"

"I'm ok."

I sighed again. Yugi had been like this for the past 10 minutes. Just reading that silly book. When he finally reached the end, he exclaimed 'Cool!'

"Yeah, isn't it?" Hanasaki, who was sitting nearby said. "That's Zombire..."

"Zombire?" I asked. "Who would combine a zombie and a vampire?"

Hanasaki gave me a look.

"Who wouldn't?"

I thought about it. "Touché."

"Hanasaki-kun, I didn't know that you collect American comics!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I've always like American Comic Book heroes!" Hanasaki responded. "But my favorite is Zombire!"

"But why are American Comic Heroes so muscular?" Anzu asked.

"Gotta get girls to read them somehow." I answered but apparently Hanasaki didn't hear me.

"Zombire isn't just some muscle head! He was originally a death god but human love awoke him, and now he fights evil for the sake of humanity! And... He hides his face behind a mask because his real face has become as ugly as a zombie! His life has been shortened! Yet he still fights evil! That's amazing! And his name is Zombire!"

Hanasaki looked like he wanted to continue but the looks all of us were giving him made him stop. "S-sorry! Sometimes I get too excited about Zombire..."

"Nah!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "It's all right to get excited!"

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed. "The Zombire figures at the Game Shop have started selling lately!"

"I was working last night and sold at least four to one guy!" I added to Jounouchi's amazement.

"Do they have any garage kits?" He asked and I shrugged.

How about we all go to my house?" Hanasaki offered. "I'll show you my collection!"

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed.

After school, we all left with Hanasaki to his school and we all gasped when we saw his room. Dozens of Zombire figurines lined the walls with posters of the hero dotting the ceilings.

"Wow!" Yugi and Jounouchi both exclaimed. "There's... So much Zombire!"

"Did you collect all of this, Hanasaki?!" Jounouchi gasped.

"To tell you the truth," Hanasaki said bashfully. "whenever my Papa returns from his American business trips, he buys me something for my collection..."

"These are great!" Yugi exclaimed and made me look at what he was holding. "Rare gold figures! You can't get them in Japan!"

"Those kooky Americans." I sighed and Yugi laughed.

We all settled on the ground and the door to Hanasaki's room opened. I recognized her as the woman who answered the door after the whole Souzouji incident, Hanasaki's mother.

"Welcome, everyone!" She greeted. "I brought some imported Zombire snacks!"

"Z-zombire snacks?!" Jounouchi coughed out.

I elbowed him in the gut and politely thanked the woman. "Tomoya brought so many friends over! But it looks like there's one more surprise guest!"

"Eh?!" Hanasaki asked.

Chuckles emanated from down the hall. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the head of Zombire appeared from behind Hanasaki's mother.

"Wahahahaha!" The voice cried. "I'm Zombire!"

Jounouchi and Yugi both spit out their tea and I immediately helped the two just in case they got burned.

"Papa!" Hanasaki cried.

"Pa..." Yugi and Jounouchi both choked out.

"When did you get home?!"

"Just now!"

Zombire took off his mask and a man who looked to be what Hanasaki would look like when he grew up.

"Papa... Is that a real Zombire mask?!"

"Yeah! I knew you'd like it, Tomoya."

"It must have cost a lot."

"Anything to make you smile!"

Hanasaki hugged the mask and he turned back to us.

"Everyone, please drink your tea!"

It was silent for a moment. All of us looked to one another with amazed looked on our faces.

"It's a Zombire house..." Jounouchi gasped.

"You can say that again." I agreed.

Something caught Jounouchi's eye and he jumped up.

"Hey, a Zombire garage kit!" He gasped. "I've never made one before!"

"What's a garage kit?" Anzu asked.

"A plastic model of a character.." Yugi explained. "Since pro modelers make the original design, the completed model looks very cool!"

Jounouchi immediately jumped to open the box.

"Hanasaki must not have enough free time to assemble it! Okay! I'll do it here!"

"Jounouchi." I simply said in a warning tone but he ignored me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"It's a soft vinyl kit!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he poured out the box. He went through the entire process of putting together the kit, which was pretty elaborate if I was to be honest. Soon enough, the entire figure was done, painted from head to foot.

The door opened again and Hanasaki exclaimed loudly.

"Ahhh!" He grabbed the vinyl figure and messed with his face, now covered in his new Zombire cosplay. "You made it?! I wanted to preserve the box..."

"Ehhh?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "You did?!"

"I told you so." I muttered and Jounouchi gave me a dirty look. "What? It's your fault for not listening to me."

Jounouchi sighed and nodded. We stayed at Hanasaki's house till it was dark and then we all announced that we should leave.

"Thank you for having us!" We all cried as we walked out the door.

"Sorry about the garage kit, Hanasaki." Jounouchi apologized again.

"Nah! It's okay!" Hanasaki gave Jounouchi a smile. "You did a great job..."

We all said goodbye one last time and started to walk off. Mr. Hanasaki called out and I watched as Yugi and Jounouchi told him that Hanasaki wasn't weak. He wasn't, he was stronger than even he realized.

Next Day:

Yugi and I walked to school and I kept having to stifle yawns.

"That's what you get for reading too late into the night." Yugi cutely chastised me.

"You wouldn't understand, Yugi." I sighed dramatically. "It was this absolutely amazing part and I just simply couldn't put it down!"

Yugi sighed. "I don't think I want to understand."

I laughed loudly and when I cleared my eyes, two people approached us. One of them was in a black beanie while the other wore a high lipped jacket and a headband.

"Hey! You two go to Domino High, right?" The one in the black beanie asked.

Yugi and I stood there for a moment then nodded slightly. "You know that Hanasaki guy?"

Hanasaki? Why would they... Right... It was this chapter.

"No, never heard of him." Yugi piped up.

The goons looked to me.

"Me neither."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hanasaki walk over the crest of the hill. Of course the timing is always impeccable!

"I really don't know." Yugi tried to call out when one of the goons grabbed his collar.

I jumped when Hanasaki jumped in between us and those goons. He wore an expression of fearlessness but I could tell that he was secretly terrified.

"Stop, you two!" He cried.

The goons muttered to themselves for a moment. Then a smile broadened across their lips.

"Hey, let's get out of here!" The goon with the black beanie called to his friend. "They're not worth it!"

They walked off and Yugi wore an amazed expression at Hanasaki. That took a lot of guts to do, I agree, but the thoughts I assumed were going through Hanasaki's head were most likely not helpful.

"You okay, Yugi-kun? Christine-chan?" Hanasaki asked as soon as the goons were out of earshot.

"Yeah..." Yugi managed. "That was awesome, Hanasaki-kun!"

"It really was." I smiled and Hanasaki's face blossomed into a deep red for a moment before righting itself.

"If you see any more bad guys, please come to me! I'll protect you, Yugi-kun and Christine-chan!"

Yugi and I both smiled and we all headed off to school.

School goes on for too long... I sighed again when we finally entered the game shop.

"I'm gonna go work on the garage kit Hanasaki-kun gave me, do you want to help, Christine?" Yugi asked, jumping on the balls of his feet.

How could I possibly say no? That face was just too cute! I washed the pieces while Yugi secured a can of spray paint and the glue to put it all together. "Hanasaki got me hooked on Zombire." Yugi said aloud as he glued to parts together and I laughed.

"I had no idea, Yugi." I teased.

Yugi gave me a pout and I smiled at him. "Don't worry. Even I have had my fangirl phases."

"What was it for you?"

"Hmmm..." I had to think. Yugioh was one of my biggest fangirl phases but my other one was... "The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit."

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "I've never heard of that before."

"It's popular in America and some other places but I'm not sure about here." I answered. "My dad got me addicted to them. Sword fights, wizards, elves and dwarves." I giggled. "Can't forget Hobbits."

Yugi gave me a confused look and I just rolled my eyes and waved my hand back to his work. My thoughts went to my dad. We were different in so many ways and yet when he introduced me to the things that he grew up with, we actually had something to bond over. I felt closest with him when we watched the films together and when we both complained about how the books were so amazing and that no one else we knew had read them before. It made me a little sad when the thought hit me that I may never see him or my mom again. I brushed away a tear before Yugi could turn around and see it. He eventually put the last piece in place.

"Okay, done putting it together!" Yugi picked up the can of spray paint. "I'm gonna color it! And then it will be finished!"

He pressed down on the button and only a 'fisk' sound came out. He tried it out a few more times then looked to me. Sighing, I stood from my spot on Yugi's bed and tried out the spray can.

"It's dead, Jim." I shrugged.

"It can't be empty!" Yugi exclaimed. "I was so close to finishing too."

I patted his shoulder as he sulked. "There's no more spray paint in the house... And the shops have closed..." Yugi looked up to his clock. The hands pointed it to be 8:30.

"Would Hanasaki have some?" I asked.

Yugi's face brightened.

"He would!" Yugi jumped up and out the door and I reluctantly followed him.

We arrived after a few minutes and knocked on the door. Hansaki's father opened the door with a haggard expression.

"To-tomoya!" He exclaimed. "Tomoya..."

"What happened to Hanasaki-kun?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mr. Hanasaki was shaking in his shoes from shock. It broke my heart to see it. No parent should ever see the loss of their own child. I laid a hand on Mr. Hanasaki's arm and muttered a few words under my breath. The shaking settled slightly and I let go. The man was now able to pull a letter out of his pocket.

"This... in Tomoya's room." Yugi took the letter and the man continued to speak. "What do I do... What do I do..."

I looked over Yugi's shoulder at the letter and saw that Yugi was the only one on the note. Guess they saw me as no consequence, I figured.

"For my sake..." Yugi began to shake and the puzzle glowed slightly.

"We'll get Hanasaki, sir." I said suddenly to get the man's attention off of Yugi as Yami took over. "Why don't you sit down? We shouldn't be gone long."

The man wanted to argue with me but the look in my eyes told him to stay put. He nodded and I pulled the boy's hand and we both ran toward the docks. The small limp hand had soon turned into a hard grip on my own and we both were running at full speed. We heard the hits before we saw the fight.

"You take Hanasaki-kun." Yami ordered. "I'll deal with the goons."

"Agreed."

We took off again and I gasped when Hanasaki was sprayed in the face with the spray paint.

"That's enough!" Yami called. "Let's play a game!"

The goon with the black beanie gasped.

"Don't tell me another fake hero showed up!"

We both walked down the steps to the small dock. Yami kept his eyes on the goons while I pulled Hanasaki to his feet and back up the stairs. I could faintly hear Yami talk about the rules of the game.

"Are you ok, Hanasaki?" I asked, trying to pull the mask off of his face to get to his eyes.

He didn't answer. I eventually got the mask off and saw that Hanasaki's eyes were watering from the paint. The smell of spray paint wafted up to us. I sighed and glared at Yami's direction. That stench was totally going to ruin my concentration.

"I have to be strong..." Hanasaki muttered before trying to run back into the fray.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Hanasaki..." I wasn't going to scold him but he seemed to think that was the case.

"I have to be stronger! Then no one will pick on me anymore! If I run away, I'll never be stronger!"

He tried to wrench out of my grip but I held fast.

"Having super powers doesn't make you a hero." I told him and he stopped fighting. "That's probably one of the fatal flaws of the comic industry, they make their main hero as fantastic as possible by adding all of these powers and one overpowering weakness. But sometimes, the greatest hero has a friend that they can share their burden with. To help carry them up the mountain when they are too weak to do so. Sure, powers are great, but when you're alone and have powers, that makes it doubly sad. The mask didn't make you a hero, Hanasaki, the fact that you went to help Yugi made that crystal clear."

Hanasaki stared at me, amazed. I placed a hand on his eyes and muttered until my hand became cold then warm again. Pulling away, his eyes were still watering but it was greatly reduced. I let him go and he ran over to Yugi.

The fire of the maze Yami had created didn't scare me as much as it should've. Maybe what I said actually had some merit to it. Since coming here, I've been balancing more of my burden on friends and they never let me down when I needed them most.

I smiled when the two smaller boys walked up to me. We dropped Hanasaki off at his house and set off to the game shop again.

"Hanasaki told me what you said." Yugi chirped making me look to him.

"Yeah?"

"That stuff about having a friend carry you up a mountain. Is that personal experience or..."

I smiled.

"You'll just have to read the books."

"Books?!

I laughed. Oh, Yugi.

Thank Hecate things have picked up again. Classes have been going well and nothing uber scary has happened.. Yet.

I had to deal with the whole incident with Chouno-sensei and that was not my favorite moment. Though it was funny when Yami walked out of the assembly room with a smug look on his face and I asked him, 'Did you have fun?' in the motherliest tone I could without laughing. Thankfully, Yami took it as a joke and played along when he said he did have fun. Unfortunately, Fuwa was next and boy was I getting annoyed. There are so many assholes in the world and I can only handle a few of them in my lifetime.

"Good morning, Christine-chan!" A boy called out.

"Good morning!" Another cried after him.

"Oh.. Um... Good morning." I replied with a smile.

The boys blushed and walked off. That was the third time this morning. Just being polite? I shrugged. Probably. I met up with Anzu and Miho at our lockers and Miho's eyes went dim when she opened her locker. She pulled out letters declaring love to her and she sighed.

"Popular as always." Anzu chuckled.

"It's still cute though." I added.

Miho held the letters out to us.

"You can have them." Miho offered making Anzu and I both step back.

"W-w-wait a moment." Anzu exclaimed.

"You don't want them?" I asked.

"Well, it's annoying." Miho answered.

"Hey, you." Someone called out. We all turned to see three girls standing across the way in front of their lockers. "I'm jealous you get that much." She opened her locker and all sorts of candies, letters and gifts poured out. "Oh, my." She sighed. "I get sick if dealing with this everyday."

"Unless you do something about your beauty, it's hopeless, Kaoruko-sama." Her friend piped up then all three of them laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Getting gifts from boys was a silly way of proving that you're popular. It was the same way at home. I'm not saying I'm bitter about not receiving anything, it's just that the girls who did receive stuff always flung it into my face later that day.

"Wow." Miho gasped.

"Just what you expect from Domino High's number one popular girl, Himekoji Kaoruko." Anzu mused. "There's nothing plain about her."

"How about her personality?" I offered and opened my locker. "Di Immortales!" I cursed as a few papers fell onto the floor.

Anzu and Miho helped me gather the sheets and I was surprised to see that they were love letters. I looked into my locker and even more of them were there. When did this start happening?

"Well well, Christine." Anzu teased. "You're first collection of love letters. What do you think?"

I was glancing at the contents of a few of them and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Some are good." I held up one of the sheets. "And some..." I held another up. "are just plain bad."

We all laughed. I stuck lots of the letters into the trash and went back to close my locker when something caught my eye. On top of my shoes, hidden underneath all the notes that were there before was a small origami like structure that looked eerily familiar. When I was sure that Anzu and Miho and those three twits had moved on, I grabbed the folded mass of paper and watched it glow slightly till it became a white lily. "Now who could've..."

Are you coming Christine?" Anzu called.

I jumped and ran after her. The lily was still tightly gripped in my hand and stayed out of everyone's sight but mine.

Time Skip:

"Eh? Popularity contest?" I exclaimed.

"The student body has a lot of free time." Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Apparently so." I replied.

I watched as Yugi pushed himself to the front of the group.

"Participants..." He read from the poster. "The prize are tickets to the musical 'Phantom of the Opera'."

Ehhhh?! I thought it was supposed to be Beauty and the Beast? What happened?! For the next minute, I used my fingers to try and map out how it could've changed but I most likely ended up looking like Spongebob from the Opposite Day episode. I chalked it up to the fact that I showed up in a children's cartoon.

"Christine!" Anzu exclaimed as she ran over to me. "Did you hear which musical the prize is?"

"Only my favorite!" I exclaimed back.

"I've got an idea. They're giving away six tickets, enough for the whole gang. Why don't the both of us sign up? That way we have a double chance of us winning."

I thought about it... Then smiled brightly. Anzu took it as my agreement and we both ran off to go sign up. Jounouchi and Yugi apparently beat us to it.

"Jounouchi! Yugi!" Anzu called and Yugi looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Anzu! Christine!" He acknowledged us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asked as I wrote my name on the paper.

"Jounouchi-kun is entering the popularity contest." Yugi replied as I handed her the pen.

I choked on laughter.

"Seriously?"

"Got a problem with that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Anzu? Christine? Could it be that you're applying too?" Yugi asked.

"Yup!" Anzu replied as she straightened up. "The tickets are for a Broadway Musical. It's been tough because I couldn't get any. Plus, it's Christine's favorite."

I smiled when Yugi and Jounouchi turned to me.

"I'm a sucker when it comes to Phantom." I summed up and Anzu laughed.

"I'll definitely cheer for you, Christine! Do your best!" Yugi cried and I couldn't help but blush brightly.

Jounouchi turned and gave Yugi a conspiring look.

"Yugi, I thought you were cheering for me?"

Yugi froze and Anzu continued the joke when she asked the same question. I smiled and remained quiet, my thoughts returning to the lily.

Time Skip:

Yugi and I were walking back to the shop when we saw Honda and I knew that I was in trouble. We were to go look for Miho and convince her to join the popularity contest. I sighed. If she didn't want to join, then she shouldn't be forced. But it was Honda sooooo...

We wandered the streets looking for her and we eventually found her window shopping.

"Miho-chan!" Yugi cried and the girl turned around.

"Oh, Yugi-kun? Christine? What is it?" She asked as we ran across the street to stop shouting.

"We finally found you!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, about the contest..." Yugi began to explain.

"Yugi-kun is entering too?" Miho interrupted.

"No no no no!" Yugi nearly shouted and I tried to hold back my laughter at his face. "Miho-chan, why aren't you participating? The prize is tickets to a famous musical."

"I don't like musicals." Miho simply said and Yugi turned to me.

"Can't fight her on her opinion." I told him and Yugi sighed.

"Hey, do you want to get something to drink?" Miho asked. "I feel thirsty."

Yugi made a sound of agreement while I tried to keep up with the highly energetic girl. A shiver, no, more than a shiver races down my spine as someone approaches us. He had fluffy white hair and brown eyes was walking toward us. His eyes were slightly glassy until the shiver vanished.

"Did I do something to you just now?" The boy asked.

Yugi shook his head and the boy sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my memory... I'm glad nothing happened."

Miho turned around and Miho suddenly gained hearts for eyes. She ran over to the boy.

"Hey, I'm from Domino High. My name is Nosaka Miho. This Saturday, the school is having a popularity contest. I'm definitely going to win, so please take the role of escorting me. Okay?"

The boy sighed and walked off. "Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!" I doubt the boy heard her but Miho didn't care. "Alright! Miho's going to do her best! Fight! Fight!"

Yugi and I both sighed as she walked off.

"I guess no food then." I tried to joke and I managed to get a laugh out of Yugi.

Day before contest:

I had managed to get everything I needed for the contest tomorrow. I was still slightly embarrassed about signing up but I would have to push past it.

School had ended and I was walking back to my locker to grab my shoes. I opened the locker to see another origami like structure, but this one more elaborate, and a note next to it. I took the note first.

The red rose whispers of passion,

And the white rose breathes of love;

Oh, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream white rosebud,

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is purest and sweetest,

Has a kiss of desire on the lips.

Your Secret Admirer.

I blushed brightly. It was a lovely poem, one that probably took a lot of time thinking through. I lightly grabbed the small paper structure and when the glow faded this time, a cream white rose bud remained. The blush returned tenfold.

Who could've given this? The only person I've ever shown this to was Yugi and he promised... Maybe...

I shook my head. No time to think about that now. I had to keep a clear head for tomorrow. No matter the outcome of the contest, I would find out who it was.

That Saturday:

I looked in the side door to see that the entire school had packed itself into the auditorium to watch the contest. It should've been expected but it was still neat to see. The teachers had heard about the contest and all decided to cut school short that day so that the contest didn't go too late into the night.

The classes were all separated, though mostly by the fact that they were cheering for one of the contestants. Honda was rallying the Miho group, the Vice President of the Student Body was for Kaoruko, and Yugi for me and Anzu. Jounouchi climbed onto the stage and tried to garner support for him but it failed epically. I went back to the dressing room and saw that Anzu and Miho were still getting ready.

"I'm so nervous." Miho was saying as I walked in.

"You've got this, Miho." I told her and the both of them turned to me. "Don't worry about it."

"But Miho, I'm amazed you entered." Anzu replied. "What happened?"

"Just something." Miho answered and I laughed at her face. "Alright! I'm definitely going to win!"

"Hold your horses!" I chuckled and tried to hold down her pumping arms. "No need to get that excited."

"I heard something about winning just now." Kaoruko had slid the curtain by and was giving us a sly smirk.

"You should know your place." The friend with the glasses added.

"It's not that absurd. There is dignity in just participating."

Anzu, Miho and I all clenched our fists.

"Hey!" Anzu nearly shouted. "You don't know who'll win yet!"

"You might just be surprised." I added.

"Please be gentle," Miho chirped. "all we have is our youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is."

"Ohhhh..." I gasped at Miho's obvious burn and Anzu and I both laughed.

"How rude!" Kaoruko's other friend exclaimed. "Kaoruko-san is also..."

Very well." Kaoruko interrupted. " when the results are in, we'll see."

The curtain closed and all I could do was gawk at Miho.

"Wow..." I gasped. "I can't believe you said that!"

Miho gave me a bright smile and settled back to finishing her make up.

The three of us settled backstage and waited for the contest to begin. The lights flickered and the MC appeared.

"So now we will introduce the contestants for the first popularity contest." He began. "Entry number one, Himekoji Kaoruko!"

The entire section of third years cheered loudly and I rolled my eyes. Whatever...

"Entry number five, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Nobody cheered and I laughed when Jounouchi cursed loudly.

"And to continue, entry number six, Masaki Anzu!"

I could hear lots of girls cheer for her including Miho and my own among the mix. She smiled broadly and walked back to join us.

"Entry number seven, Christine Wilson!"

I got a lot more cheers than I expected. My face went pink for a moment and the cheers rang a little louder. Right in front of me, I saw Yugi holding up a sign that bade me to continue on. 'Christine! We believe in you!'

"Finally, entry number nine, Nosaka Miho!"

Anzu and I both cheered loudly as she smiled. "So let's get prepared for the freestyle."

We all walked back to the dressing room and I glanced to see Kaoruko and her little clique discussing us from around the corner. I had to be ready for when those three struck.

I ran back and changed quickly. My fishnet tights with a pair of shorts and the top that made it look like I was wearing a tuxedo. I couldn't forget the hat, without it, the whole skit would be nothing. This was going to be awesome!

I also ran back and when I saw one of Kaoruko's friends leave with Anzu's tape. I ran in and put in the extra Anzu had given me just in case she accidentally lost hers. Hopefully they wouldn't come back to check on it before Anzu went on.

Kaoruko's talent was interesting to say the least. She performed a traditional Japanese dance which was beautiful but I found no interest in it. The guys loved it and that was all that mattered apparently.

Jounouchi was an impressive cross dresser. I almost believed he could fully pull it off until he turned around and showed his face. I couldn't stop laughing as he tried to pull off the routine with that face but couldn't. When the pie flew, I wanted to stop it but didn't, I didn't want to curse the world with the view of Jounouchi in a bikini.

"To take our mind off this, entry number six. Masaki Anzu's hip hop dance."

The correct music started to play and Anzu immediately went to the beat, performing incredible tricks. The entire audience was amazed and I smiled when Kaoruko's face became distorted in rage. "Now onto Christine Wilson's magic act!"

I walked out on stage and I laughed when a couple wolf whistles rang out.

"I'm going to be cliche for a moment." I said into the microphone.

I took off my hat and caught eyes with Yugi. "Yugi, come up here, I need your help."

"Eh?" He asked.

"Come on!"

Yugi went up hesitantly and I handed him my hat. "Is there anything in my hat?" Yugi stuck his hand inside, showing the audience that the hat did indeed have a bottom, and checked for any pockets at all.

"Nope."

"Is there anything in my jacket?" I asked and Yugi said no. "What about my sleeves?" Yugi said no again. "Then how on earth did Jounouchi get into my hat?"

I thrust my hand inside my hat, surprising everyone that my whole arm fit into the small hat. I searched for a moment and eventually pulled out Jounouchi's head. The blonde looked around and around till he finally noticed where he was.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "How am I here?"

The audience gasped then began to laugh.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing in my hat?"

The audience was in stitches laughing at poor Jounouchi's dilemma until I sighed. "I give up with you, Jounouchi." I pushed him back through the hat, then fanned myself with it. "I guess something else should be in order. You all have heard about pulling a rabbit out of a hat right?" The audience all agreed. "I'm sorry but I think my rabbit has gone missing." I pulled a long string out of the hat and sighed, causing the audience to laugh. "Not in the hat. What about..." I pulled a card out of my sleeve and sighed again. "Still not it." I threw the card into the air and it exploded into multiple feathers. "So that's where the feathers ran off to. I've been looking for those." I checked my jacket pocket, obviously too small to fit a rabbit but... "Here you are!" Out of the small pocket came a good sized rabbit. "You should know better than to run off like that!"

The audience and Yugi lost it again. "What to do..." I jokingly mused. I slid my fingers along the rabbit's ears and the audience watched amazed as I slid my hands down the length of the rabbit and it changed into a snow white cat. "Hmmm... Not exactly what I wanted but whatever."

I pulled fantastic trick after fantastic trick for another minute or so until I was completely exhausted. The last knife I had had fallen into the hat and to prove that I was done, placed the hat atop my head and bowed. I received a loud applause and smiled as I walked off.

Miho's talent was pretty cool. I wasn't very good at baton twirling but she made it look so easy! I also enjoyed the look of annoyance on Kaoruko's face again.

The audience moved to the pool and the classes separated again.

"And now at this pool, we will have the second part. The bikini style contest." The MC announced as I listened through the door.

"We should be ready soon." I called to Anzu and Miho as they gathered their belongings.

"Right oh!" Miho exclaimed.

I had already pulled my suit on. I made sure to lock it up under lock and magical key so that no one could mess with it. Hopefully, Anzu and Miho did something to protect theirs.

"Ahh!" Miho shrieked.

I ran into the locker room and saw that both of the suits were ripped to shreds. I guess that answered that suspicion.

"Who could have done this?" Anzu asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked and both girls looked at me sadly.

I heard the cheers as Kaoruko went up and got ready myself. They dismissed Anzu quickly when she didn't walk out and I glanced over to them.

"Miho, if we hurry then you can still be in." Anzu cried.

"But what about you Anzu?" Miho asked.

"I don't care if I win. If you or Christine win, we all still get the prize."

The two of them ran off and I managed to call out to them.

"Try the drama department!"

Anzu nodded and I heard my name called. I walked out, my towel still tightly wrapped around me. I got to the balcony without tripping on the stupid heels they made us wear and finally took the towel off.

The suit wasn't really my choice but Anzu thought it was cute so I got it. It was a darkish pink, almost a light strawberry color, with a strawberry hiding near the strap. As a way of calming myself down, I added the cream rosebud into my hair, having it with me helped make this a little more bearable. More wolf whistles rang out and my face went pink again. I turned to where I hoped to find a supporting face on Yugi and was surprised to see Yami, sitting where Yugi had been with a smile on his face. He wasn't there long because Jounouchi tapped his shoulder and Yugi appeared again.

Thankfully, I was allowed off the stage and waited. "Then to continue, entry number nine, Nosaka Miho."

Miho didn't walk out. I bit my lip. 'Please be in time.' "Nosaka Miho-san, if you'd please. Miho-san? What's going on?"

Honda began to run around the poolside, calling out to Miho. I smiled when Miho called out.

"Thanks for waiting!"

Miho climbed up the high dive and waved to the crowd in her mermaid costume. I smiled, loving it still. The look of Kaoruko's face was priceless and I only wished that I had a camera. I died when Honda fell into the pool while complimenting Miho and watched as Yugi and Jounouchi pulled him out. Anzu came over as I was still laughing.

"Good call on the drama idea." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I breathed on my knuckles and brushed off my shoulders. "I'll be here all week."

I left Miho so that she could get ready and pulled on my dress. I had no idea what to wear for this part of it. Kaoruko was going to wear red, most of the stuff I had was read. I had almost given up then when I was shopping through the mall. Black was out of the question because I would look too pale in it and I wouldn't wear pink twice in one day thank you. Eventually a dress caught my eye and I immediately bought it when I saw that it was my size.

It reminded me of The Little Mermaid when Ariel walks out of the sea for the last time to be on land. It was the same color blue, not an icy blue, almost a shallow sea blue. The slit on the side accentuated the left leg and it simply looked fabulous. I curled my hair slightly so that it would frame me a tad bit and waited backstage. Anzu ran up as Kaoruko walked on as announced.

"I can't find Miho!" She cried. "I've looked everywhere!"

"Now onto entry number seven, Christine Wilson!" The MC called.

"I'll look after I come back!"

Anzu nodded and I walked out onstage. I stood in my pose for almost a minute before I walked back. Immediately, I started running. I should've gone to her after I had finished dressing. I could've stopped this from happening!

I ran to the back of the school and the first tears appeared when I saw Miho on the ground, unconscious. "Miho!" I cried. "Miho, wake up!"

"I have to go..." Miho muttered in her unconscious state. "Because I'm going to win..."

"Oh, Miho." More tears came then.

Why didn't I stay with her? I had gotten so caught up in this competition that I had forgotten this little detail.

A hand gently touched my shoulder and I turned to see Yami. His eyes were gentle but I could see the flames of rage behind them.

"Christine." He said softly. "Who did this?"

I turned and located the flower petal. Yami's eyes followed my own.

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Yami helped me gather Miho into his arms so that we could bring her inside and when he had placed her down, he took my hand when I had tried to sit by her side, away from him.

"This isn't your fault, Christine." Yami tried to soothe.

"It is." I argued. "I knew it was going to happen and I wasn't able to stop it in time."

Tears flowed down my cheeks again and Yami used his hand to brush away some of them.

"You're not a super hero." He reminded me. "Let me handle some of your burden."

I smiled as he pretty much summed up what I told Hanasaki not too long ago. Wiping away a few more tears, being conscious of the makeup still on, I gave a light laugh.

"I probably look a little worse for wear, huh."

"Not at all." Yami simply said. "You always look nice to me."

I blushed but couldn't find words to reply. "Just sit with Miho-chan until the game is over, ok?" I nodded wordlessly and watched as Yami walked away.

Could it possibly be that... Yami couldn't have... It was the only possible solution.

I had taught Yugi how to make those origami structures because they were easy, the only magic it used was in the sigil, and the fact that I had lost my voice while at a sports game with the gang. I couldn't speak for a whole week so the structures would serve as our communication. Depending on what sigil you wrote in the center of the paper, the name you breathed into it, and how you folded it, you could create anything for anyone. I had only taught Yugi how to make a sort of messaging system but maybe Yami delved deeper when I had left the book with all the sigils and folding types out for Yugi to look at.

I waited with Miho for a few more minutes until Yami returned. "Has she woken yet?"

"No." I answered back.

Yami gave me a smile. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "You may want to go wait backstage for a moment."

"Why?"

Yami sighed. "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

Yami chuckled and pulled me to my feet. He led me to the backstage area where we both watched as Kaoruko dumped the bucket of water on herself.

"I guess that means Kaoruko-san has disqualified herself." The MC announced timidly. "Then the winner would be Christine Wilson-san!"

Cheers erupted and my look of amazement made Yami chuckle.

"Go on." He shooed me with his hand. Before I was pulled on stage, Yami slipped into the shadows leaving only one of Kaoruko's flowers in my hand.

"Congratulations!" The audience cheered and I blushed at the praise.

Walking home:

I held the new flowers in one hand and the envelope with tickets in the other. The celebrations were a little rowdy as many of the boys ran over to me, to congratulate me I suspected at first but they grabbed my hands and hugged me suddenly. It unnerved me and I tried to avoid crowds after that. I turned to look to Yugi and immediately became concerned. Yugi's face was a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Everything all right, Yugi?" I asked.

He looked up at me and made a smile.

"Yeah, just thinking."

I didn't believe him but I didn't argue. We made it back to the game shop without any problems but Yugi didn't come down for dinner when he was called.

"Yugi?" I called from the other side of his door. "Is everything ok?"

Something creaked from the other side of the door. The door opened and I took that as a sign for me to come in. Yami stood in place of Yugi behind the door. "What's wrong?"

He closed the door, his hand brushing my arm as it passed. I shivered since the light brush reminded me of earlier. The shiver set something off in Yami's mind and he pushed me against his door. "Yami!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't let them do that anymore." The spirit muttered darkly.

"Them?"

His eyes caught my eyes and I finally fully understood. Yami had the green eyed monster, jealousy. He was the one to send me those notes and the flowers... He was my secret admirer. Though... What was he jealous of?

"I don't want them touching you... grabbing your hand... hugging you... As if they were your boyfriend!" His words were haggard as if he were so angry they were being spat out.

"Yami..." I wanted to soothe him. His jealous wasn't unwanted, the feeling of being watched over the way Yami was made a small part of my mind coo in happiness.

"Don't 'Yami' me." He growled. "I'm absolutely furious and ready to throw penalty games in every direction!"

The shaking of his arms near my head confirmed it.

"I believe that." I chuckled. "Don't worry. I doubt any of this will ever happen again."

Yami's eyes were still glowing with rage but mine never left his. Slowly the rage left them and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I let my rage get the better of me."

"Although it was misdirected, it isn't unwanted."

Yami looked back up to me, if I said he was surprised, then that would be an understatement. I playfully pulled out a red rose. He glanced at it for a moment before making a choked laugh.

"You figured it out?"

I shrugged. "The comment before your confrontation with Kaoruko confirmed it."

Yami sighed. He fully relaxed, he was hesitant at first but he finally settled his forehead on my own and my whole being jumped for joy. He pulled away and I threw the rose onto his bed before he could try to give it back to me. "Dinner. Yugi will be happy since it's burgers." Yami laughed loudly.

"That boy and burgers."

I laughed as well and the both of us walked out of the room. We only stopped when the dining room came into view. Yami pulled me aside and settled his lips against mine for a moment, making that small part of my mind shriek in delight, before pulling away. "Does that rose mean I'm the falcon?" He asked. He was referencing his poem.

"Only if I'm the dove." Yami smiled, a genuine one, and finally gave Yugi back control.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is the last chapter before the beginnings of Death T so I'm pretty excited about the next coming chapters... XD. **

**See you all next time!**

**RobynHood3**


	13. The Ultimatum and The Games 1

**Aloha! It is the start of Death T! Sorry about the late update, I had to finish a research paper for one of my classes and it was a pain to get everything I wanted into it! Anyway! I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it! Death T is really hard to write out! **

***I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related! I only own Christine. If you recognize anything from my references, then I don't own those either.***

I sighed as another school day dragged. It was Saturday and the week was almost over but it seemed so far away.

"Today..." Our homeroom teacher began. "Let me introduce another transfer student."

Sensei wrote the name Bakura Ryou on the board and the boy from before the contest walked into the room.

"I'm Bakura Ryou." He greeted. "Pleased to meet you."

Yugi and Miho gasped.

"It's him." Yugi whispered to me.

"I can see that." I whispered back. "Maybe he's new around here."

"Maybe."

"No way... Why?" Miho gasped.

I felt bad for Bakura as soon as the bell rang. Girls raced over to talk to him, begging to let them take him around the school.

Jounouchi sighed. "He's lucky... Even with that weird hair style."

"You're one to talk." Honda reprimanded and I nodded in agreement.

A chair squeaked and we all turned to see Bakura walking over to us. He seemed extremely nervous.

"Ummm..." He began awkwardly.

"Thanks for earlier." Miho chirped quickly.

"Huh?" Bakura asked.

"It's me. You know."

Honda gasped in shock. I quickly whispered in his ear that Bakura was the reason that Miho joined the competition, hoping that he would be her escort. Honda's face dropped and he slumped where he stood.

"Ummm.." Bakura began again. "I'm sorry... Did we meet before?"

Now it was Miho's turn to gasp in shock.

"You don't remember?!" She exclaimed.

"No fair, Miho!" A girl behind Miho complained.

"Don't sneak a move in!" Another girl added.

"No, that's not it." Miho argued.

"Then what is it?"

I felt bad for Miho. I was there when she met Bakura and yet he didn't remember her. It was sad indeed.

"Yugi-kun." Bakura said and the boy turned to him. "Your... pendant there... It has an interesting shape."

Yugi glowed at the words.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi explained. "It was found in an Egyptian Grave."

Bakura's eyes widened. He reached out to touch the puzzle.

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

He managed to hold it up for few moments before a flash of pain took over his features. I was immediately on the scene but Bakura wouldn't let me touch him.

"What's wrong?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No... It's nothing. I'm fine." He said though his voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" I asked and the white haired boy nodded.

I didn't believe him but I let it drop. Bakura took a few deep breaths and straightened again.

Surprisingly, the school day went faster then and soon enough, we were on our way home.

"Yugi and Christine's home is a game store?" Bakura asked.

I nodded with a smile. The pain on Bakura's face from earlier vanished but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Bakura-kun, do you like games?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I love them. Especially board games."

"The Fundamentals!"

"Fundamentals?" I whispered to Anzu and she shrugged.

Miho ran up to stand by Bakura's other side.

"Then let's play a game to celebrate our acquaintance." She exclaimed.

"Game?" Anzu asked. "Where?"

"The game center." Miho explained. "A new one opened past the train station."

"Ah, you're right. I haven't been yet."

"Hopefully not all the games have unbeatable records yet." I sighed. "Then it's not fun."

"Right? Let's go, Bakura-kun. Okay?!" Miho chirped loudly.

"Okay. Sounds good." Bakura nodded and agreed.

"Then it's decided."

Honda wore a distasteful look on his face.

"Miho-chan... just what does she see in him?" Honda muttered.

"Well, why not?" Jounouchi countered. "Bakura is not a bad guy. He might make a good friend."

"I think Honda is jealous, Jounouchi." I whispered loudly and the other boy gave me a dirty look. "You are!"

"I have every right to be!" Honda argued.

"Hmmmm... Sure."

"You wouldn't understand how I was feeling, Christine." Honda muttered sadly.

"How would you know that?" I asked and Honda gave me a look.

"You would probably throw yourself into Bakura's arms as well."

I shrugged.

"Sure, he is attractive, I'll give you that but he just isn't my type, ya know?" Honda gave me a confused look. "Besides, I already have a crush of my own."

"And who would this be, Christine?" Jounouchi teased. "Do we need to pound him into a pile of smithereens?"

"No." I answered simply. "You would never get the chance to anyway."

I strode off to Yugi and Bakura while we finished walking to the arcade.

"Which one shall we do?" Jounouchi asked.

He leaned forward and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Looks like it's here too." Jounouchi said. "Look. On the ranking list are names. This KAI guy."

"I've seen him on the other arcades as well." I added.

"KAI?" Yugi asked.

"He's also on Puzzle games. Fighter games. All the number one spots have this KAI guy."

"Such an amazing person exists?" Yugi asked amazed.

"Or he probably just doesn't have a life." I muttered for my own amusement.

"The games here and all the nation's game centers are connected online. In other words, this KAI guy... is a gamer that is reigning on top of all games in Japan. "

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Yugi asked yet another question.

"What are you two so excited about?" Anzu suddenly entered the the conversation.

Both Yugi and Jounouchi jumped and I held in a snicker.

"We came here to welcome Bakura-kun, right?" Miho added angrily.

"Ah... right. Sorry." Yugi quickly apologized.

We all turned when Honda called out 'D one!' And Miho was on him in an instant.

"Mou... Honda-kun too?!"

"Ummmm... No." Honda tried to smile but Miho gave him the dirtiest look possible.

"At any rate," Jounouchi jumped in again. "let's rewrite KAI's record with Bakura."

Two boys behind us laughed when Jounouchi finished.

"That's obviously impossible." One of the boys said.

"What an idiot." The other boy added.

"What?!" Jounouchi growled.

"You can't break Kaiba-kun's record." The first boy said.

"What?! Where?!"

"Wait." Yugi interrupted. "Did you just say Kaiba?"

"Yeah." The first boy replied.

"He's our hero." The second boy added.

"Some role model." I muttered and the first boy tried to give me a dirty look but he backed off when I gave him the look back.

"KAI... KAI must mean Kaiba-kun."

"Kaiba... That guy?!"

"Kaiba-kun is an expert on various games besides Duel Monsters..." Yugi explained to Jounouchi.

"You don't know anything." The first boy was at it again. "That's Kaiba-sama. The older brother."

"Kaiba-sama is indeed strong..." The second boy continued. "But the high records are done by his little brother, Mokuba-kun."

"Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked. "Kaiba, that guy has a little brother?"

"Those brothers have won all kinds of games. Bye! Good luck challenging all those records."

"It'll take you an eternity."

The boys waved and walked off and boy did Jounouchi take it badly.

"Why you..." He growled.

Yugi and I gave a look to each other. Kaiba hadn't come to school since the incident with Grandpa's blue eyes. Kaiba was indeed a drama queen.

"Bakura-kun, you're good." Anzu cried as she and Miho watched the white haired boy play a crane game.

"Get that one for Miho!" Miho cried as Anzu got the prize.

"Miho-chan!" Honda cried. "Please leave this to me!"

"Don't mess up!" I called and Honda gave me another dirty look.

"Shall we go too, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

We played lots of the games. I was creaming the aliens in a game like Galaga while laughing at Jounouchi because he kept dying. Yugi was having fun playing the fighting game. Jounouchi challenged Yugi to a duel and I enjoyed watching Yugi cream him.

"What?" Anzu teased. "You're pretty weak, Jounouchi."

"Shut up!" Jounouchi growled. "I'm not losing in a real fight though. "

Miho giggled.

"Surprisingly, Miho likes this."

"Then do you want to try?" Yugi asked.

Jounouchi went against Miho while I went a small ways to play a game like Fruit Ninja. Soon, I had a whole crowd watching me maneuver the blades through the bombs and slicing fruits. I eventually hit one and everyone sighed.

"Dang. I thought I had it that time." I laughed.

"Let's do that next!" Miho pointed to the racing game.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura and I all sat down and revved the engines until the light turned green.

Yugi and I shot forward and were neck and neck in the lead. I chanced a glance at Jounouchi's screen and laughed.

"And Jounouchi bites the dust!"

"Shut up!" He cried as he tried to force his car to go.

After a few seconds, Jounouchi's car was flung into the side of the track... by a limo.

"Pretty lousy." A voice said through the game. "You won't get on the rankings."

"That voice... is coming from the game." Yugi muttered and I nodded.

The window on the limo opened to reveal a raven haired child.

"That would never reach my high score."

"High score?" Honda asked. "I can't be, he's...!"

"Let me show you a more fun game." Mokuba called out.

He pulled out a bomb and I flinched in my seat when he threw it at us. The screens morphed into the emblem of Kaiba Corp.

"What is this?!" Anzu asked.

"Kaiba Corporation." Yugi read off the screen.

Kaiba's face appeared on the screen.

"Yugi, this time we will settle things." Kaiba spoke.

"Kaiba!"

"Hey what is all this?!" Jounouchi growled.

Kaiba smiled. "It's an invitation. Yugi, come to Kaiba Land."

The screen morphed into a darkened building.

"What an arrogant thing to say." Anzu growled at the screen. "If you want to duel Yugi, then you should come here."

"Stop being a coward and come out of the shadows." I added and when Kaiba's face returned to the screen, he gave me a sharp look which I happily returned.

"You have no choice but to come, Yugi." Kaiba looked off screen for a moment. "Hey, Mokuba. "

"So he is Kaiba's little brother!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"He looks like an elementary schooler!" Anzu added.

"That boy got all the high scores?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba laughed his annoying little laugh.

"Hey, Yugi, look at this."

The screen moved to show Grandpa, tied up.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried.

"He's just an old man. He's bait for a certain boy to come to Kaiba Land." Mokuba laughed again.

"If you want the old man back..." Kaiba appeared on the screen again as well. "You have to duel me."

"This is blackmail!" I growled. "Let him go!"

Kaiba ignored me, shooting a more dazzling smile in response.

"And we have various games that you have to win before reaching me. If you lose on the way, you have to immediately retire. And the old man will face a punishment game."

Mokuba chanted the final two words of Kaiba's sentence as if they were the greatest things ever; if I were in the same room as those two...

"Grandpa has nothing to do with this." Yugi argued. "Why are you doing this, Kaiba-kun?"

"Because I cannot forget all the humiliation that you have dealt me. If you're not confident, then have those guys there back you up. If you lose, they face a punishment game with you."

"If you lose, you're facing a punishment game, right?!" Jounouchi growled.

"In the unlikely chance that happens, that won't occur. If you win, you will get a prize."

"But Nii-sama won't even need to appear, because you won't beat me." Mokuba laughed again.

"We'll be waiting at Kaiba Land tomorrow morning at 8."

The screen changed to a game over and everyone was silent.

"Why..." Yugi asked himself and I saw the Puzzle glow in response to his emotions.

Bakura fell into pain again.

"What's wrong, Bakura-kun?" Miho cried.

"I'm fine." Bakura choked out. He stood. "If I go home and rest..."

"Bakura-kun, Miho will walk you home."

"Miho-chan, I'm going too." Honda exclaimed standing as well. He turned to us. "Jounouchi."

"Yeah. Leave this to us."

Yugi hadn't spoken a word and he didn't react to when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa..." Yugi finally said. "Why is Kaiba-kun doing that? Why does he hate me?"

His voice lowered to where I couldn't hear him but I knew what it was about. He was becoming more and more aware of Yami's presence because of the growing number of memory lapses.

Jounouchi tried to comfort him by saying that they would win the game and claim the prize.

"Kaiba-kun is powerful." Yugi replied. "He's not easy to beat."

"Why are you showing weakness before trying?!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Jounouchi!" I hissed.

"Because if I lose, Grandpa will suffer!" Yugi shouted, tears slightly in his eyes.

"If you don't go and win, your grandfather will just remain there! I understand your worries. It's okay. I'll go with you."

"No!" Yugi suddenly shouted. "Ummmm... Jounouchi... You're bad at games..."

I held back a snicker at Jounouchi's face but it left when the blonde suddenly lifted up Yugi by his collar.

"Enough, Jounouchi!" I exclaimed and pulled the boy out of his grasp.

Yugi walked off. It was heartbreaking. Yugi was so confused about himself and I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him about Yami, tell him that he isn't weak like he thinks he is? I didn't know what to do.

"Don't waste time thinking!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Go and win!"

Yugi didn't respond. I turned to Jounouchi and Anzu.

"I'll stay nearby and watch him. Why don't you two go get something for him to drink while he calms down?"

Jounouchi nodded.

"Stay right there, Yugi."

The two walked off and I stayed close by. Someone walked by and sat at the opposing fighting station and challenged Yugi numerous times. He seemed deep in thought so I ignored him till I heard the first punch.

"Yugi?" I called.

He lay there collapsed on the ground with a man dressed as Dragon 1 standing above him.

"Brat! Don't get a big head just cuz you won a game." The man growled. "Let me show you what a real fight is like."

"Yugi!"

The man got two more punches in before I intervened. "What do you think you're doing?!" I growled at him. "It's only a game!"

"What do you think you're doing?" He shot back. "This is about more than a silly game."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Feh!" He shoved me into the stool behind me and laughed. "Ahh! This pendant will make nice payment for that fighting lesson!"

"Don't you dare!" I growled.

He threw a kick and my head slammed into the gaming console, making everything fuzzy.

"Yugi! Christine!" Jounouchi's voice was muffled.

I managed my eyes open and saw that Yugi was only slightly hurt, making me breathe a sigh of relief. My mind went fuzzy again, I could tell Yugi and Jounouchi were arguing about something but I couldn't make it out.

"Leave this to me!" Jounouchi fired and ran after the man.

Anzu remained and helped Yugi and I both up and into the stools of the fighting game. My head was clearing up but I was still slightly dizzy. No concussion thankfully but it was a close call. I was just grateful that I didn't fall unconscious; I seemed to have bad luck when it came to that.

It wasn't even 10 minutes before Jounouchi came back, the Millennium Puzzle in his hand. It glinted when it touched Yugi's hand, grateful that Jounouchi brought it back to where it belonged.

"Jounouchi-kun." Yugi said softly.

"Tomorrow I'm going with you." The blonde told Yugi.

"But..." Yugi tried to argue.

"I'm not scared of some punishment game." Jounouchi interrupted. "We're buds, right?"

Yugi glowed.

"Thanks."

I smiled, here came my favorite part.

"By the way," Anzu began. "what'll you do about your weakness at games?"

"Shut up! I'll handle it somehow."

I couldn't hold the laugh and managed to get Jounouchi mad at me. Thankfully he only grouched at me since I was hurt but he promised revenge later on.

**Later that night:**

I kept finding Yugi out of bed. One of the last times before I managed to wrangle him into his room was in the shop.

"Grandpa..." He said softly. "The Millennium Puzzle has given me friends, right? And this puzzle has given me power. Tomorrow I'll definitely save you. With my friends."

I smiled.

"Since you're rescuing Grandpa, you should be in bed." Yugi jumped when I spoke and I could see the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Come on."

He reluctantly went into his room and closed the door after he said good night. I thought about going in to make sure he was asleep but decided against it. He should be fine. I walked to my room and packed a bag for tomorrow. I wasn't going to be caught unaware. A couple of bottles of water, since Anzu was handling food, a couple bottles of healing salve and some bandages.

Click! I sighed.

"Yugi, I swear if you are out of bed again..."

I opened the door and was surprised to see Yami standing outside my door. "Yami?"

"Yugi can't sleep." He simply said.

"And you're coming to me because..."

"You can do something about it."

"Ah." I thought for a moment. "Give me a sec."

I pulled out a stick of incense that helped Yugi sleep the night before Midterms a few months ago and a glass bowl. "This should help."

The two of us went to Yugi's room and while Yami sat on Yugi's bed, I went to the desk nearby and lit the stick of incense. "Yugi should be long asleep by the time this baby is done."

"How long before it takes effect?"

"Five minutes at most."

Yami nodded. "Anything else before I go to bed myself?" The spirit pulled my hand and sat me down next to him. His face told me that something was running rampant in his mind. "Something wrong?"

"I couldn't help you." Yami muttered. "I was there, watching, and yet I couldn't do anything to help."

Yami's hand brushed the back of my head, where it had collided with the gaming console. I flinched slightly, it still hurt, and it made Yami's mood darker.

"Yami.." I chuckled. "You're not a..."

"If you're going to say super hero, don't bother."

I laughed again.

"No fun."

Yami turned to me, guilt clear in his eyes. "I understand that you're upset, Yami. I really do. But don't beat yourself up over this. I asked for it the moment I intervened on Yugi's behalf." I kissed his cheek and laid my head against his shoulder. Yami relaxed and his head leaned softly against mine. "Don't fret about what has already happened and gone. What matters now is that you and Yugi should be ready for anything that comes tomorrow."

I felt Yami nod and laughed when it was slightly languid, sleepy. Leaning back up, I watched Yami fade back into the puzzle and Yugi fall against my shoulder, fast asleep. Settling him in, I ruffled his hair lightly then went to bed myself. I needed to be ready as well.

**Next Morning:**

Yugi and I were up at the crack of dawn, we ate then ran out the door.

"Did you properly sleep last night?" Jounouchi asked as he joined us.

"Yup!" Yugi replied.

"What about you, Jounouchi?" I asked.

"Me? I was fine..."

Yugi and I both laughed. "You don't seem scared anymore."

"Of course! I'm not alone after all!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Let's save your grandfather and humiliate Kaiba."

"Yeah!"

"Good morning!" Anzu called as she joined us as well.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Let's do our best, Yugi."

"Our best? Anzu, don't tell me..."

"I came to cheer. But if I can help, let me know."

"I couldn't let myself be the only girl on this little escapade." I told Yugi with a smile.

"But..."

"We're buds, right?" Anzu asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here." Jounouchi piped up again. "That'll be enough."

"Wait wait!" Honda interrupted.

"What's with you?" Jounouchi grouched.

"The manly Honda Hiroto is here! Expect a lot, Yugi!"

"Hooray!" I exclaimed sarcastically and got a laugh out of Yugi.

"You're coming too?" Jounouchi asked.

"As a beautification member, I can't overlook Kaiba's dirty ways, right?"

"Everyone, do your best." Miho chirped and I jumped.

"Miho-chan too?" Honda exclaimed.

"Miho is going to cheer."

Yugi glanced between all of us and smiled.

"Everyone, thank you."

"Thank us after we beat Kaiba." Jounouchi told him.

"That I can agree with." I told him.

It was time to rescue Grandpa.

Kaiba Land was huge! I couldn't help but gaze up at the large building that towered over me.

"Thank you for attending Kaiba Land today." A female voice came through the speakers. "The opening commemorative battle will begin very soon. Everyone, please gather on the first floor of the game tower."

That would mean that Kaiba will still duel Grandpa. I sighed quietly. I understand that Grandpa would want to protect Yugi but he shouldn't have put himself in harms way like that. I shook the thoughts away. Grandpa was Grandpa. He cared about Yugi more than himself and that was all I should care about.

"She said the game tower!" A boy exclaimed to his friend. "Let's go see!"

"Grandpa... Where are you?" Yugi mused aloud.

"We'll find him, Yugi." I soothed.

"So many people." Anzu breathed.

"Kaiba, that bastard!" Jounouchi growled. "He challenged us to this duel. Where is he?!"

"What'll we do?" Yugi asked.

We all watched as hordes of people walked towards the escalators that headed up toward the game tower.

"Well, I say we follow the rest of the people." I offered. "Since Kaiba built this place, he should be here."

"That's sounds like a good thought." Yugi nodded his head.

We followed after the people and Miho suddenly ran to the edge of the platform, looking up to the ceiling.

"This is the game tower?!" She exclaimed.

"This is certainly huge!" Honda said aloud.

"He said if we win the game, he'd return grandpa." Yugi mused. "What should I do, Kaiba-kun?"

We continued to gaze at the game tower until someone spoke to us.

"Please come this way." The man told us. "Kaiba-sama is waiting."

"What do you mean he's waiting?!" Jounouchi growled. "Show us the way already! Don't just summon us!"

"Jounouchi." I hissed but he didn't back down.

"What about grandpa?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Please get on this elevator." The man gestured to the opening in the wall where another man, a bald one, waited.

We all climbed in and I tried to hold onto my sanity as silence enveloped us. All of my friends wore determined faces, Yugi's the most. Kaiba wasn't going to get it easy when Yugi finally came face to face with him.

The elevator finally opened and we were greeted with the sight of Kaiba and Grandpa in a clear box. Clearly ready to duel.

"What is this place?" Anzu asked.

"A dueling arena." I answered and Anzu's eyes turned to me.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried and tried to run over to the box but was stopped by the guards.

Grandpa wore a terrified expression as he gazed at his hand. "Grandpa and Kaiba-kun are..."

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew what was happening. Grandpa had drawn his blue eyes but it wasn't enough. Kaiba was just toying with him, waiting for him to pull out his to set out his three unstoppable dragons. Grandpa fell out of his chair, the terrified expression even more pronounced.

The three dragons appeared around the clear box and began to poke their heads inside the box. "Watch out, Grandpa!" The dragons poked their heads in closer to grandpa as Kaiba skulked away.

I've had enough! When the guards had their attention on Yugi, I ran up and helped him push the guards aside to get to Grandpa. We were stopped by the glass box. Kaiba laughed through the video screen.

"Don't worry, Yugi." Kaiba chuckled.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi cried.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

I pounded on the glass as one of the dragons crept closer to Grandpa. Stop it! The dragon turned to me and gave a snort. The box then vanished and Grandpa fully collapsed onto the floor.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried as we all crowded to him.

"It's virtual reality." Kaiba explained. "The old man just received too much of a shock."

I helped Grandpa sit up and he gave all of us an amazed yet terrified look.

"Y-you came?" He asked.

"Of course!" Yugi replied.

"Are you okay, oji-chan?" Anzu asked.

Grandpa's breathing was erratic.

"Grandpa calm down!" I told him. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

He tried to breathe deeply but it was haggard in his throat. His body was having trouble with the shock from the virtual dragons. If this kept up, he would end up in hospital.

"Y-yugi." Grandpa breathed. "I wanted to save you... But I wasn't able to... I'm sorry."

"Grandpa..." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, here." Grandpa was holding out his deck.

"This is... Grandpa's precious..."

"Kaiba is a fearsome young man... He's ruthless in games. Be careful, Yugi. My soul is in these cards. If you have it, I'm sure it'll give you power."

"Breathe Grandpa." I said again. "Please calm down."

"Don't worry, ji-san!" Jounouchi cried.

"It's okay." Honda added. "We're with him, after all."

"Leave it to us."

"Yugi isn't losing." Anzu added on. "I'm sure of it."

Miho nodded her approval. Grandpa looked up at me, his eyes asking his question. I nodded and Grandpa's body relaxed slightly.

"You guys!" Yugi cried.

"I see. I see." Grandpa breathed. "Yugi... Right now I'm sure you will win. Behind you are your friends. Friends that you have a deep bond with."

"Grandpa, I'm going to win." Yugi said seriously.

"Yea, using everyone and the unifying power of those cards."

Grandpa's breathing became labored again.

"Grandpa!" I called. "Kaiba! He needs an ambulance now! It's not going to help you if he dies!"

I heard Kaiba sigh.

"Very well, Christine-chan. He will get his ambulance."

Out of the elevator came a group of medical professionals with a gurney.

"The old man?" One of the men asked.

"Yes but please mind his head."

We all watched as Grandpa was loaded onto the gurney and rolled away. I clenched my fist and for the first time ever, Yugi comforted me. He held my clenched hand until it finally relaxed. "Thanks, Yugi." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Now that I have all of your attention, let me introduce Death-T." Kaiba suddenly said.

"Death-T?" Anzu asked.

"The game tower has various games on each floor. Start at the bottom and beat each game to go up. Of course, I wait at the top floor."

Mokuba jumped into the frame on the screen.

"Wait, Nii-sama." Mokuba interrupted.

"Cut it out, Mokuba."

"Don't forget that they'll be facing me first. I don't know if they'll clear my game." Mokuba laughed.

Jounouchi clenched his fists. "That's fine! Just wait! We'll be there soon!"

"Yugi is going to beat you!" Honda added proud fully.

"Yugi has everyone with him!" Anzu shouted.

"That's right!" Miho added.

"You better watch out because we'll be up there faster than you think." I leveled my eyes at him but Kaiba held them firmly.

"Fine. Death-T start!"

"Start!" Mokuba repeated as he began to laugh and the screen vanished.

Lights flashed at us, blinding all of us for a moment.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"This is...?!" Honda exclaimed as well as he opened his eyes.

Yugi and I finally managed to open our eyes and gasped as we were surrounded by hundreds of teens and children. They cheered and shouted at us.

"Thank you for waiting." The female announcer said. "Now Kaiba Land's opening memorial event, game battle Death-T, begins. The challengers are those six boys and girls. They will challenge the games and try to reach the top of the tower. Now, the elevator to Death-T, open!"

A large door across the way from us opened slowly, steam pumping through the vents beside it.

"We're on stage." Honda breathed.

"Way to set us up!" Jounouchi growled.

"Kaiba wants public humiliation on Yugi." I told the group. "Then and only then can Kaiba get rid of that petty revenge he's got."

Jounouchi breathed. "All right, let's go, Yugi!"

"We're going to save your oji-chan." Anzu said.

"Game start!" Honda exclaimed.

He ran in and we all followed closely behind, nearly leaving Jounouchi in the dust. The doors closed behind us and the floor began to vibrate underneath us. Faulty elevator, Kaiba... The floor shook and we finally came to a stop.

"For all the money Kaiba has, he can't seem to make a nice elevator worth shit." I complained.

The floor moved again, pulling us toward another door that read 'Death-T one'.

"The entrance to the first game." Jounouchi breathed.

The lights faded to black as soon as we entered the room.

"It's pitch black!" Miho cried.

"Very astute observation, Miho." I said sarcastically. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Can you make some light, Christine?" Yugi asked.

"Don't need to." I replied as a siren blared and a red light started to flash.

"Emergency! Emergency!" A voice cried. "This space station is under attack. It's being destroyed. Emergency! Emergency! You are the only ones able to save it. Put on the cyber best and defeat the enemy using laser guns."

We all pulled on one of the vests. It was uncomfortable and Anzu and Miho both agreed with me.

"This looks pretty good on me." Honda smirked.

"This is a shooting game often seen in amusement parks." Jounouchi exclaimed.

"I just came to cheer." Miho whined as Anzu and I fully got the vest on her.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked, his face appearing on the tv screen.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi cried.

"Right now, you are fighting on the shooting field." Kaiba explained.

"Shooting games are my extra-special specialty!" Jounouchi laughed.

"The rules are simple. Hit the sensor on the enemy's cyber vest with the laser gun. Once hit, that person's game is over. You five are facing three enemies."

"Just three?" Honda asked hopefully.

"Only three military professionals." I answered and all eyes turned to me.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Am I right, Kaiba?" I asked, ignoring Jounouchi.

"Indeed, Christine." He gave a smirk at his own brilliance. "These three are army pros." He flashed their pictures as he introduced them. Obviously, the black man was named Black. Only one of them was female so she would easily be recognized in the midst of any type of situation. "Let's see how far you go against pros. Gate open!"

Another door opened. It was a darkened room but I could make out the adjoining walls that created barricades for attacks.

We remained quiet for a minute until Jounouchi couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey! How long are we going to stay here?" He asked.

"Fool! If we move clumsily, we'll lose." Honda berated him. "We have to wait for the enemy's movement."

"I agree with Honda's plan." Yugi nodded.

Honda turned to me.

"Christine, is there anyway you can help locate them?" He asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Since the experience in the woods, my powers had grown in strength gradually and I could use more magic to my advantage. I had been working it on my ears for the past week or so, though I have to concentrate to get it to work. I listened carefully and could make out the soft foot falls of three people coming our way.

"They're coming this way." I whispered.

"Can we win?" Anzu asked.

Miho had collapsed against the wall.

"Miho doesn't really like this." The girl whimpered then yawned.

Jounouchi was going to lose it if he stood there any longer.

"This is irritating! This slow strategy!" He growled. "A man should be charging in!"

He started to climb onto the barricades. Idiot!

"Come down, you idiot!" I hissed.

"I can't put up with it anymore! Let's go!"

He began to jump from barricade to barricade until he cried out. "Found one!"

I could hear that one of the three opponents had moved out of their hiding spots and fired at him.

"Jounouchi!" Honda and I cried as he fell down off the barricade.

"Jounouchi, wake up!"

"He's lost consciousness!" Yugi cried.

"The sensor's destroyed." Honda breathed.

"This is no game!" Anzu shrieked.

"That's why it's called Death-T." I mused.

"These are not normal game guns. You can get hurt if it hits you!" Honda mused as well, holding up his gun.

"Oh no! For real?" Anzu cried.

Honda moved back to along the barricade, looking around it.

"Damn it... Where are they?" He growled. "I can't catch their presence at all!"

"They moved back into a formation." I whispered. "I can't identify person to person but they've spread out along the sections of the maze."

"This isn't funny!" Anzu cried. "If the gun knocks out Jounouchi, then it's all over if I get hit!"

"Then just stay by Jounouchi for the moment." I hissed at her. "They won't go after him for the moment since they already hit his sensor."

Anzu nodded and I could see her shake. "Calm down, Anzu. We'll make it through this."

"No movement..." Yugi breathed. "I don't sense anything at all."

"They've stopped moving." I whispered to him. "Probably planning what to do next."

Footfalls appeared again but they were erratic. I couldn't tell where they were going and with all this talking, I was going to lose them!

"For now if they find us first, we lose." Honda told us.

A gun was suddenly pointed at Honda's face.

"That's right, boy."

They had surrounded us! Black had his gun pointed at Honda's face, Red had his gun pointed at Yugi while Blue stood on the barricade facing down Anzu and I. That was what it was!

"No way! When did they...?!" Anzu cried.

"I didn't even sense anything at all!" Yugi tried to shake Red off of him. But the larger man didn't move.

"Of course not!" Red teased Yugi. "Like we'd let you amateurs detect us."

"You guys can use some training to hide your presence." Blue also teased. "That nervousness is completely unsightly."

"An amateur is an amateur after all." Black finished. "I wanted to play more, but too bad."

Honda made eye contact with me and I nodded, knowing his plan. He shook Black's gun off of his face, it fired, scaring Red.

"Go!" Honda shouted.

We scattered. Anzu and I running one way while Honda and Yugi ran in separate directions. The two of us ran behind a barricade and caught our breathes. A thought hit me.

"Where's Miho?" I whispered.

Anzu grew wide eyed.

"I haven't seen her since the game started!"

Gun fire blazed again and soon all was silent. I guess we had found Miho. Anzu and I looked around the corner and saw Miho, wide eyed, her finger still tight on the trigger of her gun and all three of the opponents unconscious at her feet.

"Found her." I muttered.

"That's amazing, Miho!" Anzu cried.

"What? What is it?" Miho asked, obviously confused.

"Nice shooting, Ace!" I complimented but Miho still didn't get it.

We all ran back over to Jounouchi, who still lay unconscious.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi shouted at him. "Wake up! We won!"

He opened his eyes and regarded all of us then Yugi.

"Yugi..." He breathed.

"Thank goodness! You're okay, right?"

Jounouchi nodded and we all helped him to his feet. He gave a sheepish look when he came into contact with my dirty look.

"What?" He asked.

"You make me promise not to do stupid things and yet you go and do that?!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Christine!" Jounouchi apologized but I didn't let the look go. "I promise I'll be more careful!"

I held the look for another few seconds then cracked a smirk.

"You better keep that promise." I threatened. "Or you're getting the other side of Marshmallow's claws."

Jounouchi paled but color returned to his face when I hugged him tightly. I pulled away and I saw Yugi's fist tightened. Oh, Yami, no need to get jealous.

We pulled off the vests and went to the other side of the room. Another door opened and the floor pulled us to the next game.

"Alright!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Let's keep going on this wave!"

Honda laughed. "You're one to say that."

Jounouchi grouched.

"What?!"

"You were the first one to fall." Honda teased.

"Come now." Miho tried to ease the two power headed boys. "At least we cleared it."

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed. "Let's keep going on this wave."

"I wonder what the next stage is." Anzu mused to me aloud. "Any ideas?"

"Nothing too pressing comes to mind." I made the joke mostly to myself since I knew what was coming.

The elevator shook as it stopped and I was greeted with Kaiba's face. Lovely thing... Oh there goes my bullshit monitor.

"And now to guide you to the next stage." Kaiba began.

"We'll win the next game! Right, Yugi?" Jounouchi exclaimed as he stared on at Kaiba.

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed.

"You're pretty easy going for winning just one game." Kaiba said.

"We were always this easy going!" Jounouchi gave a smile.

"How very reliable sounding."

"But how long will that ease continue?" Mokuba asked in a teasing voice before laughing again.

I liked Mokuba better in the english anime so much more than this... I grouched in my mind. He wasn't this annoying.

"Death-T two open."

The screen moved away and the door to the next game appeared.

"The second round." Jounouchi breathed. "Let's go with pep!"

The door opened and we all were pulled inside. It was pitch black again inside until a few lights came on. 11, 10, 01 and a few others came into view.

"Everyone but Yugi and Christine pull on a lever." Kaiba's voice appeared above us.

Not me? I could've gone and helped Miho hold down her lever but I figured that Yugi would need the encouragement.

"Alright!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Let's pull the levers!"

"How can you be so excited about pulling a lever?" I asked. "What if it does something?"

Jounouchi gave me a smile which I frowned at. The rest of the group went over to the levers, leaving Yugi and I there in the center of the room.

"Then... What should we do?" Yugi asked.

"You'll know when all the levers are pulled." Kaiba's voice seemingly explained.

"Heavy!" Miho cried as she tried to pull her lever down.

"Once pulled, don't let go."

"Hang in there, Miho-chan!" Honda called to her.

"Are you ok, Miho-chan?" Yugi called.

"I can run over if you need anything!" I called as well.

"I'm ok." Miho managed and finally pulled the lever all the way down.

The floor split into sections. I had been standing on a spot that suddenly opened and had to jump to clutch Yugi's arm.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a tight rope walker!" I cried.

"Watch out!" Everyone cried.

"There's something there?" Yugi asked.

We both turned and saw what everyone was staring at. A large blue robot was placed at the top of the incline. Every couple of seconds, it would fall down two of the steps.

"A robot?!" I shrieked.

"It's huge!" Jounouchi shouted.

"It's coming this way!" Yugi cried.

"I'm scared!" Miho whined and started to let go of her lever causing the robot to come toward us faster.

"Put the lever back down, Miho!" I called. "It'll just come faster if you do that!"

"No!" Miho whined.

"If you want to prolong your life, you better not let go of the lever." Kaiba warned.

"Psycho." I muttered.

"But if we don't let go of the lever, we'll become pancakes!" Anzu shouted.

"That's right." Kaiba agreed.

"You bastard!" Jounouchi called to Kaiba. "How is this a game?!"

"Of course it's a game." Kaiba tried to ease. This robot is smeared with blood. A mad machine. It's name is blood. In other words, 'blood'. To stop him, just let go of one of those four levers. You two decide that, Yugi and Christine."

"Kaiba-kun..." Yugi breathed.

"Oh right, let me tell you one thing. Blood doesn't like it when people get his name wrong. That's all. If you want to save your friends, think it over, Yugi."

"Damn it!" Jounouchi cursed and I agreed with him.

"Yugi, Christine, do you know?!" Honda shouted.

"Which lever do we release, you guys?!"

"Give us a second!" I shouted.

"I'm thinking about it now." Yugi nodded his head.

He stared at the numbers of the levers, that was a good start at least. Think, Yugi! People kept shouting and Yugi's face became panicked. "It's no use! I can't think. I'm too panicked!"

"You can do it, Yugi!" Anzu cried.

"She's right!" I agreed and Yugi looked up at me. "You solved the Millennium Puzzle, right?"

"We're friends, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"Right. We're friends." Yugi answered back. A smile wringing across his face.

He looked to the levers again and the determined look that Yami sometimes wore became prevalent. "Anzu, let go of the lever! It's the 11 lever!"

"Eh?" She asked. "I'm letting go!"

She let go of her lever and the robot slowed then stopped. The floor connected again and the gang reconvened.

"You did it, Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Beat it... We win!" Yugi exclaimed as well.

"How did you know?" Honda asked.

Yugi began to explain that he had thought too much about the name 'blood' and that the name was created out of ones and zeros. Since blood didn't like it's name spelled wrong, the correct lever had to be Anzu's.

"Sorry for taking so long." Yugi apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "All that matters is that you figured it out."

"Death-T two is another victory for us!" Honda exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the good mood was ruined when Kaiba's face appeared again.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Congratulations, you cleared it somehow." He gave a smile. "To continue, Death-T three."

"Eh?" Miho exclaimed. "Already?"

"You jerk! Let us rest a bit more!" Jounouchi growled.

"Game start!"

The floor beneath us rose suddenly and all of us fell to it at the sudden movement. The next floor was almost like a chessboard, checkered squares littered the room.

"What is this place?" Anzu asked.

"A chess board?" I offered.

Nothing happened. I would've thought that the blocks would've started to fall immediately but I guess we were in luck.

"The walls are too high to climb on our own." Honda muttered and looked to me. "Anything that can help, Christine?"

I shook my head.

"It's too warm." I sighed. "Makes a big damper on the ice department. Sorry."

Everyone sighed. "Let's just rest for the moment. We all deserve it."

We all sat in a circle and waited. It seemed like an eternity, only white walls staring at me. White, white and more white! I shook my head. Stop thinking like that or you'll go insane! Miho placed her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her. "Thanks." She smiled back.

Yugi lost it first.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi gasped. "I'm so sorry, everyone... This is all my fault! If not for me, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Jounouchi snapped his head toward Yugi and stalked toward him.

"Jounouchi!" I hissed at him for almost the third time that day.

He grabbed Yugi by the collar, forcing the smaller boy to look at him.

"Yugi... You little... Say that to again to my face!" He shook Yugi lightly.

"Cut it out, Jounouchi!" Honda shouted at the blonde. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

There were tears in Yugi's eyes. He went to say Jounouchi's name but the blonde interrupted him.

"Don't waste your breath, Yugi. Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place?! Because we're a team!"

Yugi gazed up at him again and I helped Honda pull the two apart.

"You can let go of him now..." I said softly.

"You're not a bully anymore, remember?" Honda told Jounouchi.

I smiled. I remembered this part now. This section had always been my favorite while reading the manga.

"Hey, Honda!" Jounouchi called. "We were pretty useless punks back then, huh..."

"Yeah..." Honda agreed with a chuckle. "Useless punks."

"In a useless world... With useless parents... And our useless selves... I never liked myself at all until..." Jounouchi breathed. "...until I met you, Yugi! Dumb like a little kid... Too kind for your own good... At first, those things made me hate you. You seemed so stupid... But.. It wasn't really you I hated... It was myself."

Honda sighed. "I understand what you mean. Well, it was a confusing time for me... I loitered around phone poles with any gang I could find... I picked fights and then fought with all my strength... But every time I beat someone up... The one I was really beating up... was myself."

"Yugi." Jounouchi breathed and the small boy looked to his friend again. "A long time ago, I stole a part of your puzzle..." Jounouchi chuckled. "That seems so long ago, right Christine?"

I smiled. It was so long ago, I remembered the day that Yugi put the puzzle together.

"You had to jump into the river to get the puzzle piece back." I reminded him.

He nodded. "But after that... For the first time in my life... I started to like myself a little..."

He grabbed Yugi suddenly, thankfully not by the collar this time. "The fact that we're a team... That's what I started to like! It's the reason I started to like myself! Because we're all in it together! For the first time, I could fell another person's pain! You gave that to me! Isn't that what being a team is all about?!"

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi sniffed and tears started to swim down his cheeks.

"Oh, Yugi." I sighed with a smile.

"I'll never give up on myself or on you!" Jounouchi promised.

"Y-yeah.." Yugi sniffed as he wiped away some of the tears.

I stood up to stand beside Yugi and held his shoulder tightly. Yugi smiled up at me.

"Do you have your own sob story, Christine?" Yugi asked.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Only if you want to hear it."

Yugi nodded. "Before I came here, Yugi, I couldn't be myself with everyone who would simply fear me for what I was. But... You helped me break out of that shell, Yugi. I'm happy to share in your perils, Yugi. It's far more than what any person deserves."

Yugi smiled at my last sentence and he gripped me in a tight hug. One that I happily returned.

"If you can't like yourself when you're alone... Is this game supposed to make you think over your life and hate yourself?" Anzu asked. "Look! The walls are pure white, like a canvas! We write about ourselves and our friends, but if we're alone, we'd just write our names!"

Anzu pulled out a sharpie and I smiled broadly. The best part! "Time for some magic!"

"When did you become a magician, Anzu?" I teased.

"Right now! Everyone put your hands forward!"

We all did so and Anzu drew the symbolic smiley face on our hands.

"It seems awfully blank on this side..." I said aloud. "Let's draw a mask on it..."

I tried to reach for the sharpie but Anzu snapped it shut.

"No!" She gave me a dirty look and I sighed. "It's okay!"

"Someday, we'll graduate and be separated," Miho spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. "And we'll have painful and lonely times..."

"These marks will remind us!" Anzu picked up when Miho became emotional. "We'll remember being in this room together! Even if I'm in New York, learning dance, I'll remember. The magic ink may wear off but it'll never disappear from our hearts."

Everyone nodded and gave one another bright smiles.

Yugi suddenly looked up and gasped.

"Something's falling!"

A block fell suddenly, landing where we all were standing before. More and more blocks started to fall. I kept having to pull Yugi out of the way of the blocks falling at him.

"Everyone look out!" Yugi cried.

Another block fell and we all made a run for safety.

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!**

**RobynHood3**


	14. Duels: Mokuba and Kaiba

**Hi guys! Hope you've had a good week! I have to deal with Nutcracker and I swear that the little Tutu class I help teach, two and three year olds mind you, are probably more behaved than the rest of the older kid show... It's extremely sad. Oh, well. Onto the continuation of Death T! Death T is really hard with all the duels that it goes through. When I get to season 1 and the rest of the show, it's gonna kill me cause all the episodes are duels! Sigh...**

***If you recognize anything, I don't own it! I only own Christine, my OC****

I hate blocks... Hated them as a kid and I hate them now. Especially when they are falling down at 20 miles an hour!

"Damn, I can't figure out where the blocks will fall!" Yugi cursed.

"There has to be some way we can tell!" I shouted.

"F-for now, all we can do is run around!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Just don't get caught in a corner!"

We ran and ran until we started running out of room.

"No good!" Anzu shouted to the group. "There's no place left to run!"

I looked up and Yugi nodded when I cast a glance at him.

"Everyone, climb on the blocks!" Yugi instructed, pointing to the opening in the wall. "The game is to escape this room!"

"I see!" Honda agreed as he and Jounouchi climbed onto a block. "As the blocks fall, they build up and we climb them to escape!"

Another block fell close to my leg and I gave a shriek.

"We'll be crushed at this rate!" Jounouchi growled. "Is there any way out?!"

Anzu's eyes lit up.

"Wait a moment!" She thought for a moment more. "There's a rhythm to these blocks falling. Perhaps there's a pattern to where they fall!"

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"I see!" Yugi exclaimed as well. "Anzu wants to be a dancer. Her talent is detecting rhythm, right?!"

Anzu closed her eyes then pointed to a spot right in front of Jounouchi.

"There!"

"What?!" He jumped back as the block fell into that spot. "That's amazing!"

"The time of the block falling is rhythm." Anzu explained. "If the block's landing point is like the steps... then it's doing the same as the blocks doing a simple dance!"

Using Anzu, we maneuvered the room, avoiding blocks that were coming at us. Miho climbed into the gap first.

"Everyone, hang in there!" Jounouchi shouted. "We've almost reached the exit!"

I was right behind Anzu when she gasped.

"Honda! Look out!"

Honda just barely missed the block but I knew that it was over... A tear almost escaped my eye but I held it back. "Be careful! The rhythm is getting faster!"

Honda threw Yugi up to us and the goodbye was too much to bear.

"This is where I end." Honda told us.

"Honda-kun's clothes are trapped in the blocks!" Yugi cried.

"Later." Honda simply said and the block fell, covering our view.

"Honda!" Jounouchi shouted.

Honda-kun..." Yugi nearly whispered. "What about Honda-kun..."

"I can't believe this!" Jounouchi shouted at the block. "Honda can't die! That idiot wouldn't go down so easily!"

Tears slid down my cheeks. Honda didn't deserve this... I glanced to Yugi. His eyes were glassy and even at my respectable distance, I could hear the fast paced beat of his heart. Yami was trying to come out... Yami, no!

"Yugi!" I shook the boy slightly but he didn't move. "Yugi, please!" I lowered my voice. "Yami, no... Not now, please... It's not going to help anyone if you take over. Wait."

Yugi's heartbeat slowed and his eyes cleared.

"I... I.. can't suppress it." He said softly. "Something inside me."

"Yugi... What are you saying?" Jounouchi asked.

"I... have been hiding something from you all. Inside me... I feel like there's another me that I know nothing about."

"Another Yugi?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Ever since I completed the Millennium Puzzle, sometimes I fade out of consciousness. I think that's when I change into the other me!" Tears flowed down Yugi's face again. "Even though we're friends, I thought if you found out you'd leave! I was scared of that!"

"Yugi..." Jounouchi began. "I swear to you. Even if there's another Yugi in you, no matter what it is, we'll always be friends."

I smiled when Yugi looked up and gazed at all of us amazingly.

"But... are you really sure you want to be my friend?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend, Yugi?" I responded with my own question.

Yugi looked to me and I smiled again. His eyes widened.

"Did you know about the other me, Christine?" He asked me quietly.

I was tired of lying to Yugi. I would hold onto some of my other secrets but this one needed to come out.

"I do." I nodded. "But believe me Yugi, if your other you tried to do anything to hurt you, he'd be six feet under by now."

Yugi laughed. "He only wants to help you, Yugi. If you don't trust him, trust me instead. Would I ever lie to you about something like this?" Yugi shook his head. "Then don't worry. We're all here for you just like you're here for us."

"What rubbish." A childlike voice came in through the walls. "Let's end this display of solidarity here."

The floor began to rise again. I was getting sick of this.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

We've arrived at the next stage. Walking through the door, brought us back to where the crowd was screaming and shouting. It was strange hearing other voices again. "This is..."

"Death-T four." Mokuba shouted to us from the opposite side if the room. "Welcome to my stage, Yugi."

"Mokuba-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, I challenge you one on one. Come alone to the battle box."

The battle box was almost the same thing that Kaiba used on Grandpa. But this one was suspended over a field.

"Yugi, it's dangerous for you to go all alone. We'll go too!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Let me go alone." Yugi said calmly.

"Yu-yugi..."

"It's okay. I have my friends. I have you all." Yugi turned to Jounouchi and gave a bright smile, the first one in a while.

"I say let him." I squeezed his shoulder then let go.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and everyone taught me, taught me true courage."

All of us nodded our agreement and Yugi turned back to the battle box. The shiver down my spine echoed throughout my arms and legs as Yami and Yugi combined for the first time. When Yami turned around, everyone but me gasped.

"Jounouchi-kun, Anzu, Miho-chan, I'll definitely win." Yami turned to me, a smirk on his face. "I can't forget you, Christine."

I huffed loudly. Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho all gave me confused looks.

"Yeah yeah..." I waved my hand toward the battle box. "Go on and have fun without me for once."

Yami chuckled.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

He most likely did it to spite me but the corner of my mind that was obsessed with this guy screamed fan-girlishly as he did it. He kissed my cheek gently then waved as he walked toward Mokuba. My cheeks flared a dangerous red and Jounouchi immediately pounced on me.

"So... What you were saying yesterday to Honda and I... Was that about..."

"Him?" I finished as a question. Jounouchi nodded. "Yep. God, he annoys me sometimes. Yet, when he does that..." I sighed.

Yami entered the battle box and the two boys spoke for a while. I couldn't hear anything and that annoyed me so much. Even with the increase in magic, I couldn't hear through the virtual reality box. I felt a metal jab at my back and immediately sighed. "And this is why I hate the Kaibas."

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked then jumped as another guard came up to him with a gun as well.

"What the...!" Anzu and Miho exclaimed.

"Don't even bother running." The guard behind me huffed.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." I sighed.

They pulled us away and I saw that Yami's eyes were right on me. Hopefully this works... 'Don't worry about me. Worry about the game.'

'But...' Yami's voice replied back.

'No buts!' I shot at him. 'You need to focus on the game, I will only be a distraction.'

'Christine..'

I gave a smile. 'Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can handle these guys no problem.'

Yami eventually nodded and turned back to the game. The capsules appeared on the ground below the battle box. Yami was definitely at a disadvantage. All of his monsters were a level one or two while Mokuba's were all level five. The little brat is cheating!

Yami kept passing his turns and Mokuba kept up his advance. I saw what he was doing eventually and smiled. You idiot...

Yami eventually moved one of his pieces. Unfortunately, Mokuba destroyed two other ones. If you're going to enact your master plan, Yami, now is probably the best time. One of Mokuba's monsters, the one that killed the other two, attacked again. The mole that was going to be hit smirked and tunneled under the field, Mokuba's monster missed it's attack and slammed right into his other monster.

Yami moved another one of his monsters, his squid ninja, and activated its ability to self-destruct, also destroying one of Mokuba's monsters as well. The path to the evolution square was open.

Yami continually moved his level two Beeton up to the evolution square and the whole crowd watched as it transformed into a level five monster. The new monster easily destroyed Mokuba's other monster with a strike from its horn. Mokuba was down to one monster, his King Kong like one, and Hyper Beeton prepared for battle once more.

Of course, I blinked when the two collided and had to watch as Hyper Beeton fell. Yami only had one monster left.

It was enjoyable to see Mokuba's face when BigFoot began to crumble when he tried to attack Yami's last monster. The crowd went wild as the game ended, equally surprised and shocked that Mokuba had lost to Capumon Chess. Yami stood and regarded Mokuba one last time before walking out the door.

"I... I can't lose!" I could finally hear Mokuba shout. "The Capsule Monster level and power... I had an overwhelming advantage! There was no way I could have lost to you!"

Yami only continued walking, his destination now in reach. Kaiba's face suddenly appeared on the screens above the battle box. He laughed.

"I was getting tired of waiting, Yugi." Kaiba said. "I was getting bored with today's events. Now, take that path to the final stage."

The outer screens vanished but I could faintly hear Kaiba's voice talking to Mokuba. It sickened me that he would put his own brother through that kind of experience.

Yami had begun to walk toward the elevator when Mokuba's screams began. I couldn't take it. Even though I said I hated the kid, I wouldn't, couldn't, let him suffer. Turning quickly, I froze my guard's gun and bolted to where the elevator was. The guard chased after me but I was finally fast enough to out run him. I jumped over the side and onto the path.

Yami gave me the most incredulous looks I had ever seen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stopping me.

"Going in there." I answered, trying to push around him.

"But.."

"Yami, I'm not asking for your permission." I snapped. "Even though he was a jerk, Mokuba doesn't deserve to be put through that!"

Yami breathed, gave me a look, and agreed.

"One condition." He jerked my hand into his own. "I make sure you make it out again."

"Duh."

I ran into the box, my hand clenched tightly in Yami's, and Mokuba's screams became so much louder. Monsters tried to snap at me but I kept my eyes searching for Mokuba. I finally found him collapsed on the ground, a large blue monster trying to get at him. "Mokuba!" I called. "Take my hand!"

He looked over at me, he practically gazed through me, and took my hand. I clung to the boy tightly and tugged on Yami's arm gently to let him know that I wanted out. Yami yanked the both of us out and both Mokuba and I breathed heavily. When the boy finally came to his senses, he pulled himself out of my grasp.

"Why... Why did you..." He gasped.

I smiled at the boy.

"I won the game because I have friends that reach out their hands to me." Yami replied.

Mokuba turned to me.

"Even though you were a jerk to us, Mokuba, not even you deserve to go through that."

The boy's eyes shook. He didn't say anything so I turned to Yami. "We should probably book it so that I don't get dragged off again."

Yami sighed. "You're going to get taken back eventually."

"Might as well postpone it as long as I can." I winked.

Yami chuckled and helped me off the ground. As we walked toward the elevator, I couldn't help but make one last glance toward Mokuba. He was still on the ground, holding a picture in his hands. I wish you the best, Mokuba.

The elevator doors closed behind us and it began to rise slowly. The ride would've been fine if I didn't have the suspicion that someone was glaring at me... Oh wait...

"That was really dumb, Christine." Yami stated.

I shrugged. That got on Yami's nerves. "Don't just shrug!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I asked, finally turning to him. "If it had gone down any other way, I would've done the same thing each time."

Yami breathed, holding back the last bit of his rage. His hand was now clenched into a fist.

"You promised to not do stupid things." He said finally.

I smiled and I was proud that I got a blush out of him.

"Yeah, I did." I agreed. "But I figured that since you were there, you'd help keep me out of trouble."

Yami glared at me again. "Be mad at me if you want, Yami. I'm pretty much saying that I trust you, is that such a bad thing?"

Yami's glare broke and a new blush spread across his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up..." Yami grouched.

"Why?" I gave another laugh. "You're just so cute!"

"I'm not cute." Yami held his chin up to try and regain his composure.

I grinned, an idea hitting me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Just take the compliment." I told him. "I don't hand them out too often."

Yami's cheeks were a bright red again; he eventually sighed and glanced at me.

"You just love to mess with me, don't you?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I just like to make you blush after all the times you made me blush."

"You have a long way to go." Yami gave a smirk.

"True, but I do have more opportunities in the future, if you'll have me."

Yami's smirk vanished and he snapped his head to down at me.

"Wait a minute..." He blinked. "Did you just...?"

I let go of him.

"I don't know." I shrugged, trying to stop the smile that ran across my face. "Ask me again when this whole thing has calmed down."

Yami went to speak again but the elevator stopped and the doors pulled open.

Time to face Kaiba.

When the doors fully opened, three guards were waiting there.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Three guards! I must've really ticked someone off. Don't I feel special?!"

I gave one last look at Yami, smiled, and let the guards pull me away. Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho gave me annoyed looks.

"Nice going." Anzu muttered to me. "Now we have more guards."

"Nyeh..." I shrugged. "It was worth it."

When the guards finally settled us four we turned to see Yami stop before entering the duel dome. Kaiba appeared out of the elevator on the other side.

"Welcome to the final stage, Yugi-kun." Kaiba seemingly greeted.

Even from my distance, I could hear Yami growl.

"You are the only one I cannot forgive."

"Hang in there Yugi." I heard Anzu mutter.

"He'll be fine." I told her. "Yugi will pull through."

Anzu nodded and smiled. Yami and Kaiba were just settling in to the duel and I suddenly got an idea. I turned to the guard behind me. "Hey is there any way I could listen in on the duel?" I asked. The guard gave me a dirty look.

"There is but you can't have it since you ran off."

"Oh come on!" I groaned. "I promise to be good. If you give me it, I won't try to run off this time. I'd hate to have to put more work on your plate."

The guard considered. He turned to his buddy and nodded. The other guard pulled a pair of headphones out of his pocket. He handed them to me.

"Those are connected to the duel dome." The guard explained. "You'll be able to hear everything said inside."

"Thank you very much."

I quickly pushed the buds into my ears and heard Kaiba start speaking.

"At this point, words are pointless. The only thing to decide our fate is the cards."

They both pulled out their decks.

"Mine are my grandpa's cards with his soul in them."

The two opponents set their decks on the table then reached for the opposing ones.

"Before the game, we will cut and shuffle each other's cards." Kaiba explained.

They set the cards back down and seemed to glare at each other for a few moments. Inner monologues, sigh, too many of them in this show. "Duel."

Yami went first, I heard the shuffling of his cards. Yami pulled one of the cards in his hand.

"Pterosaur Guardian of the Fortress. Attack."

"I block it with my card, Cyclops."

Both monsters materialized, the two of them staring the other down.

"Fireball Spit!"

The dragon fired its attack and I held in my flinch. Yami knew I hated fire and that was his first move? Cyclops disappeared in a ray of purple light but Kaiba's laugh afterward disturbed me.

"Didn't hurt me at all, brave Yugi." Kaiba taunted. "You still preserve your dignity for the first turn. Next, I draw a card."

Kaiba's cards shuffled for a second. "Evil Wormfeast straight into battle!" A disgusting worm creature appeared out of the card.

"Block!" Yami ordered the dragon.

"Wormfeast, attack!"

The worm shot at Yami's dragon but the large beast was able to jump over Kaiba's monster and fired another attack at the worm's back, destroying it.

"Pteosaur destroys the Wormfeast." Yami says aloud.

Kaiba chuckled. "The attack points were the same, so my life points do no decrease. Well, that's all right."

Kaiba was so cocky. I couldn't help but growl at him. Even Yami wasn't this bad. That would always be the difference between the two of them. Kaiba was so confident in his own abilities that he lost sight of the people that truly cared about him; Yami depends on that trust between friends to help him succeed.

"Yugi's turn." Kaiba said as he placed down a card.

Yami drew a card from his deck. Don't attack... I thought. Don't attack... He placed a monster face down in defense mode.

"Turn over."

"I see. Trying to fill the field before I draw my Blue Eyes White Dragon? But... That's meaningless. I can defeat you even without summoning a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blocking monster now in attack mode."

He flipped the card, revealing his crazy clown. "Sagi the Dark Clown. But his offense right now cannot defeat a Pterosaur. Magic Card. Dark energy increases his offense power by three." The clown suddenly grew in size. If I met a clown like that in an alley, I'd run for the hills. "Attack the Pterosaur! Dark Glide!"

The clown gathered a dark energy ball and fired it at Yami's dragon, destroying it. Yami: 1600, Kaiba: 1800. "How's that?" Kaiba asked. "How do you find the combo of Dark Clown Saggy with dark element magic? What's wrong? This is where the battle begins."

Quit taunting him, Kaiba. Let him think for a second! Yami pulled another card out of his deck and a shiver ran down my spine. What? I didn't do... Ohhh... He placed a monster face down. "Then I'll defeat them in order till they're all gone."

Saggy attacked again and I could hear Yami's gasp. I think that the clown destroyed both of his face down monsters but I couldn't see. You can do it, Yami. We all believe in you. "Yugi. You've slightly disappointed me. Looks like this match won't last long enough for me to use a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Yami looked to his cards. 'Grandpa gave you those cards, Yugi.' I thought to myself. 'He knows you can win.'

"I believe in my cards." Yami's words made me smile. That's the spirit!

A smile ran across Yami's face. "Dark Knight Gaia card!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed aloud and Jounouchi gave me a weird look. "Don't ask." I grouched.

The knight appeared and stood beside Yami. Holy Hecate! It looks so much cooler in person! "Attack! Spiral Saber!" Gaia's spear skewered Saggy, destroying him. Life points were now in an equal range.

"I still have my trump card." Kaiba told Yugi.

"It isn't over till it's over." Yami replied.

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't get arrogant. The conclusion is already set."

Kaiba pulled a card and I heard the chuckle escape Kaiba again. "I pulled a Blue Eyes White Dragon." The dragon appeared behind Kaiba, almost glaring down at Yugi. "And you pulled your trump card too... what a pity. Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks. Destructive Burst Stream!"

Nothing was left of Gaia after the attack cleared. Kaiba laughed and he was lucky I was over here and he was over there since there would be nothing left of him if I was over there. "Yugi, I still have two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck. You're finished. Yugi, this is my power! I ruthlessly obtain my trump card! This is the power of my tenacity! Seems you believe in the fake power of your friends, but that's useless! Powerless before great tenacity that has discarded all pity!"

I turned slightly to see Mokuba watching the duel from a distance, the same ear buds in his ears. Kaiba wasn't being a good sibling to his brother. I frowned again. Kaiba truly has lost sight of what matters in this world. It reminded me of what I had told Hanasaki only last week. 'If you have power but no friends, then that makes it doubly sad.' "Attack! Destroy! Giant Flare!" Kaiba was calling. "Now put your next monster on the field! Eventually, you'll run out of cards and lose."

Yami pulled another card out of his deck. This was getting too repetitive. Yami would put a monster in defense mode and we all would watch it get destroyed. Thankfully, Kaiba didn't attack and summoned another monster. Unfortunately, he pulled another Blue Eyes. The second dragon joined the first and the both hissed at Yami. "On the next turn, I will simultaneously attack with these two. It's quite hopeless, isn't it, Yugi?"

"You're not alone." I muttered. "Far from it."

Yami's figure relaxed slightly. He drew a card from his deck and he smiled.

"Magic card!"

Golden swords appeared in front of Kaiba's monsters, blocking them from attacking. "I've pulled Protective Sealing Swords of Light! For two turns, I can escape attack from the Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"But... This is the end of your bad luck?" Kaiba asked. "The Blue Eyes White Dragons are sealed for only two turns. What can you do in two turns?"

He can do a lot of things, Kaiba.. I growled in my mind. "I'll put this monster in defense mode. The Blue Eyes White Dragons will take your life. Now, Yugi, it's the countdown to hell. Draw your card!"

From the shivers down my spine, I could tell that Yami had three of the five pieces... Though, how much longer could he last? I shook my head, almost shaking out the earbuds in the process. Those weren't thoughts to be having at the moment. Right now, I had to believe in Yugi and Yami. "What's wrong, Yugi?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Hurry and draw your card!"

A determined look spread over Yami's face, he had figured it out. "Yugi, what's wrong? Trying to plead for your life by stalling? Hurry and draw your card!"

Yami acknowledged Kaiba and I snickered at the expression. That was 'Shut up! I let you think now let me think' look. He pulled a card from his deck and another shiver went down my spine. It shouldn't be too long now. "I guess that to pass the time, I'll play the Judgeman."

Yami pulled one another card and I smiled when the Dark Magician was played. He easily destroyed the Judgeman but Kaiba didn't didn't seem affected.

Kaiba pulled a card from his deck. "Now, the Protective Sealing Swords of Light are gone." True to his word. The swords faded and the two dragons roared. "And... The card I drew was... The third Blue Eyes White Dragon." The third dragon joined in, destroying the Dark Magician, and Kaiba straightened his back as if he were a king. "On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons will attack. Now, pull your last card, Yugi."

I breathed. This was almost over. I glanced up to Yami's face. It was contorted into an almost terrified expression. Breathe, Yami, breathe. Now wasn't the time to give up on yourself. Believe in the Heart of the Cards... I snickered at myself. I can't believe I said that.

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced up and I saw Yami glancing slightly at me. I must've looked silly with the earbuds in my head and the three guards making sure I didn't move but I guess Yami didn't care. 'You're not alone, Yami.' I told him, a wry smile across my face. 'You have all of us here behind you, cheering you on.' A smile ghosted across his features.

He turned back to the game and finally pulled his last card.

"Kaiba, I have hope in hand." Yami told Kaiba.

Yami glanced at the card and his smirk was there to stay. "The card I drew... is the sealed Exodia!"

"It can't be Exodia!" Kaiba choked out. "Those cards really exist?!"

"Come forth, Exodia!"

Hands appeared out of the cards like in one of my magic tricks. Exodia's head came out next and stared down the three Blue Eyes White Dragons. "The Hell Fire of Rage, Exodia Flame!"

I loved this attack. It was so badass, there wasn't even a word for it. The dragons shrieked and soon were gone. Kaiba was left there, gazing at Exodia. "Kaiba. When cards and hearts become one, a miracle occurs. You lose! And the loser receives a punishment game. Time for you to atone! Mind Crush!"

There were no words for this either. "I have shattered your evil heart."

"All right, Yugi!" Jounouchi cried, next to me.

"You did it!" Anzu cried as well.

I pulled out my earbuds out. The duel was done, everything was going to be okay. Well, not yet. We had to ditch these guards somehow. A guard was flung forward suddenly.

"Honda!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Honda! You're alive!"

"Well duh!" Honda exclaimed as well. "What, you thought I'd get smashed by some blocks?! We can't die yet! There are too many guys we haven't beaten!"

One of the guards fell to the ground. He went for his gun again. I quickly kicked it away.

"Not in my house!" I said triumphantly.

The other guard came up behind me but a voice called out.

"That's enough. Let them go. It's okay! The game is over!"

It was Mokuba. He glanced over to me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Mokuba let me out of that room." Honda told Jounouchi.

"He did?!" Jounouchi cried.

"Feh..." Mokuba dug his hands into his pockets. "I was only paying off my debt to Yugi and Christine."

He was suddenly distracted by someone coming up to us.

"Yugi!" We all cried.

Anzu and Miho crowded to hug him and Jounouchi and Honda shouted their congratulations.

"Honda-kun!" Yami exclaimed when he caught sight of him.

"Hey, Jounouchi." Honda whispered. "Doesn't Yugi feel different to you?"

"Yugi is Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Oh! And about that crush Christine has..."

"Jounouchi!" I growled at the two boys. "If I hear one more word, I'm throwing you both to Marshmallow..."

That got the point across. Unfortunately, I couldn't glare at them any longer because Yami pulled my hand and gripped me in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe." I told him.

"Don't care." He hummed back.

I huffed. That didn't work. Soon enough, everyone started 'aww'ing at us so I pulled away, my face a bright pink.

"You'll get it next time." I whispered.

"I'm not too scared." He whispered back.

I turned to see Mokuba trying to walk away.

"Mokuba!" I called. "Why did Kaiba want revenge this badly?"

Mokuba didn't turn to us.

"It all started that day he played chess." Mokuba started. "When Seto was ten and I was five, it was just the two of us. We had no parents. Our mother died when I was born... And Papa died in an accident when I was three. While all our relatives ate us our inheritance, Seto and I were put into an orphanage. Seto promised that he'd help us find a better life but we couldn't show weakness in front of anyone! Even so, I really liked living in the orphanage. Seto taught me how to play chess... We spent all our days playing it! But... That was the last time I saw Seto smile. That day.. That man came looking for a boy to adopt... Kaiba Gouzaborou. He was president of Kaiba Corporation, and champion at the World Chess Championship. He'd come looking for Seto. He and my brother talked... My brother won... The whole game was a set up! Our last name was changed to Kaiba but our new life was nothing like we had dreamed of! The man... He drove Seto into tons of strict educational regimens for the gifted! He studied languages, sociology, management and game tactics... Every day was like constant torture! What that man didn't realize was that he was turning his successor into his greatest enemy. He committed suicide after Seto took over the company..." Mokuba began to tear up. I rubbed his head gently and I smiled when he looked at me.

"Mokuba." The boy glanced over to Yami. "Right now, Kaiba is somewhere in the dark, gathering the shattered pieces of his heart... Piece by piece, he will put his heart back together again. This time, he'll have to rely on himself to do it right."

"Yugi.." Mokuba sniffed. "He will come back, right?"

"Yeah... Someday, when he's solved the puzzle, that guy will return."

Mokuba smiled.

"Then, I'll wait for you, Seto-sama. Always."

I patted his head again and soon we were all headed back down the elevator. Everyone else was chatting away and didn't see me getting dragged off by Yami.

"Yes, Yami?" I smiled when we finally stopped.

"You owe me an explanation." He gave me a dirty look.

"Explanation?"

"For what you said on the elevator!"

"Yami." I smiled again. "I said a lot on that elevator, be a little more specific, please?"

He huffed, making me laugh.

"Before the elevator door opened."

"Ohhhh..." I had been completely serious about what I said in that elevator. "I'll explain later."

"Christine. Now." I smiled at him.

"Yami..." With the lightest touch, I was able to push him away. "You and Yugi are both tired. Let's check on Grandpa, go home, and get you both some sleep; I'll explain when you both are more coherent."

He raised an eyebrow. "I promise that I will tell you the next chance I get." Yami eventually nodded and I snuck a kiss on his nose. Yami tried to keep me from moving away from him but I managed to sneak out of his grasp. "We should catch up before Jounouchi and Honda start to make up rumors."

Yami nodded in agreement and Yugi was by my side again when we exited Kaiba Land.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi cried. "Hanasaki called from the hospital! The old man's operation was a success! You don't have to worry!"

"Grandpa is...!"

"That's great news!" I exclaimed.

We all started toward the hospital when Jounouchi started talking again.

"Yugi... You..."

"What is it, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked.

Jounouchi simply smiled and pulled Yugi into a side hug.

"Nevermind!"

Yugi gave a great laugh and walked alongside Jounouchi. I was happy for him. Grandpa was okay and everything would be okay, at least for a while.

My next problem was explaining what I said on the elevator.

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! See y'all next week! And if you live in the U.S, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**RobynHood 3**


	15. A Lovely Game and Money Money Money!

**Sorry about the late update guys! I have had nutcracker practices out the wazoo all this past week (Sugar Plum!) and my younger sister was in Les Mis this weekend as well (She was a marvelous 'Lovely Lady'). Anyhoo! I also took some time going over some revisions for this next chapter, mostly because I didn't like how it turned out and the fact that Lefeon Lover, a marvelous author (shameless promotion for her), reviewed the last chapter and gave some good advice. It was a tad bit boring and wordy, my bad. I wanted to get something to you guys and that is just how it came out. **

****I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Christine.****

"It's nice to relax for once." I breathed as Anzu and I relaxed at her house.

Miho would've joined us but she and her mother had gone out of town for the week. "No crazy plots of people trying to kill us. No criminals escaping from the prison. And I doubt there are any aliens coming to invade."

"Aliens?" Anzu asked.

"You never know!"

"True."

Anzu then turned to me, a glint in her eyes.

"I don't like that look in your eyes."

"Soo..." She started. "About that crush of yours."

I blushed. Damn you, Jounouchi.

"What about it?"

"Have you told him?!"

I shrugged. "I sort've brought it up."

"Sort have?" Anzu asked, she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why don't you say something?"

"Why are you so concerned about this?" I asked instead of answering.

"Oh, come on, Christine!" She whined. "Besides Miho, you are my only other close girlfriend. Plus, I want to make sure you're happy!"

I sighed. There was no getting around this.

"I don't..." I trailed off. What do I say? "I've never liked someone like this, Anzu. I'm just scared I'll just say something that'll scare him off."

Anzu giggled, making me glower. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you!" She defended. "The other Yugi doesn't seem scared of you one bit. I'm positive that he won't run off. What is there to be scared of?"

"That's only part of it, Anzu." I moped. "The way I grew up is a little different than here."

"How so?"

I sighed. I waved her over and whispered into her ear. When I finished speaking, Anzu was jaw dropped. "Really?" I nodded. "Neat! How progressive!" That made me laugh.

"Of course that's what you think!" I was lost in another wave of laughter.

"Well, now that you mention that detail, I think I have an idea for you."

My laughter stopped and I listened intently to her idea. She finished talking but it took me a few minutes for me speak again.

"That may work but..."

"No buts!" Anzu snapped. "Try it! It might just work!"

I nodded and soon enough, we were on another subject. Even with the multiple subject changed, the idea ran through my head until late into the night. If that didn't work, then I guess we could figure something else out.

I knew this was strange but Yugi's puppy dog eyes got me every time. I need to find a way to resist those. The first 'Yugi!' alerted me to what was coming. Yugi's mother opened the door suddenly and stopped in her tracks.

Yugi was settled amongst a collection of white socks.

"Shuffle please!" Yugi called to me.

I sighed. The socks levitated then shuffled, changing places. Yugi gave the socks a determined look.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yugi's mother asked. "Socks everywhere..."

"Mama! Don't distract me!" Yugi shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Yugi's mother gave a look to me and I shrugged. The woman was never around so she looked to me to try to be an insight into Yugi's mind.

"Don't look at me, Ms. Motou. I have no idea."

Yugi took another few seconds looking at the socks before nodding.

"Ok! This one, and this one!"

Yugi flipped the two socks over, revealing the two hearts on the other side. "Yes! Bingo! My best yet!"

Ms. Motou didn't comprehend what Yugi was doing. Her face made me laugh and think of a hashtag my friend used often, #unamused. "This is the 'Sock-Matching Game'!"

"It apparently trains your intuition." I interrupted Yugi's explanation.

Ms. Motou's face suddenly became annoyed.

"Then use that intuition to improve your grades!" She shouted and hit Yugi's head with her ladle.

"He did do well on that last math test!" I interjected. "A high B+!"

Ms. Motou turned to glance at me. "Did you help him, Christine?"

"I helped him study..." I sighed, here it comes.

"Whee!" She gripped me in a tight hug. "If only you were my child, life would be perfect!"

"You're turning my mother against me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!"

When Ms. Motou finally let me go, we ran outside to be greeted by Anzu.

"Morning, Yugi. Christine." She greeted. "I thought we might go to school together for once!"

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed and we were off.

Anzu looked to me and the glint was there again.

"I haven't said anything." I huffed and the glint vanished.

"Ah man, today is depressing." Anzu sighed. "Today is the day they release the aptitude test scores. They'll put all the names in order on the hallway wall!"

"Ugh.." I sighed. The test, well to me at least, was similar to the SAT's from America and I do really well on those. (Do not take my word as gospel here! I'm completely making this up!)

"Oh yeah! Today is Test Result day! Awesome!" Yugi exclaimed yet again, receiving strange looks from both Anzu and I.

"What's good about that?" Anzu asked.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun and I promised to play a game with it! Loser buys Hamburgers!"

"Ohh.. So that's what you kept going on about." I said. "I wasn't paying attention for half of it but now I get it!"

"A game... Huh." Anzu breathed. "Oh yeah!"

Anzu shuffled in her bag for a second and pulled out the heart keychain game; a similar one that she gave me during our sleepover. "Know what this is? All the girls have one!"

Yugi took it from her, holding it above his face.

"Never seen one before!" He thought aloud. "A new Keychain game?"

"No, not a game.. It's a mobile compatibility tester! It's called 'Lovely Mate'."

"But all that compatibility stuff is so girly!" Yugi complained. "And not all girls have it, Christine doesn't own one."

I said nothing. "Christine?" Yugi asked as he turned to look at me. I pulled out the keychain. He gasped. "Oh my god! If Christine has one, then it's true!"

"Are you implying something, Yugi?!"

"No no no no no no!"

Anzu went on explaining how the keychain worked. Apparently, by putting in your birthday, name, and blood type you could determine who a possible partner could be. She also pulled out her own keychain.

"Look! I have another one! You keep that one, Yugi!"

"Me?!"

He immediately started to tap away at the buttons.

"Input your information!" Anzu cried.

"I am, I am!"

It took Yugi a second but soon the setup was done.

"Now it'll start sending a signal!"

I got a sneaky idea. I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why don't you guys test your compatibility?" I asked and Anzu beamed at the idea while Yugi turned into a cherry.

"Ummm..." Yugi managed through his red face.

They both pressed the buttons but even after a few seconds, nothing happened. Yugi sighed.

"Ah... It didn't make a sound." Anzu sighed as well.

Anzu suddenly turned on me. "Wait..." She pulled my keychain out of my hand. "You haven't even completed the setup!" She hissed. I didn't reply and took the keychain back. Anzu sighed again and turned back to our destination.

After a few periods of classes, and the first break arrived, the rankings were placed along the hall. People crowded the paper and exclaimed if they got a good number or sighed if they got a bad number. Anzu and I pushed ourselves to the paper and she smiled. "I got a pretty good one! Top twenty! What about you, Christine?"

I searched the paper until I found my name. I sighed. "What was that about?"

"Yugi's mother now has even more to like me."

"Huh?"

I pointed to my name.

#5 Christine Wilson.

"I'm doomed." I moaned.

"How are you doomed?!" Anzu shrieked. "You're in the top ten!"

"I'm just doomed."

Anzu sighed. We soon heard the annoyed shouts as Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi pushed their way to the front.

"Move aside!" Jounouchi called and the three boys pulled out what looked like Bingo cards. "Yugi! Honda! At last, we'll settle this game!"

"The Aptitude Test Rankings Bingo Game!" Yugi cried. "Game Start!"

All three of them started to scribble away at their papers. Both Anzu and I sighed. These guys were our friends?

"What are they doing?" Anzu moaned.

"I have no idea." I replied.

We watched them for a few minutes more till the game apparently finished.

"Dammit!" Jounouchi cursed. "I didn't complete a single line!"

"Yay!" Yugi exclaimed. "I got three!"

"I got one..." Honda breathed and then nodded.

"Jounouchi-kun came in third place, so he buys hamburgers!" Yugi cries as he turned to Jounouchi.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi gave a smile. "I'll keep my promise."

"I don't think Yugi can be beaten in any game.." Honda made a laugh.

Anzu and I looked to each other then laughed. I was proud to have these guys as my friends, even though they were crazy and played games with things that could possibly affect their futures but who cared? I sure didn't. I was just happy to see that they lived their lives and weren't stuck up jerks.

"You boys are pretty happy, eh?" A loud voice suddenly silenced all the jovial laughter in the room.

A teacher strode into the crowd, his hair practically falling into his face. The crowd gasped and began to whisper. "Grade announcement is fun huh?"

"Not good!" Yugi shrieked quietly.

"It's guidance counselor Tsuruoka!" Honda gasped.

Tsuruoka gestured to the roll of paper on the wall.

"While you were playing, did you notice your own scores?"

I clenched my fists when he read their scores. It was despicable to call students out like that! "Where's your frivolous laughter now?! You're the King of the Idiots!" I held back a growl, this guy made me regret not using magic against mortals.

Jounouchi and Honda both growled while Yugi blushed. Tsuruoka suddenly raised an eyebrow. "What are you carrying in your shirt?" He pulled Yugi's heart Keychain by its chain and Yugi, Anzu and I all gasped. "You actually brought this game to school?!"

"Please give that back!" Yugi cried. "It's very important!"

"Hey!" Jounouchi added. "Give it back to him!"

"Being a teacher doesn't give you the right to take stuff!" Honda growled out.

Tsuruoka only laughed and my fist clenched tighter.

"Worthless, back-talking, failures like you will never have rights!"

"Who're you calling worthless..." Jounouchi growled.

"They have more worth than you." I muttered and Anzu gave me a frightened look. Luckily for Anzu, Tsuruoka didn't hear me.

"We educators can do anything to you dropouts, and be forgiven later! For example..."

He dropped the keychain and lifted his foot. "I can crush this thing!"

The obligatory shiver went down my back. The Millennium Puzzle shined for a moment and Yami stood where Yugi had been. The spirit's face was a complete scowl.

"Oh, we have worth!" Yami shouted. "We have worth that you could never dream of!"

"Yugi!" Jounouchi and Honda both gasped.

"For example, at games." Yami continued unabated. "I've never lost."

"Then play a game against me!" Tsuruoka managed to say after the shock had vanished. "The rules are simple! I'll hide this keychain somewhere in the school! If you can find it within an hour, you win! And then you can have it back!"

"We accept!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"You'll regret challenging Yugi!" Honda added with a smirk.

"But if you can't find it..." Tsuruoka finished with his own smirk. "You three will be suspended! And I'll smash this keychain!"

Tsuruoka called that the game would begin in 30 minutes and that the three boys shouldn't move. It was dead silent for the entire time, not one person made an excuse to say a single word.

When the half hour was up, I watched the clock like it was a lifeline. People kept crying out that it was impossible to find such a tiny keychain, but nobody lost hope. Anzu and I followed closely behind the boys. Despite the stress, I managed to laugh when Jounouchi and Honda pulled out the construction equipment and the look on Yami's face just put the icing on the cake, the look of pure amazement.

We watched as time wound down and soon it was less than five minutes remaining.

"This is too stressful!" Anzu whined.

"I agree... I just wish I could help..."

Anzu's eyes widened.

"You can!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Forget my plan, Christine! Because this new one is simply brilliant!"

"What?"

Anzu lunged for my own heart Keychain and thrust it into my hands.

"Set it up and hand it to him!"

The idea clicked. If the two signals were good, then they would beep! It was brilliant! I furiously typed at the buttons.

Name: Christine Wilson. Birthday: November 1st. Blood type: AB.

I finished up and we ran over to Yami and our other friends.

"Yami?" I called and he turned to me. "Umm..." My face went pink against my will when I held out my keychain. "You can use mine if you want to. It might help..."

Yami smiled and took the keychain from me. My blush became brighter when his hand brushed mine. He suddenly gripped it tightly.

"I can find it with this, Christine!" Yami gave me one last smile before running off with Jounouchi and Honda.

"Come on!" Anzu cried and she pulled me to follow after the three boys.

We found them at the door of Tsuruoka's office. By the way, the guidance counselor was shouting, I could see that he was pretty flustered.

"You idiots!" He shouted. "You think you can just barge into a teacher's office?! This place is sacred! Your search game stays out there!"

Even though I was standing behind the boys, I could practically feel the smirk on Yami's face.

"Your words confirm my suspicions!" Yami's smirk now prevalent. "The Keychain is inside this office!"

"Im-impossible! I hid it where you can't get it! It's somewhere else!"

"Can't get to it.. Or can't touch it!" Yami thought aloud. "As I thought! Where would I hide it if I were you? First of all, in a teacher's only place! That way, a student couldn't find it! Therefore, keeping it on your person would be safest!"

Tsuruoka's face went pale. I guess that he didn't anyone would think that far.

"Y-you can't lay your dirty hands on a teacher..." Tsuruoka stammered. "I'll expel you!" His face suddenly gained a crazed smirk. "That's it! You'll have to prove it without touching me!"

I quickly glanced to the clock. 30 seconds. When I turned back, Yami was holding out my keychain, almost asking permission again. I nodded. 'Please just let something happen. I don't care if something happens later because of it.' I heard Yami hit the button on my keychain.

It only took a second for the first 'Bebeep' to ring out. After that, the beeps got louder.

"Where's it coming from?" Jounouchi asked.

Tsuruoka's hands went to his head with a surprised expression. "The sound's coming from inside his head!"

"It must be the keychain!" Honda exclaimed.

The two boys immediately pounced on the teacher.

"We've got evidence so you're no longer off limits!"

They tussled for a few seconds before a bald head emerged from the struggle. Jounouchi and Honda gave an amazed look at the wig that they carried in their hands.

"He hid the keychain in his hairpiece!" Honda cried.

Jounouchi pulled the keychain out of the wig and looked up at Yami!

"Yugi wins this game!"

Anzu and I both smiled but when Anzu quickly moved away, I couldn't help but blush again. Yami held out my keychain.

"Thank you, Christine."

I smiled to him. He leaned into my ear and suddenly whispered. "Explanation?" I took a deep breath.

"When we get home." I whispered back.

"All right."

He pulled away and was quickly dragged off by Jounouchi and Honda.

When school ended, I waited for Yugi and we both sauntered back home. Yugi was all smiles. Jounouchi would apparently buy Hamburgers after school the next day when he brought the money. I laughed at the boy. Where did his love of burgers come from?

We arrived at the game shop and after a few minutes of sitting in my room, collecting my thoughts, a knock rang from the door.

"You can come in, Yami."

The spirit opened and closed the door and sat beside me on my bed. The thought just occurred to me that almost everything we've had to discuss since I arrived had been in this room. Yami telling me that he wasn't Yugi, Me telling him that I was a witch and not from this dimension. It made a chuckle escape my lips. Might as well continue a tradition.

"Christine?" Yami asked suddenly.

"I'm ok." I waved a hand. "Just thinking about something."

Yami didn't reply so I spoke again. "You wanted an explanation for what I said on the elevator?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Ok..." Even with the whole thing today, I still didn't know how to say it. "What did you think I meant?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I'm being completely serious, Yami. It might help me." He blinked.

"Did you ask me out?"

My blush returned. "You did?"

There went the first warning light.

"Is that such a hard thing to believe?" I muttered.

"A little. I mean..."

There is number two.

I turned away. This wasn't going to end well. "Christine, hear me out."

"Why?" I snapped my head back. "Is it so hard to believe that a girl did the asking out or is it just because it's me?!"

"Christine..."

My temper took control. Were my fears coming to fruition? With a one last bit of restraint, I held my tongue so I didn't lash out at him again.

"Maybe, we should continue this later. I'm going to help, Grandpa." I stood up. "I'll see you later."

I just got to the door and had it open before it closed suddenly. "Yami.." I growled lightly, my restraint gone. "I'm not in the...!"

I was suddenly flipped onto my back against the door, Yami's lips pressed tightly against mine. His hands kept my head in place, his thumbs immobile against my cheeks. I couldn't blink for the first few seconds while Yami took a breath and pressed his lips against mine again in another kiss. Oh, screw it!

I threaded my hands through his hair and kissed back. Yami groaned, his hands moving to tangle themselves in my blonde locks. Soon, the need for air became a little too much and I pulled away, gasping. "Yami..."

"Hear me out." Yami interrupted me. "I was just surprised by your statement. I wasn't saying that it was unbelievable that you asked me out, I just never expected it like that."

I blinked. I wanted to speak, I even managed to open my mouth, but Yami silenced me with a peck. "Let me finish. You could've just said it to my face, you don't need to be so secretive." I blushed again making the spirit smirk. "I've never seen you blush so much." He chuckled.

"So? There a problem with that?"

Yami shook his head.

"No problem." He smiled. "It's just interesting for me."

I glowered at him, making him smile broader. "So, why were you so defensive about this?"

Yami asked this so gently, to not make me angry again.

"Well, in witch families... Well, they are run by the women so that's just how I was raised to think. So, that's how it came out.."

Yami didn't laugh, he only shook his head with a smile.

"You could've just said." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." I argued.

I was interrupted again and I was happy in giving up the conversation. When we both needed to breathe, I was at least pleased that Yami was gasping for breath like I was. "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Yeah. The same question you implied on that elevator."

I blinked at him. Seriously? "Don't believe me?"

"No no no n..." The smirk on his face made me stop speaking. He was teasing. "Jerk."

"You noticed this now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I had been a little distracted."

Yami laughed. The sound made my heart leap.

"Well? What do you say?"

I smiled, sneaking a kiss. I think he liked my answer because he kissed me again. We stayed like that for another ten minutes until Grandpa called for Yugi and me to help him in the shop.

"I guess that's our cue."

Yami nodded and he finally let me go. My hair felt extremely light being let go after the minutes of being slightly tugged on.

"Sorry." Yami apologized when I made a face about my hair.

"Don't apologize."

I guess that things really would be okay for a while.

* * *

Ok... The world can tease me all it wants but I will tell the world to stay out of my business and deal with its own problems.

Yami and I were a couple... Well... As much as a couple as we could be with the whole thing that Yugi and Yami shared a body and all. He got me flowers every now and then and, much to my dismay, continually teased me in front of Anzu. I tried threatening him to stop but my threats probably weren't imaginative enough to frighten him off since he was always back again after a little bit.

We had only really been together a week before Jounouchi began jumping for joy in the middle of the classroom.

"What has gotten you so excited?" I asked looking up from my book.

He turned to me and I could see the twinkle in his eyes. He finally spilled his secret.

"What?!" Honda exclaimed.

"Jounouchi-kun is going to be on TV?!" Yugi exclaimed as well.

"Yeah! On the 'Get a Million Yen' show! If I can clear the games, I get a million yen!" Jounouchi continued to smile brightly. "Heh.. I can say goodbye to a painful life of part time jobs!"

"Hey!" Honda argued. "You haven't won yet!

"Hmph!" Jounouchi huffed. "It all ends here!"

"Hold your horses, Jounouchi." I quickly grabbed his shoulders to stop him from jumping into the ceiling. "Just calm down already."

"I can't!" He exclaimed. "If I win, I will actually have a chance to reconcile with my pops!"

I remembered the drunk we met when Jounouchi was blackmailed into joining the gang. That drunk of a man, it made me sad that Jounouchi had to deal with that on a daily basis.

"Jounouchi has been scraping up living expenses by himself for a while.. It's awful." Anzu sighed.

"Ever since he was a kid, he's been famous for having a paper route in spite of the rules!" Honda answered.

"So Jounouchi has been breaking rules since he was little, huh?" I joked. "Doesn't surprise me."

Jounouchi gave me a teasing dirty look and it made me laugh.

"Okay!" Yugi exclaimed at last. "We'll all go to the station!"

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

That Sunday, we all took a bus to the TV studio and I couldn't help but shiver. I hadn't been here since the director debacle from a few months ago. Thankfully this trip would not end up like that one. We sat down in the front row and soon, filming started.

"You're on TV, Ladies and Gents!" The announcer began. "It's time for 'Get a Million Yen'! And here's tonight's challenger.. From Domino City, our 16 year old guest, Jounouchi-kun!"

Everyone cheered loudly and we all waved to our friend. Jounouchi caught our eyes and waved as well.

"Hey, Yugi!" He called. "Honda! Anzu! Christine!"

"Go, Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu cried.

"Go for the million!" Honda called.

"Now!" The announcer came back. "It's time for the first game! The Dartboard of Fate!"

It was a ginormous dartboard split into two parts. The majority of it was labeled '100,00 yen' and the small sliver was labeled 'Loser'. Well that was encouraging. "Clear this game and win a hundred thousand yen! The rules are simple! If you can hit the 'hundred thousand' area with a dart, you pass!"

"Go, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi cried.

"You can do it!" I shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Jounouchi told the crowd and threw the dart. "Easy as Pie!"

They had to stop the spinning dartboard to see where the dart hit and I gave a sigh of relief. The dart hit a hair's breadth away from the loser section but it was safe.

"Pass!" The announcer called. "Got a hundred thousand yen!"

"That was close..." Jounouchi wheezed.

The medal was placed over Jounouchi's head and I could tell he was rejoicing from where I sat.

Good Lord, I thought when the announcer called the next game. It was practically a maze but the sides were metal bars with electric currents running through them. "The rules are simple! If, before the time runs out, the challenger can reach the goal without touching this high-tension current, he passes! If he fails, he'll be blasted by electricity! Now, start!"

Jounouchi quickly and carefully made his way through the electric maze. I could see the sweat on his brow but he plowed on. Soon, he jumped through the goal post. "Pass! He passes! The challenger has cleared the second game! He got 500,000 yen!" The look on Jounouchi's face had to be one of the happiest I had ever seen. The crowd continued to cheer to Jounouchi, telling him to keep going. I thought that Yugi, Honda, Anzu and I were all the loudest of the crowd. "And now, before the final game, here's a word from our sponsors!"

The red lights on the camera went out and the crowd went back to conversations. Yugi jumped off his seat saying something to the group but I couldn't hear what he said. He ran up the stairs and out of sight. After a few minutes, I finally caught Anzu and Honda's conversation again.

"I'm so excited for Jounouchi!" Honda was saying. "Though, at the same time, I'm a little worried."

"About what?" Anzu asked.

"This company has some rumors about cheating. Ways of making sure that the competitors never win the prize."

"No way!" I argued.

"Hopefully that isn't true." Anzu sighed. "It would break Jounouchi."

A shiver went down my back. Yami? I sat up in my seat and looked to the top of the stairs. Sure enough, there was Yami looking down to where we were sitting. I waved me up and I immediately jumped up. He wouldn't have come out unless it was serious. When I reached him, he quickly brought me to a quiet place.

"The producer is cheating." He quickly jumped to the point.

"Really?!" I whispered. "Then Jounouchi...!"

"I'm going to handle that right now but I need a small favor from you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hear me out."

"Ok...? What is it?"

He whispered his favor into my ear and I raised my eyebrow even higher. "Seriously?"

"Can you do it?"

I sighed.

"All right. All right." I relented. "If it comes to that, yes, I can do it."

Yami smiled his signature smile and kissed me on the cheek. He turned to walk away and I sighed again. Was that all he wanted? Well, I guess it wouldn't be all that odd if it was. "That it?" Yami turned back to me. "Anything else?" Yami seemed confused for a moment but then smirked.

"Don't think so." He replied.

I sighed lightly.

"Then I'll see you later." I gave a light wave.

I turned to head back to the studio and gave a jump when a hand took my wrist and pulled me around again. "What the...?!" I was cut off by a pair of lips on my own. Yami's other hand slid along my cheek and moved to the back of my neck, keeping my head in place. I gasped in surprise but didn't push him away.

Eventually he pulled away and gave me a smirk.

"Better?"

I gaped like a fish for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Yeah." I managed. "Yeah."

Yami chuckled. "You should go..." I quickly said. "Helping Jounouchi and everything."

"I should." He admitted.

He gave one last peck before he ran off. I breathed for a moment before I went back to the studio. Luckily, I made it just in time to see the start of the last game.

"Now, at last, it's time for the final game!" The announcer began once again. "If he clears this game, he wins a million yen! 'The Roulette of Fate'!"

The roulette was a terrifying prospect. It seemed impossible. It was split into 8 different sections, three labeled 'Scar', two labeled 'Trash', one labeled 'Loser' and the 'one million yen' slit. It was a daunting sight. "This is where you get a million yen! If you fail, you lose all you've won so far!" Jounouchi gulped then his face hardened with determination.

"I'll do it!" He exclaimed. "I'll definitely get it!"

"Go for it, Jounouchi!" Anzu called.

"You can do it!" I called as well.

"Now the roulette is spinning!" The announcer told the crowd. "When the challenger shouts 'stop', the spinning will halt!"

It was a daunting few minutes as we waited for Jounouchi to cry the word that would seal his winnings. After what felt like a lifetime, he eventually opened his mouth again.

"Stop!"

The roulette slowed slowly yet surely until it finally stopped.

"It's the Million Yen!" The announcer cheered.

The audience roared with approval. Honda, Anzu and I were the loudest among them as we cheered our best friend. "Congratulations! Allow me to present you this check for a million yen!"

"Thank you!" Jounouchi exclaimed

He held the checkup high and gave a bright smile. The moment was ruined when the producer seemingly went mad. He climbed onto one of the cameras and shouted into it, telling everyone watching to give him money. I sighed. The ever present nature of humans, the love of money. How sad.

Several days later:

I had secured my favor to Yami yesterday. He suspected that the production company would bankrupt if he defeated the producer and his greed was shown to the world, so he asked me to acquire some funds so that Jounouchi could still help his father. Luckily, I have a few people that had owed me favors and they were able to help me out. Now I had to wait for the cue to see if it was needed and by the look on Jounouchi's face when I walked into the classroom today, it definitely was.

"What's wrong with him?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, you look pretty glum, Jounouchi." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything ok?"

"The production company went bankrupt, so his check is nothing but paper." Anzu replied to my question.

The blond sighed. I gazed up at Yugi and he gave a sad expression to his friend. I gave a small smile and pulled out a small envelope from my bag.

"Hey, Jounouchi." I said. "I have a gift for you."

He raised his head from the desk he was sitting at and gave me a confused expression. I held out the envelope to him and he took it gently. I walked over to my desk and could only listen as Jounouchi opened the envelope. I turned around when there was a gasp and was immediately barreled into a hug. Jounouchi shook from tears.

"Why?" He choked out. "You didn't have to..."

"You earned it." I told him, returning the hug. "It's sad that because of the producer, you don't get your prize. So, I figured that you deserved it."

Jounouchi clung to me for another few moments before he pulled away.

"Thank you..."

I smiled at him. The weepy Jounouchi didn't stay long because class started and when the day was done, he was soon dragging me out the door in a light headlock. "The first order of business will be to buy you all a hamburger!"

"Burger!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran along after us.

I couldn't help but smile again. I had the best friends in the world.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**RobynHood3**


	16. Monster World

**HAHA! Didn't expect this, huh?! Since there really is only one chapter left, I figured that I should give it to you as an early Christmas present and as celebration that the story is actually finished! It's scary thinking about! **

**I must have thought I was brilliant making this whole bit one chapter but not really. It just made it a pain to edit...**

****I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Christine****

Wow... It has only been two weeks since Death T. It's hard to believe yet it actually is. I could still feel the emotions rushing through my head. Though, it was nice to have a breather after that whole debacle.

Miho returned from her trip on Sunday and we regaled her return. Apparently she and her mother had gone to California for some business thing and she brought each of us a souvenir.

We walked into school the second Monday after Death T to Jounouchi still laughing.

"Death-T has really made me feel confident about playing games!" He exclaimed. To prove his point, he flexed his muscles in front of Yugi, who simply raised an eyebrow. "I want to play a game with someone!"

"Damn." Honda cursed sarcastically. "It's rare to see a guy as cocky as yourself. You didn't win the game by yourself."

"Yeah! We won with the power of our friendship!" Anzu agreed.

"I have to agree with Anzu." I finally said. "Though we did use your impressive strength, it all came down to friendship in the end."

Jounouchi's cheeks pinked with embarrassment and he stomped off with an 'I knew that...' Yugi and I chuckled at the response. We only stopped when Miho gave a squeal.

"Bakura-kun spotted!" She exclaimed then ran off to the white haired boy.

Honda, unfortunately, was left behind.

"Miho-chan..." He called pathetically.

I gave him a sympathetic look before following after Miho.

"Bakura-kun, good morning!" She almost reached him when a really uncomfortable shiver raced down my back.

Bakura turned around and I noticed the slight pain in his eyes.

"Nosaka-san." He greeted.

Yugi joined us with his own greeting.

"Morning!" The boy cried.

"Ussu!" Jounouchi greeted in his own way.

"Morning!" Anzu greeted as well.

"How's it going?" Yugi asked. "Are you used to our school?"

He was about to respond when another flare of pain entered his eyes. He began to shake slightly.

"Bakura?" I called softly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked

"S-Sorry!" He apologized. "I'm going on ahead."

Bakura quickly turned tail and ran toward the entrance of the school. We all stood there in stunned silence as we watched him run. Miho was the first to speak.

"Ah, Bakura-kun..." She sighed.

"I wonder what's wrong." Anzu asked us.

"It's obvious!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "He's headed to the bathroom! The bathroom!"

I sighed. This was his idea of a joke? Thankfully, Miho didn't take it as such. She slapped Jounouchi so hard she left a handprint.

"Bakura-kun does not need to go to the toilet!" She shrieked.

"That's way too unreasonable!" Jounouchi retorted.

Jounouchi eventually jumped to his feet and we continued into the school. Yugi must have noticed my silence and he came over to me.

"Christine?" He asked softly. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm concerned." I simply said. "That pain that Bakura was experiencing. It doesn't seem natural."

Yugi gave a concerned expression. I dropped my own concerned one and gave a smile. "Listen to me ramble, let's get to class. I hope Jounouchi and Honda don't make us late again."

The day went smoothly. When the girls and I caught up with the boys, we immediately got an earful from Jounouchi about the evils of Karita-sensei. I barely knew him but I did a couple favors for him when even he felt unwell, medicine and stuff like that. He could stand me just not the people I called my friends. Apparently, he even insulted Bakura, bringing up his past. Every single one of his friends have fallen unconscious and are in the hospital.

"Karita, that jerk!" Anzu seethed when Jounouchi finished. "He said that?!"

"How mean!" Miho added.

"Bakura pretended to be fine, but it probably stung." Jounouchi added on.

"Poor boy." I sighed.

"Of course!" Anzu continued. "So, where is Bakura-kun now?"

"He was feeling unwell, so he probably went home." Yugi replied.

"That would probably be for the best." I finally said. "I hope he's ok."

"Karita, that bastard!" Honda growled. "At the next beautification meeting, I'm going to bring him up for discussion!"

Jounouchi and I gave each other a glance and sighed.

"And what will that do?" Jounouchi asked.

"That they probably would 'clean up' his act." Jounouchi and I sniggered at my joke, making Honda seethe at us.

"At any rate," Miho exclaimed. "Miho will go home, then visit him!"

"I'll go too!" Yugi exclaimed. "Bakura-kun said to stay away, but we're friends."

"Yeah!" Anzu agreed. "People losing consciousness is just a coincidence."

"All right!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "We'll get close and prove that!"

We all gave a quiet cheer as we reached a decision. Even so, I still felt that something was wrong. We located Bakura's apartment and we eventually we at the front entrance.

"This is the apartment complex where Bakura-kun lives." Yugi announced.

Jounouchi rang the doorbell and another shiver raced down my back. Something was wrong!

"Umm. Guys?" I asked quietly. "I think we should go."

"Eh?!" Jounouchi asked. "Aren't you worried about Bakura?"

"I am!" I argued. "It's just... Something doesn't feel right in there."

All eyes turned to me. "I don't know how to explain it but..."

I was interrupted by the door opening. We all turned to it and Yugi gave a bright smile.

"Bakura-kun. We are all here!"

Bakura was different. His brown eyes were darker, beetle like, and his hair was more thrown about.

"Welcome." He greeted and waved us in. "I'm glad you came."

Jounouchi immediately jumped into the room.

"I'm coming right in!" He announced.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Yugi told Bakura politely.

Slowly but surely we began to enter the apartment. Nothing seemed off, maybe I was just imagining things.

"Are you okay?" Honda asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bakura replied with a faint smile.

"Thank goodness!" Miho sighed. "I was worried since I heard Karita-sensei said terrible things to you."

Bakura gave another charming smile.

"I'm used to it." He replied.

"But Karita suddenly fell over and was taken to the hospital." Anzu told Bakura.

Jounouchi laughed at the news.

"It's heavenly retribution! Heavenly retribution! Ain't it, Christine?"

"Sure." I replied with a light shrug. "I wouldn't really know about that."

Yugi had been glancing around the room and his eyes were wide at all the figurines.

"Hey, Bakura-kun." Yugi finally said. "These figures are from Monster World, right?"

"Yup. I'm a big fan." Bakura replied.

"What is Monster World?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's a game that combines board games and role playing games." Yugi explained. "It's like that game you told me about that you and your dad play, Christine."

"Dungeons and Dragons?" I ask and Yugi nodded. "Well, if it's like that then it sounds fun."

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly. "Game?! You've got my blood boiling!"

"Want to try?" Bakura invited. "It's simple."

"Yeah!" Miho cheered. "Let's play!"

"Shall we go to the game room then?" Bakura opened the door on the far side of the room to reveal a long table with all sorts of terrains littered on it. "This is Monster World's battlefield."

"Amazing!" Jounouchi gasped.

"How exciting!" Miho cheered again.

We settled at the table. Yugi and the gang on one side while Bakura sat on the other. Our order was Miho on the far right, with Honda next, then Jounouchi, then me, then Yugi, and finally Anzu on the far left.

"Now, let's begin the game." He announced.

We all agreed immediately. "Okay, let me explain the game rules. The players are split into a single dark master and adventurers. The dark master controls the evil monsters in this world. He tries to stop the adventurers. On the other side, the adventurers each have their own character, and fight against the dark master. And if they find the boss monster and defeat it, the adventurers win. If the characters are wiped out, the dark master wins."

"It's just like the role playing games from TV games." Anzu responded.

"Not exactly." I spoke up. "This is bound to be a lot trickier than that. We have to use our heads to win this."

"That's right." Bakura nodded his head. "I'll be the dark master... So you guys pick which adventurer characters you want. One of the figures is surely an offshoot of yourself."

"All right!" Jounouchi cried as he climbed out of his seat.

"Role playing means playing a role." Bakura told us as we began to search the figures. "The players act as their characters and enter a world of adventures. That is what makes this game popular."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi give Bakura a confused glance. Almost like he was seeing what I felt from outside the apartment.

We searched through the figures, Jounouchi insulting Honda the entire time by pointing out the silliest ones that looked nothing like him and saying that they did. On the top shelf, I eventually caught sight of one that looked a lot like me. It had the blonde hair and the green eyes that were surprisingly identifiable.

"All right, I've picked my character!" Jounouchi announced.

Bakura quickly took our stat sheets and proceeded to write up all our data into his computer.

Yugi: a half-elf Magician

Jounouchi: a human warrior

Honda: a human magic gunman

Anzu: an elf sorceress

Miho: a fairy merchant

Christine: a half-elf poet

"What possessed you to pick a poet, Christine?" Jounouchi asked as Bakura typed away.

"Oh nothing." I replied nonchalantly. "You'll see when the game starts."

"All right." Bakura announced once I finished speaking. "All set up."

We set out figures at the entrance of the board.

"The adventure begins!" Jounouchi cried.

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Miho cheered us on.

"Ah, what is this?!" Jounouchi grouched once he saw the empty field. "We're the only ones on the field!"

"Well no duh!" I countered. "We just started!"

"One feature of this game is that it's not obvious where the monsters are." Bakura explained. "The monsters appear depending on the player's actions and luck."

"But we don't know anything about this world!" Jounouchi said aloud.

"Yeah, it's not clear how we should move to find the boss monster." Honda agreed.

"The village!" Anzu suggested. "Going to the village and gathering information is a RPG trope."

"I say we go to the pub." That was met with some strange glances. "You never know!"

"They're right!" Yugi cried. "Let's go to the village!"

"Let's go to the pub!" Jounouchi and Honda cheered.

"Okay." Bakura acknowledged. "It takes you five turns to arrive at the village."

Bakura pulled the top off the village and a little pub was revealed.

"All right!" Jounouchi cheered again. "Let's gather some information already!"

One of villagers moved and I had to stifle a giggle. It looked exactly like Karita-sensei. Jounouchi and Honda noticed it as well. "Ahahaha! Look at this villager's figure!"

"The physique looks just like Karita's!" Honda agreed.

"Jounouchi!" A tiny voice shouted.

"Eh? Did someone say my name?" Jounouchi asked, looking to Honda then me.

"Nope." Honda denied.

"Not me." I replied as well.

"Please save me!" The voice cried again. "He... Bakura changed me into a figure!"

"Oh?" Miho suddenly asked though my eyes didn't leave the figure. "The figure talked just now."

"Are you a fool?!" Jounouchi teased.

"What?!" Honda snapped as he pushed the blond's face away.

"Characters who aren't played by the adventurers are played by the master." Yugi tried to explain.

"Then it's Bakura-kun that's talking?" Miho asked.

"One would think so." I replied.

"Wilson-san!" The figure cried, turning to me somehow. "Help! Please!"

"What?!" I breathed out. 'What on earth was going on?!'

The figure stopped speaking suddenly. Bakura glowered down at the board and the figure seemed to start to sweat nervously. It soon began to speak again.

"R-recently the dark ruler, Zork, appeared. He took the castle. Since then, evil monsters have started appearing in this world. Many villagers have fallen victim."

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "How unforgivable! Which way is the castle?!"

"North of this village." The Karita figure replied.

"All right! Let's leave the village. Our destination is Zork's castle!"

I chanced a glance back to the figure. He was frozen stiff and soon was gone from my sight when Bakura covered the village again. We set our figures off onto the path when Jounouchi spoke once more. "One last thing. Christine? Why are you a freaking poet?" I smirked.

"I have this cool power. Because of the elven blood in my character, I have a pretty good magic counter." I explained. "And with all that magic, I have to release some of it in a conversational manner so I can do this."

I took a deep breath and picked up the dice required.

_"Oh blonde warrior_

_Who thinks he is bold yet not_

_Your hood is now down"_

I rolled the dice. 02. "Two!" I cheered.

Bakura tapped for a moment and I could hear a suppressed chuckle.

"Jounouchi's hood is magically pulled over his eyes for a few second before it is put back into place."

"Eh?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"That is why I'm a poet." I gave a flourishing bow and laughter resounded from my friends.

Jounouchi huffed and we went back to the game.

"Oh. This is a monster area." Bakura announced. "In front of you, there are monsters hidden all around. If you go over that area, a monster will appear."

Yugi placed his figure one more step and a jingle emanated from the computer. "A monster has appeared. This square is a goblin."

"I've been waiting for this!" Jounouchi cheered. "It ain't a game without this!"

I sighed at their eagerness to fight a little goblin figurine.

"Chill out, you guys. It's a goblin." I sighed.

"The battle is all done with these ten-sided dice." Bakura interrupted their eagerness.

"Ten-sided dice?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's the first time I've seen such dice." Honda agreed.

"The white die covers the one position." Bakura explained. "The red die covers the tens position. You do more damage the closer you get to zero. But if you get 99... Punishment awaits."

"All right!" Jounouchi didn't sound all that worried about the mention of punishment. "I'll start."

He rolled the dice.

"13." Bakura announced then typed at his computer. "Okay. Direct hit."

The goblin vanished from the board.

"Nice going, Jounouchi!" I smiled.

"All right!" Jounouchi cheered. "Just one hit!"

"Jounouchi-kun, way to go!" Miho told him.

"All right! Let's continue." Honda urged.

We kept going until we found a figure lying face down.

"Ah." Miho suddenly gasped. "Someone's fallen over."

"Poor thing." Anzu cooed. "Let's help."

"But how suspicious." Yugi added. "It might be a trap."

"I'm with Yugi on this, guys." I said. "I don't know..."

"Let's help him!" She immediately picked up the figure.

"Miho!" I chastised but the damage had been done.

"Everyone, please help me." The figure said. "I was attacked in the forest and my treasure was stolen."

"He mentioned a treasure!" Miho exclaimed.

"Oh no..." I gasped. "Poet out!"

"What?!" Miho looked over to me. "What is it?"

"From what I've read and seen, if someone mentions 'my precious' or 'my treasure', you run!"

"Well this could be different." Honda argued.

"Ok..." I looked at the figure. "What exactly was your treasure?"

"The treasure is a holy sword, the only thing that can defeat Zork!" The figure appealed.

Jounouchi gave me a cocky look.

"A holy sword that can defeat Zork?" He asked not looking away.

_"Back off me, you naive_

_Before thy money becomes_

_Mine quite willingly."_

I rolled my dice and gave my own smirk back to Jounouchi. "15!" Bakura typed at the computer for a moment.

"Jounouchi, all your money has been removed from your pockets and given to Christine."

"Eh?!"

I laughed at his expression.

"Perfect!"

"Please!" The figure finally spoke again. "Retrieve that sword!"

"What should we do?" Anzu asked.

"Is it that easy to obtain a sword that can defeat Zork?" Yugi asked his question as well.

"I highly doubt it." I replied to Yugi. "Especially with us not very far in the adventure.

"Treasure is always good!" Jounouchi argued.

"It'll be okay." Miho soothed. "Let's go."

"All right! Let's go to the forest."

"Thank you." The figure said. "Let me go with you."

"Okay." Bakura spoke again. "You guys enter the forest. The monster encounter rate in this area is 80 percent. Judgement roll." I heard the tap of dice. "Five. Five monsters appear. You enter battle."

"All right!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I'll roll the dice."

Unfortunately, Jounouchi rolled an 82, which made his character fall over. It was now Honda's turn. He rolled a 21 and hit one of the monsters. Next was Yugi's turn and he rolled a 25. His power was used creating a new ally for the party. Miho rolled a 76 and found some cash. Next was my turn. I rolled a 36 and hit one of the monsters with my elven bow and arrow. I considered it a win considering that my character wasn't much of a fighter. Finally, it was Anzu's turn. She was simply amazing and rolled a supercritical hit! A perfect 00! She managed to blow up the remaining monsters.

"You blew away three monsters with one hit!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Nice job!" I cheered as well.

Our revelry didn't last long because a sinister laugh echoed from the board.

"So you guys are the adventurers trying to defy me?" The figure from before said. "But your luck came to an end when you entered this forest! I'll bury you guys now!"

"Ohhh..." I sighed loudly. "I told you guys we shouldn't have gone in here!"

"What?!" Jounouchi growled. "Just who are you?!"

The figure began to glow until he changed shape into a towering figure.

"My name is Dark Master Zork!"

"Zork?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"All right." Zork spoke with his raspy voice. "Let me tell you. There is no sword in the world that can defeat me!"

"The players were caught completely off guard." Bakura told us. "They are completely defenseless. They get hit by Zork's preemptive attack."

"You bastard!" Jounouchi growled. "You tricked us!"

"Zork attacks."

The dice tapped along the table and the sound seemed to echo. "00. Supercritical hit. Zork uses his dark power to attack a player. You are the target!"

Miho suddenly collapsed. I jumped out of my chair to be at her side.

"Miho!" I shouted. "Miho!"

"Bakura-kun, what have you done to Miho-chan?!" Yugi shouted across the table.

"You guys are participating in the ultimate role-playing game." Bakura smirked.

"Ultimate?" Jounouchi asked cautiously.

"The player's fates are all decided by the dice. When hit by Zork's supercritical hit or when you roll a 99 the power of darkness traps the player's soul into the figure."

"Bakura," Honda seethed. "Explain what's happened to Miho-chan!"

"Don't worry. Nosaka Miho is alive... in this game world, that is."

Miho's shriek brought me out of my crazed mind and I couldn't take my eyes off my trapped friend. "There is one way to retrieve a soul. Defeat Dark Master Zork."

"Miho-chan!" Honda exclaimed suddenly. "I'm going to save you right now!"

He threw the dice so quickly I couldn't stop him.

"Honda, stop!" I shouted.

He rolled a five but by the snarl on Bakura's face, it did nothing.

"Honda-kun!" He snapped. "It wasn't your turn to attack just now! Your game manners are awful! Let me show you what happens when you roll the dice without the master's permission!"

Honda suddenly collapsed as well and now my hands were full.

"Honda-kun!" Yugi cried.

Honda's figure began to move on its own and with Honda's voice.

"Bakura, you bastard!" Jounouchi growled.

"Okay," Bakura gave a cheerful smile. "Let's continue the game. Next?"

"My turn! I'll get a supercritical!"

"Your hand is shaking."

"No way!"

"You can't help it. You might also eternally end up as a figure, after all. But if you roll your dice in fear, you'll never get a good result."

Bakura was just playing at Jounouchi's fear. Making him scared so that he'll screw up!

"Shut up! I'm not afraid! I'm shaking with anger!"

"That's for the dice to determine."

"Jounouchi, you can do it!" Anzu told him.

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi breathed.

"Just breathe, Jounouchi." I said. "Don't let him get in your head."

"I know!" He snapped.

He threw the dice and my heart dropped. 99! "No way! I'm afraid?!" Bakura had the nerve to laugh.

"The dice do not lie." He simply said. "Punishment game!"

Jounouchi collapsed onto the table and I rushed to make sure he wasn't going to fall off. "Next is Yugi-kun. Your turn. What's wrong? Are you scared too?"

Yugi took a moment to think. He then glanced at me, firm determination in his eyes. I've only ever seen that look on Yami's face. What was he thinking?

"First, Bakura-kun..." He began. "Transfer my soul to my figure."

"Yugi!" I gasped.

"What?!" Apparently this shocked Bakura as well. "You will become a doll of your own volition?!"

"I want to fight with everyone on the field." Yugi answered back stubbornly.

"Me too!" Anzu cried out. "Turn me into a figure too!"

I wanted to cry out as well, I couldn't leave them like this, but Yugi turned to me and his eyes said 'no, don't do it. I need you here.'

"Very well. I will grant your wishes." Bakura gave a smirk. "But, if there's no one left to roll the dice, your power becomes zero. You have no chance of winning."

"We have a chance." Yugi stubbornly said and he gave a winning smile to me.

"Fools! This game is over!"

Both Yugi and Anzu collapsed and I quickly made sure that they were safe. "This game is mine! Christine, you are all alone now! All that's left is... Eh?!"

Yugi's body had begun to move again and soon, Yami's smirk took over his face. He pulled me by my wrist to sit down next to him in my normal seat.

"Oh really?" Yami asked, sarcasm lacing his tone. "Let's continue the game. On this turn, I roll for the warrior." He tossed his dice. "03, hit."

Jounouchi shot forward and sliced through Zork.

"Didn't I say so?!" Jounouchi taunted. "I'm surrounded by friends who I can trust! There's no way I'd be afraid!"

The figures turned to give us bright smiles. Although my friends were trapped as figures in a game world, I was heartened to know that they were in good hands.

"Don't worry." Yami told the gang proudly. "Your lives are in good hands." To emphasize this, he took my hand that was settled on my leg under the table gently and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I will defeat Zork!"

I had to have faith. If Yami couldn't, nobody could.

* * *

As much as I loved this... The whole game concept of Yu-Gi-Oh... This was the part that always scared me the most. My friends were figures in a game world and I was left out here with Yami, though I didn't complain about that. I guess that since Yugi knew about my knowledge of the other being inside him, he would feel better about letting him have control of the body while Yugi fought alongside everyone and my knowledge about how these games worked wouldn't go wasted either. I did feel a little chuffed about not being able to go with them but I couldn't think about it for long.

The figure of Zork loomed over the figures of my friends and I could feel their fear even from where I was. They stuck together and soon Jounouchi's voice pierced my mind and I could see into the game world.

"The other Yugi?" Anzu asked and her eyes widened when she saw me as well. "Christine! You're okay!"

I smiled to her.

"That's right!" Honda exclaimed. "Yugi's soul is trapped in this game world. So the other Yugi is filling in to fight Bakura."

"Yugi! Christine!" Jounouchi cried. "We're counting on you! Our lives are in your hands! Please defeat Zork!"

"Yeah!" Yami nodded his head seriously.

"You can count on us!" I nodded as well.

Yami and Yugi went into their mental conversation and Miho cried up at me.

"Christine! Can't you try to put our souls back?!"

I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry, Miho." I replied. "Souls are a nasty business. Moving them around is pretty frowned upon in my sense of the word."

Miho sighed. "But don't worry guys. We'll get you through this."

"Agreed." Yami suddenly said, jumping back into the conversation. "So everyone, please lend me your power. Don't panic. Don't be afraid of the enemy. We have the power of our unity."

The game world dissolved and I simply saw the board again. Yami gave me a suspicious glance. "Souls are a nasty business, huh?"

"Moving them, actually." I corrected. "Chill boy, I'm not saying that because you are simply a soul that you are a nasty business. Though..."

"You've made your point." Yami sighed. "Let's just focus on the issue at hand."

His hand shook in mine. I tightened my grip and his eyes hardened in determination. "Let's continue the game."

"Fine." Bakura agreed. "Now that everyone else but Christine is gone, you will roll the dice and all the pieces. However, if the players' hit points become zero.. your friends will die."

I made a mental note of the hit point counters of the gang. Anzu had 18, Yugi had 22, Jounouchi had 25, Honda had 22, Miho had 15 and I had 20. Hopefully with Anzu's healing magic and a trick I had laced up my sleeve for later, we would be able to survive the encounter with Zork. I just hope that he doesn't pull another trap on us. "The battle continues. Because of my blunder, Zork is hurt, but.. there is little damage. And the adventurers' situation becomes even worse."

Huh? What did he...? In the back of my mind, I heard Jounouchi's voice.

"Mi-Miho!" He gasped. "Zork's flesh!"

"Its form is changing!" Honda added.

From out of nowhere, two more monsters appeared. A sort of eye creature and a dragon.

"Damn it!" Jounouchi cursed. "It's turned into monsters!"

"When my flesh is separated, the pieces turn into monsters." Zork explained. "They're my servants!"

"Zork himself is the source of this dark world!" Yugi's little monster, Poki, told the group. "Unless he is defeated, he will continue to create monsters!"

Something gave a laugh. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Zork-sama, we will finish them off." One of the monsters told its master.

"I'll leave it to you guys." Zork replied.

The figure turned and began to walk away.

"Trying to run, Zork?!" Jounouchi taunted. "Fight me!"

"I am going to prepare a proper stage for fighting you guys." Zork replied to Jounouchi's taunts calmly. "If you want to be obliterated by my hatred flame, then let's see you reach my castle!"

Bakura took the Zork figure away for the moment and I heard Jounouchi silently tell him that they would reach the castle and defeat him. Yami made me jump when he spoke suddenly, he must have been talking to Yugi.

"We do." He said.

"Now, let the battle restart." Bakura said. "It's the soldier's chance to attack. Roll the dice, Yugi. But if you get 99... If you get a fumble, don't forget that will mean death for that piece!"

"Believe me." I mumbled. "We haven't forgotten."

Yami's grip tightened on my hand and some of my courage returned. He threw the dice to launch Jounouchi's attack.

"Supercritical." I could hear the smirk on Yami's face. "The soldier lets out a powerful slash."

Since I couldn't see the attack, I had fun pretending I had a sword in my free hand and slicing through something. That seemed to get on Bakura's nerves but he didn't do anything about it. I also enjoyed the girls compliment Yami instead of Jounouchi. "What's wrong, Bakura?" Yami taunted. "Give the next game instruction already."

I would've teased him about having patience but now didn't seem like the best time for that, no matter how much I would've liked to. Bakura typed at the computer for a moment before speaking.

"The soldier's attack has done mental damage to the other monster, it seems. Beast Tamer, this is your attack chance."

Yugi went after the dragon monster even though the hypnotism chance was extremely low, a whopping 10 percent. Yami threw the dice and my heart dropped when the red die, the tens place, landed on an eight. Yami gave me a quick glance and I understood. Hitting the table lightly with my free elbow, making it look like I was stretching, and thankfully the red die was hit and began to spin again.

"This technique...!" Bakura gasped.

"Yes." Yami gave a cocky smirk. "This is a dice-rolling technique called Double Hit. Bakura, the same technique you use to do your series of criticals."

The dice now landed on a more reasonable number, a two. "The hypnotism is successful."

The dragon turned into a cute red beast which they called Pau. The beast quickly acknowledged that he would fight for its new master.

"And Bakura," Jounouchi growled. "That bastard... He was cheating?! Yugi, is it true there is a technique for manipulating the dice?"

Yami proceeded to explain that the dice were split into odd and even numbers and how with the Double Hit technique, you can change the number as many times as you wished if you simply hit the table with your elbow.

"Bakura." Yami pointed to the white haired boy across the way. "Too bad, but your cheating won't work on us."

Bakura gave the both of us a dirty look before he acknowledged that he had been caught.

"Okay." He relented. "From now on we roll the dice like this." He simply let them drop from his hands. "We roll the dice by dropping them. Let's ban spinning of the dice."

"Sounds good." Yami replied.

"Continue the game! With Zork's underlings wiped out, the players proceed through the forest."

Yami and I moved the gang forward through the forest. It felt odd that I could hold my friends in the palm of my hands at the moment. My mom knew how to make legitimate Voodoo dolls yet this was different, much scarier. I sat back into the chair after settling my character near the back of the group when Yami's hand appeared next to mine.

"It'll be okay." He said softly, taking my hand into his again.

"I want to believe you but..." I sighed. "Would you make fun of me if I said I was terrified?"

"Not right now I wouldn't." He answered honestly.

"I am terrified." I turned my eyes to our entwined hands. "I'm forgetting and remembering details of this whole thing at the worst times and I feel like I can't do anything to help."

"But I get the feeling that you had another reason for making your character the way you did." He raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

That made me smile. I did. We turned back to the game to see that they had finally reached the castle.

"Come, adventurers!" Bakura invited down at the board. "The path to the castle is open! Castle Field Open!"

I moved our figures into the castle area and sat back down to wait. "Finally, the last quest! If you find where the Demon King Zork is hiding in the castle and defeat him, the adventurers win."

"Hey, Zork!" Jounouchi called. "Where are you hiding?! Come here right now and fight me! You cowardly Demon King!"

"I don't think calling him cowardly will help you any, Jounouchi." I seemingly chastised.

"It felt right!" Jounouchi argued.

The group noticed the tower at the back of the area and decided to investigate. The relief inside rose a question mark in my mind. This was so close to hitting a lightbulb but I couldn't... Wait a minute!

"Yami!" I hissed and the spirit looked to me, his eyes serious. "The relief!"

"Yeah?" He asked. "What about it?"

"What if it fits with something above it?!"

His eyes widened. He quickly jumped out of the chair and shouted to the gang.

"Wait, everyone!" He shouted. "Don't enter the tower!"

It was too late... They had already entered. The ceiling of the tower fell down and my friends only survived by holding the ceiling with their hands.

"No!" I shouted.

Bakura laughed at our pain.

"Unluckily the adventurers fall into a trap." He smirked. "But don't worry. I'm not a game master who uses instant deaths on adventures. I will give you a proper chance to save them."

Thank Hecate for that. My dad was a dungeon master who did that and often used the line 'Rocks fall, everyone dies" when he got tired of an adventure.

"Are you all okay?!" Yami called to the board.

"Of course not!" Jounouchi shouted back at him. "This ceiling is heavy, plus it had spikes!"

"Just hold on!" I called.

"Bakura..." Yami seethed. "You bastard!"

"That ceiling increases in weight." Bakura was smirking again. "Eventually, all of them will be crushed. So, the next player is the fairy."

Miho... "You get to throw the dice three times. Yugi, if you fail, your friends will probably die." Bakura had the nerve to laugh in our faces. "So, solve the mystery. To save your friends, just make the pillar that will support the ceiling appear. However, to do that you must get the correct number from the dice."

Yami seemed panicked for a minute. Nothing I did seemed to knock him out of it. He dropped the dice and it landed on a four, a critical. Unfortunately for us, it didn't help. It only allowed Miho to use her powers but not make the pedestal appear. It didn't help when the gang began to bicker about Miho being a merchant.

"Chill guys." I told them. "I'm a poet so don't hate on her so much."

"Yeah but..." Jounouchi tried to argue.

"No buts." I snapped. "Just hold in there."

"So, let us determine if Zork will appear." Bakura wasn't making this very easy on us, apparently. "The appearance percentage is 30 percent."

"Zork appearing now would be a complete disaster!" Yami hissed to himself.

"We're completely off guard!" I wasn't helping either.

Bakura dropped his dice and rolled the worst possible number. A 28.

"The worst possible result for the adventurers had appeared. Zork appears."

Bakura pulled out the figure of Zork and set it in front of the tower.

"So you guys fell straight into my trap, whelps." Zork made a raspy chuckle. "Say your prayers! Let me tease you while you guys are trapped."

Yami made his second dice roll and it landed on a 13. I didn't want to sigh at another turn wasted, it wouldn't help Yami at all. He was already clenching my hand tightly, like he thought I would disappear.

"Zork attacks. Hit rate is 95 percent."

95?! That made the attack inevitable! Bakura rolled the dice and got a 41. It wouldn't do much but it would be enough to hurt the gang. Even though they were in pain, they were still calling out to Yami that they believed in him. I tightened my grip on his hand to let him know I was there as well. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow after a moment and I knew salvation had come.

Yami dropped the dice for the final time, landing on a 66, and Bakura's laugh made both of us jump.

"Too bad, Yugi." He taunted. "The correct answer is 99."

"What?! 99?!" Yami choked.

I remembered something just then.

"Hey..." I raised my hand. "Would now be a good time to activate the Fairy Merchant's ability?"

"Eh?!" Yami turned to me. "Ability?!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't back down though.

"Yeah, essentially, she can do this."

I took Yami's dice and flipped them to become a 99. I was rewarded with the relieved gasps of my friends in the game.

"Why didn't you do this before?!" Yami asked, his voice still choked.

"I honestly just remembered it." I shrugged. "You know how I am."

Yami gave a heaving sigh then turned back to the game. I could tell he was relieved and he was happy that I remembered since his hand loosened its snake like grip to become more comforting rather than cutting off my blood flow.

"Quickly determine Zork's attack." Bakura announced.

He rolled his dice and they landed on a 12. "12! Zork attacks!"

"I'll split the tower, pillar, and you guys in half!" Zork growled out. "You guys are dead!"

The tower was split and it collapsed onto the field in a heap after the attack and I could only give a smile. "It's over. You guys were never a match for me!"

"Oh really?" Yami asked, the normal cockiness back in his voice. "The adventurers are much faster than you are."

"In other words..." Jounouchi said. "We're alive and well behind you!"

It was true. Before Zork's attack, I had jumped up and moved the pieces quickly, according to their movement speeds, so that they were hidden behind Zork.

"Since we're behind Zork, we should have the chance to properly attack. In other words, we should be able to do 4 attacks in a row. Here I go, Bakura!"

He dropped his dice and gave Jounouchi a 15 to work with. "Bakura, we'll show you our united power!

"Bakura," Honda said. "We joined in this game because we believed in you as a friend. But because of that, you betrayed us and turned us into these things! That's completely unforgivable!

"Everyone's outraged hearts.." Yami whispered. "I grip them in these hands with the dice!"

He rolled a nine and Honda gave an impressive gunshot, shooting through Zork's shoulder. "Furthermore, sorceress Anzu's follow-up attack!" He rolled a 13 but it was still a good roll and got a good hit. "The finisher! Beast attack!" An eight! Poki and Pau both attacked and Zork was engulfed in dark smoke.

"Nice!" I cheered.

I would've cheered more except Bakura gave a wide smirk. Oh no... That didn't seem good. When the smoke finally cleared. Zork was unfazed. He looked perfectly healthy except for the hole from Honda's attack. Bakura laughed again.

"Too bad," He gave a fake sigh. "But you guys are merely level 1 beginners. You guys are lacking the experience for defeating Zork."

We still had a long way to go if we wanted to win and get everyone out of there.

* * *

After all those attacks and not even a scratch of damage? That just made me really mad! I took a deep breath and brought my eyes back to the board. The figure of Zork stood there with only a wounded arm and a small hole through his shoulder for all our troubles.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Bakura continued to taunt. "But this whole game world was created by me, the master. I am the law! The ruler! God!"

"You put a sock in it." I muttered though it wasn't taken as a joke.

Yami was back to his panicking state of mind. Especially now that we were essentially back to square one.

"The game continues. The least you guys can do is perform well when you die!"

Yami and I both sneered down at Bakura. He didn't seem all that worried and he played with something from behind his computer. Yami took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, so I took the time Bakura was wasting to try to calm him down.

"Yami." I said softly. "We'll make it through this. I know we will."

He nodded tightly, not taking his eyes off Bakura. The white haired boy pulled out a pair of dice and gave Yami and me another smirk.

"Now, Zork attacks this turn." Bakura announced, smirk still affixed to his face. "Now to determine whether the attack hits you players!"

He dropped the dice and they clicked against the table. These dice felt extremely strange to me, like a sort of aura emanated off of them. I didn't have much time to think about it since the number the dice landed on was horrifying. A super critical.

"No..." I breathed out.

The attack blew the gang's figure's over and all was silent after their screams had vanished.

"Everyone!" Yami shouted to the table.

Bakura laughed.

"Zork's attack had the power to bring a character with over 50 hit points to zero." He chuckled. "All the players are dead, aren't they?"

I growled lightly. Yugi... The gang... They couldn't be... "There's probably no point, but let me calculate how many hit points the players lost." Bakura began to type at the computer. "This game is decided by this computer's data, after all. Entering Zork's attack power..." Bakura's face paled drastically as he saw what appeared on the screen. "What?! There's still one hit point left?! It can't be!"

I let out a sigh of relief and wasn't ashamed to let a tear roll down my cheek. The gang was ok! They were slow to get up but they eventually did so. I glanced up from the table for a moment to see Bakura glaring maliciously at his hand then move his computer away from it. I got Yami's attention.

"Something's up with Bakura." I whispered to him.

"Like something wasn't already?" He asked.

"More than that. He just moved the computer away from his left hand, you kind of need both hands to be proficient at putting the data in."

Yami 'hmmed' but promised me that he would remember it for later.

"The game continues." Bakura made a forced smile.

It was impossible to run and with Zork's impressive attacks, we wouldn't live to see the round after he attacked again. Anzu's magic would be the best thing for us and Yami and I knew that. "So, on the next turn, sorceress Anzu can act. But Zork can act at the same time. In this situation, we decide who goes first by using the dice. We both roll dice, and the one closer to 00 goes first." He chuckled before he tossed his dice.

Both of the dice pairs clinked and Bakura gave a cackling laugh. "The duel is over, Yugi. Prepare yourself! Zork attacks first!"

I noticed his dice and gave a bark of laughter before I could stop myself. "What's so funny?!"

"Do you have holes for eyes?" I asked. "You may want to take another look at your dice."

Bakura looked down at his dice and gasped.

"Ten?!"

It was Yami's turn to laugh now.

"The dice don't lie, Bakura." He quoted. "The sorceress goes first."

I couldn't watch the spell occur but I could feel the energy spread through the gang. I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. "What's wrong, Bakura?" Yami suddenly asked. "You're looking pale."

"What are you saying?" Bakura managed out. "Even with the restored hit points, you guys are still microbes compared to Zork. On the next attack, he'll completely obliterate you guys!"

Zork stepped even closer then. "Deciding Zork's counter-attack! 110 percent chance that everyone gets hit!" He went to throw the dice that were in his right hand but his left hand through a pair instead. I tapped Yami with my elbow to ask if he noticed it as well. He did and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. The dice his left hand threw rolled a 99, a fumble. Hopefully that took a bit of his hit points.

Bakura shrieked and it scared me out of my thoughts. "This damn left hand!" Suddenly, he impaled it on one of the towers of the castle, the point not going all the way through. He laughed. "Now you can't act as you'd like, Bakura Ryou!" Bakura Ryou? Wait... I'm an idiot! How did I forget this?! The person we were fighting against was the spirit of the Millennium Ring and not Bakura! Like how Yami was Yami Yugi, this was Yami Bakura! Yami Bakura laughed again and held his bleeding hand. "Next is the beast tamer, Yugi's turn. So hurry up with it already!"

Yami gave a quick glance at me and I nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"Beast tamer will try his hand power on Demon King Zork." Yami told Yami Bakura.

"What?!" Yami Bakura gasped. "Hand power is a spell used for turning enemy monsters into comrades. Do you think that would work on Zork?!"

It wouldn't work on Zork himself but what if there was something else that we wanted to bring to our side? Zork's wound on his arm began to emit light green smoke and out popped a white mage of sorts. He introduced himself as White Mage Bakura. Yes! Another comrade!

"The magic gunman attacks next." Yami tossed the dice and it landed on a 15.

Even though I wasn't really looking into the game world, the figure of Zork suddenly gained a gaping wound in his side after Honda attacked. With Bakura's magic, he is able to lower Zork's defenses. A definite bonus.

Bakura gave another great smile and exchanged Zork's figure for something else. It was almost the same thing as Zork but he was crouched and had a circle in the middle of his chest.

"This is Zork's final form!" Yami Bakura cheered in his own creepy way. "His attack power had leveled up. And on this turn, Zork attacks first!"

He tossed the dice for the attack. Another supercritical! No! It was a tense minute or so before it was quiet again. Bakura collapsed suddenly. He had used up his hit points to protect all of us.. Anzu offered to restore his hit points but he declined. He didn't have the power to protect them anymore, but I did.

"Bakura." I suddenly said. "Is it my turn?"

Yami Bakura gave a wicked smile.

"It is, Christine." He chuckled. "Though there probably isn't much you can do."

"Maybe not with attacking but with helping a friend." I picked up the dice. "I'm activating 'Divine Allusion'."

"Eh?!"

"What is that?" Yugi asked from the game world.

"Divine Allusion is the poet's ability to call upon a certain spirit, depending on the type of being the adventurer is, at one point in the adventure and can perform a different miraculous act." I explained. "And because I am a half-elf, a half of a being that seems to live forever, my background allows me to summon spirits of time. I can turn back the clock for one adventurer and make their stats just as they were one turn ago."

"That's incredible!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What a great power!" Jounouchi exclaimed as well.

"It is." I nodded my head. "I can only really use it once every few levels but I figure that now is the best time for it."

"You will still have to roll to have it used." Yami Bakura reminded me.

"I know." I replied. "Not like you haven't reminded us to roll the dice often enough already."

I took a deep breath and let the dice fall out of my hands. It was a nerve-wracking few seconds before I stared at a 00. "Boo-yah." I gave a smile to Yami Bakura. "How does that work?" He sneered but said nothing against it. My magic worked and Bakura stood up straight and the gang cheered; Yami gave me a bright smile as well. I took the praise with good grace and we looked back to our real problem.

Zork's final form. What was the big idea with it? Yami was telling Yugi about a weak point in Zork's impenetrable armor and when Zork stood straight again, I could see the small eye that stood out against the white flesh. As soon as I noticed it, the eye began to become closed. If we let it become closed, we would lose!

"Too late!" Bakura chuckled. "If the emission spot is closed, your attacks will be powerless! I win!"

Suddenly, the little round monster, Poki, jumped into the emission spot, making sure it didn't close.

"Poki!" I cried.

Poki was willing to sacrifice himself to save the gang. It touched my heart that he would do that but I agreed with Jounouchi when we couldn't let our ally go down if there was nothing we couldn't do about it. Yugi shot his guiding hands and while he rescued Poki, he also managed to strike through Zork's weak spot.

"Damn you!" Yami Bakura growled out.

"Furthermore, the soldier attacks!" Yami threw the dice and of course receiving a critical which definitely helped Jounouchi slice through Zork.

Sadly for all of us, Zork wasn't down for the count just yet.

"Not finishing Zork in that attack will cost you your lives!" Yami Bakura laughed. "On the next turn, Zork and the players have the chance to simultaneously attack! Yugi! This is the last dice roll! We both roll, and the winner gets first attack!"

"You're on, master!" Yami accepted.

Yami clenched the dice tightly in his hand. I was slightly concerned that there would be imprints on his palm but now wasn't the time for that. "Here I go! Determining who goes first!" The both tossed the dice unnecessarily high in the air and I watched them clatter onto the table. Yami's dice rolled a 00, we had an advantage but if Yami Bakura also rolled one... He did.

"This is the cruelest outcome for your guys." Yami Bakura laughed. "From the heights of victory to the dregs of defeat! I also get a supercritical, so Zork is blowing himself up with you gu-" He cut himself off.

His dice were glowing suspiciously. Almost the same color green as the smoke when Bakura appeared in the game world. The dice began to crack. A glow emanated from the dice after another chink and goosebumps ran down my spine.

"I don't want to lose any more friends." The real Bakura appeared from the dice. "I won't let you have your way anymore! Even if it means my soul will be broken apart!"

"So you're in these dice?!" Yami Bakura gasped out. "I won't allow it! I'll use my Millennium Ring to drive your soul out!"

He pulled the buttons on his shirt apart and I caught sight of the infamous Millennium Ring. A lightning like power shot out of it and at Bakura. After a minute, the gang from the game world appeared behind him, keeping our friend's back. "Your souls are also in my dice?! How?! How are you guys able to do that?!"

"We can do it!" Jounouchi scoffed. "Nothing is impossible as long as we care for our friends!"

The dice completely split apart, leaving only Yami's behind. Yami took a moment before he continued with our come-back.

"Master!" He called. "Your dice are gone! We get first strike! Prepare yourself, Zork! Sorceress magic attack!"

Anzu let out a ferocious explosion that completely annihilated Zork. Yami Bakura let out a scream and collapsed onto the table. Yami and I took a glance to each other before the both of us jumped up to check on him. The Millennium Ring had fallen off his neck and hit the ground. I took great care to not touch it.

"Bakura-kun!" Yami called.

"Bakura!" I cried.

He opened his eye and I have never been so happy to see the doe like brown eyes. I looked up to see that Yami had faded back into the puzzle and Yugi had once again taken control.

"Yugi-kun?" Bakura asked cautiously. "Christine-chan?"

"Are you okay, Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked.

He nodded lightly and our attention was soon taken over by the sight of the rest of our friends waking up.

"Miho!" Anzu called across the table. "Miho!"

"Eh?" The girl picked up her head at last.

"Everyone!" Yugi cried.

They all turned to us and smiles broke out everywhere.

"We won?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"All right!" Honda cheered. "We're back to normal!"

Hugs and congratulations were exchanged. I glanced down to the Millennium Ring. This wasn't the last time we see Yami Bakura, not by a long shot.

We all went home and I wasn't surprised when we all slept in. The rest of the gang rushed into the school while I followed along slightly behind them.

"This is bad!" Jounouchi cried. "We're late again!"

They turned the corner and the stern face of Karita-sensei made them all fall and collapse on each other.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You guys late again? You're all getting crew cuts!"

I sighed as I walked in behind them.

"Sorry about being late, sensei." I apologized. "We were helping Yugi's grandfather in his shop. You know, lifting heavy boxes full of equipment and stuff. We simply lost track of time."

Karita-sensei acknowledged me. His eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded.

"All right." He huffed. "But next time, you all are getting detentions."

I gave a smile and we all walked to our classroom. Jounouchi slapped his bag on his desk in a heap.

"That damn Karita jerk." He growled. "Does he know who restored him to normal?!"

"Really!" Honda agreed. "We should have left him trapped in the game."

"Now you guys know that was beyond all of our control, right?" I asked. "When the Millennium Ring lost its power, all the souls went back to their original bodies."

"We still should have left him." They both huffed.

I laughed at their expressions. Yugi seemed content as well.

"Good morning, Yugi-kun!" Bakura called as he walked into the room.

"Bakura-kun!" Yugi greeted. "Good morning!"

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Much." Bakura smiled. "Thank you for asking!"

I smiled back and I noticed the green box in the white haired boy's hands. "Actually, there's something I want to show you guys today."

"Something you want to show us?" Yugi asked.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

Bakura pulled off the lid and we were greeted with a small diorama. It had all of our characters from Monster World in assorted places.

"This diorama is a record of the adventure from that day." Bakura explained. "The proof of friendship that everyone fought for!"

I was proud of everything that I had experienced since I had come here all those months ago. I no longer missed home. Here, with all my friends, this was my home now. And I would gladly fight for it and all my friends would fight beside me.

My adventures with the gang had officially begun.

Fin

**Ok... Who put this bowl of onions here?! I can't believe that I managed to finish Season 0. I may start season 1 sooner or later but I don't know about scheduling things for next semester yet so I'll work it out at one point. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me the entire time this story has been in the works, to everyone who has joined along the way and everyone who reviewed to help me with ideas and kept me going!**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**RobynHood3**


	17. Sequel News!

**Hey guys!**

**Trips over the multitude of comments about the sequel... Hehehehehehe... **

**Good news, I've started it! It will be a little bit before it is fully ready to be put up here, as I'm working out how to not bore you all to death with all the duels... **

**For people who also read my story 'The Mountain', I haven't given up on that story! I've just fallen into a rut that I can't find my way out. I will continue to work my way through it and hopefully bring you a new chapter soon!**

**With that, I hope you all have a great day and weekend!**

**RobynHood3**


End file.
